A Garota da Casa ao Lado
by Ina Ivashkov
Summary: Linda,charmosa,popular e gostosa.Todos queriam ser ela ou ser como ela.Essa é garota pela qual Edward Cullen está perdidamente apaixonado,a garota que é sua vizinha.Só tem 1 problema,eu não sou ela. Quem sou eu? Bella Swan,melhor amiga de Edward Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**. Oi! E eu estou aqui com mais uma fic! Rsrsrs**

**. Não tem jeito, vocês vão te que me aturar.**

**. Afinal de contas, eu sou viciada em escrever, viciada em ler e viciada em fics... Resultado: Isso aqui! Rrsrsrs**

**. Espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem da história.**

**.**

**. Mil beijinhos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todos!**

* * *

Bom, o de sempre... Twilight não me pertence...

Os personagens são da Tia Steph e blá blá blá...

* * *

. **Prólogo**

_Sabe aquele momento da história que você sabe que está encrencada? Pois é. Esse era o momento. Eu soube disso quando vi Edward e Emmett Cullen se olhando com uma fúria sem tamanho. Pareciam que eles iriam se matar Ali e agora. Se olhar matasse... Eu é que não me meteria entre esses dois. Eles estavam soltando faíscas pelos olhos e minha mãe sempre me ensinou a nunca mexer com fiação elétrica, você pode levar um choque. Definitivamente tudo iria pelo ralo abaixo..._

.

* * *

**[N/A]:** É, eu sei. Esse capitulo está minusculo e essa introdução também, mas é só pra ver como vocês vão reagir com a história. Ok? Prometo que os próximos capitulos vão ser bem maiores. Ok? Rrsrsrs.

_Mas então? O que acharam desse prólogo? Me dêem um voto de confiança e leiam pelo menos os dois primeiros capitulos. Ok?_

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não dou nada, eu prometo!**

**.  
**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Team Emmett forever and ever, ever, ever... Porque nessa fic ele manda! Rrsrsrs**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

._**  
**_

**Bella PDV**

.

Mais um dia comum começando exatamente do mesmo jeito.

- Edward, quantas vezes você já convidou Rosalie Hale para sair e ela te deu um fora?

Pelo amor de deus, esse garoto não tem amor próprio não? Cara, ele me tirava do sério, e não porque eu gostava dele e tinha que vê-lo rastejar todo o santo dia atrás de uma garota que não dava a mínima para ele – isso ajudou bastante, eu confesso. Mas porque ele não percebia o quanto Rosalie Hale era uma vaca odiosa. Deus! A garota era insuportável.

Eu bufei e encarei raivosamente o Edward.

- Tipo, você está falando hoje ou durante todos esses anos? – eu o olhei ceticamente e ao mesmo tempo incrédula. – Ah, você está falando metaforicamente, certo? – eu revirei os olhos para ele.

- Sei lá, Bella. Mais de um milhão de vezes?

- Então, porque diabos você acha que hoje vai ser diferente? – eu perguntei levantando uma das minhas sobrancelhas. Edward voltou seus lindos olhos verdes para mim.

- Eu não sei. Sinto que vai ser diferente. Hoje é especial.

- Ai, Edward. Vai arrumar alguma coisa mais instrutiva para fazer.

Tipo, descobrir que está apaixonado por mim, eu pensei enquanto fechava o meu armário e passava por ele. Claro que isso nunca ia acontecer. Hello! Vivemos no mundo real, não num filme romântico da década de 80.

- Ai Bella. Por favor. – Edward disse me seguindo e andando ao meu lado no corredor. – Só dessa vez. Me ajuda a falar com ela hoje. Por favor. - Como se eu não tivesse ajudado ele antes! Humft!

Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando! Que eu devia dizer não, afinal de contas eu gosto do cara. Mas aqueles olhos verdes, aquela forma de olhar, aquela cara de cachorro pidão. Não me venham com essa, vocês sabem qual é a cara! Quem resistiria? Eu gosto dele, então...

- Ta legal, mas se elas tentarem me transformar em Barbie de novo, eu quebro a cara delas. – Edward franziu para mim, mas logo depois sorriu e me abraçou. Será que ele não percebia o quanto as minhas pernas ficavam bambas quando ele fazia isso? Ou como o meu corpo tremia e eu suava frio?

- Muito obrigado, Bella. Você é a melhor. Simplesmente a melhor amiga do mundo. – Edward disse exultante. Não. Ele não percebia nada. – Leve-a até o estacionamento na hora da saída. Sozinha.

- Sozinha? – eu pergunte estupefata. Ela sempre andava com as suas duas sombras. Tânia e vistoria. Deus! Isso seria impossível de se fazer, mas antes que eu pudesse questionar o pedido dele, o sinal soou.

- Tenho que ir para a sala. Obrigado pela ajuda, Bella. – Edward gritara enquanto corria pelo corredor.

Que ótimo! Eu vou ajudar o meu melhor amigo, Edward Cullen, que por coincidência também é o garoto que eu gosto, a sair com a vaca odiosa da Rosalie Hale. Eu definitivamente perdi o juízo!

O resto das aulas – aliás, todo o tempo – passou de forma chata e excruciante. O que vocês esperavam? Eu sou uma adolescente de 15 anos, eu odeio a escola, principalmente hoje. Droga, Isabella! Você tinha que inventar, não é? Porque simplesmente não disse não? Droga, droga, droga! Eu fiquei me xingando mentalmente todo o tempo, inclusive no intervalo no qual preferi me sentar sozinha a me sentar com Edward e os garotos. Deus! Cada vez que eu olhava para o relógio, o ponteiro parecia andar mais rápido que antes como a me informar que a hora já estava chegando. E foi exatamente assim, rápido demais, que o sinal da ultima aula soou liberando todo mundo para as suas casas e me condenando ao meu martírio. É agora! Eu pensei assim que avistei na carteira da frente, Rosalie guardando o seu material. Antes que ela pudesse ver, eu me aproximei das suas sombras – Tânia e Victoria – E teci um pequeno, mas convincente comentário para afastá-las dali.

- Meninas? – eu as chamei e elas me encararam com nojo e ar de superior. – Vocês viram a bolsa da Luis Vuitton que foi esquecida no banheiro? Parece que a dona não apareceu até agora.

Eu vi os olhos de ambas brilharem e quando dei por mim, as duas já estavam se estapeando e correndo pelo corredor. Ok, tenho que admitir. Essa foi moleza! Eu sorri com essa cena e antes mesmo que pudesse me conscientizar novamente do ambiente ao meu redor, Rosalie Hale já estava a minha frente com uma cara de quem chupou limão.

- Com licença, querida. Aonde elas foram? – ela me perguntou com um tom totalmente vaca odiosa falsa. Eca! Ela me dá vontade de vomitar múltiplas vezes.

- Não faço a menor idéia. Mas elas disseram para eu te ajudar a ir para o carro. Tudo bem? – na verdade, as duas sombras de Rosalie sempre carregavam o material dela. Vai entender. Era uma forma de pagar pela popularidade que adquiriam ao andar com ela. E pra variar, sobraria para mim. Se ela soubesse que eu na verdade queria enfiar a cara dela na privada...

Anyway! Eu sorri falsamente para ela em retribuição. Ela me olhou com desdém. Nojenta! Vaca odiosa e falsa!

- Claro. Mas cuidado para não amassar nenhum caderno. – ela disse de forma totalmente esnobe. A única coisa que eu queria amassar era a cara dela. Sério, como o Edward foi se apaixonar por isto? Ela nem é um ser humano formado ainda. Aposto que tem só metades dos neurônios que um feto de um mês de vida deveria ter. Mas é claro que ela concordou comigo e me passou seu material. Até parece que a patricinha nojenta e esnobe, e ah sim, vaca odiosa da Rosalie Hale carregaria suas próprias coisas para o carro. Nunquinha. Era mais fácil chover canivete do céu.

Assim que chegamos ao estacionamento, Rosalie revirou os olhos quando se deparou com o Edward.

- Oi, Rosalie! – ele cumprimentou sorridente. Ela foi andando na sua direção, mas eu tinha absoluta certeza de que ela não queria cumprimentá-lo. Na verdade, Edward estava encostado no carro de Tânia, a seguidora número 1 que levava Rosalie a todos os lugares. Era especialmente patético ver aquela loira idiota servir de motorista para a Rosalie, a loira idiota mor. Nada contra loiras. A minha antipatia é exclusivamente destinada a essas.

- Dá licença... – ela falou cheia de nojo e desdém.

- Como? O que disse? – Edward perguntou sorrindo mais idiotamente ainda para ela, se é que isso era possível.

- Argh! – ela bufou. – Você é surdo? Eu disse, dá licença! Você está bloqueando a porta do carro.

Ela reclamou no melhor estilo patricinha nojenta para ele. Por favor, né? O pior de tudo é que o imbecil ainda sorriu amarelo e se desculpou enquanto saia da frente. Ninguém merece!

Eu definitivamente não ia mais agüentar essa cena...

- Droga! O carro está trancado... – Rosalie reclamou tentando abrir a porta do carro em vão. Eu revirei meus olhinhos verdes para ela e me aproximei do Edward.

- Toma! Sua namoradinha, sua responsabilidade!

Eu disse entregando todo o material de Rosalie para ele. Eu sabia que ia vomitar a qualquer momento se continuasse a olhar para a cara dela, então decidi ir embora.

- Aonde você vai? – Edward perguntou surpreso.

- Pra casa, Edward. É pra onde todas as pessoas vão quando termina um dia de aula. – eu disse cinicamente. Edward sorriu de má vontade.

- Engraçadinha! Você não pode ir!

- Hã... Porque não? – eu perguntei sem nenhum interesse. Nenhumzinho mesmo.

- Ah, qual é! É a Rosalie Hale, eu não sei nem o que dizer Bella.

Revirei meus olhos para ele.

Nota mental: matar o Edward depois!

- Seja... Só você mesmo Edward. Ta legal? – eu falei de saco cheio e sacudindo as mãos no ar. A minha vontade era chutar o balde e mandar os dois se ferrarem.

- Bella? Por favor... fica. – Edward disse daquele jeito implorativo. Eu nem preciso responder, né? Eu bufei e me encostei no seu volvo, que estava ao lado do carro da Tânia.

- Ok. Ainda acho que vou me arrepender disso. – murmurei para os céus. Edward sorriu e voltou a sua atenção para a vaca odiosa da Rosalie. Ela estava tão distraída reclamando por conta do carro ainda que não percebeu ainda estávamos lá. Infelizmente...

- Rosalie... – Edward chamou meio tímido. A loira o olhou furiosamente.

- Olha só Ernest...

- Edward. – ele a corrigiu, Rosalie bufou impaciente.

- Santo faz, Edgar!

- Edward... – ele a corrigiu novamente, mas ela parecia não notar enquanto continuava tagarelando.

- Se você não pode me ajudar, fica quietinho, ta legal? – ela disse naquela forma esnobe dela enquanto jogava seu lindo cabelo loiro platinado para trás.

- Mas... Mas eu quero te ajudar. – ele disse piscando embasbacado por ela. Ô meu pai eterno, eu mereço?

- Jura? – ela disse já num tom ameno e jogando charme pra cima dele. – Você me ajudaria com qualquer coisa?

Edward rapidamente pôs o material da Barbie falsificada em cima do capô do seu carro e se aproximou sorrindo. Se ele soubesse como estava patético...

- Claro... Quero dizer, óbvio. Qualquer coisa. – ele abriu o sorriso mais idiotamente apaixonado para ela. Eu tive a súbita vontade de me bater. Ah, porque eu ainda estou aqui mesmo?

Rosalie sorriu diante da idiotice e ingenuidade de Edward. Ela levantou suas mãos lentamente e acariciou os cabelos cor de cobre de Edward. Eu queria matá-la!

- Sabe o que é, Edward? – como é que é? Agora ela sabia o nome dele? Bem conveniente. Eu revirei meus olhos para a ceninha ridícula da Rosalie e rezei mentalmente que suas sombras chegassem logo, assim eu e Edward poderíamos ir embora.

- As minhas amigas sumiram... – Rosalie continuou latindo. – E eu preciso de uma carona para casa. – oh my god! Não, não, não...

- Claro! Vai ser um prazer! – merda! Eu odeio essa loira oxigenada.

Edward sorriu imbecilmente para ela. Ele com certeza estava querendo fundar a sociedade dos babacas anônimos. Senão isso, ele queria ganhar o Oscar de otário do ano. Sei lá. Uma das duas coisas. Eu fiz o que sempre faço, revirei os olhos e bufei e foi nesse momento que atrai a atenção da vaca odiosa, ops!, Rosalie Hale. Ela me olhou com um ódio e nojo mortais. O que? Ela tava querendo morrer? Porque eu podia providenciar isso para ela.

- Edward... ela vai com a gente? – Rosalie tentou sussurrar para o Edward, mas ela queria deliberadamente que eu escutasse. O que? Ela não queria que eu fosse com eles agora? Era só o que me faltava, por sorte meu amigo nunca me deixaria plantada ali... ou deixaria? Rosalie sorriu mais pra ele.

- É, tem algum problema? – Edward perguntou. Sim! Essa loira nojenta. Eu queria gritar. – Bom, a Bella é minha amiga desde a infância. – ele disse de forma fofa para a Rosalie.

- Querido, um gatinho como você não tem amigas, mas cachorrinhas que te seguem. – ela disse de forma prepotente. Eu queria esfaqueá-la agora mesmo. Cadê a faca? Cadê? – Olha só, Edward... o acordo é o seguinte. Eu deixo você me levar para casa, mas ela não pode ir com a gente.

- O que? – eu gritei estupefata. Ela é uma...

- Mas... – Edward tentou protestar, mas Rosalie sorriu e mexeu nos seus cabelos.

- O que vai ser Eddie? – ela perguntou toda oferecida. Affz! Minha filha, será que você não sabe que ele odeia ser chamado de Eddie? Eu estava prestes a bufar e partir para cima dela, quando Edward voltou-se na minha direção. Ele nem sequer olhou para ela. Hum! Viu minha filha, ele vai com a Isabellinha aqui!

- Bella... – ele começou a dizer olhando para baixo. Ah não! – Eu, eu quero muito levá-la para casa. Será que você... Quero dizer... Você me perdoaria de ir andando... Eu, eu não queria fazer isso, mas... – eu suspirei e levantei a mão o parando.

- Ta tudo bem Edward. Vai lá. Leva ela pra casa. Aproveita o seu momento de felicidade. – porque o meu acabou de ir por água abaixo. Eu me forcei a sorrir por mais que esse movimento forçado estivesse me fazendo sangrar e sofrer por todo o meu corpo. Edward retribuiu o sorriso de forma sem graça.

- Obrigado, Bella. Você é a melhor amiga de todo o mundo...

Ele se esticou e beijou minha bochecha.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – eu murmurei para mim mesma. Até agora eu não entendia como eu fui parar nessa situação. Tudo que eu sabia era que bastava ele me olhar daquele jeito pidão e sussurrar meu nome que eu pulava até da ponte do Brooklin por ele. Mas é claro, ele nem notaria isso. Aposto tudo que tenho que Rosalie Hale estava se vangloriando por dentro e até mesmo rindo da minha cara. Afinal de contas, ela sabia muito bem que eu sou totalmente louca e apaixonada por ele. Eu acenei tristemente para Edward enquanto ele saia do estacionamento com a vaca da Rosalie Hale.

**E lá vai o cara que eu amo com a garota que eu mais odeio.**

Eu ajeitei a minha mochila nas costas e caminhei para fora do estacionamento. Meu coração dava pulos e se comprimia. Eu sentia o chão faltar debaixo dos meus pés, mas de jeito algum eu me trairia e começaria a chorar aqui, no meio da rua. Essa não era eu. Eu não sou o tipo de menina que expõe seus sentimentos e muito menos que faz uma cena por causa do namorado, até porque Edward Cullen não é meu namorado. E pelo visto, nunca seria. Nem nos meus sonhos.

Eu continuei caminhando pela rua, tristemente. Até a pessoa mais alegre do mundo se deprimiria ao ver essa patética cena. O pior é que até agora eu não tinha me tocado do quanto ia ter que andar até em casa. Era uns 20 ou 30 quarteirões. Até eu chegar lá, já estava morta. Eu continuei resmungando para mim mesma o quanto eu era burra, idiota, manipulável e detestável enquanto andava pela rua. Eu só podia ter vendido meu cérebro no mercado negro ou ter comido ele hoje de manhã com o meu café. O que me deu na cabeça para ajudar Edward, de novo, a se aproximar da Rosalie Hale. Por mais que eu estivesse quase cometendo um suicídio, eu sabia muito bem. Eu o amava. Simples assim. E faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz, mesmo que isso significasse me matar pouco a pouco por dentro. Claro que ninguém nunca poderia saber disso, mas essa era a verdade. Nem mesmo o próprio Edward havia me notado. Claro, que cara em sã consciência vai pensar que a sua melhor amiga, a sua irmãzinha - ou seria irmãzinho? - É afim dele? Nunca! Ele nem me notava nessa camiseta larga e calça jeans escuras. Ele me achava uma boa amiga, é verdade, mas era só isso. E sempre seria assim. São garotas como Rosalie Hale que despertam o interesse de caras como o Edward. Ela é bonita, tem um corpo escultural e é popular. Enquanto eu, bom, eu sou só a Bella. A velha, sem graça e anti-social Isabella Swan. O que ele veria em mim? Eu estava absorta em meus pensamentos que nem vi ou ouvi o carro que estava se aproximando de mim até ele estar parado ao meu lado.

- Oi Isa. Tudo bem? – eu nem precisei me virar para saber quem era. A única pessoa que me chamava de Isa na face da terra era...

- Oi Emmett! – eu tentei sorri verdadeiramente para ele, afinal de contas eu adorava esse cara. Ele era um dos poucos amigos que eu tinha. Tirando o Edward e a Angela claro. Ele percebeu logo de cara que eu não estava bem e franziu o cenho.

- Bella? Está tudo bem? – eu assenti sabendo muito bem que não estava convencendo ninguém, nem a mim mesma. Emmett gargalhou e saltou do carro parando a minha frente. A propósito, ele tinha um lindo Jeep prata.

- Sabia que você mente muito mal. – ele sorriu e eu dei de ombros.

- O que há, Isa? Se anima. Ta comigo! – ele disse me fazendo cócegas. Toda vez que eu ficava com a cara fechava, irritada ou triste, ele falava isso: **"Ta comigo"** e me fazia cócegas.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Eu me rendo. – disse sorrindo.

- Muito bom. Agora, o que houve? – ele me perguntou sério.

- Seu irmão. Ele me deixou no estacionamento de novo só pra levar a Rosalie Hale para casa. – eu disse o nome com nojo. Emmet que estava usando uns óculos escuros, abaixou-o pela primeira vez e eu pude ver raiva em seus olhos.

- _Eu não sei porque aquele idiota faz essas coisas. Ainda mais com você, uma garota tão legal. _– ele disse sorrindo para mim. **Eu já disse que o Emmett é lindo? **Ele é o capitão do time de futebol americano, mas por incrível que pareça não é metido. É uma ótima pessoa. Ele me adora e me trata super bem, até me defende dos seus amigos idiotas do futebol. Ele nunca se incomoda de falar comigo, mesmo na frente de todos. Sabe, ele é o típico sonho de garota americana. Loiro, alto, forte, muitoooooo forte. Seu rosto parece o de uma criança e quando ele sorri, forma umas covinhas angelicais na bochecha. Mas como eu disse, ele é um dos meus amigos e irmão do Edward. Às vezes eu até esquecia esse fato. Eles são tão diferentes, não só fisicamente, mas no jeito também. – _Eu não sei o que ele viu naquela loira oxigenada. Ela é muito sem sal pro meu gosto._

Viu o que eu disse? O Emmett seria uma aberração igual a mim se não fosse o capitão do time de futebol americano e super popular.

Eu sorri para ele e ele me abriu a porta do carro.

- Se o meu irmão é idiota o suficiente para deixar você ir andando léguas até em casa, **eu não sou**. Vamos Isa. Eu vou te levar. – eu neguei com a cabeça. Emm me olhou confuso.

- Emmett, eu não quero acabar com a sua reputação. Se você for visto comigo... – ele levantou a sua mão me interrompendo.

- Bella, por favor. Sabe muito bem que _cago e ando pro que eles falam_. Além do mais você é minha amiga e seria uma honra te levar para casa. Portanto mocinha... – ele disse tirando a minha mochila dos meus ombros e pondo dentro do carro. – Suba logo e não me faça te carregar no colo. – eu bufei. Não tinha como eu discutir com ele. Eu sempre perdia mesmo.

- Ok. – eu disse vencida. – Mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- Deixa que eu me preocupo com o depois. – Emm murmurou enquanto dava a volta no carro e entrava nele. Ele deu a partida e começamos e pegar velocidade. Ele gostava tanto de correr quanto eu. Mas é claro que não podíamos simplesmente passar dos 150km/h numa rua da cidade, né? Podíamos atropelar alguma criança ou velhinha. Eu sorri com o pensamento.

- O que está pensando? – Emm me perguntou de repente. Eu voltei minha atenção para ele e apesar de estar com o olho na estrada, ele sorria.

- Eu estava pensando que não poderíamos correr, pois pode ter alguma velhinha ou criança por aqui. – Emm gargalhou.

- **Sempre em busca de velocidade não é Isa?**

- Sempre. É uma das poucas coisas que me fazem feliz. – Emmett fez um lindo biquinho e eu rapidamente me corrigi. – **Depois de você, é claro.**

- Ah, sim. Agora está melhor. – ele sorriu. – Aqui. – ele disse abrindo o porta luvas e puxando um óculos escuro da Chanel.

- O que é isso? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Um óculos escuro, dã! – eu revirei meus olhos para ele.

- Isso eu sei, mas porque está dando para mim?

- Porque é seu. Eu comprei pra você. Eu sei que você adora o meu, então... – ele disse enquanto segurava o óculos na minha frente. É verdade, eu amava o óculos dele. Era um Ray ban.

- Não Emmett. Eu não posso aceitar. É um Chanel. Deve ter sido muito caro. – ele suspirou e revirou os olhos para mim.

- Se você não aceitar vou ficar especialmente magoado. – ele disse de uma forma séria. Não falei? Eu sempre perco as discussões. E eu nem sei como ele faz isso.

- Ok. Eu fico com ele. Mas você vai ter que me deixar recompensá-lo por isso. – Emm levantou uma sobrancelha maliciosamente. – Não desse jeito Emm! – eu reclamei com ele, mas na verdade eu não estava com raiva. Sabia que ele sempre brincava assim.

- Ok. Quer me recompensar?

- Sim. – eu disse enquanto colocava o óculos. Ele sorriu e disse.

- **Ficou linda.** - Linda? Eu acho que ele levou muita pancada no treino de futebol, ou seu óculos precisa de grau. – Bom, eu tenho um idéia de como pode me recompensar. – ele disse sério enquanto parava num sinal.

- E qual seria? – eu perguntei nervosa por estar dentro de um carro sozinha com ele, numa rua deserta e num sinal fechado. Mas por favor. Era o Emm ele nunca faria nada comigo. Nunca. Ele me respeita e é meu amigo. Eu estava com medo, mas por causa que ele era um cara lindo e eu nunca fico perto de caras lindos. A não ser o Edward, mas ele não conta muito, né? Aliás, eu nem devia estar pensando nele agora.

Eu sacudi a minha cabeça tentando tirar o Edward dos meus pensamentos de qualquer jeito, porque por mais que eu o amasse, ele tinha me magoado e traído minha confiança e amizade hoje. Meu deus! Ele me deixou no estacionamento e léguas de distancia de casa só para levar a Rosalie Hale. Eu não sei por que eu ainda me surpreendia com isso. Emmett tinha razão. Edward era um idiota. Mais um idiota de marca maior e o pior de tudo é que eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia deixar de amá-lo. Eu me proibi de pensar no Edward por pelo menos todo o resto do caminho para casa, então voltei minha atenção novamente para o Emmett.

- Eu quero que você venha comigo para casa todos os dias. É assim que você me recompensa. – ele disse sério. Eu sorri pra ele e bati no seu ombro.

- Parece mais que você está me fazendo um favor de novo. – eu lhe estirei a língua. – É sério, Emm.

- Eu estou falando sério, Isa. Quer recompensa melhor do que a companhia de uma amiga sincera. Eu só tenho esses puxas sacos que andam atrás de mim. Você é a única amiga sincera que eu tenho. – eu fiz uma careta. Como se ele preferisse a minha companhia a de qualquer outra garota na escola. – Por favor? – ele pediu implorativo. – Vai me fazer ajoelhar?

- Não. Não. Eu... Tudo bem. Eu topo. – eu sorri e Emm retribuiu.

- Tudo bem. – O sinal abriu, mas o Emmett continuou me encarando. Eu já estava meio constrangida.

- Emm... o sinal. – ele assentiu e continuou a andar com o carro.

Em dentro de poucos minutos eu estava em casa e bom, Emmett também. Na verdade eu era vizinha dele e do Edward. Morávamos todos na mesma vila. Era uma rua bem bonita com casas em tom neutro e vários canteiros de flores. Eu me sentia muito calma ao entrar na casa. Mas eu gostava daquele lugar por um motivo em especial, a sacada do meu quarto dava de frente para a do Edward. Nós passávamos tardes a fio ali, só conversando. Nossos quartos ficavam do lado das nossas casas e conseqüentemente, de frente um pro outro. O problema é que a casa da Rosalie Hale ficava na rua atrás da nossa e, portanto a sua sacada também dava de frente para a nossa. Deixa-me explicar, o quarto da Rosalie ficava nos fundos da casa dela que curiosamente ficava entre a minha casa e a do Edward. A minha sorte depois de todo esse azar é que a loira oxigenada quase não ficava em casa, logo ela nunca aparecia na sua sacada. Portanto pelo menos aqui, o Edward era só meu. Pelo menos era assim que eu via no meu mundo particular e no meu sonho cor de rosa. A verdade é que ele nunca seria meu e sim dela. Porque toda vez que ele vem para essa bendita sacada, a primeira coisa que ele faz é olhar para a casa dela. Isso me irrita bastante, mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu lhe digo, nada! Ele a ama e eu o amo. Essa é a dura verdade, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser verdade. E depois de toda essa reflexão, a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é: se Edward ama Rosalie e eu amo o Edward, quem me ama?

Acho que eu sei essa resposta melhor do que ninguém. Você não sabe? Ah, eu te digo. Ninguém! Não tem ninguém que goste da esquisita aqui. Sabe por quê? Porque eu sou uma garota inteligente, tímida, mas principalmente não popular. Sem contar as minhas roupas. Ta certo. Eu adoro tênis, camiseta larga e all star, mas os meninos só se interessam por garotas descoladas e gostosas. Coisa que eu definitivamente não sou. Resultado: eu nunca vou ter um namorado. E mesmo que eu venha a ter, não vai ser o cara que eu amo. Eu sei o que você esta pensando. Mas você só tem 15 anos. Tem toda uma vida pela frente. Olha só, deixa eu te dar uma dica. Esqueça tudo que os seus pais falaram para você, porque a vida começa realmente aos 15. E a minha, mal tinha começado e já estava indo pro buraco.

- Isa? Isa, você está me ouvindo? – Emm me perguntou enquanto sacudia as suas mãos na frente do meu rosto. Por um momento eu me perguntei o que estava acontecendo, mas percebi que o Emm tinha estacionado na frente da sua garagem. Eu olhei para ele ligeiramente sem graça e levantei meus óculos escuros.

- Me perdoe. O que disse? – Emm sorriu e suspirou.

- ah, Isa... sempre distraída. Bom, eu estava perguntando quando vai ser a festa. – franzi para Emmett, sem entender.

- Do que está falando? – Emmett gargalhou e mexeu numa mecha do meu cabelo que estava casualmente solta do meu típico e comum rabo de cavalo.

- Do seu aniversário. É claro. – eu fiz uma enorme careta. – É daqui a duas semanas, certo? – eu confirmei. – Viu? Eu nunca esqueço... – Emm disse sorrindo calorosamente.

- Er, obrigada por lembrar, mas não vai ter nenhuma festa. – eu disse timidamente.

- O que? Isa, só se faz 16 anos uma vez na vida. – eu revirei os olhos para o Emmett.

- Por favor, Emm. Qualquer idade só se faz uma vez na vida.

Eu disse sarcasticamente.

- Tudo bem, você tem um ponto. Mas ainda sim eu acho que deveria ter uma festa já que você recusou nos seus 15 anos. – eu sacudi a cabeça me lembrando rapidamente o porquê de não querer uma festa.

- Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. Nesse caso, a esquisita no centro das atenções.

- Mas Isa... – Emm tentou protestar, mas eu o cortei.

- Emm, obrigada. Mas eu dispenso. – sorri educadamente enquanto saia do carro e dava a volta parando na janela do motorista de frente para o Emmett.

- Obrigada pela carona mais uma vez. – eu disse me inclinando e depositando um beijo suave em sua bochecha. Me senti enrubescer e andei apressadamente para casa. Mas ainda pude ouvi-lo responder.

- Foi um prazer...

Eu entrei em casa fechando a porta com força e me apoiando nela. Deus! Eu sou patética! Pensei comigo mesma. Porque definitivamente eu não podia ter simplesmente cumprimentado o Emm sem corar? Patética. Pensei mais uma vez.

Joguei minha mochila em cima do sofá e me dirigi a cozinha. Minha mãe, Renée, estava lá. Ela me olhou com seus olhos castanhos sempre amáveis e sorriu.

- Como foi seu dia querida?

Por mais que eu quisesse lhe dizer que tinha sido um lixo, que estava chateada com Edward, chateada comigo mesma e que queria matar Rosalie Hale, eu me limitei a lhe responder uma palavra.

- Normal. – ela sorriu para mim, mas de uma forma divertida e me chamou para sentar ao seu lado na mesa.

- E o que normal significa exatamente, Isabella? – eu sabia que não podia mentir para ela. Nunca consegui e não seria agora que tentaria.

- Bom, resumindo... Edward me deixou no estacionamento de novo para trazer Rosalie para casa. – eu fiz uma enorme careta e minha mãe fechou a cara. Eu já sabia tudo que ela iria falar.

- Esse rapaz não te merece minha filha e acima de tudo, não dá valor a menina maravilhosa que você é. Devia lhe dizer isso ou melhor, eu digo. Brigarei com ele quando ele reaparecer aqui.

Apesar de ela me dizer isso em todas às vezes, entrava por um ouvido e saia por outro. O fato é que eu o amo. E infelizmente sempre amaria. Eu suspirei e balancei a cabeça.

- Não, não faça isso. Deixe para lá. Tudo bem? Não tem mais importância. – eu sabia que ela sabia que eu estava mentindo, mas dessa vez ela não questionou. Talvez percebesse o quanto esse assunto me incomodava e quisesse deixar para lá. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a sorrir.

- Tudo bem. Mas deve estar exausta. Veio andando nesse sol? – ela me perguntou enquanto se levantava e começava a esquentar a comida. Eu neguei com a cabeça e me senti uma idiota ao perceber que ela estava de costas e não podia me ver.

- Não. Emmett me encontrou no meio da rua e fez questão de me trazer. Eu falei pra ele que isso vai matar a sua popularidade, mas ele só sorriu e disse que não liga para isso. – eu dei de ombros despreocupadamente e minha mãe virou-se para mim. Ela tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e uma colher de pau na mão.

- O que? – eu perguntei confusa.

- Primeiro, você não é nenhuma leprosa para ninguém não querer andar com você. Segundo, Emmett é um rapaz muito bom e sensato. Nunca te deixaria vir andando para casa como Edward fez. **E terceiro, tem certeza que é minha filha? Porque as vezes você é tão lerda, Bella. **– ela disse revirando os olhos.

Peraí, minha mãe estava me zuando. Céus! O que eu perdi?

- Eu não entendi. Porque sou lerda? – minha mãe voltou sua atenção para a panela, balançou a cabeça e disse simplesmente.

- Esquece. Você vai descobrir um dia... – dito isso se calou. Eu odiava quando ela fazia isso. Será que ela não sabe que sou absurdamente curiosa? Mas não adiantava. Eu a conhecia muito bem. Ela jamais diria nada, não agora.

Eu suspirei e apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa. Fiquei um tempo só observando minha mãe terminar de esquentar a comida. Ela não parava um minuto sequer. Pegava os pratos no armário, colocava a mesa, mexia o feijão, pegava os talheres. Eu até me ofereci para ajudá-la, mas ela só me olhou sarcasticamente e disse.

- Não, obrigada. Eu quero que a louça fique inteira. – poxa. Isso é muito injusto. Não é culpa minha se deus me fez extremamente estabanada. Eu bem que tento, mas ops! Tudo cai da minha mão.

Depois que ela esquentou toda a comida e pôs toda a mesa, eu subi para o meu quarto. Eu queria tomar banho, trocar de roupa e guardar todo o meu material antes de almoçar. Eu passei pela sala, peguei minha mochila e já pelo caminho fui tirando os meus all stars. Eu estava cansada, mas não fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Eu queria muito ser capaz de chegar ao meu quarto, deitar na cama e dormir. Dormir e me esquecer de tudo, mas eu sabia muito bem que provavelmente não conseguiria fazer isso. Porque? Porque Edward estaria lá com um lindo sorriso no rosto, na sacada a minha frente me pedindo desculpas e me contando o quanto Rosalie Hale é incrível e como ele tem sorte de levá-la para casa. Mas deixa eu te falar uma coisa, eu já estava cansada. Cansada demais para ouvir isso e tremendamente furiosa comigo mesma por me obrigar a sorrir para ele. Quando na verdade, eu queria matá-lo pouco a pouco dentro de mim. Então eu respirei fundo e decidi fazer uma coisa para minha saúde mental. Ignorá-lo. Claro que isso ia ser muito difícil e eu nem ao menos sabia se conseguiria, mas não custava nada tentar, certo? Era melhor mesmo, pelo menos por hoje, fingir que era só eu e mais ninguém. Ignorá-lo e ficar sozinha com a minha dor e o mais importante, tentar me acalmar.

Assim que abri a porta do meu quarto, a minha visão confirmou o que eu estava pensando. Edward Cullen estava debruçado na sacada do seu quarto, me esperando. Ele tinha uma pequena flor na mão. Eu logo a identifiquei como uma das flores do jardim da sua mãe. Se não me engano era uma pequena margarida. Ele sorriu deslumbrantemente assim que me viu. Meu coração se comprimiu. Eu sabia que aquele sorriso não era por me ver, mas sim porque ele estava feliz. Feliz porque tinha levado Rosalie Hale para casa. Eu parei um instante diante da porta. Medindo se ia ou não conseguir fazer. Medindo se poderia me aproximar, abrir as enormes portas de vidro da minha sacada e simplesmente deixar ele contar-me tudo. Eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos com força. Não. Eu não conseguiria. A dor e o desespero que estavam presos no fundo da minha garganta estavam ameaçando se transformar em choro, por isso eu não podia arriscar. Eu fechei a minha cara e deixei meu semblante completamente frio. Me doía ter que fazer isso com ele, mas eu não podia mais fazer isso comigo. Estava decidido. Ou era o Edward como namorado, ou Edward fora da minha vida. Eu suspirei e caminhei decidida até o meio do quarto. Joguei minha mochila na poltrona no canto e meus all stars embaixo da cama. Edward ainda me observava com um misto de alegria, ansiedade e satisfação. Eu caminhei novamente agora em direção a porta da sacada. Eu sabia muito bem que os vidros não eram a prova de som por isso dirigi a palavra a ele friamente.

- O que quer Edward? – ele me olhou surpreso, mas não deixou de sorrir.

- Vim pedir desculpas. Emm me contou que te trouxe para casa e que você estava chateada. Me perdoe, Bella. Mas eu estou tão feliz... você não sabe o quanto. – eu olhei desafiadoramente para ele enquanto ele me esticava a pequena flor.

-_** E nem quero saber.**_ – eu disse enquanto via a expressão de confusão atravessar seus olhos até que puxei as persianas que fecharam por completo a porta envidraçada.

Eu ainda pude escutar os protestos do Edward, mas tudo que fiz foi ligar o meu rádio e botar para tocar um cd. Eu selecionei a primeira faixa e aumentei o som até o ultimo volume. Sk8r boi começou a pulsar nos meus ouvidos e de repente a voz de Edward já não era tão evidente. Dada um momento, sem nem mesmo eu perceber, eu comecei a cantar junto com a música.

- He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?

Eu comecei a tirar a minha roupa e cantar feito louca por todo o meu quarto. Eu abri o chuveiro e me enfiei debaixo da água fria. Eu estava me sentindo um caco, mas estava me divertindo ao repassar milhões de vezes na minha mente a cara de surpresa do Edward. Ele tinha que saber que eu não ia ficar ali a vida inteira. Que eu não ia esperá-lo para sempre. Assim que terminei o meu banho, fui para frente do meu armário ainda enrolada na toalha. Escolhi um short jeans, uma camiseta mais justa, mas bem comprida e um chinelinho qualquer. Eu suspirei novamente, desliguei o som e pude escutar Edward me chamar mais uma vez enquanto eu deliberadamente lhe dava as costas – mesmo que ele não pudesse ver – E batia a porta com força. O que tenho certeza que ele ouviu. Desci as escadas ainda cantarolando e entrei na cozinha.

- **Eu teria estapeado-o também. Mas bater a porta e não lhe dirigir a palavra também serve. **– minha mãe disse me entregando um prato e sorrindo. Revirei meus olhos para ela. Era bem típico dela ficar me espionando, mas dessa vez resolvi não falar nada para não começar uma discussão desnecessária. Mas eu tinha que concordar com ela. Queria estapeá-lo. Ainda quero, por isso espero que ele não apareça aqui tão cedo. Eu acabei de falar e a campainha tocou. Não precisava nem ser vidente para saber quem era. Eu grunhi e pedi para minha mãe atender.

- Querida, eu acho melhor você ir. – ela disse se esquivando.

- Ótimo. Pra que eu tenho mãe se ela nunca pode me ajudar? – eu levantei da mesa reclamando e grunhindo mais ainda. Eu parei em frente a porta. Abro ou não abro? Bem que eu podia deixar ele esfolar o dedo de tanto tocar a campainha, né? Eu sorri com esse pensamento, mas desisti quando ele tocou a campainha insistentemente mais umas quatro vezes seguidas. Bufei.

- O que é? – perguntei para um Edward determinado parado a minha porta. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu.

- Bella, eu queria que me desculpasse... – então eu fechei a porta na cara dele. Eu já sabia todo o discurso que ele ia usar. Já o escutei pelos menos sete vezes só esse mês. Sete vezes? Tem noção? Eu ouvi Edward gritar meu nome e grunhir do lado de fora, mas eu só suspirei.

- **Vá embora Edward. Eu não quero falar com você. **– gritei para a porta fechada e voltei-me para a cozinha. Minha mãe sorriu para mim e soltou essa gracinha.

- Agora sim está parecendo minha filha! – gargalhei e ela também.

Eu me sentei a mesa e comecei a comer. Minha mãe estava bastante inquieta e eu estava me perguntando o porque.

- Bella? – ela me chamou enquanto eu me debruçava sobre o meu prato e viajava em meus pensamentos.

- Sim. – eu respondi. Ela torceu seus dedos de um lado para o outro e eu comecei a ficar estranhamente nervosa. – Quer me falar algo? – perguntei quase sussurrando.

- Sim. Eu queria lhe dar uma notícia. Tenho certeza que ficará feliz, mas eu estou desolada. – vasculhei a minha mente em busca de qualquer coisa que me deixasse feliz, mas simplesmente não achei nada. Quer dizer, achar eu achei. Mas eu não achei remotamente possível que não tivesse a ver com Edward Cullen. Por isso, ao invés de ter a reação que ela esperava, eu só dei de ombros e sorri enquanto perguntava o que era. Renée me olhou curiosamente e levou a mão a testa.

- Meu deus! O que te aconteceu hoje? Esse garoto Cullen consegue mesmo te afetar, hein? – eu dei um riso forçado para seu estúpido comentário e acenei para que ela prosseguisse. Não com esse assunto, mas com o foco principal da conversa. Ela entendeu.

- Esqueceu que dia é hoje? – eu parei par pensar e levei um dedo a boca. Nada me vinha em mente. Renée bufou. – Deus do céu! Você só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada no pescoço.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Mãe, você poderia dizer logo? – eu perguntei.

- Ok. Ok. Não precisa se estressar. Bom... – ela disse começando a fazer voltas e eu a olhei fixamente. – Ta legal. – ela murmurou vencida. – Seu pai permitiu que você fosse para França fazer o seu tão sonhado intercâmbio. Você vai agora no final do ano e volta no final do ano que vem. – ela disse tudo rapidamente.

Eu levantei num pulo e escancarei um enorme sorriso enquanto gritava milhões de _**"Eu não acredito!".**_

* * *

**[N/A]:** Obrigada pelo voto de confiança de vocês. Está ai o primeiro capitulo.

Amei as reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo. Amo vocês.

Me digam as suas opiniões, ok? Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**

**.  
**


	3. Capitulo 2

Team Emmett forever! S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

Post dedicado à: _**Bethinha Poloni !**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 **_

.

**Edward PDV**

.

Eu estava num carro com Rosalie. Rosalie Hale! Dá pra acreditar? Ela é só a garota mais gata, mais linda, mais quente, mais popular e mais maravilhosa de todo o mundo. Eu estava cumprindo uma missão muito difícil. Digo, era quase impossível olhar pra frente em vez de olhar para ela. Eu queria abraçá-la, beijá-la e dizer que era louco por ela. Só que infelizmente eu não era o tipo de cara que ela curtia. Ela gostava mais de caras feito o meu irmão. Alto, forte, atlético e principalmente, jogador de futebol super popular. É por isso que ela esta namorando um deles. O Jacob Black. Esse cara não sabe o quanto tem sorte. Eu pensei comigo mesmo, enquanto apertava o volante com força imaginando que era a cara dele. Apesar de estar tão feliz que quase explodia, eu me senti triste ao olhar pelo retrovisor e ver a Bella ajeitar a mochila nas costas e andar descompassadamente pelo estacionamento. Essa devia ser a milhonézima vez que eu a deixava aqui. Nesse mesmo estacionamento para levar Rosalie para casa, mas a minha sorte era que Bella é minha melhor amiga. Ela sempre me entendia e apoiava a minha decisão. Por isso que eu confiava nela para tudo.

Eu passei a marcha e acelerei um pouco o carro. Rosalie não dirigiu o olhar a mim desde que entrou no carro. Será que ela era tímida? Ou estava com vergonha de mim? Eu sorri para ela e perguntei.

- como foi seu dia? – ela olhou para mim com certo desdém. Será que o dia dela foi ruim? Me perguntei.

- maravilhosamente perfeito, como sempre. – eu sorri incentivando-a a falar. – bom, primeiro a Tânia me disse como eu estava linda e elogiou o meu cabelo. – ela disse balançando o seu cabelo para mim e virando seus olhos na minha direção. Ela me encarou profundamente e percebi que ela esperava eu dizer algo.

- hã... sim. Claro. Ela tem razão. Seu _cabelo está perfeitamente lindo. _– eu sorri para ela e ela se iluminou.

- foi exatamente o que o **Jake** me disse. – ela falou se olhando no espelho retrovisor. Eu bufei e fechei a cara, mas Rosalie estava muito ocupada retocando a maquiagem e graças a deus não percebeu.

- bom. Depois eu fui para a sala de aula e uma menina ruivinha carregou meu material porque eu tinha acabado de fazer a unha e não poderia borrá-la. – ela disse sorrindo e me esticando a sua mão. Era um esmalte vermelho berrante que contrastava com a sua pele alva e suave.

- muito bonito. Apesar de eu não entender de esmaltes. – eu disse sorrindo. – mas peraí, estava molhado? **Você pintou a unha antes de ir para escola?** – eu perguntei confuso.

- não bobinho. – ela me disse enquanto sorria. – **eu só disse isso àquela menina para que ela carregasse o material para mim.** Eu pintei ontem à noite no meu quarto. – eu sorri para ela de forma confusa. Porque ela fazia essas coisas. Eu sabia que ela era uma pessoa melhor do que isso.

- entendi. – eu murmurei.

- bom, depois eu fui para o recreio e vi como as garotas ficaram com inveja de mim por causa dos meus novos sapatos e do meu lindo cabelo loiro. Claro que elas também me admiram por eu ser tão bonita e generosa e coisa e tal. Mas a verdade é que **elas morrem de ciúmes por eu namorar o Jake. Ele é simplesmente o mais gato do colégio.** – ela disse enquanto lixava suas unhas. Peraí, da onde saiu aquela lixa? Eu balancei a cabeça e decidi não me importar. Eu estava com Rosalie Hale. Isso era o importante.

- que bom que o seu dia foi maravilhoso. – eu disse sorrindo para ela. Eu imaginei que ela perguntaria sobre o meu, mas ela só concordou e se calou. Ficamos assim durante o resto do caminho. Ela lixando a unha e eu dirigindo.  
Assim que eu cheguei em casa, Rosalie me olhou de uma forma carinhosa e eu pude jurar que ela me beijaria ou me convidaria a entrar na sua casa, coisa que ela nunca, jamais fez em nenhuma das vezes que a trouxe. Eu estava incomodado com o seu olhar, mas principalmente com o silencio que se prevaleceu dentro daquele carro. Porque uma garota tão linda e especial quanto a Rosalie estava com o idiota e incompetente do Jake? Eu suspirei e esperei pacientemente que Rosalie tomasse alguma atitude. _Afinal de contas, quem era eu para beijar a garota mais deusa e gata de todo o colégio? Eu respondo, ninguém._  
Rosalie continuou sorrindo e se aproximou de mim. Eu podia sentir o meu coração bater acelerado e a minha boca salivar. Como seria beijá-la? Eu me perguntei. Argh! Edward cullen, você esta se perguntando como seria beijá-la ao invés de beijá-la? Você é um idiota mesmo. Eu continuei com a minha pequena batalha interna enquanto Rosalie chegava mais e mais perto de mim. Eu sentia o seu hálito fresco contra a minha face e suas mãos pequenas e suaves nas minhas.  
- **Edward... **– ela sussurrou. Eu estremeci.  
- sim? – respondi um pouco surpreso por minha voz sair tão calma e forte. Rosalie se inclinou contra mim e eu pensei, **É agora!** Então...

- será que você poderia me ajudar? Eu preciso que carregue o meu material. Sabe como é, eu não posso ficar levando peso. Sou uma dama e como minha mãe diz o trabalho pesado é para os homens.

Ela sorriu encantadoramente e eu finalmente saí do meu transe. Eu sorri de forma sem graça para a minha deusa e abri a porta do carro para que ela saltasse. Rosalie ficou se abanando com a lixa de unha enquanto esperava que eu pegasse seu material. Eu levei tudo até a sua porta. Ela me olhou assustada quando eu estiquei os livros para ela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse.

- ali. Pode pôr em cima do sofá. – ela saiu do caminho enquanto eu passava carregando seus livros. Eu sorri para ela e rezei mentalmente para que ela me convidasse para ficar. Sei lá, quem sabe almoçar ou só beber um copo d'água. Mas Rosalie só ficou me olhando durante um logo tempo e disse.

- obrigada, agora você já pode ir. – eu sorri meio decepcionado, mas eu entendia. Ela não podia arriscar a reputação dela. E também mesmo que ela estivesse tão afim de mim quanto eu dela, ela ainda tinha um namorado. Enquanto eu saia pela porta, voltei-me para ela.

- Rosalie? – ela levantou seus lindos cílios loiros para mim.

- sim?

- _sempre que precisar é só pedir._ – ela sorriu de forma presumida.

- _oh, eu sei._ E Edward... por favor, feche a porta ao sair. – ela disse-me enquanto deitava no sofá e pegava seu celular na bolsa.

Eu fiz exatamente como ela mandou. Quem sabe ela não quisesse carona mais vezes? Afinal de contas ela disse que sabia que sempre que precisasse era só pedir, então...

Eu abanei a cabeça e sorri. Até parece. Rosalie Hale afim de mim. Nem nos meus sonhos. Talvez se eu entrasse para o time de futebol... Eu pensei sorrindo. Fui andando para o carro com esse pensamento fixo na minha cabeça. Contornei a rua e voltei para a minha casa. Era muito bom morar na mesma vila que Rosalie Hale assim eu tinha uma desculpa para trazê-la em casa. Eu estacionei o carro dentro da garagem, entrei em casa e me sentei no sofá. Eu ainda não acreditava. Tinha trazido Rosalie Hale para casa e meu deus! Nós quase nos beijamos...

.

.

**Emmett PDV**

.

Eu bem que estava tentando convencer a Isa a ter uma festa de aniversário, porque imagina só ela vestida como debutante. Ia ser linda, mas ela estava negando de todas as maneiras. Claro que não era exatamente uma festa de 15 anos porque ela já ia fazer 16. Mas mesmo assim. Ninguém pode ser tão anti-social que não queira uma festa de aniversário. Nem mesmo ela. Eu sabia muito bem o real motivo por ela não querer uma festa de 15 anos. Edward Cullen. Sim, o patético do meu irmão. Ela não queria escolher outro príncipe, mas também não queria escolhe-lo com medo de que ele notasse que ela o amava. Por isso preferiu não fazer uma festa. Sem contar que... Que despautério foi aquele dela me dizer que é uma estranha e esquisita no centro das atenções? Ela só podia ser louca mesmo para se achar estranha. Ela é a garota mais linda de todo esse mundo. Se ela ao menos soubesse disso... Eu sabia muitíssimo bem que alta estima dela era um lixo por conta de Edward e eu estava seriamente me irritando com ele.

Quando Isa se inclinou para se despedir de mim **e me beijou de leve**, suavemente na bochecha... **Eu quase morri. Sério.** Eu queria tanto que ela me notasse, mas ao mesmo tempo _não queria que ela se afastasse de mim ao perceber que eu gostava dela_. Não queria estragar a nossa amizade. Então eu me controlei ao máximo que pude e rezei para que ela não percebesse que eu estremeci. Eu suspirei profundamente quando Isa já estava dentro de casa. Assim que abri a garagem, vi o volvo prateado de Edward e a raiva voltou a borbulhar em meu sangue.

Eu entrei em casa soltando fogo pelas ventas. Eu queria simplesmente esfolar, matar, aniquilar e torturar o Edward. Se possível, tudo isso junto.

- Edward! **Seu projeto de neandertal mal acabado.** – ele deu um pulo do sofá. – **claro, porque nem neandertal você consegue ser. Porque você é tão idiota? **– eu perguntei furiosamente.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – ele disse inocentemente enquanto levantava rapidamente do sofá e me encarava.

- porque você deixou a **Isa** daquele jeito no estacionamento? – eu estava com tanta raiva que falei trincando os dentes. Edward olhou pra mim franzindo o cenho.

- _quem?_ – ele perguntou idiotamente.

_Oh Jesus! Daí um cérebro novo a esse jumento empacado e a mim muita, mas muita paciência para aturá-lo._ _**Eu tive vontade de gritar para minha mãe, que provavelmente estava no jardim, para que escondesse as facas... senão eu cometeria um irmãocídio.**_ Mas ao invés disso, eu respirei fundo e disse.

- A Bella, seu imbecil! – ele era tão lerdo que nem percebeu que eu falava dela. Aliás, ele nem se tocou que faz anos que a chamo de Isa.

- ah, sim. – ele disse finalmente entendendo. – ah, a Bella entende. Eu perguntei pra ela e ela disse que tudo bem. Ela sabe que eu sou apaixonado pela Rosalie. Bella sempre me ajuda. Ela é minha melhor amiga, vai fica tudo bem. – ele disse sorrindo. Eu bufei e revirei os olhos.

- Edward, seu panaca! As vezes eu tenho vergonha de dizer que você é meu irmão. Aliás, eu tenho vergonha de dizer que você é meu irmão. – eu disse transbordando fúria até o ultimo fio do meu cabelo. Andei nervosamente até a escada.

- peraí, Emmett... Porque você está me dizendo isso? – ele ainda teve a cara de pau de me perguntar. UM, DOIS, TRÊS, QUATRO, CINCO, SEIS, SETE, OITO, NOVE, DEZ...Respira!

- porque ela ficou chateada, seu idiota. Ela pode não dizer, mas ficou. Então vai lá e conserta isso. Eu não sei como, mas conserta. **Porque se você não consertar... Eu vou quebrar a sua cara!** – eu disse por entre os dentes enquanto subia as escadas batendo meu pé com força no chão. Eu não esperei a resposta daquele babaca, eu simplesmente atravessei o corredor com meus passos ecoando por toda a casa. Eu bati a porta do meu quarto com tanta força que ela chegou a tremer. Qualquer dia desses ia acabar quebrando! Eu me joguei na cama dobrando os braços atrás da cabeça e encarando o teto do meu quarto.

- como algumas pessoas podem ter tanta sorte? – eu murmurei para mim mesmo. se a Isa me olhasse _só uma vez do jeito que olha para o Edward..._ eu nunca, nunca desperdiçaria essa chance olhando para Rosalie Hale ou pra qualquer outra garota. Eu só olharia para ela.

Mas como diz a escritora dessa fic, a **Ina,** _"A vida não é justa!"_ mas a culpa é sua Ina, foi você que escreveu assim!

Bem que você podia ter posto a _Isa apaixonada por mim_, ia facilitar muito o meu lado! Mas não. Ela tem que sacaniar o **grandão** aqui né? Caramba, eu só me ferro...

_Calma Ina! Eu estava brincando. Não precisa me apontar o facão. Eu vou ficar quietinho e voltar para a história..._

Eu fechei meus olhos e me forcei a pensar em outra coisa. Mas era impossível! Eu só pensava nela. Porque que a gente nunca pode se apaixonar por alguém que gosta da gente? Porque a gente sempre gosta da pessoa errada? No meu caso, uma pessoa que não gosta de mim.

**Porque olha só: eu gosto da Isa, que gosta do Edward, que gosta da Rosalie, que gosta do Jake, que por sua vez só gosta dele mesmo. viu? No final ninguém é correspondido.** Mas que droga! Porque a Isa não pode gostar de mim? Porque ela tinha que gostar logo do idiota do meu irmão que vive correndo atrás da fútil e egoísta da Rosalie Hale?

É, Ina... cada vez eu concordo mais com você. **"A vida não é justa!"**

Eu respirei fundo um milhão de vezes, tentando me acalmar. Quando estava controlado, me levantei da cama. Eu precisava tomar um banho frio para reorganizar as idéias. Eu só espero que quando eu sair daquele chuveiro, o Edward já tenha resolvido essa situação. Porque eu falei sério quando disse que quebraria a cara dele se ele não resolvesse...

.

.

**Edward PDV**

.

Era impressão minha ou o Emmett ia me matar a qualquer momento? Deus do céu. Qual o problema dele? Tudo bem que eu não ia gostar nada se estivesse no lugar da Bella, mas meu deus! Ela entendia. Ela mesma me disse para ir. Então porque o Emm estava dando aquele chilique todo? Será que a Bella realmente estava chateada comigo? Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu só queria ter uma chance com a Rosalie Hale, mas eu não queria magoar a minha melhor amiga. Além do mais... Bella sempre seria a garota mais importante para mim. Ela era como minha irmã mais nova. E sempre seria. Eu a amava com todas as forças. Não queria que ela ficasse triste, nunca. Eu caminhei pensativo até o jardim. Eu precisava de um ajuda e a minha mãe poderia me ajudar com toda a certeza.

- mãe? – eu chamei e a vi se levantar do meio das suas flores. Ela estava plantando petúnias e margaridas. O jardim dela sempre era bem colorido, perfumado e bem cuidado. Esme Cullen definitivamente nasceu para cuidar de flores. Eu pensei sorridente.

- já chegou querido? – ela perguntou docemente. meu deus! Minha mãe era tão desligada que nem ouviu a minha discussão com o Emmett. Deus do céu. Ele podia ter posto a casa abaixo que ela nem notaria. Era sempre assim quando estava cuidando do jardim. Eu balancei minha cabeça afirmativamente.

- preciso de ajuda. – disse sem delongas.

- claro, meu amor. É algo grave? – ela perguntou preocupada enquanto tirava suas luvas de jardinagem. Eu ia negar, mas não sabia o quão grave era a situação. Por isso eu só dei de ombros e me aproximei.

- nossa! Tão sério assim... – ela disse assustada.

- eu não sei. – disse fugindo do assunto. Mas minha mãe me conhecia muito bem. Ela franziu a testa para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha. É, eu não podia mentir para ela.

- ok. Eu acho que foi sim...

- você acha? – ela pressionou mais um pouco.

- ta, ta legal. Pelo o que o Emmett falou foi grave sim. – minha mãe suspirou.

- **O que fez dessa vez, Edward? **– ah! Essa é boa. Eu sou sempre o culpado. Meu deus! A minha família é tão desacreditada de mim...

- _porque eu sempre tenho que ser o culpado? _– eu perguntei rabugento.

-_** para o Emmett se meter e quase derrubar a casa daquele jeito... **Bom, tem que ser grave e tem que ter sido você_. – ta legal. Ela me pegou com essa. O Emmett sempre reagia assim quando era comigo ou então com a Bella. Ela tinha um ponto.

- Ok. Você venceu. É a Bella. Eu trouxe a Rosalie para casa de novo... – eu disse tudo apressadamente. Eu nem sabia se ela estava me entendendo.

- E mais uma vez ela te obrigou a deixar a Bella no estacionamento, não é? – ela disse suspirando e segurando a minha mão. Acho que sou mais previsível do que imaginava.

Eu concordei com a cabeça e ela continuou o seu raciocínio.

- meu amor, eu sei que gosta dessa garota, mas _será que não esta na hora de perceber que ela não é o que você imagina?_ – eu franzi para minha mãe. Eu ia questioná-la, mas ela levantou o dedo me parando. – além do mais **não acho que ela seja garota para você. Talvez você devesse olhar mais ao seu redor. Ficaria surpreso com o que pode encontrar.** – ela disse sorrindo.

Eu estava mais confuso agora do que antes.

- mãe, eu acho que não entendi... – eu murmurei meio cansado.

- Edward, meu amor. _Eu sei que quando ficamos apaixonados o nosso coração salta do peito quando vemos a pessoa amada, mas e se não for recíproco? Pare e pense. Essa Rosalie Hale também gosta de você? Porque se não, não há motivo para arriscar perder uma amiga tão importante quanto a Bella. _– eu concordei com ela.

- eu sei. Mas como posso saber se ela gosta de mim se nós mal nos falamos? – eu a questionei.

- Edward, **se é amor não são necessárias palavras... **– eu a encarei por um tempo. Não é necessário? Como eu saberei então?

- querido, escute-me. _Nem tudo que você pensa que é bom pra você o é. Às vezes imaginamos e idealizamos tanto uma coisa que não percebemos que ela não é assim. Nada pode ser perfeito. Ninguém é perfeito. _– ela suspirou. – sabe, _quando eu era pequena costumava olhar para o céu e desejar que tivesse uma estrela._ – ela disse sorrindo. – _E sabe o que aconteceu?_ – Eu neguei.

- _eu percebi que se ela estivesse aqui na minha mão, não seria tão bela nem tão brilhante. _**Ao contrário de um amor sincero que cintila em qualquer lugar, em qualquer ocasião.** – eu me senti extremamente esperançoso e feliz com as suas palavras. Apesar de não entendê-las muito bem, eu achava que logo descobriria os seus significados. – sabe, acho que deveria para de idealizar e enxergar ao seu redor. **As vezes você tem uma estrela por perto e nem imagina.** – ela sorriu e eu retribui.

- obrigada pelas palavras, mãe. Pensarei sobre elas. – eu disse me levantando do banco no qual estávamos sentados.

- Edward, sei que pode não me entender agora, mas com o tempo... – ela deixou a frase morrer. Eu assenti. – E quanto a Bella... bom, peça desculpas. Um **pedido sincero** sempre resolve tudo. – eu dei um beijo em minha mãe.

- você tem razão, obrigado.

- Edward... – minha mãe me chamou quando lhe dei as costas.

- O que? – perguntei sorrindo.

- leve essa pequena flor para ela. Diga que **as coisas sempre podem florescer. **– eu sorri e peguei a pequenina flor da mão da minha mãe. Era uma linda margarida.

- florescer? O que quer dizer? – ela deu um sorriso misterioso.

- só lhe diga isso. Bella com certeza me entenderá. – eu assenti e comecei a sair com a pequena flor a mão. Mas no ultimo instante me lembrei de algo.

- mãe? – ela me olhou ternamente me incentivando a falar. – **por que o Emmett ficou com tanta raiva? **– eu lhe perguntei. Eu sabia que ela entendia o meu irmão melhor do que ninguém. Ela saberia a resposta para essa pergunta com toda a certeza.

- _**talvez Edward, ele já tenha observado mais ao redor e encontrado uma estrela...**_ – ela disse de forma misteriosa e encarando o assunto. Voltou a colocar suas luvas e se dedicar ao jardim. Eu dei de ombros e subi para o meu quarto.

Eu estava pensando em tudo que a minha mãe me disse. Eu sabia que as suas palavras tinham algum propósito, pois a minha mãe é o tipo de pessoa sábia que só abre a boca para falar quando realmente for te ajudar com algo. Mas o problema era que eu não conseguia entender o seu raciocínio, mas também sabia que precisava tentar. Tinha algo muito importante nessa história toda que eu estava perdendo. Mas o que? Eu suspirei e me debrucei contra a grade da minha sacada. Eu estava a espera de Bella. Eu queria que ela subisse logo para que eu pudesse lhe pedir desculpas e contar sobre tudo que a minha mãe havia me dito. Eu sabia muitíssimo bem que tanto a minha mãe quanto a Bella não gostava da Rosalie. Eu podia não ter entendido todo o discurso da senhora Esme Cullen, mas a parte de _"Ela não é o que você imagina"_, eu com toda certeza entendi. Será que eu podia ter me enganado com relação a Rosalie? Meus pensamentos se dissiparam quando Bella entrou no quarto. Estava feliz em vê-la. Eu abri um imenso sorriso para ela, mas ela só me encarou ceticamente da porta. Emmett tinha razão, ela está com raiva!

* * *

**[N/A]: 15 reviews? Sério? Pulei de emoção aqui.**

**Minha fic foi super bem recebida. Estou mega contente. Muito obrigada amores.**

**Vocês não sabem o quanto estão me fazendo feliz. É uma honra pra mim ter a atenção de vocês.**

**Comentários super fofos eengraçados sobre a fic. Eu amei.**

**Continuem comentando e mandando a opinião de você. Ok?**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

Luiza** - **Oi amor, você por aqui? *-* Own! Que lindo**. Eu também adoro esse Emmett e odeio esse Edward. **Que confusão, não? Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

MilaLarrat - Oi amor. Que bom que você adorou! Fiquei super feliz com isso. Mas relaxa. Não vamos por a carroça na frente dos bois. Muita coisa ainda pode rolar. Além do mais, a nossa Bellichta e o Emmett são super amigos. Sempre. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Marjorie - Oi amor. Rrsrsrs. Não, não é impressão sua. Mas de qualquer forma, você já teve a resposta nessa capitulo, né? Rrsrs. Beijos!

Bethinha Poloni - Oi amor. Tenho que admitir, ame asua review, amei as suas ideias. Concordo com a Bella dar um gelo no Edcat, mas discordo dela beijar ele. Aonde vai parar o amor próprio dela? Hein? Rrsrsrsrs. Ela fazer intercâmbio na casa da Alice també é lgal, ams na casa do Jazz... eu já tenho outros planos para ele. Rrsrsrs. E pode ficar tranquila quanto a Edward, o que é dele tá guardado. Literalmente. Rrsrsrs. Que dispautério é esse do MEU Emm namorar a ameba da Rosalie? Nunquinha! Sorry, mas nem sob o meu cadáver. Rrsrsrs. Já aparte do Edward de ficar sem nenhuma das duas... bom, gostei MUITO disso. Rrsrsrs. Não se incomode em para. Toda vez que tive uma ideia e quiser compartlhar comigo, manda uma review. Eu vou amar! Eu AMO review grande. Ok? Rrsrsrsrs. Sabe, eu também sou assim. Falo muito. Olha só esta resposta enorme que escrevi pra você. Rrsrsrs. Foi malz! Vou tentar escrever menos da próxima vez, ok? Ah, se prepara... ainda vai ter altas emoções nessa fic. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Denise Belle 26 - Oi amor. Não. Eu também tive uma enorme vontade de socá-lo. Relaxa! Rrsrsrs. Que bom que você amou. Mais um capitulo ai. Ok? Beijos!

Anna Paula - Oi amor, que bom que gostou da minha nova fic. Ela é o meu bebêzinho. Rrsrsrs. Não, infelizmente não vai dar pra mim postar todos os dias. Eu só postei dois dias seguidos porque não queria demorar muito a postar o primeiro capitulo já que o prólogo era tão pequenininho. Eu estava curiosa pra saber como vocês reagiriam. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Darklokura - Oi amor. Obrigada pelo elogios. Fiquei até encabulada. *-* Bom, vamos a assunto. Se prepara pra ficar com muito mais raiva do Edward. Ele é um imbecil. De marca maior. O Emm realmente é perfeito. E com toda certeza ele merece muito mais ficar com a nossa Bellinha, mas... muita agua vai rolar, né? Beijos!

Julia Miranda - Oi amor. Já estava sentindo saudades das suas reviews. Que bom que você gostou da minha nova fic. Vou tentar postar essa daqui com mais frequencia. Ok? Beijos!

Dada Cullen - Oi amor. Não se preocupe... o Edward vai sofrer tanto que vai desejar ter morrido. *o* Rrsrsrsrsrs. O Emmett é o principe encantado de todo mundo. Rrsrsrs. Sim, Renee é muito tensa. Eu me inspirei na minha mae. Ela é assim mesmo. Sabe até o que eu tô pensando se duvidar. Rrsrsrs. A França é o meu sonho de consumo! *-* Por isso que a Bella vai pra lá. Rrsrs. Não se preocupe teremos Emmett em todos os capitulos. Afnal de contas, ele é a graça dessa fic. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Janice -Oi amor. NOSSA! Você tem gastrite? Tudo bem... eu tentarei postar o mais rápido que puder. Ok? Eu também amo demais o Emmett e eu também adoro fics Bells/Emm. Mas nessa fic, bom... eu não se como vai. *-* Vamos ver como o desenrolar da fic se desenvolve, né? Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Veronica Lee - Oi amor. Que bom que você gosto. Obrigada! O Emm é O cara. E sim, o Edcat é muito tongo! FATO! Sua pergutna foi respondida nessa capitulo. Sim, o Emm gosta dela. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

The OSC - Oi amor. Que prazer é ter você aqui. Eu leio uma fic sua. *-* Hum... eu esqueci o nome. Foi malz. Mas agora nem tenho tempo de ler mais por conta da faculdade. ¬¬' Bom, voltando ao ponto. Eu te entendo. Eu também gosto de drama. É legal. Faz a gente pensar. E pode ter certeza que essa Bella vai ter Muitooooooo drama. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Adriana Paiva - Oi amor. Você nem pode imaginar no que vai dar essa história. Altas revelaçoes... Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Mii Yamauti - Oi amor. Ai que lindo! Mminha fic foi recomendada?*Sai pulando pela casa e gritando que nem maluca!*Own! *-* Fiquei emocionada, sério. Que bom que gostou e qe ÓTIMO que favoritou. Rrsrsrs. Não se preocupe, todo mundo morre de ódio do Ed nessa fic e todo mundo cai de amores pel Emm. Rrsrsrs. A Renne também parece a minha mãe. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Gibeluh - O amor. Que bom que está gostando. Como solicitado... eu postei! Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	4. Capitulo 3

Team Emmett forever! S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

Post dedicado a: **Kah Reche!** (Simplesmente porque eu A-M-E-I sua review!)

* * *

_**Capitulo 3  
**_

.

.

**Edward PDV**

.

.

Eu continuei sorrindo para ela a fim de afirmar que queria lhe pedir desculpas. Que queria uma trégua. Mas Bella só me encarou com olhos inexpressivos e gelados. Tão gelados que poderiam congelar até mesmo o mais escaldante dia de verão. Ela passou pelo seu quarto, jogando sua mochila na poltrona que ficava no canto do cômodo e seus all stars embaixo da cama. Me olhou desafiadoramente enquanto se aproximava da porta de vidro da sua sacada, mas não faia nenhum movimento sugestivo de que fosse abri-la. Eu continuei sorrindo apesar de estar me chutando mentalmente. Como eu não vi que ela estava tão chateada assim? E como que para comprovar o que eu estava pensando, Bella mirou seu olhar gélido e devastador em mim e pronunciou as palavras mais duras e frias que eu já ouvi sair da sua boca.

- O que quer Edward? – eu a olhei surpreso, mas não deixei de sorrir.

- vim pedir desculpas. Emm me contou que te trouxe para casa e que você estava chateada. Me perdoe, Bella. Mas eu estou tão feliz... você não sabe o quanto. – eu lhe estiquei a flor enquanto ela me olhava desafiadoramente. Eu só queria fazer as pazes com a minha melhor amiga e lhe contar como ela me ajudou a ficar feliz. Talvez até lhe dizer sobre as milhares de coisas que a minha mãe me disse. Bella era muito mais inteligente que eu, poderia me explicar e esclarecer toda essa conversa confusa.

- E nem quero saber. – ela disse simplesmente enquanto se afastava da porta e puxava as persianas bloqueando totalmente a minha visão. Eu devia estar com a cara mais confusa do mundo, pois tudo que saiu da minha boca a seguir foi...

- Bella! O que você...? – então eu percebi que ela não estava brincando ou se divertindo com a minha cara. Bella não faria tal coisa. A verdade é que ela estava realmente chateada comigo.

- Bella! Bella! Por favor...

Eu a chamei inutilmente já que ela fez questão de ligar o rádio e por um cd para tocar. Não satisfeita com o barulho atual, ela ainda aumentou o volume do rádio ao máximo, provavelmente ela não queria ouvir os meus gritos. Eu estava prestes a pular na sua sacada e obrigá-la a abrir a porta quando escutei qual era a música. Sk8r boi, da Avril Lavigne. Nós sempre adoramos essa música. Por isso deduzi que ela estava chateada demais para falar agora e decidi deixar que ela se acalmasse. Claro que eu ficaria ali a sua espera, mas me surpreendi quando escutei junto com os acordes da música, a doce voz de Bella. Eu sempre disse que ela cantava muito bem.

- He was a boy, she was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say?

Eu sabia que a essa altura ela deveria estar tomando banho, por isso me debrucei na grade da minha sacada e fiquei a sua espera. Minutos depois, eu escutei alguns ruídos no seu quarto, mas não pude distingui-los bem por conta do som no volume máximo.

Logo o som foi desligado e vi ali a minha deixa.

- Bella! Bella! – eu a chamei. Mas percebi que seria inútil quando ouvi o barulho estrondoso que sua porta fez ao ser fechada. Ela com certeza, estava me dando um recado. Um claro recado por sinal. Eu não quero falar com você, otário. Eu até podia ver a cara de zangada que ela fazia enquanto me dava as costas – O que foi provavelmente o que ela fez – E batia a porta com força. Bella era assim, previsível em muitos aspectos, mas totalmente imprevisível com relação ao seu gênio. Mas eu tinha que admitir que adorava as caras de raiva que ela fazia. Sorri com esse pensamento e finalmente me dando por vencido, voltei para dentro de casa.

- mãe! – eu gritei assim que cheguei na sala.

- O que é, querido? – eu fiz uma cara de derrotado e me deixei cair no sofá enquanto Esme me alcançava e se sentava ao meu lado.

- ela não quer falar comigo. Ela fechou as persianas na minha cara. E agora? – eu disse fazendo uma careta. Antes mesmo que Esme pudesse me responder, Emmett entrou na sala.

- bem feito. Quem manda ser idiota? Ela devia era ter te dado uns bons tapas. – ele disse sorrindo satisfeito enquanto ia até a cozinha almoçar.

- ah, que ótimo. Obrigado pelo apoio, Emm. – eu murmurei chocado. Qual o problema com o meu irmão hoje?

- de nada. Disponha, irmãozinho. – ele disse com certo desdém. Porque todo mundo hoje tirou o dia para me esculachar. Primeiro o Emmett, depois a minha própria mãe e por ultimo a Bella. Céus!

Eu sorri descaradamente para Emm e só deu de ombros.

- como eu estava falando... – eu disse voltando-me para Esme novamente. – Bella não quis nem me ouvir. Ela simplesmente disse que não queria saber e fechou a persiana na minha cara. Eu acho que a situação é mais grave do que eu previ. – eu disse suspirando.

- jura? E como você chegou a essa brilhante conclusão? – Emm disse sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o seu prato de comida ali.

- Emm, você não tem mais o que fazer não? – Eu perguntei irritado com a sua total falta de senso e sensibilidade. Cara, eu tinha acabado de brigar com a minha melhor amiga. Ele podia ter um pouco de consideração.

- não, mas se você quiser eu arrumo. – ele disse com um sorriso maldoso brotando em seus lábios.

- tipo o que? – eu disse de forma presunçosa.

- tipo te dar o tapas que a nossa mãe não deu. – ele disse estalando os dedos. Me afastei rapidamente do meu irmão masoquista. Tendo em vista que ele realmente poderia fazer isso se quisesse.

- Emmett Cullen! Por favor, nos dê licença. – minha mãe se pronunciou salvando meu escalpe. Graças a deus!

- que saco! Você é sempre o protegido da mamãe. – Emm saiu da sala bufando e revirando os olhos.

- não ligue para o seu irmão, querido. Ele só está muito preocupado com a Bella. – ela disse dando ênfase no preocupado. Era impressão minha ou ela estava tentando me dizer algo. Bom, eu dei de ombros e deixei para lá.

- mãe, por favor. Mais conselhos! – eu supliquei para ela e ela sorriu.

- ok, Edward. mais conselhos então... – ela parou por um segundo e pareceu avaliar a situação. – bom, tendo em vista que ela não quis falar com você antes, acho que pode tentar agora. Talvez ela já tenha se acalmado. Quem sabe? – ela perguntou sorrindo.

- ta. E se ela não se acalmou? – eu perguntei assustado. Não queria levar um tapa da Bella. Eu já a vi brigando. Ela sempre leva a melhor. Deve ter uma mão bem pesado, ia doer muito apanhar dela.

- bom, que tal você ir até a casa dela? O máximo que ela pode fazer é fechar a porta na sua cara. – Esme riu. – de novo. – acrescentou baixinho.

- eu ouvi isso, dona Esme. – disse sorrindo.

- desculpe querido. Vamos lá, tente. Não custa nada. – minha mãe me incentivou.

- ok. – eu disse dando-lhe um beijo. – O que eu faria sem você?

- eu não sei. – ela disse sorrindo. Sorri em resposta.

Eu saí de casa apressado e desesperado. Eu queria falar com a Bella e de preferência cara a cara. E não com uma porta entre nós, ou uma janela ou qualquer coisa que seja. Eu ajeitei a flor que estava na minha mão e rumei em direção a casa de Bella. Bom, como se a casa dela fosse muito longe... é sou dar uns cinco passos e tchan! Estou na porta da Bella. Eu toquei a campainha devagar, nada. Toquei novamente e pude ouvir a Bella resmungar. Ouvi seus passos arrastados pelo caminho e eu tinha plena certeza de que ela me fulminaria com o olhar assim que abrisse a porta. Com toda a certeza ela sabia que era eu. O barulho de passos cessou e eu soube que ela esperava que eu fosse embora. Desculpa, Bella. Hoje não. Eu disse sorrindo. Toquei a campainha insistentemente mais umas quatro vezes pelo menos. Ela finalmente desistiu e abriu a porta bufando.

- O que é? – ela perguntou mal humorada para mim. Eu passei a mão pelos cabelos, estava nervoso.

- Bella, eu queria que me desculpasse... –antes mesmo que eu pensasse em qualquer coisa para lhe dizer, ela fechou a porta na minha cara. Na minha cara de novo!

- Bella! Por favor... Argh! – eu grunhi do lado de fora da sua casa e percebi o papel de idiota que eu estava fazendo. Mas então pensei duas vezes e percebi que a alguns minutos atrás era Bella que interpretava esse papel. Parada sozinha no estacionamento. Me chutei mentalmente por isso. Bella suspirou tão profundamente que eu consegui ouvir do lado de fora.

- vá embora Edward. Eu não quero falar com você. – eu ia abrir a minha boca para discutir, mas percebi que era inútil. Provavelmente eu gastaria a minha saliva com uma porta trancada. Porque conhecendo Bella como eu conheço, ela tinha ido embora e eu estaria falando com o vácuo.

Eu suspirei, peguei minha cara do chão, me recompus e voltei para casa. É, Edward Cullen... Seu charme não funciona mais. Você levou dois foras num dia só. Bom, não que o meu charme tenha funcionado alguma vez com a Bella, mas... eu achei que não custava nada tentar. Eu entrei em casa e a primeira pessoa que eu vejo é...?

Acertou quem disse irmão psicopata. Emm estava parado nos primeiros degraus da escada e sem brincadeira, quase me matou com o olhar quando entrei em casa.

- pro seu próprio bem, espero que tenha se desculpado com a Bella. Porque se você disser que não... – ele respirou profundamente e disse. – corre!

Eu estava com a porta entreaberta. Um pé dentro de casa e o outro fora. No mesmo instante eu saí. Olhei para o Emm e dei um sorriso amarelo.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele disse dando dois passos para frente e me encarando.

- seguindo seu conselho e... correndo. – eu comecei a correr pelo quintal e vi Emmett sair de casa feito um relâmpago atrás de mim. Eu corri com todas as forças que me foi permitido, passando pela lateral da casa e indo em direção ao jardim nos fundos dela. Emm nem parou para respirar nem por um momento. Enquanto eu estava quase pondo os bofes para fora, ele correndo naturalmente. Deus! O time de futebol está dando resultado. Talvez eu devesse mesmo entrar. Eu pensei enquanto tentava me esquivar de suas enormes mãos que tentavam de tempo em tempo alcançar a minha blusa.

- ai meu deus! – eu gritei enquanto pulava sobre a minha mãe que estava ajoelhada no jardim cuidando de várias flores. Ela levantou a cabeça um segundo depois que eu havia passado fazendo Emmett ter que dar a volta por ela para não cair. Eu aproveitei esse momento de vantagem e entrei em casa pela porta dos fundos. Eu corri pela cozinha e atravessei o corredor em disparada, mas quando alcancei as escadas, Emmett já estava em meu encalce novamente. Jesus! Ele não cansa não? Eu subi as escadas meio tropeçando, meio caindo e finalmente alcancei a porta do meu quarto. Eu consegui entrar rapidamente e um milésimo de segundo depois que tranquei a minha porta, Emmett se chocou com tudo contra ela.

- você sabe que se eu quiser posso derrubá-la. – ele gritou do outro lado da porta. Eu estremeci com esse pensamento, mas tentei parecer calmo quando o respondi.

- ótimo. Então você vai ter que explicar depois para o Carlisle porque a porta do meu quarto foi ao chão. – eu o ouvi suspirar.

- ótimo, mas você não pode se esconder ai pra sempre. – eu que estava comemorando porque finalmente tinha arranjado uma desculpa para o Emmett não derrubar a porta do meu quarto e me esfolar vivo, murchei quando atinei para a sua fala. Ele tinha razão. Eu não podia ficar aqui para sempre. E o pior de tudo, ele me mataria assim que eu saísse. Droga! Murmurei para mim mesmo enquanto ouvia os estrondosos passos de Emmett se afastarem no corredor.

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu ainda estava numa espécie de negação. Tudo bem que eu amei a noticia, mas eu ainda ficava pulando de um lado para o outro enquanto gritava "Eu não acredito" sem parar. Minha mãe sorria assistindo a tudo de camarote sentada na mesa da cozinha. Quando eu me acalmei um pouco, mas ainda assim pulava, olhei para minha mãe amorosamente e disse.

- sério? É sério, sério mesmo? – ela acenou e completou.

- sim. Seu pai decidiu que você já era grandinha o suficiente para fazer essa viagem e não é como se você estivesse sozinha. Vão ter milhões de professores do seu curso lá e você vai ficar numa republica de garotas. Então... sim! É sério. – ela disse sorrindo diante de todo o meu entusiasmo.

- ai meu deus! Eu vou pra França. Eu-Vou-Pra-França! – eu gritei a plenos pulmões.

- calma ai, mocinha. Você ainda tem que passar de ano e se comportar muito bem até lá. – eu revirei os olhos para minha mãe. Por favor, como se algum dia na minha vida eu tivesse me comportado mal. Como se algum dia na minha vida eu não tivesse passado com louvor em todas as matérias.

- por favor, né mãe? Eu sempre me comporto. – foi o que eu respondi para a afirmação idiota dela. – ai meu deus! França!

Eu murmurei ainda chocada enquanto ouvia a porta da gente se fechar.

- oi! Alguém aqui disse França? – James perguntou sorrindo enquanto punha a cabeça para dentro da cozinha. Eu mal esperei que ele chegasse até mim e me joguei em seu colo dando um beijo estalado em sua boca.

- ai meu deus, James! – eu pulei arrastando ele de um lado para o outro. – eu vou pra França! DÁ PRA ACREDITAR? – Ele sorriu pra mim me pegando no colo e me girando no ar.

- parabéns meu anjo. Você merece! – ele disse afagando meus cabelos. Eu sorri calorosamente para ele.

- eu nem acredito que o papai finalmente deixou. Ah! – eu comecei a pular tudo de novo e James me encarou sorrindo.

A propósito, James é o meu irmão. Ele é o típico astro de cinema. Ele é loiro com seus cabelos compridos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis e sorriso branco deslumbrante. Os olhos azuis ele puxou da minha mãe, enquanto os meus olhos verdes eu puxei do meu pai. Engraçado, né? Ele é o tipo de cara que chama atenção em tudo quanto é lugar que vai. É só ele sorrir e pronto... Uma cascata de garotas começa a desmanchar. Eu adoro andar com ele e ver a cara de raiva de todas as meninas ao meu redor. O meu irmão é um máximo. Sem falar que ele faz faculdade de medicina e tem 20 anos. Ele é o meu ídolo teen.

- então quer dizer que a minha princesinha vai pra França? – ele disse se aproximando da mesa e cumprimentando a nossa mãe com um beijo. – oi mãe.

- oi filho. Como vai? – ele sorriu, mas antes de responder eu comecei a fazer um escândalo novamente.

- ahhhhhh! Eu vou sim. A mamãe acabou de me contar. Não é o máximo? Sua irmã vai conviver com franceses durante um ano.

Eu abri o sorriso mais radiante existente na face da terra.

- com certeza, é o máximo. Mas será que você poderia parar de pular por um segundo. Estou ficando zonzo só de ver. – eu parei rapidamente, respirando fundo e me sentando no colo do James enquanto ele sorria satisfeito para mim.

- bem melhor. Como foi o seu dia? – ele me perguntou. Eu rapidamente me lembrei de Edward e meu sorriso começou a morrer.

- um saco! Nada de interessante, nada de diferente... até agora.

Eu disse abrindo um genuíno sorriso no final da frase.

- hum... nada de interessante ou diferente? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha para mim. Eu sempre contava tudo para o James. A única coisa que meus lábios nunca conseguiram soltar é que eu era apaixonada pelo nosso vizinho e meu melhor amigo de infância. Era capaz de James olhar pra mim e dizer "O que? Você está louca?" eu sorri com esse pensamento. Nunca James me diria isso, mas eu não me sentia confortável ao me imaginar lhe contando tudo. Por isso ao invés de contar todo o meu drama novamente, já que já havia contado a minha mãe, só dei de ombros.

- nada. – reafirmei. Ele suspirou e claramente arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. Isso significava: "Vamos conversar depois." Eu suspirei derrotada e assenti com a cabeça.

- E o seu dia, como foi? Aposto que foi cheio de romance, piscadelas e suspiros. – James gargalhou. – por parte das garotas, é claro. – eu disse caindo na gargalhada junto dele.

- Bells, Bells, Bells! O que eu faço com você hein?

- nada, compra feito! – eu disse sorrindo da careta que ele fez.

- tão espirituosa... – ele sorriu pra mim e me esmagou num abraço enorme.

- ar! – eu gritei para ele e ele me soltou. Eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos antes de responder. – bom, eu tento.

- ok. Chega de graça. O meu dia foi muito bom. Eu comecei a estagiar no hospital da faculdade, sabia? – eu sorri para ele, incentivando-o a continuar. – sabe quem é o meu mentor?

Eu fiz uma careta, pois já sabia muito bem a resposta, mas me forcei a sorrir e perguntar.

- quem?

- Carlisle Cullen. – ele respondeu.

E com a simples menção do sobrenome de Edward, eu estremeci. Para falar a verdade, eu estremeci só de pensar que o meu irmão estagiava com o pai do garoto que eu amo. O que eu estou falando? Só de pensar nele eu tremo e meu deus! Porque eu ainda continuo falando dele? Eu tenho que me focar no que James provavelmente está falando, porque senão ele vai perceber e...

Tarde demais. Meu irmão me encarava com um olhar curioso e atento. Ele novamente arqueou uma sobrancelha, só que dessa vez tinha um sorriso travesso em seus lábios. O-oh! Ai vem encrenca, eu pensei comigo mesma. Quando ele fazia essa cara a mensagem era clara para mim. _Vamos conversar seriamente e você não pode escapar disso. _Eu suspirei pesadamente, mas não disse nada. Para falar a verdade, eu nem me movi. Quando James sorriu para mim e me cutucou por debaixo da mesa, eu soube que a minha mãe tinha me feito uma pergunta.

- O que disse? – eu perguntei distraidamente, sem realmente prestar atenção. Minha mãe sorriu.

- disse que vai adorar a frança e que já temos até uma guia para você. – eu sorri diante da tentativa de animação da minha mãe. Estava na cara que ela queria me ver feliz depois da briga com o Edward, mas também estava na cara que ela daria tudo que tem e mais um pouco para eu desistir dessa viagem e ficar aqui, ao lado dela. Eu lhe esbocei um sorrido amarelo.

- tenho certeza que sim, mãe.

Eu disse enquanto mexia distraidamente em meu prato. Desde a hora que me sentei a mesa, se comi duas garfadas foi muito. Depois de alguns minutos escutando os conselhos de minha mãe, a euforia de James e o falatório de ambos, dei uma desculpa qualquer que estava com dor de cabeça e que ainda tinha que terminar as tarefas para amanhã e subi para o meu quarto. Eles trocaram olhares cúmplices entre si, mas eu fingi que não percebi.

Assim que cheguei no meu quarto tive uma enorme surpresa. A porta da sacada do meu quarto estava aberta e eu automaticamente direcionei meu olhar para a sacada. Nada. Não havia ninguém ali. Eu suspirei aliviada e voltei meu olhar para a cama. Quase fui parar do outro lado da cidade com o susto que eu levei.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – eu pulei sobressaltada para trás e Edward sorriu.

* * *

**[N/A]: ****Me perdoem sobre a demora. Eu tinha ficado sem pc. Triste, né?**

**Mas agora já está tudo bem. Ganhei um pc novo e voltei a postar. Ok?**

**Tentarei postar mais regularmente agora. Prometo.**

**Recebi 15 reviews de novo. Estou mega contente. Muito obrigada amores.**

**Vocês não sabem o quanto estão me fazendo feliz. É uma honra pra mim ter a atenção de vocês.**

**Comentários super fofos e engraçados sobre a fic. Eu amei.**

**Continuem comentando e mandando a opinião de você. Ok?**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**.  
**

TT Salvatore Potter Black - Own Beta! Foi mal. Eu fiquei meio enrolada. Mas eu vou continuar a te mandar. Ok? Esse final de semana agora, por exemplo, eu te mando um. Beijos!

Adriana Paiva - Posso te dizer no que vai dar esse intercambio... Muitas confusões. Rrsrs. Mas relaxa, ainda vai demorar um pouco pra isso. Sobre a Esme. Ela é perfeita. Eu adoroooo de paixão e loucura ela. Ela bem que tenta abrir os olhos do Edward, mas ele é muitoooooo Burro para enxergar isso. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Soraia Gomes - Obrigada pelo elogio. E desculpa a demora. Eu expliquei na nota da autora o que aconteceu. Ok? Beijos!

DaryLima - Own amor! Obrigada pelos elogios! Fiquei até encabulada. *-* Sério que está tão bom assim? Sabe eu super insegura para escrever. Sempre acho que não vão gostar do que eu vou escrever. Mas você falando assim... me deixa mais segura. Brigadão! Extra Brigadão! *-* A proposito, somos duas com vontade de socar o Edward. Rrsrs. Mas pense pelo lado bom, se me pedirem muito isso... talvez eu faça acontecer. Quanto a ameaça... eu vou fingir que não vi porque te amo demais. Ok? Rrsrsrs. Não, sério. Eu ainda não sei com quem ela vai ficar, mas vou pensar no seu caso com carinho. Tudo bem? Que bom que você ama ler o que eu escrevo. Pleo menos por agora eu escapei da morte.. *Suspira aliviada* Eu não sei quantos capitulos a fic terá. Provavelmente tantos quanto minha imaginação permitir. Rrsrsrs. Eu realmente não sei. Eu vou só escrevendo. Quando eu tiver um final bom, eu termino a fic. Ok? Mas eu acho que isso vai demorar muitooooooooo ainda. Rrsrs. Beijos!

Sah Cherry Bomb - Que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue lendo. Beijos!

L. Winchester - O caso do Edward é muito mais grave do que um problema de visão. Ele é psicologicamente perturbado, isso sim. Rrsrs. Bom, vamos ver como isso se desenrola, né? Rrsrs. Beijos!

Jujuh Cullen - Que bom que você gostou amor. Beijos e continue acompanhando...

Kah Reche - Ai que lindo! Foi você que rcomendou a minha fic? Que emoção. *-* Amor, se você está achando o Edward idiota agora... se prepare então. Rrsrsrs. Posso te adiantar que a História do Intercambio vai render e muitooooooooo. Rrsrsrs. Sobre a Esme... bom, eu adorooooo ela. E você tem razão. Ela e a Renee sempre são secundárias. Dessa vez quis que elas aparecessem mais. Eu não sei da onde eu tirei inspiração para escrever as filosofias da Esme, mas meu deus! Sem querer me gabar, mas ela arrebenta, né? E tipo, foi totalmente sem querer. Simplesmente brotou. Rrsrs. Minha amiga diz que ela é a minha consciencia. Eu acho que eu estava viajando na psicologia quando decidi escrevê-la. Rrsrsrs. Bom, o Emmett... ele é o meu bebê. Foi o melhor personagem de fics que escrevi até agora. Ele tem de tudo um pouco sem ser clichê. Sem falar que ele é lindooooo, né? Rrsrsrs. Brigadão pela atenção. Beijos!

Gibeluh - Que bom que gostou amor. Ediota2! Rrsrs. Beijos!

Darklokura - Nossa, eu consegui o impossivel. Fiz todo mundo que lê a minha fic ficar contra Edward Cullen. Rrsrsrs. Bom, eu estou pensando num final... mas amei essa sua ideia da Ilha. Rrsrsrs. Quem sabe, né? Rrsrsrs Se tiver mais ideias, é só falar. E sim, eu tenho que admitir, eu sempre odiei a Rosalie. Nem sei por que. Mas não são em todas as minhas fics que ela é má não. Ok? Rrsrsr. Beijos!

Aninha Cullen - Oi amor, que bom que está gostando. Se prepare então... o Edward só vai ficar pior. Rrsrsrs. Beijos!

Mi Yamauti - Nessa fic, vocês seram sempre Team Emmett ou Team outro personagem... Rrsrsrs. Mas nunca o Edward. Fato! Meu amor, você acha que não bolei vários modos de assassinar a Rosalie? Mas eu tenho planos maiores para ela. Planos que envolvem a Bella num futuro próximo. Ta, calei-me agora! Rrsrsrs. Own, que lindo. Você esta viciada? Que amor! Muito obrigada pela atenção. Beijos!

Breese - Concordo com você em gênero, numero e grau. Quanto ao intercâmbio... vai demorar um pouco, mas vocês não perdem por esperar. Rrsrs Beijos!

Marjorie - Meu amor, Obrigada pela sugestão. Infelizmente eu ainda não decidi com quem ela vai ficar. Rrsrsrs Não se preocupe. Ainda vai ter muito intriga nessa fic. Olha, é romance, intriga, ciume, inveja, drama e tudo mais que você imaginar. Eu surtei escrevendo aqui. Rrsrsrs, Espero que goste. Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	5. Capitulo 4

Team Emmett forever! S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

Post dedicado a: **Kah Reche!** (De novo! Acho que você sempre me compreende! Rs)

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**_**  
**_

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! – eu pulei sobressaltada para trás e Edward sorriu.  
- Quer me matar do coração, seu desalmado? – Edward que até agora esboçava um sorriso travesso, ficou sério.  
- É claro que não, Bella. Você acha mesmo que eu quero matar a **minha melhor amiga? **– ele disse despreocupadamente enquanto recolocava as mãos atrás da cabeça. Ele estava deitado confortavelmente na minha cama, aliás, isso era uma mania sua. Mas agora estava se tornando uma mania bem inconveniente. Eu bufei para ele e revirei meus olhos.  
- Edward, por favor. _**Poupe-me das suas ironias. **_– ele só piscou meio atônito para mim. O que? Era coisa demais para o **"senhor maravilhoso" **entender? Ótimo! Assim ele ficava quietinho e não fazia contestações.  
- Bella, eu...  
- Olha só Edward... não estou para brincadeiras hoje, além do mais eu não estou falando com você. Lembra-se? Então faça o favor de voltar pelo mesmo lugar que veio e certifique-se de esquecer o caminho. Ok? – eu disse dando um sorriso atravessado e sarcástico a ele.  
- Bella, por favor. Você precisa pelo menos me escutar...  
- Não. **Eu não preciso não.** A única coisa que eu tenho que fazer agora é terminar as minhas lições de casa e dormir um pouco. E convenientemente ou não, você esta me atrapalhando. – Edward suspirou e levou uma mão aos cabelos.- Você é impossível! – ele disse mais para ele mesmo do que como uma declaração oficial para mim.

- Olha só Edward, é sério. Eu não quero você aqui. Eu tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje, sem falar em várias decisões que tenho que tomar. – claro que ele não sabia que isso era com relação à viagem. Como se para confirmar isso, Edward sorriu.  
- Será que uma dessas decisões poderia ser me perdoar? – eu estreitei os olhos para ele.  
- _**Não. Agora dê o fora daqui. **_– claro que eu estava pensando nisso, mas não faria mal nenhum eu torturá-lo mais um pouco. Faria?  
- Você não vai mesmo me deixar ficar, né? – Edward disse resignado. Eu neguei. – Ótimo. Mas eu preciso. É sério. Não posso voltar para casa agora.  
Eu ignorei seu comentário e fui até a poltrona no canto da cama pegar a minha mochila. Depois me dirigi a uma pequena escrivaninha que tinha na outra ponta do meu quarto. Durante todo o processo eu fiquei de costas para o Edward, mas podia sentir o seu olhar perfurar as minhas costas.  
- Não vai me perguntar o porque? – Edward falou depois de alguns minutos em silencio. Eu simplesmente tinha o ignorado e sentado na minha escrivaninha para fazer o dever de casa.  
- **Não. Na verdade não me interessa. **– senti Edward prender o ar por um minuto, mas depois voltou a falar.  
- Não tem problema. Eu conto do mesmo jeito. Emmett ameaçou me bater. Na verdade, ele está só esperando eu sair do quarto para me trucidar. Ele me perseguiu pela casa inteira e quando eu finalmente me tranquei dentro do quarto ele disse isso. Disse que mataria assim que eu colocasse os pés para fora.  
- **Maravilhoso! Muito interessante. **– eu disse me focando na minha lição de história que era para amanhã.  
- Bella! Pelo amor de deus! Eu disse que meu irmão quer me matar! Qual o seu problema? – eu queria gritar para ele _que ele era o meu problema. Dizer que ele era um idiota e que não queria ouvir sobre Emm, sobre briga ou sobre qualquer coisa que ele queria falar. Eu só queria que ele fosse embora e me deixasse esquecê-lo. _Mas ao invés disso eu bufei e olhei para ele.

- **Nenhum Edward. Olha só, eu não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso. **Então que tal você fazer o favor de me deixar em paz? Volte para o seu quarto e fique lá até o Emm se acalmar. Ele já brigou com você várias vezes no final ele sempre te perdoa.  
Edward só balançou a cabeça.  
- Dessa vez a diferente... – ele disse me olhando de uma forma profunda. Naquele momento me senti nua. Sério! – E é claro que você tem tudo a ver com isso. Ele me ameaçou por sua causa.  
Ah, legal! Agora essa nova. Ele vai me culpar por tudo que esta de errado? Talvez ele comece a achar que a vaca odiosa da Rosalie Hale não sai com ele porque eu sou sua amiga. Talvez isso até seja verdade, mas...  
- Ótimo! Agora vai por a culpa em mim? – Edward levantou-se apressado da cama e tentou se aproximar, mas eu o parei esticando a palma da minha mão.  
- **Não estou te culpando. **– ele disse de forma doce.  
- **Não é o que está parecendo. **– eu rebati.  
- Caramba, Bella. Como você é cabeça dura!  
- Pois é! Talvez devesse escolher melhor as suas amigas. – ele me olhou muito surpreso. Eu evitei seu olhar.  
- O que quer dizer? – perguntou alarmado.  
- Nada, nada. Me diga como isso é minha culpa...  
- Não é sua culpa, **é por sua causa.** Emmett disse que se eu não fizesse as pazes com você e te deixasse feliz, ele me quebraria ao meio. Bom, mais ou menos isso. – ele disse esboçando um sorriso desconcertado.

Então era isso? Ele só estava me pedindo desculpa com tanto afinco porque Emmett o ameaçou? Eu sei que eu não deveria sentir nada, deveria ignorá-lo, mas aquilo me feriu. Me feriu como tantas coisas que ele tinha feito hoje_. **Foi como se ele esmagasse o meu coração com as próprias mãos e para finalizar, sorrisse para mim. **_Eu senti um nó se formar no meu estomago e uma raiva preencher o meu peito. Se ele estava aqui por obrigação, eu arranjaria um jeito dele ir embora. Afinal de contas, eu jamais o prenderia aqui contra a sua vontade...  
Eu nem sabia mais o que estava pensando, mas decidi que assim estava muito bom. Se eu tivesse raiva, não teria espaço para mais nenhum sentimento em mim a respeito dele.  
- Ótimo. **Eu tenho a solução! **– eu esbocei um sorriso maligno, mas ele pareceu não notar ou fingiu muito bem.  
- O que? Vai me perdoar? – seus olhos brilharam e por um momento achei que ele realmente queria isso. Não, não. Eu prefiro sentir raiva. A raiva é melhor, faz a gente se conformar depressa.  
- Não. _Mas vou te dar uma solução tão boa quanto para se livrar do Emm. _– Edward suspirou e levantou uma sobrancelha.  
- E qual seria?  
- Volte para a sua casa e diga a ele que eu o perdoei. Que estamos bem. – Edward fez menção de me interromper, mas eu levantei um dedo parando qualquer coisa que ele tinha a dizer. – Se ele vier me perguntar eu vou confirmar. Relaxa! Mas eu não quero mais você vindo ao meu quarto e muito menos tentando me pedir desculpas. Eu quero ficar em paz. Entendeu?  
- Tem algum jeito de te convencer do contrário?  
-** Não.**  
- Pois bem. Eu aceito... Mas por enquanto. – ele suspirou novamente resignado e saiu pela sacada fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu rapidamente a tranquei e baixei as persianas. Graças a deus! Eu estava em paz com meus pensamentos novamente. E o melhor de tudo, sozinha e sem Edward Cullen para me atormentar.

**.**

**.**

**Edward PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava pensando que quando a Bella ouvisse o que eu tinha a dizer, me perdoasse e talvez até me ajudasse com o Emmett. Surpreendentemente, ele negou a primeira coisa, apesar de me ajudar a despistar o Emm. Ela nem me deixou pedir desculpas. Simplesmente ficou ali me alfinetando e jogando fora a nossa amizade de toda uma vida. Eu nunca pensei que tivesse magoada Bella tanto assim. Parecia que ela se importava muito mais com o que eu fazia com ela quando a Rose estava próxima do que demonstrava. Eu sei que o fiz foi muito errado, mas por mais que eu pensasse não conseguia entender o porquê da Bella ter ficado com tanta raiva. Simplesmente não entendia.  
Assim que sai do seu quarto e fechei a porta da sacada, Bella a trancou.** É, parece que ela realmente não quer me ver. **Eu suspirei e pulei de volta para a minha própria sacada. O que eu podia fazer? Com certeza não adiantaria nada ficar aqui implorando para ela abrir a porta, no máximo eu ia ficar rouco e com o joelho esfolado. Bella ligaria o som no ultimo volume e me ignoraria. Era melhor ficar no meu próprio quarto.  
Eu abri a porta da minha sacada e me deparei com o... Emmett?  
**Como ele entrou aqui? Ai, meu deus! Eu estou morto!**

- Edward Cullen! – Emmett disse com nojo e deu dois passos na minha direção, mais alguns e ele estaria apertando o meu pescoço. Eu tenho certeza disso. – você acha mesmo que conseguiria se trancar aqui dentro do seu quarto e ficar ileso. Nunca! – ele girou um molho de chaves na mão e então eu entendi.  
- Seu cretino._ Você roubou o molho de chaves extras da Esme._  
Emmett sorriu e voou pra cima de mim. Eu me joguei no chão e rolei para o lado. Mas é claro que eu não fui tão rápido. Porque assim que e me levantei, Emmett me agarrou por trás, segurando com força o meu braço.  
- Ai Ai Ai! Você vai quebrar o meu braço Emm. – eu resmunguei.  
- Bom, já é um começo. – ele disse sorrindo. Cruzes! Quando o meu irmão se tornou um psicopata e eu não percebi?  
- Olha só, você não precisa me bater. Eu fiz as pazes com a Bella.  
Eu falei rapidamente quando ele levantou a mão fechada em punho para me bater. Ele me olhou claramente desconfiado, mas por fim me soltou. Glorias a deus!  
- Você fez? – ele perguntou acusatoriamente para mim.  
- Fiz. Se não acredita pergunta a ela. – eu engoli em seco. Se por um acaso, só por um acaso, Bella mudasse de idéia e decidisse não seguir mais o plano. Glup! Eu estava frito!  
Eu que nunca fui uma pessoa muito religiosa, rezei fervorosamente. Primeiro para o Emmett acreditar em mim e segundo, para se que se ele fosse tirar satisfações com ela, Bella confirmasse. Oh deus! Eu estou num beco sem saída. Se correr, o bicho pega e se ficar, o Emmett me esfola!  
Acho que eu to preferindo o bicho. Seja ele o que for.

- Ok. Edward. Eu vou te dar o beneficio da duvida. Eu vou perguntar agora para a Isa, mas se ela me disser que você está mentindo... – sinceramente, eu não queria saber o final da frase. De jeito nenhum. Por isso me limitei a assenti freneticamente. Emmett passou por mim e abriu as portas da minha sacada.  
- Aonde você esta indo? – eu perguntei desesperadamente para o Emm.  
- Ué! Aonde mais? To indo falar com a Isa. É claro.- ele disse enquanto pulava para sacada dela. Oh céus! Tomara que a Bella abra a porta. Se ela achar que sou eu, é bem capaz de ela gritar alguma coisa imprópria ou nem sequer abri a porta. Se ela fizer isso... bom, vai estar assinando a minha sentença de morte.  
__

_**Já comecei a repassar na minha mente o meu testamento. No qual deixava os meus CDs, livros prediletos e meu carro para Bella. Ela bem que precisava do meu carro. Aquela caminhonete velha que ela chamava de carro, não andava há um ano. E ela continuava insistindo que aquele treco daria sinal de vida. Eu teria mando a velha chevy para o ferro velho, mas...**_  
_**Bom, focando novamente no testamento. Eu deixo todas as minhas ferramentas para o Emmett – apesar desse ingrato me matar! Nós amamos carros, então ele fará um bom proveito. – e as minhas cartas de amor... bom, é duro ter que admitir isso, mas eu escrevi cartas de amor. Todas elas vão para Rosalie Hale. Minhas enciclopédias para minha mãe – ela as adora. E por fim, minhas roupas eu quero que sejam doadas. É isso. Acabou.**_  
_**Será que o Emmett esperaria cinco minutos antes de me matar para eu escrevi esse pequeno testamento numa folha de papel? Eu acho que não. Mas a intenção é que vale.**_

- Isa? – Emmett a chamou batendo no vidro da porta da sua sacada. Meu deus! As persianas estavam abaixadas e por isso a Bella nunca ia saber que não era batendo. Oh céus! Eu vou morrer. Ai meu deus! Acabei de lembrar. Tem umas revistas de mulher pelada embaixo da minha cama. Eu não quero a minha mãe as encontre depois que eu morrer. De jeito nenhum.  
Então quando eu já estava quase me ajoelhando e implorando para o Emm não me matar...  
- Emm? – Bella disse enquanto levantava as persianas. Eu suspirei aliviado por ela ter reconhecido ele. Quero dizer, como ela soube diferenciar? Como ela sabia que era ele e não eu? – O que você esta fazendo aí? – Bella disse ainda olhando para o meu irmão. Percebi que ela não podia me ver. Então ela sorriu e abriu a porta da sacada.  
- Eu vim saber se esse palerma... – Emmett saiu da minha frente possibilitando tanto que Bella me visse quanto que eu a visse por completo. Enquanto ela me olhava, eu a avaliei. _Ela usava um short jeans curto e uma regata justa que marcava seu corpo. Desde quando a Bella tem essas curvas?_ Emmett continuou a falar e me distraiu dos meus pensamentos. – ...Fez as pazes com você. Ele fez?  
_**Bella abriu um imenso sorriso para ele e não pude deixar de notar que ela nunca sorriu assim para mim. **_Mas o que eu estou pensando? Eu acho que o Emmett me bateu com muita força...

- **E se eu dissesse que não? O que você faria?**  
Bella perguntou de uma forma divertida/diabólica/maliciosa para o Emm. Ela me olhou sorrindo travessamente. Eu comecei a ficar em pânico e provavelmente me borraria nas calças. Emmett apertou os punhos e me fuzilou com o olhar. Uh-oh! Estou morto! Eu engoli em seco, mas antes que o Emmett desse um passo sequer em minha direção, Bella pôs a mão em seu ombro.  
- Relaxa, Emm. É brincadeira. É claro que eu fiz as pazes com o Edward. – eu pisquei confuso para ela. Quando é que a Bella ficou tão boa em mentir? Se eu não soubesse que era uma mentira cabeluda, teria acreditado nela sem pestanejar. Emm suspirou e balançou a cabeça para Bella. Parecia um sinal de desaprovação. Ué! Não entendi. O que eu perdi?  
- Você fez mesmo as pazes com ele? – Bella confirmou com a cabeça. – Espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Isa, por favor. Você mal olha na cara dele. – Emmett afirmou contrariado.

Mas que merda! Agora que eu fui perceber. Ele tem completa razão. Foi a vez de Bella suspirar. Ela fez um gesto de cabeça convidando Emmett a entrar no seu quarto e foi exatamente isso que ele fez. Eu dei um passo involuntário para frente, Bella me parou com uma mão. Então, sem nenhuma explicação, ela me deu as costas entrando no quarto, fechando a porta e baixando as persianas. Assim, sem mais nem menos. Era isso que eu entendi? Ela estava montando um clubinho particular com o Emm e eu não podia entrar? Aparentemente era isso.  
Eu bufei e entrei no meu quarto. Deitei na cama e fiz a minha melhor cara de piralho chateado. Tudo bem, eu estava parecendo uma criança de 5 anos, mas não estava nem aí! Continuei encarando o teto do meu quarto pelo que me pareceu séculos, mas eu sabia muito bem que tinha se passado no máximo uns 15 minutos. Despertei quando ouvi os passos do Emm no assoalho do meu quarto. Levantei rapidamente e me sentei na cama.  
- ** Eu não sei como você consegue. Você não a merece! Não mesmo!** – Emmett disse com muita raiva enquanto passava por mim. E podes crer, eu sabia perfeitamente que a sua onda de raiva era voltada exclusivamente para mim. Eu não entendi muito bem as suas palavras e nem porque ele me falou isso. A única coisa que eu entendi foi que aparentemente Bella confirmou a história. O que claramente irritou o Emmett. Mas porque será que Bella fez isso?

* * *

**[N/A]: ****Então, estão curiosas sobre o que a Bella disse para o Emm?**

**Eu espero que sim. Mas fiquem calmas, logo vocês descobrirão.**

**É só me mandarem reviews.**

**E o que está achando do nosso Ediota?**

**Comentem, comentem...**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews:  
**

**.  
**

_[Desculpa, eu fiquei sem tempo, então dessa vez não poderei respondê-las, mas eu estou amando os comentários de vocês. Alguns estão engraçados, outros doidos, outros frustrados e outros indignados. Tudo isso devido ao nosso Edward Cullen. Oh céus! Como ele me dá trabalho!Rsrs]_

**Natee**

**Nathalia**

**Lara Cullen**

**Dre Momberg **(Sim, você mandou review! Eh!)

Sah Cherry Bomb

**Adriana Paiva**

**Adary Lima**

**L. Winchester**

**Breese**

**L. Potter Cullen**

**Sayuri**

**Kah Reche **(Sim, eu vi eclipse e sim, eu ameiiiiiii!)

Julia Miranda

**Aninha Cullen**

**Mi Yamauti**

**Bethinha Poloni**

**Denise Belle 26**

**Gibeluh**

**The OSC **(Garota, você por aqui? Eu lembro que lia uma fic sua. Nossa! Uma honra te ter por aqui.)

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	6. Capitulo 5

Team Emmett forever! S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

Post dedicado a: **Mii Yamauti!**

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola!"  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5  
**_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Quando ouvi meu nome, soube automaticamente que não era o Edward. Eu reconheceria sua voz firme e aveludada em qualquer lugar. Quando eu percebi que gritavam Isa e não Bella, soube quem era. A única pessoa na face da terra que me chamava de Isa, era o Emmett. Assim que abri a porta confirmei as minhas suspeitas. Não só que era o Emmett me chamando, mas que ele claramente queria tirar a limpo a história de eu perdoar o Edward. Claro que eu menti da melhor forma possível e é óbvio que o Emm não acreditou. **Não sei como, mas ele sempre sabia quando eu estava mentindo.**  
Pude ver nos olhos do Emmett o quão irritado ele estava comigo por sustentar essa mentira. Na verdade, nem eu mesma sabia por que estava fazendo isso no momento. Quero dizer, é claro que eu amo o Edward, mas na situação atual eu deveria querer matá-lo ou pelo menos nunca mais olhar na sua cara cínica. Mas mesmo depois disso tudo ainda o defendo. Sou uma idiota mesmo. O que posso fazer? É mais forte que eu. Foge do meu controle.  
Eu chamei Emmett com um leve aceno de cabeça para que entrasse no quarto e ele assim o fez. Quando Edward fez menção de nos seguir, e eu o parei, pude ver nos seus olhos que ele havia ficado magoado. **Que ironia, não? **_Ele ficou magoado porque eu não o deixaria ouvir a minha conversa com o Emm, mas ele me abandonar no estacionamento da escola para eu andar 1,5km nesse sol escaldante do Rio de Janeiro tudo bem. Muito legal, Edward. Você é bem compreensivo, pensei ironicamente._  
Quando eu já estava com a porta fechada e as persianas abaixadas, me voltei para o Emmett.  
- _**Você quer saber porque estou ajudando o Edward. **_– eu afirmei. Emm percebeu que não era uma pergunta, por isso ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Sou tão óbvio assim? – isso, era uma pergunta.  
- Talvez. – eu murmurei. – E eu? Sou tão óbvia assim? Como sabia que eu estava mentindo? – Emm abriu um tímido sorrisinho.  
- **Você morde o lábio quando está nervosa ou mentindo.** – percebi que estava fazendo isso e automaticamente parei. – **Sem falar que você mexe o pé direito em círculos.**  
Emm disse sorrindo para mim. E foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que realmente fazia isso. Era uma ação inconsciente, mas Emmett tinha percebido.  
- Bem, me parece que você tem razão. – eu sorri e Emmett retribuiu. – Já que respondeu a minha pergunta, acho que vou responder a sua.  
Apesar dele não ter feito uma pergunta exatamente, ambos sabíamos o que ele queria saber.  
- **Não. **– Emm disse bruscamente. – **Eu sei porque você fez isso. **  
Eu o olhei surpresa. – **Porque você o ama. **Eu só não entendo porque está ajudando o Edward depois de tudo que ele te fez passar...  
Emmett olhou dentro dos meus olhos como se quisesse descobrir o segredo da vida. Me senti nua por um momento enquanto estava perante o seu olhar. Eu estava surpresa por ele saber que eu amava o Edward, mas não deveria já que ele é tão observador. Eu também estava apreensiva. Edward estava ali fora, mas precisamente na sacada ao lado. Será que ele podia nos ouvir? Eu rezei para que não. Apesar do Emmett ter sussurrado as palavras, eu abaixei mais ainda o tom de voz quando o respondi.  
- Para ser totalmente sincera, eu não sei. – eu murmurei num fio de voz, mais para mim mesma do que para o Emmett. – Eu não sei. _Eu devia estar com raiva dele, querer matá-lo ou ignorá-lo ou então nunca mais falar com ele. Mas agora que eu parei para pensar nisso tudo, eu só estou... _– Emm me olhou com expectativa. – _Eu só estou **decepcionada.**_  
Emm baixou seu olhar e quando olhou novamente em meus olhos, pude ver tristeza nos seus.  
- _**Ás vezes, Isa, ficar decepcionado com alguém é pior do que odiá-lo. Pena que o Edward não sabe disso. **_– ele disse resignado enquanto se voltava para a porta e colocava a mão na maçaneta.  
Por mais que eu quisesse dizer que não tinha entendido uma só palavra do que ele falou, eu entendi. As vezes é melhor nós odiarmos uma pessoa do que nos decepcionarmos com ela. Mas foi justamente isso que o Edward fez, ele me decepcionou. Ele destruiu essa imagem perfeita e ideal que eu tinha dele. Ele acabou com o meu conto de fadas.  
Ele me fez perceber que ele é uma pessoa comum e cheia de defeitos. Mas no fundo, eu já sabia disso. Eu só não queria admitir, e agora, tendo a verdade esfregada na minha cara só serviu para me destruir e magoar. Então, sim. **Eu estou decepcionada com o Edward. O tipo de decepção que faz você duvidar da pessoa sempre. Esperar que ela te decepcionasse novamente a qualquer momento. E eu tinha certeza que o Edward faria isso de novo comigo... porque quem ama, sofre.**  
- Emm! – eu o chamei antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta. – Por favor, deixe o Edward em paz. Não insista nessa história. Só deixe que as coisas se resolvam sozinhas. Ok? – Emmett concordou e abriu a porta saindo do quarto e me deixando sozinha. Ele tinha razão. Edward tinha me magoado e decepcionado, mas eu ainda o amava.  
Então eu fiz o que qualquer adolescente normal faria. Deitei na minha cama e chorei. As vezes nem eu mesma entendia porque eu era tão burra._ A única coisa que eu entendia no momento, era que o Edward fez uma ferida imensa no meu coração. E era só isso que importava agora..._  
No meio daquele choro todo eu devo ter pegado no sono, porque quando eu acordei eram seis e meia da tarde e nem ao menos tinha feito meus trabalhos de casa. Saco! Eu levantei e fui em direção a minha escrivaninha. Depois de uma hora, estava tudo pronto. A única coisa que eu queria fazer no momento era comer alguma coisa e voltar a dormir. Era o melhor a se fazer. Eu estava prestes a levantar e descer para jantar quando escuto uma batida na porta. Eu estava guardando o meu material, então simplesmente mandei que entrassem.  
- Bella? – James disse enquanto colocava a cabeça pra dentro do meu quarto.  
- _Oi. _– eu respondi simplesmente.  
- Você esta bem? Esta trancada aqui a tarde inteira.  
- _Tô. _– eu murmurei mesmo sem acreditar no que eu falava.  
- Você consegue me responder sem ser por _monossílabas?_  
- _Não. _– eu respondi e sorri. Ele entrou no meu quarto e me levantou no colo.  
- Ai meu deus, James! me põe no chão! – James gargalhou.  
- Ué! Agora você esta falando? – ele disse me jogando em cima da cama e me fazendo cócegas.  
- Ai... pára... pelo... amor... de... deus! – eu reclamei entre risos. James sorriu e parou sentando-se ao meu lado.  
- Ok. Agora que você já percebeu que eu estou falando sério... poderia me dar atenção? – eu assenti.  
- Obrigado Bells. – eu sorri e me sentei em seu colo.  
- **O que quer saber, James?**  
- **Tudo. **Porque estava tão estranha quando eu cheguei, com quem esta chateada, porque ficou trancada no quarto, mas principalmente, porque não veio contar tudo isso pra mim?  
Eu sorri carinhosamente para ele.  
- _São muitas perguntas numa frase só, **amor. **_– James me abraçou forte. E eu descansei a cabeça na sua clavícula.  
- Bella, eu sei que você esta magoada com alguma coisa ou alguém. Eu só estou preocupado. Você sempre me conta tudo. Se não esta me contando algo é porque é muito sério. E isso esta me assustando. – eu pus a mão na sua bochecha tentando tranqüilizá-lo.  
- Na verdade, eu estou chateada sim. Mas não é que seja muito grave... – James franziu pra mim. – Ok. Ok. Talvez seja muito grave.  
- **Quem? **– ele perguntou.  
- Quem o que? – eu me fiz de desentendida.  
- **Quem te magoou? Me fala que eu acabo com a pessoa. Não importa quem seja. **– eu sorri incrédula.  
- James! E se fosse a mamãe? – ele sorriu.  
- Ai Bella! Não é mamãe... Então fala logo.  
- _Foi o Edward. De novo. _– eu suspirei. Apesar do meu irmão não ter a mínima idéia que eu sou loucamente apaixonada pelo Edward, ele sabe tudo que o Edward me faz. Tipo, me deixar sozinha no estacionamento da escola para poder trazer a Rosalie Hale para casa.  
- Eu não acredito. Esse Mané aprontou de novo? _Ele não tem amor a vida, não? _– James perguntou cerrando os punhos. Eu segurei suas mãos e sorri.  
- Fica calmo. O Emmett já se vingou dele por você. – James gargalhou e eu também. Sua risada era contagiante.  
- **O que ele fez? **– James perguntou sério para mim.  
- Quem? O Emmett ou o Edward? – James pensou um pouco.  
- **Ambos. **– eu suspirei e contei todo o acontecido para James. Quer dizer, eu só editei a parte que o Emmett disse que eu amava o Edward e eu confirmava. Claro, esse detalhe ele não precisa saber. James escutou tudo em silencio e algumas vezes xingava outras sorria e outras fazia cara feia. Quando eu acabei de contar tudo, ele se virou pra mim e disse...  
- Está com fome? Porque eu estou. Preciso comer. – eu sorri e deixei ele me puxar até o andar de baixo. Eu sabia que ele tinha me entendido e o melhor de tudo, não comentaria nada a não ser que eu quisesse.  
Depois de comer, eu fui dormir. Amanhã seria um dia logo demais!

- Bella, acorda. – uma voz familiar me chamou.  
- Mais cinco minutos, mãe. – A pessoa gargalhou e eu abri os olhos.  
- Bom saber que te lembro a mamãe. – eu sorri para James e me sentei na cama abraçando-o.  
- Bom dia James. – ele sorriu e afagou os meus cabelos. – Me perdoe. Pensei que fosse a mamãe me chamando. Mas o que faz aqui ainda? Não deveria estar na faculdade.  
Olhei para o meu despertador, esse bendito deveria ter tocado às sete da manhã. Mas mais uma vez ele me deixou na mão. Eram exatamente sete e meia. James tinha aula daqui a 15 minutos.  
- Eu sei. Eu resolvi vir te acordar. – ele sorriu. – _**Você tem uma carona para hoje. **_– ele afirmou de forma divertida. Eu fiz uma careta.  
- Não me diga que é o Edward...  
- **Eu não vou dizer nada. **Você vai levantar, tomar banho, se arrumar, tomar café e sair. Te garanto que vai descobrir rapidinho quem é... – ele fez um ar de misterioso e saiu pela porta gargalhando.  
- James, isso foi maldade! – eu gritei pra ele enquanto ele fechava a porta.  
- **Eu sei! **– ele gritou de volta ainda gargalhando.  
Eu levantei num pulo. As aulas começam às oito e meia, por isso eu tinha aproximadamente 40 minutos para me arrumar. Com isso, eu sairia de casa as oito e dez e me daria vinte minutos para chegar a escola. Tempo de sobra se por um acaso eu não gostasse de quem estava me esperando e decidisse ir andando.  
Depois que tomei meu banho, eu coloquei um short jeans – nem largo nem apertado demais – uma regata branca e uma preta por cima. Eu adorava combinar uma peça por cima da outra. E pra finalizar, meus all-star pretos. Perfeito. Eu me olhei no espelho, penteando os meus cabelos e os prendi num simples rabo de cavalo. Peguei minha mochila já com o material todo arrumado e desci as escadas.  
- Bom dia mãe. – eu disse assim que entrei na cozinha e percebi que ela tinha feito bolo de mármore para o café da manhã. Eu amava esse bolo. Era de chocolate preto e branco. Todo mesclado. Era simplesmente perfeito, me preferido.  
- Bom dia, meu amor. – Renée falou ao me dar um beijo na cabeça. – Dormiu bem?  
- Aham. – eu disse enquanto me servia de uma enorme fatia de bolo.  
- Que bom. Está com fome? – ela perguntou sorrindo ao ver a enorme fatia no meu prato.  
- Ah, mãe... _eu sou uma adolescente. Estou em fase de crescimento. Estou sempre com fome. _– ela sorriu e pôs uma xícara de chá preto na minha frente. **Eu já disse que amo chá preto? Não? Pois é, eu amo chá preto. Eu sei, todo mundo me diz que é coisa de velho, mas o que posso fazer? Eu amo mesmo.** [N/A: Eu também amooooo! Rs]  
Eu tomei todo o café da manhã e depois escovei os dentes antes de sair de casa.  
- Tchau, mãe. Estou indo... – eu disse enquanto saia porta afora e dava de cara com a pessoa que me levaria a escola. _**Ah, então era ele?**_

* * *

**[N/A]: ****Então, mataram a curiosidade sobre o que a Bella disse para o nosso querido Emmett?  
**

**Eu espero que sim. **

**Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha o James muitoooooo fofo? *-***

**Mas vamos ao interessante...**

**Quem será que está esperando a Bella?**

**Façam suas apostas.**

**Quem acertar terá um capitulo dedicado. Ok? Rs.  
**

**É só me mandarem reviews.**

**E o que estam achando do nosso E.D.D.I.E. (**Edward Doente Desgraçado Imbecil Energumeno**)****?**

**Comentem, comentem...**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews:  
**

**.  
**

_[A mairoia das reviews continuam sendo indignadas ou frustradas. Primeiro porque o Edward continua sendo um idota de marca maior; Segundo porque a nossa Querida Bellinha não dá uma chance para o Maravilhoso Emmett. Mas quem sabe isso não muda? Rsrs]_

**Maah: **Minha querida Maah, essas perguntas são muito essencias para fic. Portanto eu não poderei respondê-las como deveria, mas posso te dizer isso... _O tempo nem sempre corre como queremos e todos estamos fadados a mudanças. _Espero que essa resposta lhe seja suficiente. Mas não se preocupe, todas as suas dúvidas serão respondidas no decorrer da fic. Tudo bem? Beijos!**  
**

**V. Keat: **Que bom que você gostou. O Emmett é o meu Principe Encantado. Rs. Eu também quero um Emmett pra mim, mas fazer o que? Infelizmente ele é fictício. Chora! x.x Também quero ir pra França. Sonhar não custa nada, né? Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Lara Cullen: **Oi amor, sim, o Edward só está começando a reparar na nossa Bellinha agora. Ele é muitooooo Burro pra ter puro tipo de reação. Mas relaxa... Nenhum estado de espirito é pra sempre. Rs. Sobre o Emmett... Sim! Ele definitivamente merece uma chance. Mas vamos ver o que a _Bella_ vai decidir a respeito. Ok? Rs. Quanto ao Edward: Só tenho isso a dizer... A vingança é maligna. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Lorena Cullen: **Que bom que está amando. Fico feliz com isso. Bom, infelizmente esse capitulo não teve PDV do Edward, mas no próximo talvez ele repare em mais alguma coisa. Eu não me lembro. Faz tempo que escrevi esse capitulo. Rs. Sim, o Emmett é mega fofoooooooooo. Beijos!**  
**

**Juunie B.: **Sério? Own! Obrigada. Fico muitissimo feliz de você achar isso. Espero que goste do desenrolar da fic. Fico agradecida de você tê-la indicado a outras pessoas. Sério. Brigadão! Beijos!**  
**

**L. Winchester: **Fofa, que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo. Pronto, sua curiosidade vai assassinada? Rs. Não, o Edward ainda nao abriu os olhos. Ele é muitooooo tapado. Rs. O Emmett é perfeito e sinceramente, eu devia ter deixado ele enfiar a porrada no Edward, mas... a males que vem para o bem. O Edward não vai escapar na próxima curva. Não mesmo. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Raquel: **Que bom que gostou. E obrigada por deixar review. Mais um capitulo fresquinho... espero que tenha gostado. Beijos!**  
**

**L. Potter Cullen: **Sim, é muitoooo Idiota. E eu não preciso dizer isso a ele, a Esme já disse. De uma forma mais sutil, mas disse. Rs. O problema é que ele não entende comunicação humana. Isso ou ele não entende palavras com mais de duas sílabas. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Carol Black Cullen: **Que bom que gostou. Como me pediu... continuei. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Kah Reche: **Primeiro: Menina NÃO bata a cabeça na parede. Por favor. Assim me traumatiza e faz eu me sentir culpada. Ok? Rs. Eu também tenho a súbita vontade de bater com a cabeça do Edward na parede, mas não acho que isso vá fazer bem pro seu cérebro já quase inexistente... por isso me controlo. Você devia fazer isso também. Quando ficar muito nervosa... Conta até cem. É isso que eu faço. Sim, o Emmett tem razão. Nem em um milhão de anos o Edward vai merecer a Bella. Fato! O edward realmente estava engraçado na parte do testamento. Eu estava quase ahando ele fofo também, mas ai ele colocou a ameba na história... Rs. Fazer o que, né? Tem jeito que já nasceu com doenças mentais... Tipo: Edward Cullen. Rs. Eu adorooooo as suas reviews. E sim, pode mandar eles em todos os capitulos. *-* Nem vou gostar, né? rsrsrsrs. Sim, assisti ao filme e tipo: Que Edward é aquele cara? (Olha eu falando bem do Eddie aqui também. Rs) Ele não tinha nada a ver co o Edward do livro, mas eu amei. Ele não era corno manso e todo bobão e compreensivo igual no livro. No filme ele era um Homem e com H maiusculo. Rs. Ameiiiii demais! Rs. Eu também amei essa parte do filme do Emmett. Como eu digo: Ele é PERFEITO! Ai ai... *-* Que tal em vez de ser **Team Anti Edward Da Fic A Garota da Casa ao Lado, **Não é **ANTI E.D.D.I.E. **: Edward Doente Desgraçado Imbecil Energumeno? Rs. Acabei de pensar nisso. E ai? O que achou? Rs. Eu sou maluca, releva! Beijos!**  
**

**Tatiiiz' Cullen: **Own amor, seja muitissimo bem vinda. Ok? Se sinta em casa. Pode falar o que te vier a cabeça. Rs. Quando sai capitulo novo? Tipo... Agora. Espero que tenha gostado dele. Beijos!**  
**

**Mi Yamauti: **Primeiro de tudo: Espero que tenha gostado de eu ter dedicado o capitulo para você. Rs. Bom, sobre a Bella... Só posso dizer que ele definitivamente tem muita sorte de ter um amigo como o Emmett. Rs. E sim, com toda a certeza ele é o garoto com a pistola de cola. O que faz eu me perguntar: Cadê o MEU Emmett com a pistola de cola? Eu tô esperando. Rs. Não, falando sério... Eu amei isso da pistola. Vai ser o meu lema agora. E sim, o Edward é idiotamente idiota. Ele é tã idiota que nem sabe que é idiota. Affz! ¬¬' Sim, o Edward estava fofinho e talz falando do testamento aí... Ele mencionou **a Rosalie ameba **e perdeu toda a graça. Seria sim perfeitamente perfeito se fosse do Emm para a Bella. *Presta bastante atenção agora porque esse pode ser um possivel spoiler. Rs* Mas quem disse que o Emmett não pode fazer isso? Hein? Rsrsrsrs. *Ta legal. O momento boazinha acabou aqui.* Sim, eu pensei em deiar o Edward apanhar, mas tenho planos mais sombrios pra ele. Mhuamhuamhuamhuamhuamhua(Risada diabólica) *Tá, parei!* Bom, acho que todas as perguntas que estavam tirando o seu sono já foram respondidas, mas tenho a ligeira impressão que agora se formaram mais na sua mente. Não é? *Cof... Cof...* Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Ise Cullen: **Bom, acho que sua curiosidade foi saciada com a conversa da Bella com o Emmett, né? Rs. Sobre o Edward... definitivamente você tem razão. Só damos valor as coisas quando perdemos. Rs. Mas vamos deixar isso mais pra frente. Ok? Beijos!**  
**

**Denise Belle 26: **Sim, o Edward é um tapado total e sim, o Emmet é fofo e perfeito. Mas então... Como será que as coisas vão ficar? Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Gibeluh: **Então se prepare, ele ainda vai ser muitoooooo mais idiota. Por sorte, temos o Emmett! Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**L: **Oi amor, que bom que você vai continuar lendo a fic. Fico feliz tendo a sua presença aqu. Rs. Sobre a Bella e o Emmett ficarem juntos no final... não vou mentir. É possivel. Porque a fic é um triangulo amoroso. Emmett/Bella/Edward**. **Ok? Mas vamo ver como as coisas se desenrolam. Né? Rs Beijos!**  
**

**Raffa: **Sim, o Emmett sofre, mas em breve el vai ser feliz. Ok? Eu nunca vou deixar meu ursão sofrer por muito tempo. Porque eu o amoooooo demais! Fato! Rs. Sobre o Edward... É, ele tem cara de quem apanha de mulher mesmo. Quem sabe, né? Rs. Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	7. Capitulo 6

Team Emmett forever! S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6  
**_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu me aproximei do carro sorrindo e cumprimentei **meu cavalheiro branco**. Afinal de contas, ele estava me salvando de ter que ir andando. Porque de jeito nenhum eu iria com o Edward.  
- Bom dia. Como está? – eu perguntei sorrindo.  
- Muitíssimo bem e você? – ele sorriu pra mim. Eu me aproximei dele e lhe dei um beijo na face. Tudo bem, eu estava corada, mas não tinha nada demais. _Eu estava beijando um amigo_. Só isso.  
- Bem também. Surpreendentemente eu dormi muito bem. Não tive nenhum sonho. – ele sorriu pra mim.  
- Sério? _Pensei que fosse sonhar comigo_. – eu revirei os olhos para ele e dei um tapa no seu ombro.  
- Por favor, pare de gracinhas. Ok? Eu tenho que chegar a escola em vinte minutos. Como é que é, **essa lata velha **anda ou não anda? - Ele fez uma careta e eu sorri.  
- _**Litlle bee**_, você não deveria caçoar do meu carro. Ele é sensível.  
Ele fez um biquinho emburrado e eu não resisti a sorrir.  
- Ah, que isso. Não faz essa carinha de cachorro sem dono pra mim. Você sabe que eu estava apenas brincando. **Eu confio no seu carro e adoro você.** – ele sorriu marotamente para mim.  
- Então tudo bem, _**Litlle bee**_. Assim eu me sinto melhor. – disse se esticando e me dando um selinho. Ele tinha essa mania de me beijar quando eu estava distraída. Eu não vou dizer que não era legal, mas meu deus! Ele era meu amigo e eu não queria magoá-lo. Por outro lado, era divertido tê-lo perto de mim.  
- _Jasper Whitlock_! Você esta me manipulando? – ele gargalhou enquanto abria a porta do carro pra mim.  
- Imagina Bella. _Você sabe que **eu te amo. **_– e eu realmente sabia. Tinha plena consciência do quanto.  
Assim que o Jasper entrou no carro, ele deu marcha ré, acelerou pela rua e deixou apenas um monte de poeira pra trás.  
- **Acelera! **– eu gritei pra ele. Apesar de ter um pouco de medo de atropelar alguém no meio da rua, eu adorava correr a 150km/h com o Jasper. Tínhamos muita coisa em comum, principalmente o gosto pela velocidade. Por isso, eu desencanei e decidi que hoje eu queria correr. Sentir o vento nos meus cabelos e a adrenalina invadir meu sangue.  
- Seu desejo é uma ordem, **Litlle bee. **– Jasper disse acelerando o carro para 150km/h. Eu sorri e abaixei o vidro do carro.  
- Vamos lá, Bella. _**Grita logo. **Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de fazer isso. _– eu sorri para o Jasper. Ele realmente me entendia muito bem. Eu pus a cabeça para o lado de fora e berrei.  
- _**Eu odeio Edward Cullen! **_– uma velhinha que estava sentada na varanda da casa, balançou a cabeça me desaprovando. Eu sorri pra ela e me ajeitei no assento do carro.  
- Muito bom. – Jasper disse sorrindo. – Pena que é uma mentira. Adoraria ver o dia que você falasse isso sério. – eu fiz uma cara de indignada para ele e ele sorriu maliciosamente.  
- Minha vez! – ele pôs a cabeça pra lado de fora e gritou.  
- _**Litlle bee, eu te amo! **_– eu sorri pra ele. Ele sempre gritava isso de manhã. A melhor parte de ir a escola com Jasper era essa. Ele sempre me divertia. Sempre nos divertíamos juntos.  
Ele voltou a encarar a estrada a sua frente, mas antes retirou a mão da marcha do carro e colocou sobre a minha.  
- _Eu também te amo, Jasper. _– para ser totalmente sincera, eu amava mesmo ele. Só não era com tanta intensidade quanto ele me amava. E por mais que dissesse que ele é somente meu amigo, **Jasper era o mais próximo de um namorado que eu já tive.**

Quando chegamos à escola todo mundo ficou olhando para nós. **Não, risque isso**. Todo mundo ficou olhando para o Jasper. Até hoje eu me pergunto o que ele viu em mim. Eu já disse pra vocês como o Jasper é maravilhoso? Não! Pois eu vou dizer...  
**O Jasper é o garoto mais fofo, engraçado e inteligente que eu conheço. **Ele é só um ano mais velho que eu, ou seja, ele tem 16 anos. Mas às vezes ele parece ser tão adulto que sempre me sinto uma piralha perto dele. Além de ele ser essa pessoa espetacular, ele ainda é amigo de todo mundo. Não que ele faça parte dessa panelinha de populares organizada da escola. Não, nada disso. Ele e o Emmett são jogadores de futebol, os mais queridos. Mas mesmo assim não são metidos nem nada. Pelo contrário, _são umas simpatias de pessoas. _Pra completar o pacote de perfeição do Jasper, _ele ainda é um dos garotos mais lindos que eu conheço, _não que eu conheça muitos, mas mesmo assim.  
_**Ele é loiro Mel, alto, talvez um e oitenta, olhos azuis e um sorriso branco completamente ofuscante. Preciso dizer mais?**_  
- Bella, sorria. Você esta sendo analisada pelos canibais. – Jasper murmurou no meu ouvido quando passamos em frente as lideres de torcida, ou seja, o grupinho de Rosalie Hale.  
- Jasper! – eu disse dando um tapa no seu braço.  
- _**Ah, Litlle bee... já que estamos no inferno, abraça o capeta! **_– ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente para mim um segundo antes de me roubar um selinho.  
- _Sejam discretos. _– murmurou Edward de cara feia ao passar pela gente. Isso é sério? Olha só quem fala. O garoto que vive correndo atrás da nojenta da Rosalie Hale. Mas apesar de ficar com raiva do comentário dele, eu não consegui me impedir de corar.  
- Eu odeio esse cara. – Jasper sussurrou pra mim logo depois que Edward sumiu no corredor. – **Ás vezes eu queria dar uma boa surra nele. ** [N/A: O que te impede, Jazz?] – eu sorri diante desse pensamento. Seria engraçado ver o Jasper bater no Edward.  
- Acho melhor não. _Assim você acabaria com a sua fama de bom moço e _**eu não gostaria mais de você. **– disse fazendo piada da careta que Jasper fez.  
- Ah... _então **você** gosta de **mim**, Litlle bee? _– ele perguntou se divertindo com a situação.  
- **Um pouquinho.** – eu disse sarcasticamente.  
- um pouquinho? – Jasper perguntou indignado. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – **Estou te dando a oportunidade de se retratar. **  
- Não obrigada. – eu disse cinicamente. Jasper me olhou sorrindo.  
- Você quem sabe. – então ele me pegou no colo e começou a me carregar pelo corredor até a próxima aula. Enquanto eu protestava, gritava e socava as costas de Jasper, toda a escola olhava horrorizada para a cena.  
- _**Jasper Ronald Whitlock! **_– eu gritei assim que chegamos em frente a nossa sala. – Me ponha no chão agora.  
Jasper gargalhando me pôs no chão. Eu estapeei seu peito e ele riu mais ainda.  
- Isso não esta me fazendo nem cócegas, Bella. – eu bufei irritada e entrei na sala. Risque isso. Eu tentei entrar na sala. Mas Jasper me puxou pra ele antes que eu pudesse dar um passo sequer.  
Jasper **selou nossos lábios **antes mesmo que eu pudesse protestar. Foi assim que eu dei _**o meu primeiro beijo. **_Porque, claro que o Jasper vivia me roubando selinhos, mas nunca tínhamos realmente nos beijado e o que posso dizer? Foi muito bom.  
Jasper segurou no meu pescoço delicadamente ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava para mais perto dele. A mão livre dele brincava distraidamente com os meus dedos, girando-os de um lado para o outro. Sua boca, quente e macia, se pressionava contra minha segundo mais calma, segundo mais frenética. Sua língua escorregadia adentrou a minha boca e por um segundo eu não soube o que fazer. Mas quando Jasper soltou minha mão e passou o braço ao redor da minha cintura, eu levantei meus braços e circulei seus ombros. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e meus dedos se enrolaram em seus fios. **Jasper arfou por meio segundo até me beijar com mais vontade. **_Eu estava quase ficando sem ar, mas não queria quebrar esse beijo. _Uma espécie estranha de calor percorreu o meu corpo e eu senti como se estivesse numa sauna. Jasper finalmente, e tenho que admitir, relutantemente se separou de mim. Mas não totalmente já que continuou me envolvendo pela cintura e colou as nossas testas.  
- **Sabe, eu queria fazer isso há tempos. **– ele segredou pra mim sorrindo. Eu, claro, corei. Então escondi o meu rosto em seu ombro.  
- Não, não, Litlle bee. Não se esconda. _Você fica linda corada._  
- Não é isso. Eu estou sem graça por _outro _motivo.  
- Pelo que? – ele perguntou genuinamente curioso.  
- Bom... _**Você foi o primeiro garoto que eu beijei... **_– Jasper me roubou mais um beijo, mas dessa vez não tão longo.  
- _**Queria que eu fosse o ultimo também. **_– ele disse sorrindo.  
Eu sei o que você esta pensando. _Mas você ama o Edward. _**E daí? Eu não vou passar a vida toda esperando por um cara que não me ama. **Alem do mais, eu amo o Jasper também. Pode até ser que não seja tanto quanto eu amo o Edward. _**Mas amor é amor. **_

- _Nossa! Pelo amor de deus, Jasper! Você não tem vergonha de agarrar esse espantalho no corredor não?_  
Dou um doce pra quem adivinhar quem era. Quem disse **Rosalie vaca Hale, **acertou.  
- **Rosalie, faça um favor a si mesma e recolha o único neurônio que tem e vá embora. **– Jasper disse cerrando os dentes para ela.  
Você deve estar se perguntando agora: _Bella, porque você não fez nada? _Vou te responder. Eu bem que queria. _Estava bolando mil e um planos na minha mente para assassinar uma certa vaca loira e muito burra, _mas Jasper simplesmente estava apertando tanto o meu braço, que com certeza ficaria marcado.  
Claro que ele era sensato o suficiente em saber que se me deixasse solta, eu voaria em cima dela. Por isso, ele estava me segurando bem forte. E põe forte nisso.  
- _Ui! O loirinho ficou com raiva. Defendendo a **namoradinha, **é?_  
Rosalie disse sarcasticamente. Ai senhor todo misericordioso. Ou o senhor tira essa esnobe da minha frente agora **ou eu vou fazer ela usar dentadura aos dezessete. **Eu sorri com esse pensamento. Isso não seria nada mal.  
- **Se eu estou defendendo ou não, não é da sua conta. **– peraí. _Ela disse que eu era a namoradinha do Jasper e ele não a corrigiu. Ui! Gostei disso. Vai Jazz. Dá um fora nessa perua!_  
Rosalie balançou sua linda cabeleira loira na nossa frente, deu as costas e saiu rebolando pelo corredor até a sua sala.  
- **Eu odeio ela. Posso bater nela? **– eu pedi suplicante para o Jasper. Ele sorriu de forma divertida.  
- _Se você bater nela vai acabar com a sua fama de boa moça, ai eu não vou mais gostar de você. _– ele disse sorrindo. Eu revirei os olhos e entrei na sala puxando-o pelo braço.

A escola passou ligeiramente suportável já que o Jasper estava do meu lado o tempo todo. Sério. Quando eu digo o tempo todo é o tempo todo. Ele não quis me deixar sozinha um segundo sequer já que a Rosalie fez questão de me alfinetar a manhã toda.  
Quando estávamos indo embora, no estacionamento, Rosalie soltou mais uma das suas piadinhas.  
- _Cuidado Jasper. Se andar muito com a ralé, vai ficar com cheiro de pobre. _– ai, eu tive que me controlar pra não enfiar a mão na cara dela, mas por sorte eu não precisei nem responder já que o Jasper fez isso por mim.  
- **Eu não acho. Senão eu já teria pego de você. **– Jasper disse sorrindo cinicamente para ela. Rosalie estava quase soltando fogo pelas ventas, mas foi sensata e não fez nada. Na verdade, bem que ela queria. Ela até tinha dado dois passos na direção de Jasper, afinal ela poderia bater nele que ele não revidaria. Jasper é um cavalheiro e jamais encostaria numa mulher. **Mas eu não sou.** _Por isso, eu fechei o punho para ela e dei o meu melhor sorriso diabólico por trás do Jasper. _**O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. **Ele nem ia me ver fazendo essa cara, então...  
Rosalie mais uma vez bufou de raiva e virou as costas entrando no seu BMW vermelho e indo embora.  
- _Eu já falei o quanto é fofo você me defender dela? _– eu perguntei para o Jasper. Ele se acalmou assim que pus as mãos em seus ombros e me olhou sorrindo.  
- **Não. Mas deveria dizer mais vezes. **– ele me roubou um beijo e abriu a porta para eu entrar no carro.  
- Você tem que ir pra casa agora? – Jasper me perguntou assim que entrou no carro. Eu olhei pra ele, mas a sua face era uma folha em branco pra mim. Nenhuma expressão evidente.  
- _**O que esta tramando?**_ – perguntei sorrindo.  
- Toma. – ele disse me passando seu blackbarry. - Ligue para casa e avise que vai se atrasar. Diga para sua mãe que vai estar comigo. – eu assenti pegando o telefone. 

* * *

**[N/A]: ****Então, viram quem estava esperando a nossa querida Bella?  
**

**Eu espero que tenham gostado. **

**Particularmente o Jasper é um dos meus personagens preferidos. *-***

**Espero que tenham agradado vocês também.  
**

**Agora a pergunta que não quer calar:**

**Como ficará essa história?**

**Emmett, Jasper, Edward?  
**

**Façam suas apostas.**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**E o que estam achando do nosso E.D.D.I.E. (**Edward Doente Desgraçado Imbecil Energumeno**)****?**

**Comentem, comentem...**

**Ah, antes que me esqueça:**

**Esse capitulo não foi dedicado a ninguém porque ninguem acertou com iria levar a Bella. Ok?**

**Achei injusto dedicá-lo a alguém já que tinha prometido fazer assim.**

**Maaaaaaaas, se tivesse que dedicá-lo seria á:**

**Mii Yamauti e Lara Cullen.**

**XoXo  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

(Não tenho tempo de respondê-las, mas li cada uma delas com o maior carinho do mundo e peço encarecidamente: Continuem a mandá-las!)**  
**

**.  
**

_[A mairoia das reviews continuam sendo indignadas ou frustradas. Primeiro porque o Edward continua sendo um idota de marca maior; Segundo porque a nossa Querida Bellinha não dá uma chance para o Maravilhoso Emmett. Mas quem sabe isso não muda? Rsrs; E terceiro porque os nervos estavam alterados para descobrir com quem a Bella iria para a escola. Bom... agora já desvendamos quem é o cavalheiro branco. Rs]_

**Maah**

**Renata Pereira**

**Juunie B.****  
**

**L. Winchester****  
**

**Raquel****  
**

**Dary Lima**

**Sah Cherry Bomb**

**Lu Higurashi  
**

**Karol Rodrigues**

**Gby00  
**

**Tatiiiz' Cullen****  
**

**Mi Yamauti****  
**

**Gibeluh****  
**

**Lara Cullen**

**Raffa  
**

**Regina Swan Cullen**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	8. Capitulo 7

Team Emmett e Jasper forever! S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado á: Mii Yamauti e Lara Cullen! (Simplesmente porque eu as adorooooooooo)  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 7  
**_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

- Alô? Mãe? É a Bella.  
- Não, mãe. Não aconteceu nada. Eu to bem. – Jasper sorriu.  
- Não, não. Eu liguei pra saber se tem problema eu chegar mais tarde em casa. – eu tampei o fone do celular para falar com Jasper.  
- Jazz, ela quer saber aonde eu vou, que horas volto e com quem vou estar. – Jasper sorriu novamente.  
- **Me passa o telefone, Litlle bee. **– Jasper disse esticando sua mão pra mim. Eu estava meio relutante e temerosa, mas acabei passando o telefone pra ele.  
- Dona Renée. Aqui é o Jasper Whitlock. – eu quase gargalhei quando ouvi o Jazz sendo tão formal.  
- Não, não. _Bella esta perfeitamente bem. Nunca esteve melhor._  
Jasper piscou pra mim e eu sorri.  
- Eu vou levá-la a um lugar especial. Prometo ficar de olho nela o tempo todo e ela não chegara tarde em casa. No máximo as quatro. Tudo bem? – Jasper sorrindo pra mim confirmando.  
- Ah, ok. Muito obrigado. Eu mesmo a levarei em casa... – Jasper ficou em silencio por um minuto, depois riu.  
- Sim senhora. Pode deixar. Eu entro sim. Ok, eu mando. Um abraço. – Jasper desligou o celular ainda sorrindo.  
- O que foi? – eu perguntei.  
- _Sua mãe te mandou um beijo e praticamente me intimou a entrar na sua casa para provar um pedaço de bolo. Ela disse que gostaria muito de conhecer o rapaz tão gentil que esta saindo com a Bella._  
Eu cai na gargalhada junto com Jasper.  
- Tinha que ser a minha mãe. Mas se não quiser, não precisa ir.  
Jazz segurou uma das minhas mãos e me olhou rapidamente antes de voltar a sua atenção a estrada.  
- Mas eu quero. De verdade. – ele apertou a minha mão e eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.  
- Ok. Mas agora... Aonde vamos?  
- Não senhora. **Surpresa!** – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Ah, Jazz. Por favor. – eu disse fazendo charminho.  
- _Esta tentando me manipular, Litlle bee? _– ele perguntou sorrindo.  
- _**Ah! Tudo que eu falar vai ser usado contra mim?**_  
- **Vai. **– eu revirei os olhos para Jasper enquanto ele gargalhava.

Jasper dirigiu até por uns vinte minutos. Eu já estava pronta para perguntar aonde iríamos que estava demorando tanto, quando ele de repente parou. Simplesmente assim. Do nada, ele parou.  
Eu olhei ao redor, mas tudo que encontrei foi um pequeno casebre na beira da estrada.  
- Chegamos. – Jasper disse sorridente.  
- Que isso? Vai me assassinar num casebre a beira da estrada?  
- _Pode ser._ – Jasper gargalhou. – Não. Não. Esse é um pequenino restaurante que descobri há uns anos atrás. – eu olhei novamente para o casebre e pela primeira vez notei o antigo, sujo e apagado letreiro em cima do telhado. Dizia: Recanto do Sabor.  
- **Recanto do Sabor?**  
- Eu sei que parece estar em péssimo estado, mas acredite. O interior é mil vezes melhor que a fachada. – Jasper saiu do carro e logo depois abriu a porta do carro para mim.  
Nós caminhamos pela varanda de madeira e entramos no casebre com os ruídos que nossos tênis faziam no tablado.  
_Jasper tinha razão. O interior do restaurante não era só bonito, era fantástico, fabuloso e aconchegante. A casa era toda de madeira assim como suas mesas e cadeiras. Mas nelas, tinha um intricado de flores esculpidas. Taças de cristal adornavam as mesas que eram ao mesmo tempo rústicas e sofisticadas. Toalhas de seda e cetim alternando em azul turquesa e violeta cobriam as mesmas. E várias velas aromatizantes se espalhavam pelo lugar. Tinha uma atmosfera aconchegante e romântica._  
- **É lindo. **– Jasper sorriu pra mim e me conduziu a uma das mesas no canto. Ele puxou a cadeira para eu me sentar e assim que me acomodei, me esticou o cardápio.  
- Estou feliz que esteja aqui com você. – eu sorri pra ele, mas rapidamente fiquei seria. Tinha uma coisa que eu devia contar.  
- Jasper. Eu preciso lhe dizer algo. – ele me olhou por um momento e depois acenou me incentivando a falar. – Bom... **Eu finalmente consegui o meu intercambio. No final desse mês, eu vou pra França. **  
Jasper me olhou perplexo. _Acho que acabei de perder um futuro namorado..._  
- Jazz, me desculpa. Eu sei que eu devia ter te contado isso hoje de manhã, mas eu fiquei tão distraída que esqueci. E depois a Rosalie veio jogando piadinhas pro meu lado e eu revidei, ai você me convidou pra almoçar e eu... – Jasper esticou seu braço sobre a mesa e cobriu a minha mão com a sua. Eu olhei no fundo dos seus lindos olhos azuis e sorri. Murmurei por fim. – Me desculpa.  
- _**Tudo bem, Litlle bee. Eu estou por você, afinal de contas esse intercambio é tudo que você queria. Também me sinto honrado por você ter confiado em mim a ponto de me contar. **_– ele sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam tristes. Eu sorri pra ele.  
- _Sabia que você é **perfeito**? _– Jazz suspirou.  
- Eu não sou perfeito, Bella. Estou longe da perfeição. Eu só gosto muito de você.  
- Bom... – eu disse apertando forte a sua mão. – **_Deixe-me reformular a frase. Você é perfeito sim. Perfeito pra mim._**  
Jasper abriu um sorriso tão grande que eu pensei que a qualquer momento ele fosse rasgar o seu rosto. Não que ele se importasse com isso, mas... Ele continuou a me fitar por longos segundos com os lindos, profundos e hipnotizantes olhos azuis. O sorriso enorme continuava lá, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente irradiando dele. Logo eu percebi que era... **Amor**. E sabe o mais surpreendente? Eu percebi que eu também estava agindo diferente...  
Jasper levantou-se rapidamente e sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado. Ele sorriu ainda segurando a minha mão.  
- Sabe de uma coisa? – eu neguei. – Ás vezes eu em pergunto se eu estou sonhando... **Porque você só pode ser um anjo.**  
Eu me aproximei dele e o abracei.  
- Ás vezes, eu me faço a mesma pergunta. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Percebi o quanto Jasper se arrepiou e por um momento infinito, me deliciei com isso. Era bom saber que ele tinha essa reação a mim.  
- Você tem certeza que não ficou chateado comigo? – Jasper franziu o cenho e me olhou incrédulo.  
- _E porque eu ficaria chateado com você, Litlle bee?_  
- Oras! Porque eu vou fazer o intercambio e passar um ano ou um ano e meio fora. – ele fez uma careta.  
- **Eu fiquei triste porque vai ser tanto tempo.** – Jasper me olhou e sorriu. – _**Mas eu vou esperar por você. Esperaria a vida inteira se precisasse. Não se preocupe. Eu ainda vou estar aqui quando você voltar. **_– ele disse fazendo graça.  
- Jazz, você é o melhor. – eu me inclinei para beijá-lo. Jazz sorriu, mas logo se entreteu em retribuir o beijo.  
- Hum! – escutamos alguém pigarrear e ambos pulamos de susto.  
- _Desculpe-me, mas já escolheram o que vão querer? _– perguntou uma garçonete estupidamente linda. Ela era loira dos olhos verdes. Rapidamente notei o jeito que ela olhava para o Jasper e a minha vontade foi pular no pescoço dela e destruir aquele rostinho tão lindo que devia fazer tanto sucesso.  
Então eu pensei, peraí! Eu queria bater na garota porque ela estava dando em cima do Jasper? Normalmente eu só tenho essa reação com uma pessoa. Edward Cullen. Então isso só pode significar... **_Ah, meu deus! Eu estou apaixonada pelo Jasper!_**  
_Deus do céu. Como eu não percebi isso antes? Os olhares, os selinhos roubados, os abraços. Eu coro quando estou com ele. Eu amo quando ele me abraça e me derreto toda quando ele me beija. Ta, eu não sou idiota. Eu sabia que estava gostando do Jasper. Só não tinha percebido que era tanto assim. Eu olhei novamente para ele e percebi como a luz do sol que entrava pela janela incidia de uma forma mágica pelos seus cabelos loiros cor de Mel. Vi suas íris azuis brilharem como um oceano no verão. Percebi como sua pele branca era macia e quente. Vi como seu cabelo curto e arrepiado tinha algumas pontas desiguais. **Mas o mais importante, eu percebi que amava Jasper Ronald Whitlock tanto quanto amava Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.**_  
Confuso? Complicado? Suicídio? Eu sei, eu sei. Tanta mulher por ai querendo gostar de um cara e eu gostando de dois. Mas o que posso fazer? Não mando no meu coração. Infelizmente... **Senão, escolheria o Jasper**. Porque ele me ama de verdade. Posso ver nos seus olhos.  
Eu ainda fiquei olhando abobalhada para Jasper por mais um minuto ou dois até que a garçonete falou novamente.  
- Então? – Jasper virou-se para ela educadamente e sorriu.  
- Bom, eu vou querer um strogonoff de frango. – ele sorriu pra mim. – E você, Litlle bee?  
A garçonete olhou pra mim cinicamente e se controlou para não gargalhar. Era óbvio que ela tinha achado hilário o Jazz me chamar de abelhinha. **Eu também ia achar hilário quando eu enfiasse o meu punho na cara dela.**  
- Vou querer o mesmo. – sorri para Jazz. - Você sabe que eu amo strogonoff. – eu disse tentado ser gentil e educada. Eu tinha que me acalmar, ou não ia sobrar nada daquelazinha.  
- E para beber? – A vad...ops! garçonete. Perguntou para o me Jazz, totalmente me ignorando. **Ah, eu mato ela. Mato ela.**  
- Não sei, depende da Bella. E então, amor? O que vai ser?  
**Ácido! Pra eu jogar no meio das fuças dessa cachorra.**  
- Uma coca cola, por favor. – eu disse da forma mais educada e falsa possível. Claro que a zinha percebeu já que ela me fulminou com o olhar e se virou para o Jasper.  
- Eu decido depois. Pode trazer o pedido.  
- Ok, senhor. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Meu nome é Thamires.  
- Tudo bem. Obrigado. – Jazz disse pacientemente enquanto eu literalmente me segurava na cadeira para não voar em cima daquela loira safada. **Ai meu deus! Porque será que eu sempre tenho problemas com loiras? É carma. Decididamente é carma!**  
Jasper começou a gargalhar e eu não estava entendendo nada.  
- Que foi? Porque esta rindo?  
- **_Ai... Bella... você... deveria... ter... visto... a tua... cara... Estava... hilária... _**– ele exclamou entre sorrisos. Eu automaticamente fechei a cara.  
- Não sei do que você esta falando! – murmurei contrariada.  
- Ah, Litlle bee. Por favor. **Todo mundo viu que ela estava dando em cima de mim descaradamente e se duvidar até o cego percebeu que você queria matar a garota. **– ele disse ainda rindo.  
- Hum! Então você percebeu? – ele gargalhou e acenou.  
- Mais é claro.  
- E não fez nada. Deixou ela dar em cima de você. – Jazz fez uma cara engraçada de quem estava com problemas. _Ah, amigo... você nem sabe o quanto. _Eu estreitei os olhos pra ele. – Jasper Whitlock, você não presta!  
Eu disse fazendo um biquinho e virando o rosto para o lado. Jazz esticou a mão tentando alcançar a minha, mas eu a puxei colocando-a no meu colo.  
- _Ta legal. Já que você não que falar comigo, eu vou falar com a Thamires. _– ele disse se levantando.  
- **Não ouse! **– eu desafiei enquanto o puxava pela camisa e fazia ele se debruçar sobre a minha cadeira. Ele sorriu.  
- Ah, foi o que eu pensei. – eu fiz uma cara de indignada para ele enquanto balançava a minha cabeça, mas o puxei pela gola da camisa para beijá-lo.  
- **Eu te odeio, Jasper. **– meio que suspirei para ele quando ele quebrou o beiijo. Jasper riu novamente e antes de voltar a me beijar murmurou um_** "Eu também te amo. Litlle bee."**_  
Tão típico dele, mas tão fofo.  
Logo depois Jasper voltou para sua cadeira e sorriu pra mim.  
- Não pense você que esta tudo bem. Eu ainda quero matar aquela vad...  
- Aqui estão os seus pedidos. – disse a garçonete bem animadinha. Vocês podem imaginar pra quem ela destinava tanta euforia, né?  
- Obrigado. – Jasper se limitou a dizer. Eu cerrei os dentes para ela, mas ela estava ocupada demais babando no Jasper pra perceber. Jasper, ao contrário, sorriu pra mim e com um aceno de cabeça me tranqüilizou.  
- Bom, acho que vou pedir minha bebida agora. – ele falou para a vad... ops! garçonete. Quando ela colocou meu prato na mesa.  
- Sim, senhor. – ela disse batendo os cílios pra ele. Argh! Que nojo! Eu acho que vou vomitar.  
- _Eu quero uma coca cola, igual a **minha namorada. **_– A garota ficou tão branca quanto eu quando o Jazz me chamou de namorada. Eu não sabia o que dizer, já ela... se recolheu a sua insignificância. Muito bom! Essa parte eu amei!  
- Tudo bem, senhor.  
Ela saiu tão rápido quanto uma Ferrari na fórmula um. Morri de rir e Jasper me acompanhou. Eu fiquei alguns segundos sorrindo, até que me virei para ele.  
- **É sério? Eu sou sua namorada? **– eu perguntei meio confusa.  
- _Não. _– ele disse sério. Senti meu coração afundar dentro do peito. – **Mas eu queria que fosse. **– ele disse sorrindo. Eu retribui o sorriso.  
- Sério?  
- Seriíssimo, mas eu acho melhor esperarmos até você voltar do intercambio. Quero ter certeza que você não conheceu ninguém na França. – eu gargalhei pra ele.  
- Deixa de ser bobo. **Quem eu quero esta aqui. **– ele suspirou.  
- _Sim, eu já sei. Edward Cullen. _– fiquei triste por ele, mas não poderia mentir. _Não pra ele. Nunca pra ele._  
- Eu não posso negar que ainda gosto do Edward. Afinal, não deixamos de amar uma pessoa do dia para noite. Mas o que posso dizer? – Jasper que tinha abaixado a cabeça, a levantou fixando seus olhos azul celeste nos meus. – **Eu te amo. De verdade e percebi que você pode muito bem ocupar o meu coração. _Porque quando você esta dentro dele, eu não sinto falta de nada._**  
Jasper sorriu. Eu não precisava que ele falasse para saber. Aquele sorriso era um puro e simples, Eu te amo.  
Assim que a garçonete voltou, me pediu desculpas formalmente, coisa que eu adorei e se retirou.  
Nós comemos em paz e completamente felizes. De vez em quando Jasper falava alguma piada que me fazia gargalhar e outras vezes, ele me roubava beijos. Claro que eu adorava isso tudo, mas sempre fazia uma careta e falava para ele se controlar. Ele só ria e revirava os olhos.  
Quando terminamos o almoço, Jasper e eu voltamos para minha casa. _Mas uma certa **surpresinha **me esperava quando eu cheguei lá..._

* * *

**[N/A]: ****Podem falar... o Meu Jasper é um amor, né?**

**Preciso dizer que sou totalmente fã dele?**

**Bom, vocês devem ter notado que os outros personagens da fic simplismente sumiram nesse capitulo, mas...**

**Don't worry! Eles voltarão a aparecer no próximo. Esse capitulo foi mais LOVE. *-*  
**

**Então... Bella finalmente admitiu para si mesma que AMA o Jasper.**

**Ehh! E ela contou a ele que vai pra França.**

**Mas algumas pergintinhas ficaram no ar. Tais como:**

**Como fica o Jasper com isso?**

**E o Emmett?**

**E até mesmo o E.D.D.I.E?**

**Mas eu tenho certeza que a pergunta que ronda a mente de vocês no momento é:**

**QUE DIABOS DE "SURPRESINHA" É ESSA QUE ESPERAVA A BELLA EM CASA?**

**Façam suas apostas!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**E o que estão achando do envolvimento da nossa Bellinha com o fofíssimo Jasper?**

**Comentem, comentem...**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**CARA! 20 REVIEWS? Nossa! Muito obrigada. Fiquei extremamente animada com o carinho de vocês.  
**

**.**

**Cris Tunner: **Oi amor! Que bom que está gostando. Sim, sim... a Bella arrasa corações. Ui! Rs. Beijos!

**Júlia Miranda: **Own, abrigada amor. Sim, o Jasper deu mais um Up! na fic. Rs. Beijos!

**Pati Sousa:** Amor, não se preocupe. Eu nunca, em hipotese alguma deixaria o Emmett ficar mal e triste por muito tempo, ok? Tenho tudo programado para ele. Relaxa. Beijos!

**V. C. Keat: **Com certeza não faria nada mal. Pelo contrário, faria muitoooooooooooooooo bem. Rs. Faz o seguinte... se você achar algum, me avisa. Quem sabe eles não fazem cópias por ai no mercado. A pirataria hoje tem evoluido muito. Rs. Beijos!

**Deboramd:** Sim, meu amor. O Edward dessa fic é a decepção da decepção de todos os tempos. E se prepare, ele ainda vai aprontar muitooooooooo mais. Rs. Sobre a Bella e o Jasper... Bom, você teve a sua resposta com esse capitulo. Rs. O Emmett... Well! Ele é outro caso... Pensaremos sobre isso. Ok? Já o Jacob... Vou te mandar a real: PREFERIRIA FURAR MEUS OLHOS COM ESPETINHOS, ASSÁ-LOS E COMÊ-LOS A COLOCAR A BELLA COM ELE. Ufa! Ainda bem que desabafei! Rs. E não se spreocupe, os seus desejos serão atendidos. Rosalie ameba ainda vai se fufer e muitooooo e o Edward... tortura total pra ele. MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH!(Risada diabólica) Beijos!

**Renata Pereira: **Own, amor. Que bom que está gostando da fic. E eu também pensei a mesma coisa. Chega dessa mesmisse de Bella+Edward. Temos que apimentar essas fics. Rs. É por isso que eu tenho o Emm e o Jazz. Rs. Eu também adoroooooo demais o Jasper! *-* Sim, o Emmett vai ficar meio cabisbaixo mesmo, mas... tudo tem conserto. Certo? Sobre a briga... Relaxa. Sou contra violencia. A não ser que ela seja cometida com o E.D.D.I.E. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Juunie B. :** Own amor! Obrigada por ser apaixonadíssima pela fic. *-* E o "Sejam discretos." Foi mais uma demonstração pública de irritação e meio que ciumes do que outra coisa. Mas a pergunta real não é se ELE desistiu dela e si se ELA desistiu dele. Porque por favor, se alguém aqui tem motivos para chutar alguém, esse ALGUÉM é a Bella. Rs. E sim, sei que você é a favor de Bellard, mas os meus personagens tomam conta de mim. Eu me envolvo com a história, de modo que nem eu sei o que vai acontecer a seguir. Serinho. Eu simplesmente tenho as ideias e BUM! Vou lá e escrevo. Rs. Mas relaxa... Curte a fic. Beijos!**  
**

**Carol Black Cullen:** Oi amor. Sim, Bella e Jasper. Que bom que gostou. Sim, é muitoooooooooooo diferente, mas essa foi a intenção. Sobre o Edward... Cara já estou até cansada de dizer as leitoras que ele AINDA não aprontou nada. O pior ainda está por vir, vai por mim. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Carola Hale: **Sério? Você não quer que a Bella termine a fic com o Edward? Caraca! Você é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso. Porque tipo, o pessoal está odiando o Edward e bam... mas mesmo assim eles tem essa fixação pelo casal principal e querem eles juntos. Rs. Mas não posso julgá-los, é a opinião deles, maaaaaaasssss... vamos ver como termina, né? Rs. Sobre o Emmett, a Bella ainda vai falar com ele. Relaxa! Beijos!**  
**

**Dary Lima: **Oi amor. Não é que ela se ache feia... Ela simplesmente se considera uma anti-popular. Tipo, sem nenhuma atrativo para cahmar atenção, entende? Tipo, uma anti-social. Ela se acha bonita e talz, mas tem a autoestima lá em baixo. Mas... isso pode mudar. Rs. Sobre os principes descobrirem da ida dela a Paris... um deles descobriu nesse capitulo. Rs. Quanto aos outros... Talvez mais pra frente. Ok? Beijos!**  
**

**Sah Cherry Bomb: **Eu sei. Eu sou má, pode falar. Eu fico aqui, escrevendo caras simplesmente lindos, perfeitos e maravilhosos e deixo minhas leitoras cada vez mais confusas. Mas posso dizer a verdade? Vou dizer... Essa é a intenção! Desculpas, mas... Eu queria fazer uma fic diferente e acho que consegui. Fiz vocês odiarem o Edward(que é o protagonista) e amar o Emmett e o Jasper a ponto de desejar que a Bella fique com eles. Não que seja o seu caso, porque eu não sei. Você não me disse. Rs. Mas o fato é... As coisas ainda vão mudar muitooooooooooo. Muita fic pela frente ainda. Ok? Entõ relaxa e curte ai. Beijos!

**Lu Higurashi: **Own, o Jazz é um fofo mesmo. Eu também o amo. Ele é tudo de bom e mais um pouco. E sim, o Edward é um cretino de marca maior. O que me faz refletir se ele não seria somente mais um cara normal no mundo. Well... Nunca seria o Jacob... Quando ele finalmente aparecer na fic você vai saber o porque. Ok? Beijos!**  
**

**Karol Rodrigues: **Eu sei, amor. Tudo mundo meio que esperava o Emmett. E foi justamente por isso que eu coloquei o Jasper. Não gosto de ser previsivel se você não reparou. Rs. Mas então... Quanto ao provar os outros dois Bonitoes... Eu não sei... Vou pensar. E só pra ressaltar, eu não escrevi o final de fic ainda... Well! Sim, ela é sortuda demais. Beijos!**  
**

**Gby00: **Menina, adoro as suas teorias. Rsrsrsrsrs. São super... Sobre a Alice, daqui a pouco ele surge dos confins do mundo. Rs. Niunca ia deixar a porpurinada fora da história, né? Rs. Sobre os pares, Nem sempre eu mantenho os pares originais. Espero não te decepcionar com relação a isso. Beijos!**  
**

**Tatiiiz' Cullen: **Que isso menina, tentando seduzir os meus personagens fofos para sua casa? Isso é abuso hein! Rsrsrsrs. Bom... pelo menos o Jazz e o Emm são fofos. Já o Eddie... Carlisle? Sério que você pensou nele, mas não no Jazz? Nossa! Eu que me surpreendi agora. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Mi Yamauti****: **Nossa! Sem problemas. Eu te entendo totalmente e não me importo de você me contar os seus problemas. Sério. Eu adorooooo interagir com as pessoas, principalmente os meus leitores. Avho super, isso tudo! Digo, a interação e não os seus problemas. Óbvio! Pow, se você que lê não sabe quem é o seu favorito, imagina eu que escrevo. Dúvida cruel... Jasper ou Emmett? Oh ceus! Eu também amoooooo o James. Agora respondendo a sua pergunta... Não! Você não pode ter os três. Mas, deixa eu te falar uma coisa: "Se eu pudesse fazer um pedido, apenas um pedido a Deus, eu pediria para ele juntar eles três num homem só e me dar de presente de natal. Rs" Serinho! Tenho multiplas quedas, alias precipicios por eles. Rs. E sim, eu também me revolto com o E.D.D.I.E. Nessa fic eu também acho que ele poderia ser jogado fora. Mesmo sendo um agto de olhos verdes e coisa e tal. Rs. E olha que eu não costumo rejeitá-lo não. Rsrsrsrsrs. Eu também acho que o Jazz podia bater nele, mas ele é um cavalheiro e não faria isso. Pelo menos não na frente da Bella. Rs. Agora te corrigindo, NÓS ajudariamos ele, né? Porque eu quero bater no Eddie tanto quanto você. Rs. Realmente, o Edward não pode morrer, mas nós podemos deixá-lo no hospital por um tempo, assim, TALVEZ, ele deixe de ser burro. Sobre a Rosalie Ameba Vaca Hale, só tenho uma coisa a falar: Morra Ameba! Rs. Mas relaxa, a Bella ainda vai aprontar com ela até o final da fic. Alias tive uma ideia aqui agora... Caramba! Rs. Sobre o Emmett, eu nunca o deixaria esperando... Mas você vai descobrir o que aconteceu nos próximos capitulos. Ok? Rs. 02:30? VOCÊ LEU ISSO AS** 02:30H** DA MANHÃ? Nossa! Agora vou encerrar, nunca dei uma resposta tão granda para uma review. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Gibeluh****: **Obrigada amor. Sim, o Jasper é simplesmente apaixonante. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Lara Cullen: **Own, que bom que você gosta tantoooooo assim do Jasper. Eu também adoroooooooooooo ele. E tipo, acho que ele e a Bella fazem um par perfeitinho nessa fic. Fala sério, que garoto é tão fofo ao ponto de chamar a garota que ama de Litlle Bee? Eu te respondo: Só o Jasper! Porque ele é UNICO! Ai ai! *Suspira* Mas, voltando a realidade... Eu também amei ela defedendo o Jasper da Rose. Eu faria a mesma coisa no lugar dela. Rs. Sobre a Alice... DON'T WORRY! Ela nunca em hipotese alguma seria tirado da minha fic. Eu tenho uma certa fascinação pela fadinha. Ela é tudo que eu poderia desejar como melhor amiga. *-* Relaxa que uma hora ela aparece. Ok? Sobre o Emett... Sim, ele vai ficar triste, mas... Ele supera! Afinal de contas, ele é Emmett Cullen. O cara brincalhão e risonho, mas principalmente, o melhor amigo da Bella atualmente. E então, o que achou de eu ter dedicado o capitulo formalmente dessa vez? Beijoooooooooooooooooooooooos!**  
**

**Raffa: **Sim, amada. Bellinha furacão está pegando o Jazz. Surtada, não? Alias, surtada é pouco. Aquela ali deve ter mergulhado no mel quando nasceu. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Lahhh: **Ta? É tudo que você pode deixar pra mim? ç.ç *CRY* Tudo bem, mesmo assim, seja bem vinda e espero que goste da fic. Beijos!**  
**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	9. Capitulo 8

Team Jasper forever! S2 S2 S2 S2 Porque ele arrasa nesse capitulo. S2 S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado á: ****Renata pereira **(minha gaja portuguesa) e **Deboramd **(porque pensamos igual) !

* * *

_Capitulo 8  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Edward PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

Eu acordei pela manhã com os raios de sol incidindo na porta da sacada. Rapidamente me levantei. Quem sabe Bella já estivesse de pé? Doce ilusão. Sua sacada estava fechada como ontem e provavelmente permaneceria assim por muito tempo.  
Eu desliguei o despertador antes mesmo que ele tocasse. Fui em direção ao banheiro e decidi tomar uma ducha bem fria para despertar.  
As palavras que minha mãe me falaram, dançavam na minha mente...

_"Talvez você devesse olhar mais ao seu redor. Ficaria surpreso com o que pode encontrar."_  
_"Edward, se é amor não são necessárias palavras..."_  
_"Sabe, acho que deveria parar de idealizar e enxergar ao seu redor. As vezes você tem uma estrela por perto e nem imagina."_

Essas frases estavam martelando a minha cabeça a muitas e muitas horas. Eu tentava entender o significado delas, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. Eu queria muito que todos os conselhos que a minha mãe me deu me ajudassem a fazer as pazes com a Bella, mas o tiro sempre saia pela culatra. Bella.  
Assim que pensei nela, a frase da minha mãe me veio a mente...

_"Leve essa pequena flor para ela. Diga que as coisas sempre podem florescer."_

Eu não sabia o que a minha mãe quis dizer com isso de "as coisas sempre podem florescer." Mas eu queria muito descobrir.  
Desliguei o chuveiro depois de muito tempo ali dentro e percebi que se não me arrumasse rápido ia ficar atrasado. Assim que eu saí do banheiro, tive um choque. As persianas do quarto da Bella estavam abertas, conseqüentemente eu conseguia vê-la pela enorme porta de vidro da sacada. Eu sorri. Ela não estava me vendo. Estava de costas, carregando a sua mochila. Eu podia ver como ela estava feliz e bonita hoje. Mas um segundo depois ela saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.  
Eu me arrumei rapidamente colocando apenas uma calça jeans escura, tênis preto, e uma camisa pólo azul marinho. Peguei as chaves do volvo que estavam em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, minha mochila e desci.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – minha mãe me cumprimentou assim que cheguei na cozinha.  
- Bom dia, Esme. – ele me olhou de cara feia. - Quer dizer, bom dia mãe. – ela assentiu sorrindo enquanto me servia panquecas com calda de Mel.  
- Sabe, Edward... eu estava me perguntando... você já fez as pazes com a Bella? – Esme me perguntou distraidamente. Na verdade, eu sabia muito bem que ela estava super curiosa para saber. Só que ela conseguia se controlar bem. Eu sorri.  
- Não. Ela me ignorou. – eu disse distraidamente enquanto mordia uma panqueca. Esme franziu a testa para mim. – Ta, eu sei que eu mereço, mas poxa mãe! De que lado você está?  
Esme riu.  
- **Do seu, querido. Mas isso não significa que eu vou passar a mão na sua cabeça toda vez que você faz besteira. A única coisa que posso te dizer é pra que não desista. Não importa o que aconteça.**  
Nossa! As vezes acho que a minha mãe é uma psicóloga ou algum Buda. Ela vem com cada uma...  
Eu assenti e terminei de tomar o meu café em silencio.  
Depois de umas quatro panquecas, me senti satisfeito. Esme sorriu para mim novamente enquanto perguntava se eu queria mais.  
- Não, mãe. Muito obrigada. Mas eu não quero ficar obeso.  
- Até parece Edward. – ela disse gargalhando. – Tirando Emmett, nunca vi ninguém em melhor forma que você.  
- Obrigado. – eu sorri agradecendo. – Mas por falar no grandão, cadê ele?  
- Ah, ele foi mais cedo pra escola. Tinha treino de futebol hoje de manhã cedo.  
- Ah. – eu murmurei enquanto me levantava e ia escovar meus dentes. Assim que fiquei pronto, fui aos fundos da casa espiar a cozinha da Bella. Sabe, seu basculante dava para o meu jardim.

- _Que bom. Está com fome? _– escutei dona Renée perguntar. Me estiquei na ponta dos pés para ver Bella sentada a mesa tomando o café da manhã.  
- _Ah, mãe... eu sou uma adolescente. Estou em fase de crescimento. Estou sempre com fome. _– ela respondeu sorrindo. Já estava sentindo saudades das piadas sem graça dela. Pelo visto ela ainda ia demorar até terminar o café da manhã. Eu dei uma ultima espiadinha enquanto voltava pra dentro de casa.  
- Mãe! - Eu gritei do corredor.  
- Oi, Edward. – ela respondeu. O som vinha da sala. Corria até lá. Como esperado minha estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá, bebendo café e assistindo ao jornal. Não sei como ela consegue ver essa coisa. Só tem desgraça. Gente que morre em terremotos, gente que morre atropelada, gente que morre baleada, gente que morrer em tsunami. Assim não dá!  
- Mãe? Eu preciso de um favor seu. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- Outro? – ela disse sorrindo. – Pode falar.  
- Colhe outra flor daquela para mim. A que você me deu ontem murchou e eu não tive a chance de dá-la a Bella.  
Esme sorriu e foi andando a passos rápidos para o jardim enquanto murmurava um **_"Até que enfim, senhor!". _**Fingi que não ouvi, mas revirei os olhos.  
Depois que eu peguei uma margarida minúscula que minha mãe me deu, eu me sentei à sala. Eu não conseguia entender porque tinha que ser uma margarida e muito menos porque ela tinha que ser tão pequena. A minha mãe tinha flores muito mais lindas e maiores naquele jardim, entretanto ela me deu a menor e mais simples de todas. Quem vai entender? De vez em quando eu acho que fui trocado na maternidade. Porque o Emm é todo estranho assim, o meu pai um médico talentosíssimo e a minha mãe, uma psicóloga nata. Só eu que sou absurdamente normal. Droga!  
Eu ouvi a porta da casa da Bella bater e ela gritar alguma coisa para a sua mãe. Eu automaticamente levantei, peguei a minha mochila e fui em direção a porta.  
- Mãe, to indo. Me deseja sorte. – eu gritei para ela.  
- Sorte meu amor. – ela gritou da cozinha.  
Mas nem toda a sorte do mundo ia me ajudar com isso. Quando eu abri a porta de casa, _vi que Bella estava andando rapidamente para os braços de **Jasper Whitlock**_. Simplesmente um dos garotos que eu mais odeio no mundo. Saco!  
Eu agucei os meus ouvidos e fiquei parado, quieto e em silencio para ouvir o que eles falavam. Consegui escutar um trecho da conversa...  
- _Bem também. Surpreendentemente eu dormi muito bem. Não tive nenhum sonho. _– Bella falava para ele.  
- _Sério? Pensei que fosse sonhar comigo. _– aquele cretino do Jasper disse pra ela e Bella apenas deu um leve tapa em seu ombro. Eu estava com vontade de quebrar a cara dele. Ele sempre deu em cima da Bella. Pelo amor de deus! O cara era um dos mais famosos jogadores de futebol da nossa escola. Esta na cara que ele é um galinha convicto. Me admira muito a Bella dar trela pra ele. Eu parei a minha tagarelice interna para ouvir novamente o que eles falavam...  
- _Ah, que isso. Não faz essa carinha de cachorro sem dono pra mim. Você sabe que eu estava apenas brincando. Eu confio no seu carro e adoro você. _– Bella disse se derretendo pelo Whitlock.  
- _Então tudo bem, Litlle bee. Assim eu me sinto melhor. _– aquele verme se esticou e roubou um selinho da Bella. E sabe o que é pior?, **ela sorriu. **Eu não acredito que ela trocou a minha amizade e a minha carona por ele. Aff!  
- _Jasper Whitlock! Você esta me manipulando? _– ele gargalhou enquanto abria a porta do carro para ela.  
- _Imagina Bella. Você sabe que eu te amo. _– ele disse para ela enquanto fechava a porta do carro e dava a volta para entrar também, mas não sem antes olhar na minha direção. **Ele sorriu, acenou e sibilou um perdeu enquanto fazia aspas no ar e me chamava de idiota. **Ele foi gargalhando para o carro e eu juro, se ele não tivesse acelerado com tudo, eu tinha ido lá e quebrado a cara dele. Cretino!  
Eu senti meu sangue ferver, mas me perguntei mentalmente o porquê dessa irritação toda. Tudo bem, eu amo a Bella. É a minha melhor amiga e tudo mais. Eu não tinha um motivo realmente convincente para odiar o – urgh! – Whitlock e muito menos para achar que a Bella estava em perigo. Porque infelizmente eu sabia muitíssimo bem que ele é completamente apaixonado por ela.  
Mas... Seguro morreu de velho. Não é o que diz o ditado? Por isso eu peguei o meu volvo reluzente e dirigi rapidamente para alcançá-los. O Jasper estava correndo igual a um maníaco. Claro que eu amava correr também, mas sempre pensei que a Bella odiasse. Parece que eu me enganei, talvez eu não a conheça tão bem assim. Num determinado momento, Bella colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora. Meu deus! Ela não sabia que isso era perigoso? Ah, mas ela já era bem grandinha e parecia que não precisava da minha ajuda já que estava com o Whitlock. ¬¬'  
- _**Eu odeio Edward Cullen. **_– Bella gritou de repente enquanto eu estava distraído em meus pensamentos. Se eu dissesse que não doeu, eu mentiria. Doeu e muito. Saber que a Bella estava com tanta raiva assim de mim, me mostrou o quanto a sua amizade é importante e quanto eu tenho medo de perdê-la. Eu apertei o volante e meti o pé no acelerador. Talvez, só talvez, eu conseguisse emparelhar o carro com o Jasper e sei lá, sinalizar pra Bella. Dizer que queria falar com ela. Ou simplesmente mostrar a ela que eu estava ali. Sei lá. Eu confesso, eu sou muito burro. Não sei o que fazer, mas eu realmente me sinto muito mal com o que aconteceu. Eu não queria ter magoado a Bella. Nunca.  
Mas assim que eu pisei mais fundo no acelerador, eu ouvi a ultima coisa que queria ouvir hoje.  
- **Litlle bee, eu te amo.** – O idiota do Jasper tinha gritado pra ela. Eu não acredito. Ta de sacanagem com a minha cara? Ele chama ela de abelhinha? Que ridículo. Bella deve odiar isso. Eu tive a esperança dele parar o carro e uma Bella sair raivosamente dali a qualquer momento. Nem preciso dizer que isso não aconteceu, né?  
Bella saiu do carro toda feliz e sorridente. Parecia que ela se sentia muito bem com aquele treco. Argh! Eu ainda mato esse cara! Eu estacionei o meu carro bem rápido. Nem sei como não bati em nenhum outro e os segui pra dentro da escola. Eu queria saber o que eles estavam falando, mas se eu me aproximasse muito, a Bella e o Whitlock iam ver que eu os estava espionando. Isso não seria nada legal. Então preferi me contentar a observar.  
Num dado momento eles pararam no corredor, Bella batia no seu ombro e sorria por causa de algo que ele falou. Eles trocaram mais umas poucas palavras e então novamente aquele brutamontes roubou um beijo dela. Eu não agüentei. Tinha que falar alguma coisa.  
- Sejam discretos. – eu disse com raiva enquanto passava por eles.  
Infelizmente ainda pude ouvir o Jasper dizer que me odiava. Se ele soubesse que a recíproca é verdadeira...  
Eu parei na porta da minha sala. Eu tinha dois motivos específicos para fazer isso. O primeiro era esperar pela Rosalie já que ela é da minha turma e segundo é ficar de olho no Whitlock com a Bella.  
Eu me distrai colocando a minha mochila sobre a mesa do lado da que Rosalie sentava e quando fui pra porta, vi aquela cena grotesca...  
Jasper estava carregando a Bella no colo até a porta da sala deles. Ela parecia estar se divertindo já que sorria e estapeava o seu peito. Ele também estava sorrindo. Ah, como eu queria quebrar todos os dentes dele pra ele nunca mais dar esse sorrisinho nojento pra ela. Então Jasper a puxou pelo braço e simplesmente colou seus lábios ao dela. Tive que respirar fundo um milhão de vezes para não ir até lá e matá-lo. Porque era isso que eu _queria _fazer. **O pior de tudo foi que Bella correspondeu! Ela correspondeu! Meu deus! Porque ela fez isso? **Ela passava os braços pelo seu ombro, agarrava os cabelos loiros sem sal e sem açúcar dele e simplesmente permitia que ele a beijasse. Eca!  
- Edward, você esta bem? – me perguntou o idiota do Mike Newton.  
- Estou perfeitamente normal, não esta vendo? – eu rosnei pra ele. Mike deu um passo para trás e sorriu cinicamente.  
- Na verdade, parece que você esta com ciúmes da Swan. Pensei que fossem só amigos. – ele disse sorrindo descaradamente  
- **E somos. **– eu quase gritei pra ele. Que ridículo. Era óbvio que eu não estava com ciúmes de Bella. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, eu só quero protegê-la.  
- _**Sério? Não é isso que a porta acha... **_– ele disse gargalhando enquanto apontava para o portal da porta que eu tentava esmagar com os meus dedos. Mais um pouquinho de força e eu arrancaria realmente um pedaço. Eu suspirei e sacudi a cabeça.  
- Eu só quero protegê-la. Ok? Ela é a minha melhor amiga. Só isso. – eu disse revirando os olhos para o Mike e entrando na sala. Eu precisava sentar e me acalmar. Agora!  
- Edward, não precisa ficar acanhado. _Metade da escola acha ela maravilhosa mesmo. Você pode me contar. _Meus lábios estão selados. E não conto para ninguém. - Ele me disse sorrindo. Como que ele faria para sorrir quando eu destruísse os dentes dele?  
- Mike, vai a... – eu me parei. O que ele tinha dito? – **O que você disse? Metade da escola gosta da Isabella?**  
Ele sorriu cinicamente para mim de novo. Eu estava me irritando com esses sorrisos.  
- Sim. Vai dizer que não sabia que a Bella é a sensação por aqui?  
- Mas e Rosalie? Pensei que todo mundo a quisesse... – eu divaguei meio confuso.  
- Rosalie? – Mike gargalhou. – Quem vai querer um objeto usado? Quem vai querer a garota mais rodada da escola?  
É, aparentemente eu. Qual era o meu problema? Será que a minha mãe tinha realmente razão e eu estou me iludindo com ela? Balancei a cabeça frustrado. Não, não é possível. Ou será?  
- Mike, por favor. Não fale assim da Rosalie...  
- Oh, já vi tudo. – Mike disse me cortando. – _Você é mais um trouxa que caiu na rede dela. Edward, eu pensei que você fosse ter um pouquinho mais de cérebro. Afinal de contas a sua namoradinha é infernizada pela Rosalie Hale._  
- Bella não é minha namorada. – eu gritei para o Mike.  
- **E quem disse que eu estava falando da Bella? **– ele disse sorrindo pra mim. Mas esse sorriso era do tipo: **"Ará, eu disse!". **Droga! Eu odeio esse cara. Ele simplesmente deu tapinhas nas minhas costas e sentou-se no seu lugar, graças a deus!

Logo depois Rosalie entrou na sala e meu tempo e todos os meus pensamentos foram desperdiçados com ela. Ela sorriu pra mim e sentou-se ao meu lado.  
- Oi hebert!  
- Edward. – corrigi. – oi Rosalie. Tudo bem?  
- Ah, claro. Olha só, Edward... – pelo menos ela acertou o nome dessa vez. – Eu sou péssima em química, então você poderia me ajudar?  
Sério? Ela estava pedindo ajuda para mim? Ai meu deus! Eu acho que eu não estou me sentindo bem... Que isso Edward! Aja que nem homem. Vai ficar dando fricote igual mulherzinha?  
- Hum... claro. O que você quiser!  
- Ótimo. Olha, é só você copiar pra mim aqui nesse caderno. Ok? E por favor, de caneta vermelha. Porque eu só escrevo de caneta azul no outro caderno. Ta legal? – Rosalie disse me entregando um caderno de química. Ah, que ótimo! Agora eu virei escrivão. Mike atrás de mim sorriu e murmurou um "eu te disse". Dessa vez tive que concordar com ele.  
Depois de passar duas aulas inteiras copiando a matéria de química para Rosalie, ela sorriu, jogou os cabelos pra mim e me disse a seguinte frase.  
- _Own, você é um amor. Não acha meninas? _– ela perguntou para suas melhores amigas, Tânia e Victória. Elas acenaram concordando plenamente. – _Pois é, agora é literatura. _  
E ela me jogou mais um caderno.  
- Mas Rosalie...  
- Ah, sim. Eu sei o que você está pensando. – ela disse sorridente.  
- Sabe? – eu perguntei.  
- _Sei. Se é pra escrever de vermelho também. Não. Nesse eu escrevo de azul._  
Escreve? Sério isso? Pois pra mim parece que ela nunca pegou num caderno sequer. Rosalie totalmente ignorou a minha cara e virou-se para o lado para voltar a fofocar com as amigas e mais uma vez se foram dois tempos de aula copiando a matéria para Rosalie Hale. Oh céus! Isso é muito cansativo...  
Na hora do intervalo, minha mão estava inchada e minha tendinite tinha atacado de novo.  
Se continuasse assim eu não conseguiria copiar mais nada. Ai eu ia perder toda a matéria de física e história que eram as próximas aulas. O pior de tudo era ter que copiar para mim e para a Rosalie. Ela simplesmente ficava lá, de pernas cruzadas, lixando a unha e conversando banalidades. Eu resolvi ir no banheiro antes de ir para o refeitório. Pensei em mergulhar a minha mão em água gelada. Talvez aliviasse a dor. Mas quem eu encontro quando entrei dentro do banheiro...

**Acertou quem pensou no cretino do Whitlock.**

- _Eddie, meu amigo._ – ele veio só sorrisos até mim. Eu simplesmente fechei a cara. A qual é? Eu sei que ele me odeia, ele sabe que eu sei e ainda vem com essa? Eu é que não vou me fazer de amiguinho dele.  
- **O que você quer, Whitlock? E pare de me chamar desse apelidinho ridículo.** – eu fiz uma careta.  
- Pensei que você gostasse. – ele abriu um sorriso totalmente cínico. – Bom, tanto faz. O que houve com sua mão Cullen?  
Ele disse não mais disfarçando o nojo na sua voz por falar comigo.  
- Nada que te interesse. – eu disse de forma grossa e cortante.  
- Calma Cullen. Não precisa estressar. Foi só uma perguntinha. Esta muito alterado. Isso seria devido a que?  
Meu deus como esse cara é cínico. Como a Bella pode gostar dele? Como? Não tem a menor possibilidade dele ser uma pessoa legal, mas mesmo assim a Bella fica com ele. Meu deus! Ela deu o primeiro beijo dela com ele. Como ela pode? Como?  
Eu pisquei meio confusa. Espera! Era isso que a minha mãe queria me dizer. Que eu faço igual a Bella. Fico correndo atrás de uma pessoa que não gosta de mim. Que não me quer. Então é isso. É isso que eu tenho que fazer. Eu vou transformar a Rosalie numa pessoa melhor. Ela vai se apaixonar por mim. Eu tenho certeza disso! Eu sorri.  
- **Porque esta sorrindo? Ah, já sei é que você não entende a minha lingua, não é? **– Jasper sorriu. – **É demais pra você já que nem foi alfabetizado.**  
- Ai cala boca, seu imbecil. – eu murmurei para ele enquanto mergulhava a minha mão na água fria da torneira. Jasper revirou os olhos.  
- _Sério, Edward. _– foi a primeira vez que ele falou normalmente comigo. Acho que é porque ele me viu fazer umas caretas de dor assim que água bateu na minha mão. – _Se você continuar a copiar toda a matéria para a Rosalie, sua mão vai ficar bem pior._  
Ele se aproximando e tentando dar uma olhada na minha mão. Ah, qual é? Ele ia querer me ajudar agora? Era só o que me faltava. E como ele sabia que eu estava copiando a matéria para a Rosalie?  
- Como você sabe que eu estava copiando a matéria para a Rosalie? – Jasper me olhou por um momento, levantou minha mão a avaliando e suspirou.  
- **Você pensa que é o único que já gostou daquela ameba?** – eu olhei suspeitosamente para ele. Ele já tinha gostado da Rosalie então?  
- _Olha Edward. Eu sei que ela é muito bonita e tudo, mas não vale a pena..._ – ele disse pra mim. Depois sorriu e completou. – Vá a enfermaria. Você vai precisar enfaixar.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Eu tenho tendinite. – ele disse simplesmente.  
- Eu não estou falando da mão. Falo da Rosalie.  
- **Eu sei disso...** – ele disse sorrindo enquanto começava a sair do banheiro. – **Porque ela é minha prima. **– ele disse um pouco antes da porta bater.  
Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi... a Rosalie Hale, a garota mais gata e também, como disse o Mike, a mais rodada, é a prima do cara que menos gosto em todo o mundo? Ótimo! Ó-ti-mo! Eu tenho tanta sorte. Acho até que vou distribuí-la por ai.  
Eu fiquei mais um tempo no banheiro e quando sai, com quem esbarrei? _**Façam suas apostas... **_

* * *

**[N/A]: ****QUEM AQUI ESTÁ COM VONTADE DE MATAR O E.D.D.I.E. LEVANTA A MÃO.**

***\o/* Euuuuuuuuuuuu! *\o/*  
**

**Sobre o Jasper tchuchuco... repito:**

**Preciso dizer que sou totalmente fã dele?**

**Bom, como eu tinha dito no capitulo passado, o resto do pessoal apareceu novamente.**

**E também vocês descobriram porque a Bella de repente não foi para a escola com o Emmett! *-*  
**

**Só que infelizmente não descobrimos quem a estava esperando...**

**Anyway! Desculpa, mas não tinha como eu contar. Já que esse capitulo foi só no PDV do Edward.**

**Mas no proximo nós descobriremos. Prometo.  
**

**Eu sei que agora você provavelmente estão querendo me matar, but...**

**Um suspensezinho faz bem. Rs  
**

**Mas agora vocês tem duas perguntas rondando as suas mentes:**

**QUE DIABOS DE "SURPRESINHA" É ESSA QUE ESPERAVA A BELLA EM CASA?**

**E... COM QUEM O E.D.D.I.E. ESBARROU?  
**

**Façam suas apostas!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**25/08/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**.**

**Van Twilight: **Oi amor! Rs. Sim, Bellinha arracando suspiros dos caras e destruindo corações. Sobre o Edward... Me abstenho da resposta. Rs. Vamos ver aonde isso vai. Bom, esteja preparada... Minhas fics sempre, sempre mesmo tem suspense no final. Rs. Eu sou engraçada? Porque? Rs. Beijos!

**Júlia Miranda: **Own, amor. Obrigada. Sobre a surpresinha... Só no próximo capitulo. I'M SORRY! Rs. Beijos!

**Ab Winchester: **Oi amor. Infelizmente essa pergunta fico para o próximo capitulo. Ok? Beijos!

**V. C. Keat: **Com certeza, o mercado negro é o que há hoje em dia. Rs. Mas sabe né? Recomenda pra mim. Afinal, eu vou querer um Emmett também. Ah, sabe que comigo é a mesma coisa? Eu também amo morenos, mas sempre, sempre tenho alguma coisa com os loiros. Carma, eu acho. Rs. Pode deixar que eu vou pensar sobre os capitulo só do Emmett e do Jasper. Rs. Beijos!

**Deboramd:** Minha querida, eu amooo as suas reviews. Sabe me identifico muito com você. Temos opiniões parecidissimas. Rs. Bom, voltando ao ponto... Eu também amo o Jasper demais. Mas o meu coração se derrete completamente pelo ursão. Bom, anyway... vamo ver se você vai manter a posição Team Jasper nos capitulos mais a frente não é? Afinal de contas, o nosso ursão ainda está na luta. Rs. Não se preocupe com as palavras não tão legais. Se eleas forem dirigidas ao Edward, eu não importo nem um pouco. Rs. Sobre o fim Beward... Talvez eu não precise rebolar pra isso. Quem sabe, né?... Eu também acho que não tem absolutamente NADA A VER a Bella e o Jacob. Rs. Seu pedido é uma ordem... Definitivamente a Bella vai se acabar na diversão quando estiver na França. Rs. Também prefiro nem comentar da ameba. Rs. Beijos!

**Renata Pereira: **Own flor, que bom que você está gostando. Então somos duas, eu também queria um namorado igual ao Jasper. E bom, eu também penso que hoje em dia os caras não são mais assim. E sobre o palavreado... Don't worry! Liberdade de expressão a todos. Pode falar do jeito que quiser. :) Nossa, nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade do Eddie armar um plano com o Emm, mas não. O Emmett nunca seria capaz de disso. Ele é um doce. Rs. Bom, tenho que te confessar algo... Eu estou cada vez mais tendenciosa a colocar a Bella com outra pessoa no final. Porque venhamos e convenhamos, eu estou a odiar o Eddie nessa fic. E veja bem, eu que o escrevi assim. Rs. Confuso, não? Bom, você vai entender tudo que vai acontecer quando ela for... Relaxa, não apressa as coisas. Rs. Não se preocupe... O que não falta a mim e imaginação. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Juunie B. :** Nossa, eu também te amo. Obrigada. Idola, eu? Sério? *-* Fiquei emocionada agora. Bom, voltando ao ponto... Acho que agora você viu o Eddie, né? Rs. Pronto, ele não está mais esquecido. Rs. Não morre não. O que seria de mim sem você e os seus comentários? Rs. Beijos!

**Carol Black Cullen:** Oi amor. Desculpa a demora. A faculdade me consumiu essa semana. Rs. Eu? Adorar te deixar roendo unhas? Que isso! Rs. Foi malz, mas eu fiz de novo. Pior, eu só aumentei a sua curiosidade com outras perguntas. Sorry! Mas eleas serão respondidas no próximo capitulo. Ok? Beijos!**  
**

**Carola Hale: **KKKKKK. O que posso dizer em minha defesa? Eu também amo os dois. Rs. E eu também já me cansei da Bella e do Edward Juntos, mas vamos ver como a fic pressegue não é? Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Dary Lima: **Oi amor. O que posso dizer em minha defesa? Nada. Sei que é maldade terminar os capitulos assim, mas eu AMOOOOOOOOOO suspenses. Rs. Calma, a Alice vai aparecer sim, mas o destino dela ainda não está decidido. Eu particularmente não como muito de ser tradicional, se você não percebeu. Rs. Talvez eu faça casais novos, não-tradicionais. Nunca se sabe, né? Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Sah Cherry Bomb: **Own amor, que bom que eu consegui fazer com que você gostasse desse casal. Jasper e Bella. Eles são tão fofinhos juntos. Rs. A Alice? Tenho planos secretos para ela. Rs. Agora eu te deixei com mais perguntas ainda do que no ultimo capitulo, né? R. Beijos!

**Lu Higurashi: **Ow! Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Mas só cretino? A minha mente criativa pensou em muitos outros nomes legais para "tatuar" nele. Rs. Infelismente a surpresinha fica pro próximo capitulo. Ok? Sorry, mas foi preciso. Rs. Então... VIVA! \o/ Beijos!**  
**

**Karol Rodrigues: **Ah, que isso. Eu não sou má... SOU PERVERSA, MALIGNA, MAQUIAVÉLICA. Rs. Brincadeira... eu só gosto de um suspense de vez em... sempre. Rs. Bella vai se dar muito bem ainda nessa fic. Relaxa. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Gby00: **Ah, tudo bem. Se você me dá carta branca para os pares... Rs. Vou tentar deixar eles bem parecidos e combinados. Ok? Beijos!**  
**

**Tatiiiz' Cullen: **Você brinca com o Edward, ele brinca contigo e vocês voltam a infância? Tive que rir. Rs. Tudo bem... vou deixar o abuso passar só porque não sou MUITO ciumenta, mas o Emmett é MEU. Rs. Sabe, gostei dessa campanha para o Carlisle. Rs. Beijos!

**Boneca Cullen: **Oi amor, eu sei que você é Karol, relaxa. E não, não está abandonada. Normalmente eu posto aqui pelo menos uma vez por semana. Não postei antes porque fiquei enrolada com a faculdade. Ok? Mas eu nunca vou abandonar essa fic. Rs. Nossa, por favor, não surte por minha causa. Eu estou postando agora Ok? Rs. Leitoras inocentes? Sei... Whoever... Eu estou postando. Não tente o suicidio. Rs Beijos!

**Mi Yamauti****: **Gente, tipo assim, como você consegue ler a essa hora da madrugada? Eu já estaria capotando na cama. Fato! Bom, eu também sou louca para fazer um intercambio. Penso muito na França também, mas gosto de Londres, da Suiça e da Itália. Sri lá, paixão por esses lugares. Rs. Tipo, eu ia amar se aparecesse um Emmett, um Jasper ou um James(Não como meu irmão também. Rs) - não ia ligar também se fosse os três. Rs - Mas eu nunca deixaria de ir por causa deles. Os levaria junto, ÓBVIO! Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Eu também adoro a Bella e o Jazz. E eu adorei a sua ideia dos casais, menos por uma parte. Que história é essa de você ficar com o MEU Emmett, hein? Olha só... vamos entrar num acordo. Você fica com o James, mas o Emmett é MEU. rs. Eu também duvido que a Renee deixaria o Eddie entrar. Rs, mas eu não sei se é ele ali... *faz bico e cara de suspense* infelizmente essa resposta é só no próximo capitulo. Rs. Isso mesmo xingue muitooooo o Eddie. E sim, a garota - vulgo garçonete - é uma vaca! Rs. Sim, podemos sim deixar ele no hospital. Rs. E não, eu não colocaria a Bella para ir atras dele. Pow, eu estou tentando dificultar a vida dele e não facilitar. Rs. Sim, ele tem que ver ela com o Jasper e sofrer muitooooo. Rs. É bom mesmo você temer o que ela pode fazer. Own, que bom que você ama a fic. Rs. Nossa, 33 minutos escrevendo a minha review? Se te serve de consolo eu levei 45 minutos mais ou menos pra escrever a sua resposta. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Gibeluh****: **Eu sei, flor. Esse Eddie irrita todo mundo mesmo. Rs. Eu também queria dar uns pegas no Jasper. Ou melhor ainda, nele e no Emmett. Mas como eu tenho quedinhos multiplas pelo grandão... eu namoraria ele no final de tudo. Rs. Beijos!

**Reszeka: **Oi gata! Tudo bem com você? Que bom que você está gostando da fic. E sim, o Jasper realmente é um amor. Quero um pra mim, comofaz? do E.D.D.I.E.? Eu também. Rs. Se é o Edward? Não sei... que tal você ler esse capitulo e o proximo e todos os outros pra descobrir? Rs. Seja bem vinda aqui. Beijos!

**Lara Cullen: **Own, que bom que você ficou assim tão feliz com a dedicatória. Rs. Fico feliz em deixar as minhas leitoras felizes. Rs. Sim, o Jasper é um fofooooooooooooo. Rs. Bom, já que foi você que mencionou... Sim, você tem razão sobre a Alice. É justamente assim, diva e porpurinada, que ela irá aparecer. Rs. *-* Bom, no próximo capitulo você vai ter uma noçãozinho de como o Emmett vai reagir a tudo. Ok? Rs. Relaxe. Se ele ficar muito triste eu o consolo. PESSOALMENTE. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

**Raffa: **Nossa, eu acho que eu nunca tive uma leitora a beira de um colapso como você. Rs. Sim, ela tem 3 caras super gostosos atras dela. Quer dizer, dois... já que o Edward não pensa nela desse jeito. Bom... o negocio é que por enquanto ela não vai pegar ninguém além do Jasper. Eu acho. Rsrsrsrsrs. Beijos!**  
**

**Lahhh: **Own Flor, não liga não. Eu estava brincando. Olha só se eu te ofendi ou deixei sem graça por alguma coisa que falei, me desculpa. Eu juro que eu estava brincando. Ok? Eu não me incomodaria de você me deixar apenas um oi. Fico feliz por saber que esta lendo a fic e que está gostando. Eu também adoroooo o Jasper. Rs. Beijos!**  
**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	10. Capitulo 9

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

**Capitulo dedicado á: Mii Yamauti **(Porque eu amei a lista de coisas dela, a review tão gigantesca e claro, essa frase:

_**"******__Quando _você pensa que o Edward tomou jeito e abriu os olhos, você percebe que jogaram mais lama nos olhos dele e tiraram uma parte vital daquela criatura, o cérebro." )

* * *

_Capitulo 9  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Edward PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

Nada mais nada menos que Isabella Swan. **Minha-não-tão-assim-melhor-amiga no momento.**  
- Bella? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – eu achei estranho ela estar na porta do banheiro masculino.  
- _Eu estava procurando o Jasper, mas já percebi que ele não esta aqui. _– ela disse me dando as costas e tentando ir embora. Tentando porque eu segurei o seu braço.  
- Bella, eu preciso falar com você. – ela voltou seus olhos verdes pra mim, mas eles não tinham o brilho de sempre. Pareciam opacos e sem vida e com muito, muito ódio... tô ferrado!  
- **O que você quer Edward?** – ela perguntou e eu juro, ela estava quase me batendo. Tudo bem, eu mereço, mas poxa. Eu estou com dor, será que ela não podia me dar um desconto? Não, acho que não...  
- Eu quero conversar com você. Te explicar tudo...  
- **Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. **– ela disse pondo um ponto final na conversa e virando-se para sair.  
- Não senhora. – eu disse tentando segurar o seu braço, mas a minha mão estava doendo muito. – Ai! Merda! – eu disse assim que senti uma dor aguda ao esticar o braço e abrir a mão.  
Bella voltou seus olhos para mim, preocupação passando por eles. Um segundo depois não estavam mais. **Infelizmente.**  
- O que você tem? – ela perguntou indiferente.  
- _Eu estou com tendinite. _– por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse ficar com pena ou perguntar como eu estava. Ledo engano.  
- **Bem feito. Tomara que aquela _ameba _ainda fique te torturando bastante. **– nossa! Quando a Bella se tornou tão fria?  
- Bella, não fala assim da Rosalie. – eu disse de cara feia.  
- **Viu? Até você sabe que ela é uma ameba. Edward, sinceramente, eu não te entendo. Você é idiota ou o que?**  
- **_O que? _**– eu falei pra ela sem entender nada.  
- _É foi o que eu pensei. _– ela disse ironicamente. – _Sabe, na verdade eu tenho uma teoria para a sua falta de massa encefálica._  
- Jura? – eu perguntei com sarcasmo.  
- **Sim. Eu acho que você cheirou muito a oxigenada do cabelo da Rosalie e isso contribuiu para a corrosão do seu cérebro. **– eu pensei em protestar, mas Bella levantou um dedo me parando.  
- **Mas é claro que antes disso tudo você caiu da cama de cabeça, o que fez você se apaixonar pela Rosalie e conseqüentemente vai levar a destruição do seu cérebro.**  
- Bella, isso é ridículo.  
- **Tem certeza? **_Porque a Esme, eu e você sabemos que a história da cama é verdade. _– eu pensei em contrariá-la, mas ela tinha razão. Eu tinha caído da cama de cabeça há uns anos atrás, mas meu deus! Isso não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com eu gostar de Rosalie Hale. Por fim, eu só bufei.  
- Viu? Eu tenho razão. – proclamou Bella.  
- Será que você poderia me ouvir um pouco? – eu perguntei com a minha paciência se esgotando.  
- **Claro. **– Bella disse. Eu olhei incrédulo para ela. Ela ia mesmo me ouvir?  
- Ótim...  
- **Só depois que você me explicar o que é uma ameba.**  
- Como? – eu perguntei a ela.  
- **É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu quero que me explique o que é uma ameba. Já que você insiste tanto em correr atrás de uma, você tem que saber pelo menos o que ela é. **– Bella esboçou um sorriso de sabe tudo e eu tive vontade de me matar. Porque eu nunca presto atenção na aula de biologia? Merda!  
Eu fiquei em silencio. Afinal de contas, o que eu poderia responder? Eu não sabia a resposta.  
- **Foi o que eu pensei...** – Bella sorriu. – **Conselho que eu te dou. Procura o pai dos burros, parece que você esta precisando dele.**  
Dito isso, ela me deu as costas e foi embora.  
É sacanagem, né? Eu sempre levo foras de todo mundo. Será que ninguém aqui percebeu que eu to me ferrando. **Cara, eu não consigo nem dobrar o dedo. O que não é nada bom.**  
Eu suspirei e decidi voltar para o refeitório, mas para completar a minha desgraça, Jasper surgiu do absolutamente nada e veio falar comigo.  
- _**Ai meu deus! To sendo atacado pelo Chuck, boneco assassino. **_  
Eu murmurei assim que vi o Whitlock, ele só me deu um sorriso amarelo e se aproximou mais de mim.  
- _Faça graçinhas o quanto quiser, boneco de cera. _– hum! Olha quem fala! O cara é tão branco quanto eu... – _Mas eu estou te avisando, se você chegar perto da Bella de novo, **eu te mato.**_  
Pra deixar a situação mais dramática, ele fez um gesto como se tivesse cortando o próprio pescoço, coisa que eu totalmente acho que poderia acontecer.  
- Se você não percebeu Whitlock, Bella é minha melhor amiga e minha vizinha. _Nem mesmo se eu quisesse, coisa que não quero, eu conseguiria ficar longe dela._  
- **Você quem sabe... mas não diga que eu não avisei. Se você a magoar de novo, eu mesmo te mato. Entendeu?**  
Qual o problema com essa gente? Tudo mundo decidiu defender a Bella agora? Primeiro Emmett, depois o Jasper. O que esta dando nesses garotos? Eu hein!  
- Eu não quero magoá-la. Só quero fazer as pazes. A Bella é que esta me ignorando.  
- **E você não acha que esta merecendo não? **– eu só torci a cara para ele. – **Edward, pelo amor de deus! É a Rosalie Hale... ela nunca vai se importar com ninguém. Mas pelo visto você vai levar muito tempo pra ver isso com seus próprios olhos...**  
Então ele saiu também. Legal, eu fui abandonado duas vezes. Duas vezes me deixaram falando sozinho. Isso já esta virando um hábito.  
Eu ia, eu disse ia, para o refeitório só que o sinal soou e eu, infelizmente, tive que voltar para a aula. Assim que eu entrei, Rosalie lançou um sorriso pra mim.  
- Oi Edward. Pronto para a aula de física? – eu sorri sem graça.  
- _Você esta ferrado. _– Mike Newton sussurrou pra mim enquanto passava e sentava em sua mesa.  
- _Na verdade, Rosalie. Eu tenho tendinite._  
- **O que é isso? **– ela me perguntou. Oh senhor! Eu mereço.  
- **Bom, basicamente, é uma inflamação no tendão da mão. O tendão se comprime e se estica toda a vez que você faz muito esforço. Tipo escrever demasiadamente, carregar peso ou exercitar muito os braços e as mãos. As vezes provoca inchaços nas mãos e endurecimento dos músculos, sem falar que os tendões ficam repuxando e latejando. Entendeu?**  
Rosalie me olhou com uma cara de Ahn? E depois como se eu fosse um ET. Eu sei que todo mundo me acha burro, mas eu não sou. Eu só prefiro não me fazer de inteligente. Afinal de contas, hoje em dia as garotas gostam dos garotos bonitos ou atléticos e não os nerds. E como eu não me encaixo em nenhuma categoria dessas, ser nerd não iria me ajudar em nada. Claro que Rosalie não tinha entendido absolutamente nada. O que eu comprovei com a pergunta que ela me fez a seguir.  
- **É uma doença? Você esta tipo, doente? **– ela disse se afastando de mim. Eu ia dizer que não, mas...  
- É. É uma doença. Eu acho melhor eu ir pra enfermaria. Ok?  
Ela sorriu de um jeito amarelo enquanto concordava.  
- Professor. – eu chamei o Sr Wildson e expliquei a situação. Em cinco minutos eu já estava na enfermaria.  
Assim que eu expliquei o meu problema para a senhora Ana, ela me liberou e pediu para que eu repousasse. Quer dizer, ela não me liberou simplesmente. Não, nada disso. Primeiro ela enfaixou toda a minha mão e me proibiu de fazer qualquer esforço físico com aquele braço. Ótimo.  
Quando eu saí da enfermaria e estava indo para o estacionamento, esbarrei no Emmett.  
- Me desculpa. – disse ainda olhando pra baixo.  
- _Eddie, o que aconteceu contigo? _– ele me perguntou. Eu levantei o rosto e olhei para o meu enorme irmão que tentava, inutilmente, não rir.  
- **Eu... Ah, todos já sabem. Eu fui atacado da tendinite porque copiei o dever da ameba. **– ai meu deus! Eu acabei de dizer isso mesmo? – **Quero dizer, Rosalie.**  
Oh céus! Andar muito com a Bella esta me fazendo surtar. Eu estou pegando a mania dela de xingar os outros.  
- _Andar com a Bella esta te fazendo bem._ – Emm murmurou. Tão engraçadinho. Eu tinha pensado o contrário.  
- Bom, tanto faz. Eu não posso mais ficar aqui. Eu tenho que ir embora. A senhora Ana me mandou descansar. Ela disse que não posso fazer esforço com o braço direito pra não piorar a tendinite e como eu sento com a Rosalie...  
- **É. Definitivamente é melhor você ir pra casa. **– eu acenei concordando. – **Você consegue dirigir?**  
- _Sem problemas. Eu estou com tendinite e não psicológica ou mentalmente abalado._  
- **_No seu caso tem diferença? _**– Emm perguntou gargalhando.  
- Emmett!  
- Ok. Ok. Foi malz! Você viu a Bella hoje? Eu procurei por ela, mas...  
- **Não. Ela deve estar com o namoradinho dela. **– o que? Eu não precisava contar que a tinha visto e ela tinha me tratado super mal. Por isso me limitei a dizer o essencial.  
- Namoradinho? – Emmett perguntou mais branco que o normal.  
- Você esta bem? – ele só balançou a cabeça. – **Sim, namoradinho. É o Jasper Whitlock. Seu colega de equipe, né?**  
Emmett demorou um ou dois minutos para responder.  
- _Acho que sim._  
- Acha? Emmett ele joga futebol com você a mais de dois anos. É claro que é. Bom, eu não sei se é namorado dela mesmo. Eu só sei que eles estavam se agarrando no corredor hoje de manhã.  
_**Se possível, Emmett ficou mais branco ainda do que antes. Ele levou a mão a testa e peraí, ele estava suando?**_  
- Emmett... – eu disse tentando me aproximar dele. Ele só levantou a mão e acenou pra mim.  
- Estou bem.  
- Tem certeza?  
- **Tenho sim. Quem foi massacrado por uma ameba foi você.**  
Eu revirei os olhos para ele. Emmett é sempre Emmett. Não tem jeito.  
- Ok. Não precisa ficar caçoando da minha cara. **Eu sei que fui massacrado por uma ameba, mas, por favor.**  
Emmett gargalhou. Eu fiz uma cara de confuso, mas logo depois me toquei. Eu chamei a Rosalie de ameba de novo. Oh céus! Acho que eu estou ficando louco.  
- **Ai deus! Eu vou pra casa antes que fale mais alguma merda!**  
Eu murmurei para o Emm enquanto passava correndo, mas ainda pude ouvi-lo gargalhar ainda mais. Safado!

Eu cheguei em casa e me joguei na cama. Estava com saudades de Bella. Nessa hora ela estaria me consolando dizendo que não era tão ruim assim estar com a porcaria do pulso enfaixado e eu discutiria com ela que era sim. Provavelmente ficaríamos discutindo durante horas até que ela finalmente me convencesse. Porque era sempre assim. Ela sempre me convencia. Não sei como ela fazia isso, mas a ultima palavra sempre era dela.  
Sorri e me levantei. Decidi que tinha que fazer alguma coisa para recuperar a minha melhor amiga. Liguei o computador e fui até o melhor amigo dos desinformados. Google.  
Assim que a janelinha abriu eu digitei: **Ameba.**  
Apareceu mais de um milhão de resultados. Jesus! Eu cliquei no primeiro link e ele era de um site de vestibular. Ótimo. Assim que tinha a certeza de que a informação não estaria errada.  
Copiei a mão toda a explicação – eu queria decorá-la e entendê-la – E depois gravei as partes mais importantes. Fiquei mais de uma hora gravando aquela droga. Quando dei por mim, já estava na hora do almoço e o Emm tinha chegado da escola.  
- **Eddie? **– ele me chamou batendo na porta do quarto.  
- Pode entrar Emm. E me faz um favor? – ele acenou. – _**Para de me chamar de Eddie.**_  
- _Mas a Bella chama. _– ele disse fazendo aquele biquinho de criança de cinco anos dele. Era hilário.  
- **Preciso explicar? **– ele negou com a cabeça e entrou sentando-se na cama.  
- Edward, acho que você tinha razão. A Bella esta namorando o Jazz. Eles saíram da escola juntos hoje e ainda não chegaram.  
Emmett fez uma cara triste. Apesar de eu odiar o Whitlock, eu não via nada demais. Se eles, infelizmente, estivessem namorando era normal saírem juntos para passear.  
- Emm, eu não acho que isso seja um problema. – Emmett me olhou incrédulo. Ai meu deus!  
- **Emmett Cullen, você esta apaixonado pela Isabella?**  
Por um momento eu olhei para Emmett atentamente, estudando suas reações. _Eu queria desesperadamente saber se sim. E isso estava me incomodando muito. Pensar que meu irmão estava apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga não deveria me incomodar ainda mais porque os dois são incríveis, mas me incomodou e eu não sei porque. Mas não estava gostando disso._  
Emmett apenas gargalhou.  
- Você esta maluco? Não. É claro que não. – então por um momento eu fiquei indignado.  
- **É claro que não? Porque não? Bella é uma menina maravilhosa. Qualquer garoto ficaria feliz em ser apaixonado por ela...**  
Emmett levantou da cama com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- _**Eu sei. **_– ele disse enquanto saia e fechava a porta. _O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?_  
Eu desci para almoçar e minha mãe ficou o tempo todo reclamando da Rosalie e dizendo como ela era uma péssima garota que ficava maltratando os outros. Eu só revirei os olhos pela milionésima vez e terminei de comer.  
- Filho, toma. – minha mãe falou quando eu deixei a mesa porque já tinha acabado de comer.  
- Que é isso? – eu perguntei olhando para duas margaridas minúsculas num vasinho.  
- _É pra você dar pra Bella, mas não se esqueça de dizer..._  
- Já sei, já sei. **As coisas sempre podem florescer. **– ela acenou sorrindo e eu subi para o meu quarto.  
Duas horas depois e nada da Bella. Aonde ela se meteu? E ainda por cima com aquele Whitlock? Eu estou ficando nervoso! Então eu escutei um barulho de carro e de alguma forma sabia que eram eles. Do nada, uma idéia surgiu na minha mente. Eu já sabia o que tinha que fazer...

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

Eu desci do carro do Jasper encarando a figura parada a minha frente. _Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa. Aliás, ele definitivamente não estava bem. _O que eu não podia entender. **Afinal de contas, o que eu tinha feito? **  
Eu dei a volta no carro e me aproximei dele. Ele estava encostado casualmente na parede da frente da minha casa. Pelo jeito dele, parecia como se ele sempre estivesse ali. Fosse parte da decoração, não sei. Mas eu sabia que não tinha nada de casual nele. Principalmente seus braços cruzados na frente do peito. Porque toda vez que ele fazia isso, boa coisa não vinha ai. **_Oh meu deus! Entendi! Era por conta do Jasper. Porque Jasper me beijou na escola, na frente de todos... certo? _**Mas porque ele ficaria preocupado ou chateado? Não tinha motivos, ou tinha? Não, não. Não tinha. Já sei. Foi porque a Rosalie ficou me perseguindo o tempo todo... não, não é provável também. _Então, o que diabos ele faz aqui na frente da minha casa? Porque dá pra ver claramente que ele está me esperando. _E isso não faz o menor sentido. **_Afinal de contas, que droga Emmett Cullen pode querer comigo?_**

* * *

**[N/A]:Mas alguém aqui está curioso para saber o que o Eddie vai fazer?**

**E a Bella, o que vai conversar com o Emmett?**

**Viu, eu demorei mais fui boazinha dessa vez.**

**Eu respondi as duas perguntas de vocês.**

**Com quem o Eddie tinha esbarrado e quem estava esperando a Bella. Rs.**

**Me perdoem pela demora.**

**Eu fiquei meio atarefada - lê-se totalmente atolada - com a faculdade. Rs**

**Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena.**

**Então curiosas sobre o próximo capitulo?**

**Vou dar uma dica, se preparem... FORTES EMOÇÕES no próximo. Rs.  
**

**Façam suas apostas!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**17/09/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**- Nossa! 19 Reviews! Nem preciso dizer que pulei de alegria, né? \O/ Thank You, Cats! -  
**

**.**

_Twibelo:_ Sim, o Eddie também me irrita. Mas logo logo ele cai do cavalo. Rs. Beijos!

_Reszka:_ Oi amor. Obrigada. Eu também acho o Jasper um fofis. E sim, a Bella está arrasando coraçõeszinhos. Rs. Esta mais um capitulo ai para você. Beijos!

_Van Twilight:_ Que isso, meu amor. É um prazer te responder e pode ter a certeza que toda vez que você me mandar um review eu vou te responder com o maior carinho possivel. Rs. E se por um acaso eu não responder, vou agradecer e explicar que estou ocupada e sem tempo e por isso não pude responder as reviews, mas fora isso... Sempre! Rs. Você acha engraçado? Rs. Desd que eu comecei a escrever fics que eu falo isso. É tipo, a minha marca resgistrada. Rs. Beijos!

_Carola Hale:_ Oi amor. Sim, claro que a Diva- maravilhosa- estilosa- fadinha- pixel- purpurinada da Alice vai aparecer na fic. Ela é minha BFF. Rs. Não se preocupe. Ela fará uma entrada a La Alice. Rs. Sim, esse Mike sabe pensar. Ele até que é Legalzinho. Rs. De nada. É um prazer postar para vocês. Beijos!

_Lara Cullen:_ Nossa, obrigada. Fica encabulda quando você fala assim. Rs. Sim, no inicio pareceu que ele estava percebendo as coisas, mas depois ele estragou tudo. Rs. Bem tipico do Edward. Calma que o Dia D do Emett acertar as contas com ele vai chegar. Rs. Pode ter certeza que elas vão ser muito mais que amigas, vão ser quase irmãs e... Bom, deixa eu ficar quietinha agora. Rs. A viagem da Bella vai demorar um pouquinho para acontecer, mas quando acontecer... Há! Vai ser demais! E a reação do Emm? Você está perto de ver...*Vira para o lado e assobia* Bom, sobre o Casal Lice e Jazz... Eu não se se vou seguir o tradicional não. Me desculpe se por um acaso eu não seguir o tradicional. Ok? Espero não te decepcionar. Eu também estou na torcida da Bella ficar com o Emm. Mas vai depender muito da evolução dos personagens. Rs. Sim, eu estou preparando altas coisinhas para a Rose. Rs. Obrigada pelo carinho. Boas provas para ti E beijos!

_Carol Francowicz:_ Own amor, obrigada. Que bom que está gostando da fic e do Jasper. Ele é lindoooo, né? Rs. Beijos!

_Mii Yamauti:_ Sim, Mi. O Jake vai aparecer e sim, ele vai complicar a vida do Eddie. Rs. Mas isso é mais pra frente. Bom, eu não sei se ele vai para o hospital ou não, rs, mas eu farei o possivel para te dexar feliz. Ok? Ah, eu também me divirto com a desgraça do Eddie. Rs. E amei a musiquinha. Amei a sua review e a Sua lista. Edward rei dos retardados? Eu ri também. Rs. Sim, eu também amei quando ele viu o beijo e também amei o que o Mike disse. E claro, que a minha Bella tinha que ser sortuda. Nada de Bella azarada igual o Crepusculo. Credo! Isso mesmo, se contente com o James. Afinal de contas... Ele é O cara. Tanto que... Esquece! Isso é mais pra frente. Rs. Também acho super fofis o Jazz chamar a Bella de Litlle Bee. Ownt! Ele é fofis! *-* Sim, o Edward é um retradado que não percebe o que a Tia Esme está fazendo. Oh senhor!Também adoro a Rosalie fazendo o Edward sofrer. Rs. E eu também não sei como pude colocar o Jazz para ser primo da Rose, but... Tenho planos maiores para isso. Rs. Não amor, desculpa te decepcionar, mas eu não vou seguir todos os casais originais. Vou mudar algumas coisas. Rs. Sério que você faz isso também? Eu sempre falei, escrevi demais na escol. Meus professores ficavam loucos comigo. Porque eles passavam um trabalho e eu sempre excedia na hora de escrever ou explicar. Rs. Acho que é por issoque faço letras. Rs. Não se preocupe com o Emmett. Ele é meu personagem favorito. Eu nunca iria querer magoá-lo. Mas vou te dar uma dica... Logo logo você vai descobrir como ele vai reagir. Rs. Sobre a sua lista: 1. Obrigada. 2. Sério? Você fica divagando? 3. Eu também odeio e um comentário... acho que você vai odiá-lo mais ainda. Rs. 4. Rs. Eu também os amo. *-* 5. Obrigada novamente. Me sinto honrada. 6. Sério? Own, que lindo! 7. *-* Obrigada. E eu amo ler e responder as suas reviews. Acjo que é por todos esses motivos. Rs. 8. Que legal. Rs. E o que elas acham? 9. Nossa, muitoooooooooooooooooooooooo obrigada mesmo. Me sinto super, mega, hiper, power, master feliz agora. Isso significou muito para mim. Porque como já disse antes, eu estou escrevendo um livro e assim que terminar vou mandar para uma editora. E você falando assim, me incentiva a terminar mais rápido e mandar mesmo. tomara que els gostem. XD 10. Nossa, valeu! Cada vez que leio as suas reviews me sinto mais honrada. Rs. Obrigada pelo carinho. *-* Eu adoro o que você escreve e nada do que você falou foi baboseira. Rs. E tudo bem, nem teve muitos erros de portuguÊs. Normal, eu também faço isso. É habito por digitar muito rápido. Rs. Beijos e TE AMOOOOOOOO!

Luisa Higurashi Potter:Então vamos nos juntar para acabar com ele, Lu. Rs. Own amor, que lindo. Que bom que gosta tanto assim. Beijos!

_Sah Cherry Bomb: _Adorei sua review. Relaxa, eu tbm odeio a Rosalie e tbm tenho vontade de matar o Edward, mas como você, tbm não sou de ferro. Rs O encheria de beijinhos depois. Rs. Sério que eu te fiz amar o Jasper? Rs. Bom, eu não sei te responder o que a Bella faria já que o Eddie é idiota demais para largar a Rosalie Assim. ¬¬' Rs. Não tenho odio do que ela fez não. Ela só fez o Edward pagar por ser tão idiota e sem cérebro. Rs. Nãom se preocupe. A Alice é meu bebê. Tenho altoooooos planos para ela. Rs. Beijos!_  
_

_Adary Lima: _Ai, que horror. Não ser tradicional é bom, né? O.o' E sobre ser má... Bom, eu nunca iludi vocês. Rs. Eu adorei escrever aquela cena de ciúmes. Rs. E sim, ele é um completo mané. Rs. Sim, a Bella nessa fic é phodástica e não uma bobinha sem sal e sem açúcar. Rs. Beijos!_  
_

_Renata: Que bom que está gostando. Rs. Pretendo sim. Logo logo a nossa Pixel aparece. Ok?  
_

_Fanytah:_ Obrigada amor. Espero que tenha saciada a sua ansiedade. Rs. Sorry, mas você errou. Não era a Rose. Beijos!_  
_

_Carol Black Cullen:_ OK. Vou esperar então. Beijos!

P Medeiros:_  
_

_Lara Mendes:_ Oi amor. Que bom que está gostando. Rs. Eu também acho o Eddie um idiota. E vou confessar, também prefiro a Bella com o Emmett. Nosso segredinho. Ok? Rs. Beijos!

_Tatiii'z Cullen: _Tudo bem, temos um acordo então. Rs. Beijos!_  
_

_V. Keat:_ Sim, colirio está em muitaaaaa falta, mas na dúvida, fique com os dois. Rs. Pois é, as vezes baunilha é legal. Rs. O dia que o descobrir porque garotos são tapados, eu lanço um livro e fico milionária. R_s. _Bom, eu tambám quero matá-lo, então... Rs. Beijos!_  
_

_Karol Rodrigues: _Bom, para te falar a verdade eu também sempre achei a Bella sem sal. Mas eu discordo de você no quesito Rosalie. Eu sempre odiei ela. Sorry. Mas não se preocupe com os pegas. Eu serei boazinha com a Bella. Rs. Beijos!_  
_

_L Keys: _Oi amor, seja bem vinda. Bom... vocês teve sua reposta. Ele não esbarrou no Emmett. #Fail! Rs. Beijos!_  
_

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	11. Capitulo 10

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado á: _Mii Yamauti! (Eu te amoooooooooooooooooooooooo, garota!)_  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 10  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

- Oi, Emm. – eu disse meio desconsertada por ele ter me visto com o Jasper. Não que eu sentisse vergonha do Jasper ou algo assim. Nada disso. Eu só tinha vergonha de alguém me ver com um garoto. Eu fico sem jeito. Provavelmente devia estar corando, mas ao contrário das outras vezes que Emmett sorria quando isso acontecia, dessa vez ele continuou sério. Isso só aumentou o meu desconforto.  
- Olá, Isabella. – Isabella? Há quantos anos que o Emmett não me chama assim? Provavelmente uns dez. No mínimo. Eu suspirei. Má coisa. Definitivamente, má coisa. Pra piorar a situação, Jazz se aproximou de mim plantando um beijo em meu pescoço e circulando minha cintura com ambas as mãos. Emm arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas foi um ato tão rápido e involuntário que agora eu não tenho certeza se ele realmente o fez.  
- Oi, Emm. Fala aí? – Jazz disse se soltando de mim brevemente para dar um forte e rápido aperto de mão em Emmett. Eles cresceram juntos e são amigos. Sem contar que o Jazz é o braço direito do Emmett no time de futebol.  
- E aí? – Emmett murmurou para ele. Pelo tom de voz que ele usou, Emmett não estava de jeito nenhum animado com essa confraternização toda. Nós ficamos aproximadamente um minuto assim. Eu e Jasper encarando Emmett que nos encarava de volta. A coisa estava tão feia que a tensão podia ser cortada com uma faca. É sério. Eu tive que quebrar o silêncio.  
- Então, Emm. Algum problema?  
Emmett se remexeu. Ele sempre fazia isso quando se sentia desconfortável. Bom, pelo menos eu não era a única. Mas o olhar que ele lançou pra mim e depois ao Jasper, deixou claro.  
Sim, tinha alguma coisa. Mas não. Ele não iria falar na frente do Jazz. Eu achei isso estranho, mas sem Jasper perceber, eu acenei ligeiramente para o Emmett.  
- Não, Bella. Eu só queria falar com você. – Emmett disse simplesmente. E ta ai a coisa estranha de novo. Ele não me chamou de Isa. Tudo bem, não me chamou de Isabella também, mas não me chamou de Isa. Isso definitivamente era estranho.  
Eu suspirei e olhei para o Jazz. Ele apenas sorriu pra mim enquanto me soltava e tocava a campainha.  
- Eu não vou demorar. Pode ir comendo o bolo. Ok? – eu disse sorrindo e piscando pra ele. Jazz apenas me jogou um beijo no ar.  
- Jasper? Oh, querido. Entre. Venha comer o bolo. – minha mãe disse sorrindo para ele e praticamente arrastando-o para dentro assim que abriu a porta. Ela olhou pra mim por apenas um segundo e depois para Emmett. E sabe o estranho? Ela franziu a testa e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela claramente estava desaprovando alguma coisa. Eu só não sabia o que.  
Ela finalmente fechou a porta e eu me voltei para o Emm.  
- Então? – vou te contar, eu esperava qualquer resposta, menos a que o Emmett me deu. Ele sorriu pra mim. Não qualquer sorriso, mas um sorriso magoado e disse:  
- Você esta com ele, Isa? – eu quase ouvi o coro de aleluia quando ele falou Isa. Juro. É simplesmente estranho demais ouvi-lo me chamar de outra forma. Mas quando eu finalmente processei o que ele tinha me dito, eu não acreditei. Ele estava chateado por conta do Jasper? Porque? Afinal de contas, ele é meu amigo e...  
Oh meu deus! Não! Eu não... ai Emmett! Porque? Como se minha vida já não fosse difícil com Edward e agora Jasper... oh céus!  
Eu respirei e fingi não entender a pergunta.  
- O que? Com Jasper? Sim, sim. Almoçamos juntos.  
- Isabella. – ele chamou de uma forma séria. Senti um calafrio passar pela minha espinha, mas mesmo assim sorri para ele.  
- O que? – disse cinicamente.  
- Você entendeu a minha pergunta e ainda não me deu uma resposta. – Emm disse carrancudo. Eu exalei com força. Ótimo. Agora eu perdi o meu melhor amigo. Sim, porque ele é meu melhor amigo. Claro que eu disse isso do Edward também, mas há uma pequena diferença. O Edward não é meu melhor amigo, ele é o meu amor. Eu sou a melhor amiga dele.  
Me aproximei do Emm e lhe fiz cócegas na barriga. Ele sorriu e desfez finalmente aquela careta dele.  
- Isso ai. Sorria. ta comigo! – Emm me abraçou e eu sorri. Era legal quando eu ficava triste e ele que fazia isso comigo.  
Eu continuei ali, nos braços dele por mais alguns minutos. Mas eu sabia simplesmente que não podia ficar ali pra sempre. Por mais que ele fosse meu amigo e eu gostasse de abraçá-lo, eu não podia fugir da resposta para sempre. Certo? Por isso, relutantemente, eu me afastei dele e o olhei nos olhos. Eu estava com o cheiro dele agora e tinha que admitir, era muito bom.  
- Não. – disse por fim. – Eu não estou namorando o Jasper, se é isso que você quer saber. – Emmett me olhou por um instante e eu juro, ele estava prendendo a respiração, mas depois ele a soltou em outra pergunta ou algo parecido.  
- Mas... o Edward disse... ele viu...vocês...beijando...  
Isso era pra ser uma pergunta? Suponho que sim. Bom, eu iria responder da forma como eu entendi. O que, infelizmente, não foi muita coisa.  
- Bom, creio que você quer saber o porquê do Edward ter dito que viu nós dois nos beijando, certo? – Emm acenou. – Ok. Isso é verdade. Nós nos beijamos, mas eu não estou namorando com ele.  
- Como assim, Isa? Você beija um cara e não esta namorando com ele? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. Legal. Agora ele me achava uma garota fácil. Parabéns Bella. Parabéns!  
- Bom, veja bem Emmett. O fato é, eu gosto do Jasper, gosto mesmo dele, mas você e eu sabemos muitíssimo bem quem eu amo. Além do mais, com os fatos recentes, eu acho extremamente impossível eu começar um relacionamento com qualquer pessoa que seja. – Emmett franziu pra mim.  
- Com os fatos recentes? O que quer dizer, Isa?  
- Bom, acho que teria que te contar mais dia menos dia. Só esperava que estivesse mais preparada para isso e que não precisasse ser assim... de repente.  
- Isa, quer parar de me enrolar e dizer logo o que é?  
- Ok. Mas não fica zangado comigo. Eu soube disso ontem. Ok?  
Emm assentiu impacientemente. Ok, vamos lá...  
- Eu consegui meu intercambio para a França. Vou viajar para lá no final do mês, assim que as aulas acabarem.  
Eu esperava que o Emmett me encarasse furiosamente e gritasse "O QUÊ?" ou então que começasse a reclamar o porque de eu não ter lhe contado antes. Ou alguma coisa parecida.  
Eu só não podia imaginar a sua reação verdadeira. Porque?  
Simples, Emmett me olhou completamente desamparado e escorregou pela parede enquanto se sentava ao chão.  
Ele parecia... frágil. E... sozinho. Acho que foi isso que me fez sentar ao seu lado e abraçá-lo como se minha vida dependesse disso. Como se eu estivesse juntando os pedaços do meu coração ao abraçá-lo. Como se eu pudesse me desculpar por simplesmente... ir. Eu sabia que não podia, ele sabia também, mas nós ficamos ali. Abraçados tão firmemente que praticamente éramos um só. Então quando começou a chuviscar e minúsculas partículas de chuva atingiram a nossa pele, não importou. Estávamos ali e juntos, estávamos... inteiros. Agora separados... eu não sabia como seria. E sinceramente, não queria imaginar.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Emm levantou meu rosto com sua mão. Ele me olhou de um jeito triste, quebrado, mas sorriu. Não era nem sombra do sorriso radiante que ele costumava me dar, mas eu sabia que era o melhor que ele podia fazer no momento. Por isso, eu retribui. Um sorriso tão quebrado quanto o dele, mas ainda sim, servia.  
- Eu quero passar mais tempo com você já que você vai embora no final do mês. – eu sorri pra ele. Ele me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Emmett sempre me falava coisas das quais eu não esperava.  
- Tudo bem, mas se importa de me dividir com o Jasper? – ele fez uma careta, mas depois sorriu.  
- Não, desde que se lembre que quando estiver comigo é comigo. Entendeu? – ele disse me fazendo cócegas.  
- Entendi, entendi. – eu respondi gargalhando.  
- Isa, sorria! Ta comigo. – ele disse a velha frase Emmett Cullen, mas não teria o mesmo significado se fosse dita por outra pessoa.  
- Eu sei Emmett. E saiba, você é a única pessoa que pode me dizer isso. Porque só com você essa frase faz sentido.  
Emm sorriu deslumbrantemente e por um momento eu perguntei porque eu não podia gostar desse irmão e não do outro. Porque claramente Emmett estava disposto a mover céus e terras para ficar ao meu lado enquanto Edward... bom, Edward era... Edward. Se é que isso esclarecia alguma coisa. O ponto é, Edward ficaria chateado quando soubesse que eu estava partindo, mas de forma alguma seria do jeito que Emm estava. E mesmo que fosse, de forma alguma ele demonstraria.  
Então como num estalo eu me perguntei por que eu sempre comparava qualquer garoto ao Edward. Primeiro foi com o Jasper, agora com o Emmett. Eu só podia ter algum problema, nem de longe Edward seria tão carinhoso e fofo como Jasper, muito menos engraçado e compreensivo como Emmett. E olha ai, eu comparando de novo! Eu tenho que parar com isso.  
Percebi que o Emmett estava me olhando e sorri pra ele.  
- O que foi? – ele me perguntou.  
- Nada, só estava pensando.  
- Pensando no que? – ele disse desconfiado.  
- Ok. Isso pode soar estranho, mas... eu só estava pensando como seria bom se eu tivesse me apaixonado por você ao invés do Edward. Acho que seria mais simples e mais fácil também.  
Emm sorriu, me abraçou novamente e murmurou.  
- O coração nunca escolhe o caminho mais fácil ou mais simples, Isa. Senão, que graça teria o mundo? Você deveria saber disso.  
Eu sorri de forma cúmplice para ele e ele apenas se levantou, me estendendo a mão.  
- Você quer entrar e comer um pedaço de bolo conosco? – Emm negou de forma firme e complementou falando:  
- Não. Esse é o seu momento com o Jasper. Vou esperar até você poder ter um tempo só pra mim. – ele sorriu. – Gosto de exclusividade.  
Dito isso, eu e ele gargalhamos.  
- Ok, ursão, mas saiba, não existe ninguém em todo o mundo que eu ame mais do que você. E mesmo que você não acredite, nem mesmo Edward é tão sortudo.  
Ele sorriu e me abraçou.  
- Eu sei, Isa. Eu sei.  
Mas de algum jeito, o tom da sua voz me fez perceber que na verdade ele não sabia. Ele não sabia o quanto eu realmente o amava. Porque eu o amava. E não estava mentindo. Eu o amava muito mais do que ao Edward. Talvez seja pelo fato de que ele nunca me magoou ou talvez pelo simples fato de que eu o amo mais e ponto. Não importa. A verdade é que o Emm é a pessoa mais importante de toda a minha vida, é o melhor amigo que eu tenho. Infelizmente, eu amá-lo mais não significa que o amo da maneira que ele queria. E perceber isso, me faz sentir culpada por não poder corresponder. E ninguém nem imagina o quanto eu queria corresponder.  
- Acho que já vou, Isa. – Emm se virou e começou a caminhar para longe de mim, tão duro e rígido que todo o movimento me pareceu estranho, mecânico e tão... errado. Mas antes mesmo de poder processar essa coisa toda, ele se virou novamente sorrindo calorosamente para mim. – Isa, só pra constar... Edward não sabe disso, não é?  
Eu neguei e vi Emmett sorrir e compartilhar um olhar cúmplice comigo.  
- Foi o que eu pensei. Seu segredo está seguro comigo.  
Eu sorri para ele finalmente me afastando e indo em direção a porta da minha casa. Quando cheguei ali é que percebi que estava ensopada. Aparentemente ainda chovia, mas nenhum de nós percebeu ou deu qualquer importância a isso.  
Eu abri a porta de casa e assim que entrei na cozinha, dei de cara com a minha mãe e Jasper numa conversa bastante animada.  
- Sério? Nossa! Então sua família é muito importante. – minha mãe dizia a ele.  
- Na verdade, eles são, é influentes. Senão não teriam tudo isso.  
- Com licença interromper a conversa das amigas de infância, mas poderiam me dizer sobre o que estão falando? – eu perguntei rindo da cara de ambos.  
- Bom, pra falar a verdade, não. Deixa de ser intrometida garota.  
Minha mãe me disse malcriadamente. Eu mereço! Fiz uma cara de ofendida total e Jazz revirou os olhos.  
- Litlle bee, não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Eu te conto. – ele disse se levantando da cadeira e me puxando para me sentar ao seu lado na mesa.  
- Hey! Eu não estou com ciúmes!  
- Ok, Bella. Vou fingir que acredito. – Jazz disse e eu lhe dei um tapa. Ele apenas me beijou no rosto.  
- Eu estava contando a sua mãe sobre os negócios da família. Ela ficou surpresa da minha família ter restaurantes na Espanha, na Itália e na Inglaterra. E claro, aqui no Brasil. – eu particularmente não estava espantada, apesar disso ser uma grande coisa. Eu já sabia de toda a história da família de Jasper e o que posso dizer? Ele tem muito dinheiro.  
Muito mais do que eu poderia contar, muito mais do que a minha sanidade me permite saber. Por isso dei de ombros e sorri.  
- Não me diga que ela perguntou quanto dinheiro a sua família tem?  
Era a cara da minha mãe fazer isso. Eu fiz uma carranca para ela e ela sibilou um desculpa. Ótimo! Ela perguntou.  
- Ai, mãe! Não acredito.  
- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não me importo. O único problema é que eu não soube responder ao certo. É que são muitos dígitos.  
Jasper revirou os olhos. Nunca vi uma pessoa ligar menos para dinheiro do que ele, mas também ele tinha tanto. Qual era a importância disso? Nenhuma. Se ele por um acaso não tivesse muito, correção: se por um acaso ele não tivesse uma quantia exorbitante, ele ligaria e muito. Claro que ele gostava de coisas caras, tipo, a coleção de carros que ele tinha. Mas incrivelmente, ele não era uma pessoa metida, nem nojenta ou alguma coisa parecida. Ao contrário. Ele era modesto e só tocava nesse assunto se a pessoa perguntasse ou insistisse muito. O que era o caso da minha mãe, aposto.  
- Ok, mas vamos cortar essa história toda. Então Jazz, gostou do bolo? – eu olhei para o seu prato vazio e deduzi que isso era um sim. Jasper sorriu sem graça.  
- Estava tão bom que comi três fatias. – eu sorri pra ele.  
- Eu sabia. Minha mãe faz o melhor bolo dessa cidade.  
Renée sorriu encabulada e Jasper concordou com a cabeça.  
- Litlle bee, eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer almoçar com você hoje, mas provavelmente você já sabe disso. – ele disse sorrindo pra mim. Depois se virou para minha mãe. – Dona Renée, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Adorei o bolo.  
Ele se inclinou beijando a mão da minha mãe como um perfeito cavalheiro. Renée, é claro, corou.  
- Obrigado, Jasper. Mas me chame de Renée. Você esta convidado a voltar aqui sempre que quiser. Será um prazer recebê-lo.  
- Obrigado. Até mais, Dona... – Renée lhe lançou um olhar e ele se corrigiu. – Renée. Ate mais, Renée.  
- Até, Jasper.  
Eu me levantei e o levei até a porta. Jasper me enlaçou pela cintura e beijou-me os lábios com tamanho sentimento que por um momento achei que ele estivesse me dizendo adeus.  
- Nossa, Jazz! Pra que esse desespero todo? – ele sorriu fofamente.  
- Ora, ficarei o resto da tarde e toda a noite sem te ver. Preciso de um beijo decente para suportar isso.  
Eu sorri para ele e o beijei mais uma vez e antes que pudesse me dizer tchau, o abracei.  
- Eu te amo, Jazz. Muito. – ele me olhou meio confuso, mas sorriu radiantemente. – Só quero que saiba disso.  
- Também te amo Litlle bee. – ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e saiu, enquanto eu acenava para ele.  
Fechei a porta e fui até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava na pia, aparentemente lavando louça.  
- Mãe, vou subir e tomar um banho. Ok? Fiquei ensopada de ficar ali na chuva conversando com o Emmett. Depois te conto tudo.  
- Tudo bem. – minha mãe disse enquanto acenava com a mão e voltava as suas tarefas.  
Eu subi as escadas feliz e saltitante. Afinal de contas, eu estava me entendendo com o Jasper, tinha contado a verdade pro Emmett – E o melhor de tudo, ele tinha me entendido – E o Edward não dava as caras por muito tempo. Então eu podia comemorar.  
Pelo menos era o que eu achava. Até abrir a porta do meu quarto e um estranho dejavú me tomar. Porque ali, deitado na minha cama confortavelmente e com um vaso de margaridas na mão, estava Edward Cullen.

* * *

**[N/A]: Amores, me perdoem pela demora.**

**Eu realmente estava ocupada.**

**Tive que terminar uma coisa muito importante e bom...**

**Fiz uma descoberta devastadora para os meus nervos.**

**Então, andei meio "aérea" esses dias.**

**Sorry mesmo.**

**Mas eu fui boazinha com vocês e postei a conversa inteirinha do Emm com a nossa querida Bellinha.  
**

**Então curiosas sobre o que o Eddie fará no próximo capitulo?  
**

**Vou dar uma dica, se preparem... FORTES EMOÇÕES no próximo. Rs.  
**

**Façam suas apostas!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**05/10/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

**Me perdoem meus amores, eu estou muitoooooo ocupada no momento e não poderei responder as reviews, mas eu li cada uma delas e ameiiiiiiiii.**

**Muito obrigada a todas as Cats que comentaram.**

**Beijos!**

_Twibelo_

_Fanytah_

_Sah Cherry Bomb_

_Luisa Higurashi Potter_

_Lara Cullen_

_Mii Yamauti - Amor, se você quiser saber mais sobre o meu livro... Esta ai o meu email: carolrj_princesa (Você sabe o resto... Hotmail e coisa e tal. Rs)  
_

_Adary Lima_

_L Keys_

_L. Potter Cullen_

_Boneka Cullen  
_

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	12. Capitulo 11

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado á: _Mii Yamauti! (Eu te amoooooooooooooooooooooooo, garota! Again!) Ah, você sabe que já virou minha best. Rs _  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 11  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

A única coisa que me passava pela cabeça nesse momento era: quanto tempo uma adolescente, menor de idade, iria ficar detida num reformatório por arremessar o seu vizinho/amor da sua vida, pela janela? Porque definitivamente era isso que eu queria fazer com o Edward. Será que não bastava todo o momento depressivo, tenso e triste que eu tive com o Emmett? Eu ainda tinha que aturar esse cara, aqui, no meu quarto hoje? Oh Jesus! É muito castigo. Eu sou uma pobre mortal. Tenha em vista que eu sou fraca e que minha carne e meu corpo não agüentam certas situações. E com certeza essa é uma delas.  
Eu bufei para Edward, deixando deliberadamente claro que eu queria que ele desse o fora dali. E como o esperado, ele ignorou a minha mensagem. Edward se sustentou em seus braços e me lançou um olhar quente acompanhado de um sorriso torto. Há uns dias atrás, eu teria derretido com isso, hoje eu só tremi por dentro. A verdade é que, eu fechei a minha porta, dei um olhar duro pra ele e cruzei os braços. Eu claramente queria uma explicação sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas Edward não se dignou a me responder. Ele só ficou... me olhando. De um jeito muito estranho, por sinal. Então, eu passei direto para o meu banheiro.  
Eu estava tentando ignorar o energúmeno que estava coincidentemente dentro do meu quarto, mas deixa eu te contar: não estava surtindo efeito. Quando eu percebi, Edward estava atrás de mim, encostado no batente da minha porta. Eu estava de costas para ele, mas mesmo assim podia sentir a sua presença e o seu olhar perfurando as minhas costas. Eu fui até o armário do banheiro, embaixo da pia e peguei uma toalha limpa.  
Eu planejava tomar banho, mas com ele ali era tecnicamente impossível. Eu estiquei a toalha na minha frente e comecei a secar os meus cabelos. Edward apenas me olhou. Ele ainda tinha aquele estranho vaso com margaridas na mão, mas em nenhum momento ele me disse nada. Se ele não começasse a falar, ia ter que se acostumar com o silencio. Porque não seria euzinha a quebrá-lo. Assim que terminei de secar meus cabelos, voltei para o quarto. Eu tomei extremo cuidado para não encostar no Edward quando passei pela porta do banheiro, porque ele não mexeu um músculo sequer para sair do meu caminho.  
Parei em frente ao meu armário, tirei meus tênis jogando embaixo da cama e comecei a procurar uma roupa confortável. Finalmente achei uma blusa de alça e um short jeans. O short era rasgado e curto, não excessivamente curto, mas curto. A blusa era do tamanho perfeito e bem comprida. Ela tamparia quase todo o short. Eu olhei para o Edward. Não seria nessa hora que ele se tocava e saia do quarto? Ou pelo menos, sei lá, virava de costas? Mas ele continuou me encarando e depois sorriu. É claro que eu já tinha trocado de roupa outras vezes na frente dele, mas pelo amor de deus! Éramos crianças. Já tinha pelo menos, uns sete anos que eu não fazia isso. Mas aparentemente ele não ligava.  
Lamento Edward, mas eu me importo. Eu suspirei profundamente e franzi a testa enquanto juntava a minha roupa e me dirigia novamente até o banheiro. Edward, que até então estava sentado calmamente na minha cama, se levantou e bloqueou o meu caminho. Eu bufei pra ele, mas ele não se mexeu. Ok. É guerra? Ótimo! Eu adoro derramar sangue. Eu me afastei dele com um sorrisinho sacana nos lábios e pensei: Ah, Edward Cullen, esse vai ser o seu fim. Então eu parei na ponta da minha cama e comecei a tirar a minha blusa. Assim que ela saiu do meu corpo, desejei não ter feito isso. O olhar de Edward era de total surpresa e eu podia ver no seu rosto o quanto ele estava apreciando a vista. Ele me olhou da cabeça aos pés com profundo interesse e eu não pude evitar sorrir. É claro que eu estava envergonhada e provavelmente corando por conta disso, mas eu fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma ao perceber que Edward estava abobalhado por minha conta. Claro que eu estava me sentindo mal também. Afinal de contas isso era errado, por isso mesmo que eu rapidamente peguei a minha blusa limpa e seca, e a vesti. Como ela era comprida o suficiente, eu pude tirar o meu short sem que a minha calcinha ficasse a mostra e na mesma rapidez de antes, vesti o outro. Edward nem por um minuto sequer tirou os olhos de mim.  
Eu sorri disfarçadamente enquanto me aproximava novamente da porta do banheiro. Eu tinha que por as roupas molhadas no cesto de roupa suja, mas Edward ainda estava bloqueando o caminho. Quando ele percebeu que eu estava me aproximando, tentou se mover rapidamente, mas acabou tropeçando no próprio pé e caindo deitado em minha cama. Eu sorri e coloquei a roupa no banheiro. Assim que voltei pro quarto percebi que o Edward estava mais controlado. Sentei do outro lado da minha cama e ele segurou a minha mão. Rapidamente eu me afastei. Ele me olhou em choque, mas apenas balançou a cabeça.  
Ele se recostou novamente no respaldo da cama e eu percebi que o vaso que estava na sua mão agora repousava na minha cabeceira. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo e eu pigarreei. Creio que isso o incentivou a falar, porque ele sentou-se de forma ereta na cama e me encarou.  
- Bella, quer parar de me ignorar?  
Eu apenas fiquei olhando pra ele. Eu pisquei dissimuladamente e me levantei pegando um livro qualquer para ler. Na verdade, eu nem estava prestando atenção no que estava fazendo, eu só queria demonstrar pra ele que não estava nem ai pro que ele falava. E funcionou, pois ele puxou o livro da minha mão e o arremessou longe. Nunca tinha visto Edward tão irado.  
- Bella! Para com isso. Fala comigo por favor.  
Eu olhei pra ele com uma cara totalmente cínica, fiz um bico e virei o rosto, mas só então eu percebi que o livro que ele tinha arremessado longe, do outro lado do quarto, era a minha preciosidade. Era o primeiro livro da minha coleção perfeita de A Mediadora. Oh céus! Ele queria morrer, é?  
- Hey! Esse livro custou sessenta e sete reais. Tenha mais cuidado. – eu reclamei me levantando da cama e pegando o meu bebê do chão. Edward revirou os olhos e me encarou.  
- Sério. É isso que você tem a me dizer?  
Eu continuei alisando o meu livro e arrumando-o na minha pequena estante no canto do quarto.  
- Bella, por favor. Diga alguma coisa. Você esta me matando assim. – eu sorri pra ele.  
- Pois que morra então. Mas eu não irei ao seu enterro!  
Eu disse de uma forma tão irada e ao mesmo tempo tão cínica que Edward apenas me olhou chocado e abriu a boca. É isso aí, Eddie. Eu quero mais é que você se estrepe. Ele fez uma cara de ofendido e voltou a sentar na cama.  
- Tudo bem. Devo reconhecer que eu mereço isso. Mas poxa Bella, nem uma coroazinha de flores nem nada?  
Eu juro que não queria sorrir, juro mesmo. Mas foi inevitável. E Edward me encarou maravilhado. Parecia que ele tinha descoberto a pólvora ou a cura para o câncer. Sei lá.  
- Bem melhor assim. – ele disse sorrindo. – Sabia que você fica absolutamente linda quando sorri?  
Eu automaticamente fechei a cara. Ah, qual é? É Edward Cullen, o conquistador. Tudo bem que a loira ameba da Rosalie não cai na lábia dele, mas tenho que admitir, muitas outras já caíram. E infelizmente eu posso me incluir nesse numero. Claro que eu nunca fiquei com o Edward, mas bem, eu sou apaixonada por ele, então eu acho que isso conta.  
- Bella, porque esta tão chateada comigo? – eu o olhei boquiaberta. Era sério isso? Porque, por favor. Ele não podia estar falando serio. Em hipótese alguma.  
Eu bufei e nem me dignei a responder.  
- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu sei o porque, mas eu queria que me perdoasse. Será que não pode fazer isso?  
Eu o encarei com muita raiva e muita força e depois virei o rosto.  
- Acho que isso é um não. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e apoiando a sua cabeça no meu ombro. Essa era a vantagem dele ser mais alto que eu. Eu movi meu braço afastando-o de mim e ele exalou profundamente.  
- O que tenho que fazer para ganhar um sim ao invés de um não?  
Eu não disse nada. Continuei ignorando-o e arrumando a minha estante.  
- Ok. – Edward disse simplesmente enquanto se afastava. Aleluia senhor! Ele finalmente se mancou e vai embora. Não. Não é isso.  
Ele circulou a minha cama e pegou o bendito vasinho da minha cabeceira. O vasinho que ele carregava desde a hora que entrou no meu quarto. Eu o olhei visivelmente confusa, mas Edward sorriu. Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim e me estendeu o vaso.  
- O que é isso? – eu perguntei por fim. Eu não queria quebrar o pacto de silencio que tinha feito com ele, mas o que posso dizer? Estava totalmente curiosa.  
- Aleluia senhor! Ela falou. – Edward disse brincalhão e gargalhando. Me deu uma louca vontade de socar a cara dele.  
Mas, não sei como e nem porque, me contive.  
- Na verdade, Bella, essas margaridas são pra você. Eu as peguei com a minha mãe. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, ela te pediu para te dizer uma frase. Acho que não entendi muito bem, mas mesmo assim...  
Eu esperei Edward falar a frase, mas ele estava esperando eu pegar o vaso. Então a contragosto eu o peguei. Ele sorriu satisfeito e continuou.  
- Ela mandou eu dizer assim, abre aspas: _As coisas sempre podem florescer. _Fecha aspas.  
Edward chegou a gesticular o abre aspas no ar. Foi engraçado.  
Eu sorri com o que Esme tinha mandado-o dizer. Ela sabia muito bem o quanto eu amava o Edward, mas é claro que esse idiota nem sequer percebia. Eu também sabia que ela tinha dito isso pra ver se ele acordava pra vida, mas parece que não surtiu efeito. Eu sorri pra tentativa boba, mas de bom coração que Esme teve e Edward me olhou de forma abobalhada novamente.  
- Acho que você entendeu o que ela disse já que esta sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo, diga-se de passagem.  
Edward se abaixou e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caiu no meu olho. Eu me afastei, mas ainda estava sorrindo. Dona Esme é muito sábia, eu pensei.  
- Acho que você vai me perdoar. Não vai? – Edward disse sorrindo. Ele só podia estar louco, não é? Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de perdoá-lo. Mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, Edward começou a me fazer cócegas e só deu tempo de eu colocar o vaso desajeitadamente em cima da estante antes que ele se espatifasse no chão. Edward apertava minha cintura com força e eu me contorcia e pulava tentando inutilmente me livrar das suas mãos.  
- Vai me perdoar, não vai? Vai sim. Você esta rindo. – Edward murmurava em meios as minhas gargalhadas. Ele também estava rindo. Mais que isso, ele estava se divertindo.  
- Para Edward. Por favor. – eu supliquei.  
- Vai me perdoar sim, Bella. – ele disse intensificando as cócegas. Eu me contorci, retorci e quando tentei me virar na intenção de empurrar o Edward e acabar com as cócegas, eu me desequilibrei, tropeçando nos meus próprios pés e cai no chão. Edward tentou me segurar durante a minha queda, mas a única coisa que ele conseguiu, foi cair por cima de mim. Eu fechei meus olhos com o baque do meu corpo no chão e quando voltei a abri-los, Edward estava bem em cima de mim, com seu rosto a centímetros do meu. Sua respiração seca, entrecortada e ofegante, seu coração disparado e seu rosto concentrado. Percebi que ele estava olhando para a minha boca e depois para todo o meu rosto. Eu olhava igualmente pra ele e depois para toda aquela situação no qual me meti. Eu suspirei pesadamente e Edward me acompanhou. Percebi que ele tinha se inclinado um pouco pra frente. Quando tomei consciência disso, percebi que fazia a mesma coisa.  
Então eu pensei, **Ah meu deus! Eu vou beijar o Edward...**

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Eu sei, demorei... e dessa vez não tenho desculpa. A não ser a velha e usual preguiça. Rs**

**Bom, não posso dizer que fui boazinha com você, porque bem... parei na parte mais tensa, né?**

**Não se preocupe, se vocês forem boazinhas comigo, eu posto o resto logo. Ok?**

**Mas então, curiosas? Vai rolar o beijo ou não?**

**Façam suas apostas!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**17/10/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**.**

V. Keat: Bom, eu não sei não. Pelo menos aqui, eu preferia o Emm. Mas acho que o Edward também ta valendo, né? Rs. Beijos!

Lara Cullen: Own fofa. Muito obrigada. E sim, eu também amei essa frase. Eu quis colocar um momento bem fofo para os dois. Sim, você nem poderia imaginar que o capitulo terminaria assim, né? Como você mesmo leu, o Edward continua sendo um idiota mor, mas será que a Bellinha vai entrar na dele? Essa a verdadeira questão. Você é team do casal? Até mesmo aqui... Porque, sem querer ser má nem nada, mas eu nunca torceria pelo Edward aqui. Porque ele é simplesmente... hum, ODIOSO. Rs logo logo você vai ficar sabendo dos momentos Emm e Bella. Ok? Por enquanto curta a fic. Beijos!

Julia Miranda: Obrigada. Mas creio que para o Edward não ser idiota, ele teria que nascer de novo. Ou talvez nem isso o consertasse. Rs. Beijos!

Boneka Cullen: Você me desculpou? Rs Que bom. Sim, o Emmett é sempre lindo, perfeito e maravilhoso e ok, vamos para por aqui. O ponto é que você meio que acertou as fortes emoções do capitulo, né? Resta saber: Vai ter beijo ou não? Rs Beijos!

Twibelo: Esta ai mais um capitulo fresquinho para ti. Beijos!

Mii Yamauti: Own que lindo, amor. Nossa é mutuo então. Rs Momentos putz? Cada dia você se supera mais. XD Vamos ao comentários dos momentos putz. 1. Sim, a conversa foi tensa, mas também foi linda *-* 2. eU AVISEI QUE O CAPITULO IA SER TENDO. RS 3. O que eu possa fazer? É a minha marca registrada. XD 4. Acho que você já viu, né? Ou seria leu? rs. 5. Isso nem eu sei. E nem me venha com a sua frase clássica: "Mas você é a autora." Eu sei que eu sou a autora, mas como eu já te disse antes, os personagens tomam conta de mim. Rs 6. Isso, você vai ter que ler para descobrir. 7. Somos duas. 8. Ah, dó não. A çpena é o pior sentimento que você pode ter por alguém. Tenha muitoooooo amor por ele. Rs. 9. A minha também. Acho que todas as mães tem um pouco dessa Renee. Rs 10. Ah, tava engraçado. Voce sabe que eu sou louca igual a você e que me amarro nesses seus surtos. Rs. Sim, a conversa foi tensa, sim o Emmett ficou muito mal e sim, a Bella realmente vai para o intercâmbio. Olha só, te respon di tudinho. Viu como eu estou boazinha com você? *Faz carinha do gato de botas do Shrek* Bom, ela vai ficar um ano e meio, mais ou menos, lá na França. Queria eu estar no lugar dela. Fato! Eu não sei qual o seu problema com o seu nome. Eu acho ele fofo. *-*. E eu também adoroooooo o jeito que o Jasper chama a Bella. Só ele e claro, o meu ursão, para serem tãoooo perfos. Rs. Ta bm, vamos fazer assim, eu vou deixar você me dar uma dica beeeem maneira de um carro esportivo para o Jazz ter, ok? Até porque eu não saco nada de automóveis. Ta legal, você sabe que surtou bonito com a história do James, né? KKKKKKK Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, ele está meio sumido agora, mas já já aparece. Deixa eu te soltar um spoiler, ele vai ter um papel muitooooooo importante na fic quando a Bella voltar o intercambio. Ok? Rs. Sim, eu sei que agora você vai ficar mais curiosa ainda, mas tudo que possi te dizer é: Cé la vita. Rs. Que lindo. Adoro suas declarações de amor para com a fic. Rs. Memso que você esteja com sono e como diz, nao esteja falando coisa com coisa. Rs. Bom, obrigada pelo apoio, mas acho meio dificil isso. Foram informaçoes chocantes. Depois te conto. Ah, você também tem momentos aereos sempre? SOMOS DUAS. É que nessa semana foram mais constantes, mas acontrcem sempre. Rs. Que isso, você nunca fala nada impróprio, só cômico. Rs. Sobre o livro... Tudo bem, já recebi o seu email. Quando a preguiça me largar, eu respondo. Beijos amor!

Gabi Barbosa: Obrigada, mas infelizmente eu não posso te contar o final da fic. Ou seja, você tem que ler, porque se eu contar perde a graça e além do mais, nem eu mesma sei ainda. Eu sei, confuso. Rs. Beijos!

Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi amor. Sim, os meus dois fofissimos são relamente lindos. Rs. Sobre o Eddie... Creio que você já saiba agora o que ele foi fazer, né? Não fique ansiosa, faça ioga, ajuda. Rs. Beijos!

Flmy Cullen: Um Emmett só para você? Hum... DIFICIL. Vai ter que entrar na fila e ela ta grandeeeeeeeeeee. Rs. Beijos!

Bree Marques: Oi amor. Que bom te ver aqui, again. Rs. Sim, o Emm é mesmo muito fofo e o Jasper... Preciso comentar que ele é meu sonho de consumo? *-* Sim, podia, do verbo não tem, garotos assim hoje em dia. Cavalheiros hoje em dia? Pufttttttt! Nem tem! ¬¬' Sem noção é pouco para o que o Edward ainda vai fazer. Espere e verás. Rs. Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	13. Capitulo 12

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo dedicado á: **_Sah Cherry Bomb!_** (Porque eu amei a review dela e me indentifiquei com essa Cat linda!Rs)

**Feliz Halloween a todas as minhas Cats! Esse post é um feitiço da bruxinha que vos fala! _Abracadabra!_ Rs  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 12  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

_Então eu pensei, Ah meu deus! Eu vou beijar o Edward..._  
Os lábios do Edward estavam a centímetros dos meus. Eu esperava por isso há tanto tempo que eu já podia até sentir a textura deles. Eu podia dizer com certeza que gosto tinham ou como eram macios. Eu estava focada no tom rosado que eles tinham e em como Edward teimava em morder nervosamente seu lábio inferior. Era como um reflexo. Então quando eu olhei naquelas lindas esmeraldas, choque me preencheu. **Eu não vi amor ali, vi desejo. **Seja o que for que Edward estava imaginando ou seja quem for que ele estava vendo, não era eu. Ou se era, não tinha amor. Nada. Nadinha. Eu balancei minha cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente. Edward não pareceu sequer notar isso já que continuou se aproximando de mim.  
Não! Eu pensei com total horror. Eu não posso beijar o Edward. Não agora, não assim. Não posso fazer isso comigo, nem com o Jasper e principalmente com o Emmett.  
Então, como que para confirmar as minhas suspeitas, um trovão soou rasgando os céus. O céu que agora estava escuro de um cinza chumbo, foi preenchido por uma luz tão intensa que chegou a doer. E enquanto eu olhei pela janela do meu quarto e vi aquele clarão durante um insignificante segundo, eu percebi.  
_**Eu não iria beijar Edward Cullen. Pelo menos não agora.**_  
Então eu me virei abruptamente para ele e o afastei. Eu o empurrei para o lado com toda a força que tinha e por um segundo eu pensei que ele não fosse se mexer. Até que seu corpo foi levado para longe do meu. Talvez tenha sido o próprio Edward que acordou para o que estava prestes a fazer e se separou de mim. Mas quando eu virei meu olhar, por um segundo apenas, na sua direção não tive tanta certeza disso. Seus olhos expressavam confusão.  
Então eu rastejei pelo chão rapidamente. Rastejei para longe dele, do seu corpo e qualquer sensação que ele pudesse me oferecer.  
- Esta chovendo. Seria melhor você voltar pra casa. – eu disse enquanto sentava no chão e me apoiava na cama. Edward simplesmente me olhou. Por um minuto ou dois, ficamos num silencio constrangedor. Até que Edward finalmente pareceu recuperar a capacidade de formular frases – _se é que ele teve isso um dia._  
- Não. Eu...Eu... – Edward suspirou fortemente. Bom, talvez ele não tenha recuperado essa capacidade ainda. – Bella, eu...  
Esperei que ele terminasse a frase que começou, mas ele não deu nenhum indicio de que faria isso.  
- Edward, você tem que ir pra casa. – eu disse realçando a palavra tem. Edward deu de ombros e sorriu. Um sorriso sem graça, diga-se de passagem.  
- Eu estou dentro da sua casa. Não vou pegar chuva. Nem me molhar. A não ser que você resolva me dar banho. – claramente Edward estava tentando fazer piada do assunto, mas quando ele terminou de falar, fechou os olhos fortemente como se tivesse dito a maior besteira da sua vida.  
Bom, eu achei que era pelo menos.  
- Não. Eu não pretendo fazer isso, mas... Acho que devia ir. – eu disse ainda sem graça. Edward acenou, mas não se moveu. Ele continuou ali, sentado, de frente para mim.  
- Bella, eu...- ele brigou tentando achar as palavras certas. - **Me desculpe.** – murmurou por fim.  
Eu dei de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente e sorri. Um sorriso desdenhoso.  
- Não ache que é importante, Cullen. Além do mais, eu não te perdoei. – eu disse cinicamente. Edward sorriu meu sorriso torto novamente e esticou a mão para bagunçar meus cabelos.  
- Hey! – eu berrei.  
- Não me perdoou, né? – eu afirmei. – Bella, por favor. Vamos parar com isso. Essa situação é ridícula. Somos amigos desde a infância. Vamos fazer as pazes? – ele pediu suplicante.  
Eu me levantei, totalmente indiferente ao seu pedido e fui para a janela. As gotas de chuva escorriam lentamente pelo vidro e casualmente comparei minha vida a elas. _Quando eu acho que estou prestes a encontrar a felicidade, ela se esvai pelos meus dedos como uma gota de chuva escorregadia, eu pensei infeliz._  
Edward não tardou a se juntar a mim. Aparentemente ele tinha se recuperado do momento sem graça já que passou as mãos pela minha cintura me abraçando por trás. Não fiz nenhum tipo de protesto, mas também não me acomodei a ele. Eu só fiquei ali, olhando a chuva. Ela tinha aumentado potencialmente desde que entrei em casa. Os finos chuviscos tinham sido substituídos por grossos borrões transparentes que molhavam as calçadas e encharcavam as pessoas que se atreviam a andar lá fora.  
- **A chuva é engraçada. **– eu disse de repente. Edward suspirou e me abraçou mais fortemente. – **Sabe? Ela tem o poder de lavar tudo e levar tudo embora.**  
Edward me virou lentamente e tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caiu nos meus olhos. Ele me olhou carinhosamente e sorriu.  
- Entendo. – ele disse por fim. – Realmente entendo.  
Eu apenas exalei e olhei para os meus pés.  
- Isso significa que me perdoa? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo.  
Eu me soltei de seus braços, caminhei para a porta da sacada e a abri. Assim que o vento clareou a minha mente, eu me decidi.  
- _**Edward, você pode sair por aqui. **_– eu disse apontando a sacada.  
Ele sorriu desolado e abaixou a cabeça. Quando ele passou por mim, eu puxei levemente a sua mão e o abracei. Isso o pegou de surpresa, mas logo depois ele correspondeu.  
- Estava com saudades de você. – ele murmurou.  
- Também senti falta do meu melhor amigo. – disse sorrindo, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. – _**Edward, a chuva leva tudo embora, mas não significa que apaga as suas marcas.**_  
Eu disse simplesmente enquanto ele se afastava de mim e sorria. Apesar de tudo, eu percebi pelo seu sorriso que ele me entendeu.  
- Posso voltar amanhã? – ele perguntou timidamente.  
- Claro que sim. – eu disse e sorri. – Agora, vai pra sua casa que o dia foi longo pra mim e ainda nem terminou.  
Edward acenou e saiu pela sacada enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás dele.  
Assim que o vi entrando no seu quarto e fechando a sua própria porta, eu escorreguei até o chão amparando minhas costas na parede.  
- _O que você esta fazendo? _– eu me perguntei. Então eu olhei para o vasinho com as duas margaridas em cima da minha estante.  
- _**Eu não sei. **_– murmurei para mim mesma. Levantei e fui tomar o meu banho. Afinal, o que mais podia fazer? 

_XxX_

Logo após o jantar, eu decidi abrir o meu email. E por incrível que pareça, tinha uma mensagem do Emmett.

_"Isa, acabei de encontrar o Edward no corredor e ele estava feliz igual pinto no lixo. Quando eu perguntei pra ele o porque, ele disse assim: Bella me perdoou. Agora eu te pergunto, isso é verdade? Se for, porque você não me avisou antes? Porque vou te contar conviver com o Edward mal humorado é ruim, mas conviver com o Edward de bem com a vida dando boa noite até pras paredes é pior ainda. Ele me irrita. Sabia?_  
_Bom, estou com saudades. E eu já sei o que vai pensar: 'Mas moramos um do lado do outro e acabamos de nos ver.' Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu sinto saudades. Além do mais, você sabe que minha mãe considera o jantar uma tradição de família, portanto eu jamais poderia dar uma escapada até a sua casa agora. E ligar pra você seria um absurdo, tendo em vista que nessa casa até as paredes tem ouvido. E falo sério. Até agora pouco Edward estava atrás de mim querendo saber o que eu ia escrever pra você. Ele é muito abusado. Bom, quando puder me responda._

_Beijos"_

Eu sorri para o email. Emmett era sempre tão fofo. O legal era que gostávamos de nos corresponder por email. Sempre foi assim e eu sabia que isso nunca mudaria. Abri uma nova mensagem e digitei a resposta freneticamente.

_"Emmett, eu o perdoei sim. E me desculpa por não te contar. É que eu estava muito cansada com tudo que aconteceu e decidi tomar banho. Só que eu acabei dormindo depois disso e acordei há pouco para o jantar._  
_O humor do Edward é pior ainda quando ele esta feliz? Estranho. Isso é meio contraditório, mas não vou discutir com você. Afinal de contas, você é o irmão dele. _  
_Também estou com saudades. Muitas. O que vai fazer amanhã? Porque preciso de carona e de um amigo lindo, alto, forte e musculoso para passar o dia comigo. Que tal?_  
_Não se preocupe, eu não gosto de telefones, prefiro a internet. Mas você já sabe disso._

_Beijos e te amo, Isa."_

Recebi a resposta logo depois. 

_"Porque preciso de carona e de um amigo lindo, alto, forte e musculoso para passar o dia comigo. Que tal?_  
_**Então é comigo. Topado! Mas já sabe, exclusividade.**"_

Eu sorri para o email, desliguei o computador, me enrosquei nas cobertas e dormi pensando no dia maravilhoso que teria amanha com o Emmett.

[N/A: Eu ia parar aqui, mas como sou boazinha *Cof Cof* resolvi continuar e fazer as minhas leitoras felizes. *-*]

**.**

**.**

**Edward PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava prestes a executar o meu plano e por um momento tinha me esquecido daquela horrível faixa no meu braço e mão. Mas como não estava mais sentindo dor, decidi que poderia tirá-la e foi isso que eu fiz sem demora. Abri a porta da minha sacada e examinei atentamente o quarto da Bella. Ela ainda não tinha subido, então eu pulei para sua sacada e esta, por sorte, estava aberta. Na verdade, eu sabia que Bella sempre deixava-a aberta. Deitei na sua cama e me acomodei confortavelmente. Eu parecia perfeitamente tranqüilo, mas na verdade estava inquieto. E se Bella não me ouvisse? E esse ela me expulsasse daqui? Ou então não me perdoasse? Eu precisava ter minha amiga de volta. E enquanto os minutos se arrastavam, eu me martirizava mais e mais. Parecia que uma eternidade tinha se passado quando Bella finalmente entrou pela porta.  
Eu pensei em todas as reações possíveis. Das mais escandalosas as mais indiferentes, mas não previ a sua real reação. Bella olhou pra mim e simplesmente bufou. Assim, de simples. Bufou. _Ela claramente esta me dizendo que não queria me ver._  
Eu ignorei a sua mensagem e me sustentei em meus braços, lançando um olhar quente e um sorriso torto para ela. Eu sabia que ela gostava quando eu agia de forma tão carinhosa. Só que invés dela corresponder o olhar, sorrir e me abraçar como ela fazia antigamente, ela fechou a porta do seu quarto, me lançou um olhar duro e impenetrável e cruzou os braços. Eu obtive a reação totalmente oposta da esperada. Eu por um momento comecei a ficar triste. Mas então parei e a olhei. Ela devia esperar alguma explicação minha, mas eu só conseguia olhá-la. _**Desde quando a Bella ficou tão bonita? **Seus cabelos estavam molhados e selvagens por conta da chuva fina e irritante que caia lá fora, mas era justamente isso que a fazia parecer tão bela. Sua roupa estava molhada e colada ao seu corpo. Não que estivesse transparente, mas sim realçava suas muitas curvas e por longos segundos não consegui desviar o olhar. _Percebi que Bella ficou incomodada com isso quando passou direto para o seu banheiro.  
Eu não queria de fato espionar a Bella, mas acabei seguindo-a até o banheiro onde sem querer me peguei avaliando-a e comparando suas curvas com tudo de mais bonito que já tinha visto. Ela estava de costas para mim, de modo que não poderia ver que eu a olhava, mas meu olhar com certeza estava perfurando-a, tamanha era a intensidade e eu próprio não sabia explicar o por que. Eu me senti constrangido quando ela se inclinou para apanhar uma toalha no armário embaixo da pia. Por isso, desviei o olhar.  
Bella virou-se e esticou a toalha a sua frente como se quisesse se proteger do meu olhar, então ela começou a secar os seus cabelos. _Senti o forte impulso de pedir para que ela não o fizesse e depois senti igual impulso em tomar a toalha de suas mãos e eu mesmo fazê-lo, mas me controlei. Resignei-me a olhá-la. _Percebi que ainda estava com o vasinho de flores na mão quando Bella olhou disfarçadamente para eles, mas decidi não comentar o assunto. Ainda.  
Bella terminou de secar os cabelos e voltou para o quarto. Eu acompanhava seus movimentos de perto. Ela se afastou o máximo que pode e tomou extremo cuidado para não encostar em mim ao passar pela porta do banheiro. Inexplicavelmente, eu não me mexi para sair do seu caminho. **De alguma maneira eu queria que ela tivesse somente esbarrado em mim. E ao mesmo tempo eu não saberia te responder porque. **  
Ela parou em frente ao armário, tirou os tênis jogando-os embaixo da cama e procurou por uma roupa que eu julguei ser confortável. Ela gostava de peças assim. Por fim, se contentou com um short jeans e uma blusa de alça. Para alvoroçamento desses súbitos sentidos estranhos, percebi que o short era mais curto do que deveria, mas em contra partida, a blusa era bem comprida.  
Bella me olhou significativamente. Por um minuto eu pensei que ela queria privacidade e que deveria sair. Eu tencionava fazer isso quando me lembrei que ela já tinha se trocado na minha frente outras vezes. Aliás, eu já tinha feito a mesma coisa. Claro que éramos crianças, mas esse fato ainda valia, não é? Além do mais eu estava com a estranha curiosidade de saber como estava o seu corpo agora, depois de todos esses anos.  
Eu apenas continuei encarando-a. Bella pareceu recobrar a consciência já que suspirou, franziu a testa e juntou sua roupa dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Até o presente momento, eu, que estava sentado calmamente na cama dela, me levantei abruptamente. Não sei por que o fiz. Reflexo talvez. O fato foi que me prostrei a sua frente e decidi que não deixaria passá-la por ali. Ela bufou, mas eu não me mexi. Em parte era divertido irritá-la e era isso que eu estava fazendo. Mas em parte eu ainda queria satisfazer as minhas curiosidades e descobri o quanto ainda éramos amigos a ponto de não nos sentirmos estranhos e embaraçados com essa situação.  
Ela se afastou de mim com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto e imediatamente eu percebi que ela estava aprontando algo e muito provavelmente contra mim. Então quando Bella de forma bem tranqüila parou em frente a sua cama e tirou sua blusa... _**Me senti sem ar. **Que curvas eram aquelas que eu nunca tinha notado? Que cintura tão fina e delicada? Que pele tão branca, alva e muito provavelmente macia? Oh céus! _Eu estava pensando isso de Bella. Minha melhor amiga. Eu tentei reprimir esses pensamentos, mas quando olhei novamente para ela e percebi que ela me olhava e corava, pude ver que estava falhando em esconder a minha surpresa. Mas pude perceber um rápido sorriso dela. Será que Bella estava satisfeita de me causar sentimentos estranhos e confusos? Ou ela só queria me embaraçar? Seja como for, ela vestiu a sua blusa seca rapidamente e como ela é muito comprida, deu margem para que ela pudesse tirar o short que vestia e colocar o outro sem nenhuma demonstração mais precisa do seu corpo. Mas só de ver as suas pernas, já começou tudo de novo. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la e até mesmo eu estava extremamente irritado com isso.  
**Pelo amor de deus! É só a Bella. Pensava uma parte de mim.**  
**É. Só a Bella. Uma Bella que você nunca, jamais conheceu. Pensava a outra.**  
Sinceramente, eu preferia não pensar em mais nada no momento.  
Bella começou a se aproximar novamente da porta do banheiro e automaticamente de mim. Acho que nunca estive tão propicio a ser claustrofóbico como agora. Eu prendi a respiração enquanto meu coração acelerava e minha boca ficava seca. Tentei me afastar rapidamente para não precisar entrar em contato com ela, mas acabei tropeçando e caindo deitado em sua cama. Bella sorriu e entrou no banheiro. Mas o seu simples e tão despreocupado sorriso me afetou de uma maneira muito mais profunda do que deveria. Automaticamente percebi o rumo errado que isso poderia tomar e me controlei. Fato que não deve ter passado desapercebido aos olhos da Bella quando ela entrou novamente no quarto. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado na sua cama e eu tomei a coragem de segurar a sua mão. Mas quando ela me repeliu, pensei com horror que ela tivesse interpretado tão mal as minhas reações quanto eu mesmo teria.  
Resignado, me recostei novamente no respaldo da cama. Fechei os olhos por um segundo. Somente para pensar nisso que estava me acometendo agora, mas Bella pigarreou me trazendo a realidade dos fatos e a confusão que estava sentindo.  
Decidi não prolongar essa tortura pela qual eu estava passando e a submetendo a passar também. Sentei-me ereto e a encarei.  
- Bella, quer parar de me ignorar?  
Eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. Eu não queria que ela me tratasse com indiferença.  
Ela apenas ficou me olhando, piscou dissimuladamente e se levantou pegando um livro qualquer para ler. Eu fiquei com tanto raiva a sua demonstração de falta de atenção comigo que me levantei, puxei o livro da sua mão e o arremessei longe.  
- Bella! Para com isso. Fala comigo, por favor.  
Ela me olhou cinicamente, fez bico e virou o rosto. Mas de repente, explodiu em fúria.  
- Hey! Esse livro custou sessenta e sete reais. Tenha mais cuidado. – Bella reclamou levantando-se da cama e pegou o livro. Eu revirei os olhos e a encarei.  
- Sério. É isso que você tem a me dizer?  
Eu pensei que ela fosse me censurar, me criticar ou até mesmo me bater e dizer que me odiava e que nunca mais iria falar comigo, mas, no entanto, ela reclama e faz bico por conta de um livro? Só a Bella mesmo. Ela ainda me surpreende.  
Ela alisou o livro e o colocou de volta a estante.  
- Bella, por favor. Diga alguma coisa. Você esta me matando assim. – ela então sorriu.  
- _**Pois que morra então. Mas eu não irei ao seu enterro!**_  
Ela disse de uma forma muito irada, mas mesmo assim eu só consegui abrir a boca chocado. Nunca imaginei que a minha amiga e doce Bella fosse capaz de dizer algo assim. Mas eu não gostava dessa sua cara de brava e tratei em pensar numa piada para aliviar a situação. Me fiz de ofendido e me sentei novamente na cama.  
- Tudo bem. Devo reconhecer que eu mereço isso. Mas poxa Bella, nem uma coroazinha de flores nem nada?  
Parecia que ela estava hesitando em sorrir, mas não conseguiu. _E quando ela abriu um sorriso...foi como ver a aurora boreal. Tão linda e tão multicolorida. _Bella estava me mudando e isso não estava indo para um caminho bom. Devia estar com a cara mais apatetada possível já que Bella me olhou estranho.  
- Bem melhor assim. – eu disse sorrindo. – Sabia que você fica absolutamente linda quando sorri?  
Ela automaticamente fechou a cara e eu queria desesperadamente descobrir porque.  
- Bella, porque esta tão chateada comigo? – ela me olhou indignada, bufou e nem se deu ao trabalho de responder.  
- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu sei o porque, mas eu queria que me perdoasse. Será que não pode fazer isso?  
Bella me encarou com raiva e depois virou o rosto.  
- Acho que isso é um não. – eu disse me aproximando e apoiando a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Bella moveu seu braço me afastando e eu exalei profundamente.  
- O que tenho que fazer para ganhar um sim ou invés de um não?  
Ela me ignorou e continuou ajeitando aquela estúpida estante.  
- Ok. – eu disse enquanto me afastava e circulava a sua cama. Decidi que era a hora de seguir o conselho da minha mãe e lhe entregar aquele bendito vasinho. Peguei-o da sua cabeceira e quando me olhou confusa, eu sorri. Me aproximei devagar e estendi para ela.  
- O que é isso? – ela perguntou automaticamente. Na verdade, eu sabia que ela ia falar. Bella é muitíssimo curiosa.  
- **Aleluia senhor! Ela falou. **– Disse brincando e gargalhando.  
- Na verdade, Bella, essas margaridas são pra você. Eu as peguei com a minha mãe. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, ela te pediu para te dizer uma frase. Acho que não entendi muito bem, mas mesmo assim...  
Eu esperei até que ela pegasse o vaso para continuar. Senão eu sei que ela jamais o teria feito. Sorri para ela.  
- Ela mandou eu dizer assim, _abre aspas: As coisas sempre podem florescer. Fecha aspas._  
Cheguei a gesticular o abre e fecha aspas. Foi divertido. Bella finalmente sorriu.  
**- Acho que você entendeu o que ela disse já que esta sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo, diga-se de passagem.**  
Eu me abaixei e tirei uma mecha de seu cabelo do seu olho. Bella se afastou, mas ainda sorria.  
- Acho que você vai me perdoar. Não vai? – eu disse sorrindo.  
Eu comecei a lhe fazer cócegas e Bella colocou o vasinho rapidamente em cima da estante antes que ele caísse no chão. Eu apertava a sua cintura com força e ela se revirava tentando escapar.  
- Vai me perdoar, não vai? Vai sim. Você esta rindo. – eu murmurava por cima das gargalhadas da Bella. Claro que eu também estava rindo, mais que isso, eu estava me divertindo. Porque era maravilhoso ver Bella sorrir e agir normalmente comigo depois de tanto tempo.  
- Para Edward. por favor. – ela suplicou.  
- Vai me perdoar sim, Bella. – eu disse fazendo mais cócegas. Ela se contorceu e remexeu tentando se livrar de mim. Eu percebi que ela estava tentando me empurrar, mas ela se desequilibrou e iria cair no chão. Eu tentei segurá-la, mas ela tinha pegado bastante impulso para ir de encontro ao chão – sério! Ela é muito desastrada – E tudo que ela conseguiu foi me arrastar junto com ela. Então, um segundo depois, nós tínhamos caído. Percebi que Bella tinha fechado os olhos, talvez por conta do impacto com o chão e quando ela finalmente os abriu, eu estava bem em cima dela, com o rosto a centímetros do seu. Com toda aquela proximidade, eu comecei a divagar. Eu não sei muito bem quando e nem porque, mas meu pensamento foi parar na Rosalie. Eu pensava em como seria se isso tivesse acontecido comigo e com ela. Minha respiração ficou seca, entrecortada e ofegante, e meu coração disparado enquanto eu pensava nela. _**Das duas uma, ou eu a amava ou a desejava ardentemente. Penso que são as duas opções.**_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Primeiro de tudo, Feliz Halloween!**

**Esse foi o meu presentinho para vocês! Rs  
**

**Desculpa a demora. Semana de provas na facul.**

**Alias, semana que vem também, por isso que eu dei uma escapulida hoje e postei aqui. Rs**

**Anyway, não teve o esperado beijo. Own! Mas vocês entenderam um pouquinho da confusão da Bella, né?**

**E de bônus ainda levaram um pedacinho do PDV do Edward.**

**Vocês querem saber exatamente no que ele estava pensando quando ia beijar a Bella?**

**Bom, mandem reviews. Posto novamente no próximo domingo. Ok?**

**Mas eu quero muitassssssss reviews. Rs.**

**E o que vocês acharam do Emmett?**

**Fofo esse lance dos email, né?  
**

**Façam suas apostas sobre o próximo capitulo!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**31/10/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**.**

Ju Martinhão: Oi amor, sim. Eu parei numa parte tensa. Mas está ai a continuação. Rs. É, dessa vez ele conseguiu entregá-las. Rs. Beijos!

Twibelo: Oi amor, que bom que gostou. Ai está mais um capitulo para vocês. Beijos!

Gabi Barbosa: Oi Flor. Rs. Eu sei que sou cruel, mas eu nunca disse que não era. Mas dessa vez fui boazinha e postei i resto do capitulo. Ok? Beijos!

Fernanda M: Own, amor. Que bom que você me deu um voto de confiança. Fico muitoooooo feliz com isso. Espero sinceramente que não decepcione essa confiança que depositou em mim. A proposito, seja muitissimo bem vinda! Rs. Own! Obrigada, *corandoatéoultimograu* fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do meu jeito de escrever e das modificações dos personagens. Nossa! Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo. Sério? Uma fã? Ti linduuuuuuu! *-* Obrigada amor, está ai mais um capitulo para você se divertir. Rs. Beijos!

Boneka Cullen: Oi Flor, Rs. Pois é, eu sou sempre a do contra. Enquanto todo mundo é boazinha, eu sou má. Enquanto toda mundo posta até o fim, eu corta nas melhores partes. Rs. Eu sei, mas o suspense de vez em quando é bom, né? Sim, você acertou na parte das fortes emoções, mas ainda não foi dessa vez o beijo, né? Sorry. Desculpa mesmo a demora do novo capitulo, mas as provas na facul me consumiram. E sim, você tem razão, nada, nunca é tão fácil assim. Rs. Beijos!

Lara Cullen: Oi flor. Nem se preocupa, eu também sou Team Beward e principalmente Team Edward, então você deve imaginar como é dificil para mim escrever uma fic assim, mas eu quis escrever algo diferente, então... aqui estou eu. Nossa, amor. Parece até que tu é vidente. Previu que eu ia postar esse capitulo no ponto de vista do Edward. Nossa! *Medodeti* Rs. Bom, você agora tem uma vaga noção do que o Edward pensou, né? Eu também amei o gelo que ela deu nele. Foi... Interessante. Rs. Pois é, a Esme é mara. Espero um dia ser assim tão sábia quanto ela e poder dar conselhos tão bons aos meus filhos. Rs. E você acertou mais uma vez. Hihihi. Edward não ganhou o beijo. Rs. Pois é, ele não tava merecendo. Nossa! To falando, tu é vidente. Nada de beijos, não ainda. Rs Eu também estou mega ansiosa pelo momento da Bella e do Emm. Tenho que confessar, pelo menos nessa fica, eu sou totalmente Team Emmett. Rs. Sério que você não ia se importar se fosse Emm e Bella no final? Nossa! Que honra. Isso quer dizer que o meu personagem realmente te ganhou. Rs. Obrigada. Beijos!

Fanytah: Oi amore. Rs. Sim, foi tensoooo demais. Mas infelizmente não teve beijo. Pelo menos não agora. Para falar a verdade, a história ia ficar sem nexo se eu colocasse um beijo entre eles agora. Entende? Espero que sim. Que bom que amou o capitulo. Rs. E desculpa a demora. Beijos!

Juh Luz: Oi amore. Seja muitissimo bem vinda. Sim, eu quis fazer uma fic diferente. Acho que consegui. Se prepare, você ainda vai rir muito por aqui. Obrigada pelo elogio. Beijos!

Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi amore. Rs. Me perdoe por para na parte mais excitante. Rs. Vou tentar não fazer mais isso. Rs Sério? O.o' Nossa! Muitoooooooo obrigada mesmo. Fico muitissimo feliz com isso. E espero de coração que você goste de toda a fic e que não te decepcione em nenhum momento. Rs. Super curiosa? Matei sua curiosidade então? Infelizmente, não rolou beijo. Mas o momento realmente foi fofis. Rs. Sim, ele é gatooooo, mas é muitooooo lerdo. Lerdo demais até. Você é assim? *Euri* Eu também sou. Rs. Sim, dá vomtade de sacudir ele e encher aquele rostinho lindo de tapas. Rs. Não se preocupe. adoro quando você se empolga. É engraçado! Nossa, sério, depois disso até eu precisaria de ioga. Mas o que eu to falando, preciso mesmo de ioga. Muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo comigo. Awn... *Olha eu também te usando como terapeuta* Pode gritar comigo quando eu fizer isso de novo, ok? Rs. Mas voltando ao ponto... Cara, que chato. Eu já tive um "melhor amigo assim". Alias, eu acho que eu inspirei - não toda, mas uma parte da fic - nele. Tipo, ele não era idiota igual ao Edward, mas também só me via como amiga e era apaixonado pela garota mais vaca e odiosa que eu conheço. E sim, a cara me odiava. Rs. Mas depois eu susperei. Eu, ao contrário de você, nunca tive coragem de falar nada com ele, mas eu gostava muitooooo dele. Rs. E nem se preocupe, eu te entendo. Toda vez que precisar desabafar, pode contar comigo. Ok? Sério mesmo. Pode mandar review, mensagem, email, sinal de fumaça, o que quiser. Vou te ouvir com o maior prazer. *SlidariedadeFeminina* Rs. Eu sei, sou maluca. Rs Voltando a fic... Sim, o Edward enfrentou a Bella, mas não diria que ele estava cheio de coragem, não. Rs A Bella não é cabeça dura, ela está ceta. Ele magoou ela demais. E sim, ele é fofiz e lindão, mas um imbecil. Sim, aquela cena da Bella ficando seminua foi... Tensa demais! Mas ela não é safada. Ela pensou que ele fosse ficar sem graça e sair, o que definitivamente não aconteceu. Mas como ela já tinha começado, não tinha mais jeito. Teve que continuar. Rs. Adorei o "não vou falar o nome porque dá vergoinha". Rs. Bom, eu não sei. Porque eu não classifiquei essa fic para lemons, mas... Talvez eu ponha uma cenas mais ousadas. Não picantes, mas ousadas. Ok? Mas só lá para frente. Nossa, você deu uma de vidente do final dessa review, ne? Vara, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Não rolou o beijo porque a Bella empurrou o Edward para longe. Me desculpa por isso, mas ainda não está na hora. Rs. Beijos! *A resposta a Review nem ficou grande, né? Me perdoe por isso.*

Luu Higurashi Potter: Oi anjo. Pois é, a situação é mega tensa. Rs. E sim, você tem razão. Apesar do Edward são lindo, ele é um idiota e se fosse eu, euzinha, não o beijaria nunca. Pelo menos enquanto ele fosse assim. Rs. Pois é, o mundo é injusto, ela tem três caras na mão - o Edward temporariamente, como tu disse. E eu não tenho nenhum. Ela tem o Emmett! Oh deus! Eu só queria o ursão. Só isso. Rs. Pois é, precisou isso mesmo para ele notá-la. Se fosse eu, dava uns bons tapas nele. FATO! E eu também amoooooooooo a série A Mediadora. É a minha predileta. Tenho a coleção inteirinha. Eu citei isso na fic, primeiro porque amo esses livros; Segunda porque amo a Titia Meg; e Terceiro porque isso realmente ocorreu comigo. Só o lance do livro, eu quero dizer. Meu amigo para me irritar, arremessou longe esse meu livro. E sabe o que eu fiz? Quase mandei ele para o hospital. Serinho. Ele ficou marcado na cara por duas semanas. Rs. Foi sinsitro. Ah, não se preocupa não. Não deixou review no ultimo, mas deixou nesse. Rs. Sim, ele é maega lerdo. Rs. Mas eu acho que o mau da lerdeza assola a todos os homens, não só o Eddie. É que o Emmett e o Jasper são exceções, entendeu? Rs. Ah, a Bella vai ficar um ano e meio na França, pelo menos inicialmente, mas eu acho que não vou mudar isso não. Rs. Beijos!

Prih Montez: Oi amore. Seja bem vinda. Que bom que está gostando. Mas não se preocupe. Ela não vai precisar dizer nada. Não foi dessa vez que rolou beijo. Ok? Beijos!

Mii Yamauti: Oi BFF. Tudo bem contigo? Se você demorou a mandar review, eu demorei a postar, né? Rs. Mas dessa vez eu tive uma explicação. De nada, é um parzer te dedicar capitulos. Rs. Claro que é recíproco. Você é a minha Bff agora. Rs. Aliás, antes de começar a responder a sua review, coisa que eu tenho certeza que vai demorar bastante, porque eu gosto de responder tim tim por tim tim para você, queria falar uma coisa. Logo logo eu vou começar a postar uma outra fic aqui. Eu não decidi ainda qual delas vai ser, porque eu tenho vinte fics começadas no Noot. Rs. Eu se, são muitas, mas eu não consigo me conter. Mas entao... quando eu decidir qual delas eu vou postar aqui, eu quero te mandar a sinopse pelo email e talz. Ai, se você gostar, eu vou dedicar ela a você, que tal? Quero dizer, vai ser a você e a minha poutra BFF, mas mesmo assim. O que acha? - Voltando a resposta da review. Sim, a Bella é fraca. Ela fica igual maria mole quando o Edward está por perto. Mas você tem razão. Ela é muitooooo poderosa por resistir tanto. Eu também desmaiaria, provavelmente. Pois é, ele não imune. O que não significa que ele gosta dela desse jeito e muito menos que tenha ficado menos burro. Rs. Acho que no final das contas a maioria das pessoas não é imune a amioria das coisas. Rs. Mas nessa fic a Bella não é abobalhada nem atrapalhada, esqueceu? Rs Mas o Edward é... e muito. Rs. Eu sei. Se fosse comigo também matava. Eu estava falando para uma menina, numa review ali em cima, que fizeram isso comigo. Digo, o lance do livro - somente isso, rs, Ok? E bom, eu quase matei o meu amigo. Para falar a verdade, eu quase mandei ele pro hospital. Eu falei para essa menina que eu deixeio meu amigo marcada na cara por duas semanas, e foi verdade. Rs. Sinistro, né? Foi por isso que eu pus isso na fic, porque aconteceu comigo. Rs. Sim, a Bella é mega má, mas eu a amo. As garotas más são as melhores. Rs. Elas me divertem. *Eurio* Não contaria com isso. Digo, do Eddie tirar a lama dos olhos. Pelo menos não por agora. "POR QUE DEUS OS GAROTOS SÃO TÃO TAPADOS QUANDO SE TRATA DE NÓS?" Quando você tiver a resposta para isso, por favor, me avise. Rs. Pois é, só o Edward mesmo para não entender as frases filósoficas da Esme. Elas nem são dificies. São tãooooo obvias. Rs. Pois é, eu também detesto amor. E eu tenho. Em tudo quanto é lugar, mas meu ponto fraco mesmo é o pescoço. E adiivinha, é justamente onde o meu amigo faz cócegas em mim. *ODEIOELE* Rs. Sim, momento mega tenso para parar. E vocÊ tem razão, se eu não parasse nesse momento não seria euzinha. Rs. E mais uma vez você tinha razão. Não rolou o beijo. Mas não foi porque alguém atrapalhou, mas sim porque a Bella recobrou a cosnciencia dela. Garças a deus! Que nada, tu não é estranha. Você é sensitiva. Rs. Mas eu também sou assim, só que numa escala beeeeem maior. Isso sim é estranho. Rs. Eu sei. Preguiça é tãooooo bom. Rs Você riu com a review? Rs. Pois é, você tem amor para dar a Emm, ams ele é MEU. Lembre-se disso, hein. Rs. Eu gosto de frânces, mas tenho que confessar, jamais faria os biquinhos necessários para falar a lingua. Sei lá, é estranho. Mas acho lindo. Também prefiro Londres. Espero que eu um dia possoa ir para lá. Se deus quiser. Mas eu amo Londres não só pela musica, mas também pelo cidade. Os monumentos históricos, a arquitetura. Tudo isso é mara! Rs. Ah, deixa eu te contar uma coisa. Quando a minha mãe ficou grávida de mim, eu ia me chamar Yasmin, ou seja, íamos ser mais identicas do que já somos. Só que ai, uma prima dela, ao que parece, teve uma menina também e colocou o nome de Yasmin - sabe como é, para competir. que ridiculo, né - ai minha mãe desistiu desse nome e colocou Carolina. Eu amo o meu nome, mas também acharia lindo se fosse Yasmin. Por isso que amo o seu nome. *-* Deixa eu te contar, ameiiiiiiiiii a lista de carros que tu me mandou. Posso te explorar um pouco? Me manda essa lista por email? É que tipo, eu amei todos os carros, sao lindos. - Ah, eu amo o Aston Martin Vanquish, o Porshe 911 turbo, Mustang Shelby e tenho uam paixão mega antiga com o Camaro. *-* - Mas voltando ao ponto, eu estou escrevendo uma fic, que se chama Rede de Mentiras e vou usar esses carros nela. Sabe, é uma fic policial, então tem tudo a ver eu usar esses carros, entendeu? Você também tem o costume de Surtar? Eu faço isso direto lá na faculdade. Rs. Ih, eu também ia surtar com a fita da Alice *-* Infelizmente BFF, eu não posso te contar o que o James vai fazer. Mas é importante e eu prometo, é uma coisa boa. Juro! Rs. Sobre a sua lista de motivos... Eu amei todos eles. Principalmente o numero 4. Rs. Sabe de uma coisa? Eu escrevo fics por causa do motivo 5. Acho minha vida sem graça, ai escrevo as histórias. Rs. Sério, eu as suas listas de 10 motivos. Ah! Essa do 10 MOTIVOS PARA ODIAR EDWARD CULLEN vai ser ótimooooooooooo. Own! *-* 10 MOTIVOS PARA QUERER UM EMMETT PARA CHAMAR DE SEU. *-* Essa definitivamente vai ser a minha preferida. *-* Rs. Ah! Faz sim. Se você fizer, no final da fic, eu vou fazer uma bônus com todas as suas listas de 10 MOTIVOS. Vai ser divertido. Rs. *Nossa, essa é a maior resposta de review que já escrevi. Levei uma hora e meia.* Rs. Mas valeu a pena. Beijos meu amor!

Laa: Oi anjo. Claro que a minha diva, linda, amada e purpurinada vai aparecer. Só que só mais para frente. Ok? Beijos!

Carol Frankowicz: Oi flor. Você acertou. A Bellinha caiu na real e parou o nosso querido Edward nas preliminares ainda. Rs. Desculpa a demora para postar. Que bom que você amo a fic. Rs. Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	14. Capitulo 13

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo dedicado á: _**Sah Cherry Bomb**_(Que virou minha terapeuta particular. Rs)

_**Mii Yamauti**_(Só porque eu a amo e ela é minha BFF)

e **_Lara Cullen_**(Que mandou uma das maiores reviews que já recebi em toda a minha vida).

Obrigada Cats, amo vocês!

* * *

_Capitulo 13  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Edward PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

Enquanto eu estava ali no chão com a Bella, imaginei Rosalie. Sei que era errado, mas eu o fiz. Não sei porque, mas tive a necessidade de imaginar a Rose ali, de compará-la a Bella. Talvez seja porque eu tenha reparado demais na Bella, porque tenha notado demais as sensações que ela me provocou simplesmente ao trocar de roupa. Não sei. A única coisa que eu sei foi que me peguei avaliando aquela boca. Uma boca pequena, rosada, bonita. A essa altura eu não sabia se via Rosalie ou Bella. Tinha me perdido no meio das divagações. Eu pisquei uma vez. Meu deus! Era Bella ali. O que eu estou pensando? Ela deve me achar um louco. Eu arrisquei um olhar pelo rosto dela e percebi que ela me encarava concentrada. Mas o que isso significava?  
Ela suspirou pesadamente e involuntariamente eu a imitei. Quando olhei novamente para ela... Rosalie?  
Era Rosalie ali? Ela estava tão linda, tão maravilhosa...  
Seus cabelos loiros cor do sol, seus olhos verdes, sua pele...  
Espera! Olhos verdes? Verdes? Rosalie tem olhos azuis. Quem tem olhos verdes é a Bella.  
Quando me dei conta de que era Bella que me olhava tão profundamente, não hesitei. Tive a súbita vontade de beijá-la e me surpreendi ao perceber que estava me inclinando contra ela. E sabe o mais estranho? Ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Eu me concentrei na sua boca rosada e quanto mais eu olhava pra ela, mais a figura se modificava. Quando encarei seus olhos novamente, já não era mais aquela Bella quente e provocante que exerceu uma atração em mim, era Rosalie. Rosalie, a garota dos meus sonhos. A garota que eu sempre quis beijar. Eu engoli em seco, mas ela não pareceu perceber. Eu estava nervoso. Depois de anos querendo isso, eu finalmente beijaria Rosalie Hale. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e me preparei para o beijo. Rose olhou nos meus olhos e todo aquele sentimento quente desapareceu. Ela tinha esfriado de repente. Não sabia dizer por quê. Eu tinha feito algo errado? Eu só estava olhando pra ela. Eu pensei em me afastar, mas como ela não fez menção disso, continuei me aproximando.  
Então, de repente, um trovão soou rasgando os céus. O céu que agora estava escuro de um cinza chumbo foi preenchido por uma luz tão intensa que chegou a doer. Eu pisquei confuso por um minuto, mas assim que minha visão se normalizou, eu pude reconhecer a Bella bem abaixo de mim. **_Peraí, Bella? Ai meu deus! Eu ia beijar a Bella! Eu ia beijar a Bella! Eu só posso estar maluco de ter imaginado a Rose enquanto ia beijar a Bella. Ai meu deus!_**  
Antes que eu pudesse realmente registrar esse fato e me afastar da Bella sem magoá-la, ela se virou abruptamente para mim e me afastou. Ela me empurrou com toda a força que tinha, mas é claro que ela não moveria um músculo sequer se eu não a ajudasse. Por isso, eu simplesmente deixei ela me empurrar. Afinal de contas, o que eu estava na cabeça? O que eu tinha? Porque eu estava pensando na Rosalie enquanto estava aqui com a Bella? E porque eu tinha me sentido atraído, em primeiro lugar, pela Bella? Tudo estava muito confuso. Eu estava muito confuso. Eu decidi que o melhor a fazer era me afastar da Bella agora e deixar toda essa confusão de lado. Talvez eu possa simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu sei que era meio difícil de fazer isso, mas eu ainda queria a minha melhor amiga de volta. Só me dei conta da sua presença de novo quando ela falou.  
- Esta chovendo. Seria melhor você voltar pra casa. – ela disse enquanto sentava no chão e se apoiava na cama. Eu apenas a olhei. Ela estava tão bonita e diferente ali. Ela não se parecia mais com a minha melhor amiga, mas de alguma forma ainda era ela. Eu suspirei e decidi que devia uma resposta a ela.  
- Não. Eu... Eu... – era difícil falar depois daquela resposta fria, mas eu suspirei fortemente e formulei uma frase coerente. – Bella, eu...  
Eu queria pedir desculpas pra ela. Dizer que foi um erro, mas simplesmente não consegui dizer nada. E se ela ficasse com mais raiva ainda de mim? E se não me perdoasse nunca?  
- **Edward, você _tem_ que ir pra casa. **– eu dei de ombros e sorri. Um sorriso sem graça, mas um sorriso.  
- Eu estou dentro da sua casa. Não vou pegar chuva. Nem me molhar. A não ser que você resolva me dar banho. – eu estava tentando arrumar uma forma de fazer alguma piada e quebrar a tensão do momento, mas quando eu percebi a grande besteira que tinha dito, só consegui fechar os olhos fortemente. Eu sou um idiota! Bella devia pensar a mesma coisa.  
- Não. Eu não pretendo fazer isso, mas... Acho que devia ir. – eu acenei concordando, mas não me movi.  
- Bella, eu... - comecei a brigar com as palavras e com o meu subconsciente para pelo menos dizer alguma coisa remotamente coerente, mas só consegui pensar no básico. - Me desculpe.  
Eu simplesmente não conseguia me expressar. Não conseguia dizer como estava me sentindo no momento. Mas Bella só deu de ombros e sorriu. Um sorriso bem desdenhoso.  
- Não ache que é importante, Cullen. Além do mais, eu não te perdoei. – eu percebi que ela estava tentando mudar de assunto e que tinha tido muito mais sucesso que eu ao fazer uma piada. Eu dei um sorriso sincero a ela e baguncei seus cabelos.  
- Hey! – Bella gritou.  
- Não me perdoou, né? – ela confirmou. – Bella, por favor. Vamos parar com isso. Essa situação é ridícula. Somos amigos desde a infância. Vamos fazer as pazes? – eu supliquei.  
Bella se levantou ignorando o meu pedido e foi para a janela. Ela parecia olhar a chuva, mas eu sabia muitíssimo bem que ela estava pensando longe. Logo eu me juntei a ela.  
Eu já tinha me recuperado de todo aquele constrangimento. Bella tinha deixado bem claro que não estava dando a mínima para aquilo tudo. Então eu passei as mãos pela cintura e a abracei por trás. _Bella não se moveu. _O que era muito estranho. Ela sempre apoiava a cabeça no meu peito quando eu a abraçava. _Dessa vez, ela não teve reação nenhuma._  
- A chuva é engraçada. – ela disse de repente. Involuntariamente eu suspirei e a abracei mais forte. – Sabe? Ela tem o poder de lavar tudo e levar tudo embora.  
Eu percebi que ela estava usando uma metáfora para dizer que já tinha superado tudo aquilo que aconteceu entre a gente. A briga por conta da Rosalie e tudo o mais. Mas isso não significava, ainda, que ela tinha me perdoado.  
Eu a virei lentamente, retirei uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído no seu olho, a olhei carinhosamente e sorri.  
- Entendo. – disse por fim. – Realmente entendo.  
Bella exalou e olhou para seus pés. _**Nunca, em toda a minha vida, quis tanto saber o que ela estava pensando como agora.**_  
- Isso significa que me perdoa? – eu perguntei sorrindo, mas na verdade as minhas esperanças estavam se esvaindo. O ultimo fio que restava se perdeu quando Bella se soltou dos meus braços, caminhou para a porta da sacada e a abriu.  
- Edward, você pode sair por aqui. – ela disse apontando a sacada.  
Eu sorri desolado e abaixei a cabeça. Ela não ia me perdoar. Ela não ia me perdoar. Eu estava decidido a passar por ela sem olhá-la. Não queria perceber que a minha melhor amiga me odiava. Não queria ver raiva nos seus lindos olhos verdes. Por isso, me surpreendi quando ela puxou minha mão e me abraçou. Fiquei em choque no começo, mas logo correspondi e passei meus braços ao redor dela.  
- **Estava com saudades de você. **– murmurei sem pensar.  
- Também senti falta do meu melhor amigo. – Bella fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. – Edward, a chuva leva tudo embora, mas não significa que apaga as suas marcas.  
Eu me afastei dela e sorri. Eu não precisei dizer nada. Ela sabia que eu tinha entendido e eu sabia que ela sabia disso.  
- Posso voltar amanhã? – perguntei com medo. E se ela dissesse não? O que eu faria?  
- Claro que sim. – quase suspirei aliviado. – Agora, vai pra sua casa que o dia foi longo pra mim e ainda nem terminou.  
Eu acenei e sai pela sacada enquanto via a Bella fechar a porta atrás de mim. Meu sorriso não podia ser descrito como menos que radiante quando eu finalmente me joguei na minha cama. Acho que não cabia em mim de tanta felicidade.  
Fiquei horas olhando o teto do meu quarto, mesmo que a minha roupa estivesse meio molhada por conta da chuva. Acho que ele nunca me pareceu tão bonito quanto hoje.  
- Edward, querido. Está tudo bem ai? – Esme me chamou batendo a porta.  
- Sim, mãe. Estou perfeitamente bem. – disse transbordando a minha felicidade pelo tom de voz. Esme abriu a porta e me olhou com a testa franzida.  
- Perfeitamente bem, hum? – eu sorri e ela me olhou como se eu fosse um ET em estudo. – Ótimo mocinho, me diga o que aconteceu de tão extraordinário assim.  
Eu sorri e bati no espaço vazio ao meu lado na cama. Esme se sentou e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu colo.  
- _Bella me perdoou. _– eu disse olhando em seus olhos quando ela começou a acariciar os meus cabelos.  
- Que ótimo! – eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. – Mas querido, eu acho que tem mais alguma coisa te incomodando. Você não quer falar sobre isso?  
Eu suspirei. Não tinha como esconder nada da minha mãe mesmo. Ela me conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Mesmo com toda essa minha felicidade, ela percebeu que eu estava incomodado com algo.  
- Bom, é que aconteceram algumas coisas quando eu fui falar com a Bella agora pouco. – minha mãe me olhou com mais atenção e sorriu me incentivando.  
Eu contei todo o acontecido. Digo, o tombo, o quase beijo, as minhas fantasias, os sentimentos estranhos, e toda a situação constrangedora que se seguiu. Eu até queria falar sobre a troca de roupas e que isso desencadeou todo o resto, mas achei que ela não ficaria muito feliz com o meu comportamento com relação a isso. Por isso, eu omiti essa parte.  
Ao final de tudo, Esme somente suspirou e sorriu. Sim, ela sorriu. Eu não sei bem porque, mas sorriu.  
- _Sabe Edward, acho que você esta confundindo demais as coisas com a Rosalie. Isso não esta fazendo bem para ninguém._  
Eu suspirei profundamente.  
- É, mãe. Eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não consegui parar a minha imaginação e pra falar a verdade, nem eu sei por que eu fiz isso. Afinal de contas, era a Bella ali.  
- **_Talvez seja justamente por isso._** – Esme disse mais pra ela mesma do que pra mim. O que foi bem estranho.  
- Como assim, Dona Esme? – ela abanou a cabeça e pediu para eu deixar pra lá. Dei de ombros e segui seu conselho.  
- Sabe, eu não sei por que eu me senti atraído pela Bella em primeiro lugar. Ela é minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga!  
Eu exclamei frustrado. Esme riu.  
- _**Querido, acho que devia pensar mais a respeito do assunto. Talvez você tenha a resposta para essa pergunta, mas nem imagina. **_– Esme se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta, mas antes mesmo de abri-la, voltou-se novamente para mim. – **_Aproveite e pense também o porquê de ter imaginado justo Rosalie Hale no lugar da Bella._**  
Então ela saiu do quarto, mas não sem antes me deixar um elefante atrás da orelha.  
É, essa definitivamente era uma ótima pergunta. Pena que eu não tinha a mínima idéia da resposta.

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

** "Standing by and waiting at your backdoor all this time. How could you not know baby" **  
** De pé, esperando na porta dos fundos durante todo esse tempo. Como pôde não saber, meu amor? **

_You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift_

Eu acordei de manhã com uma baita dor nas costas. Definitivamente cair no chão com o Edward por cima de mim não tinha sido uma boa idéia. Para falar a verdade nem tinha sido idéia minha, talvez tenha sido idéia do Edward, mas acho que ele não seria tão burro – ou seria? Eu sorri e levantei para tomar o meu banho.  
- Ok. – eu disse pra mim mesma. – Short, camiseta, all star roxo e mochila. Está tudo em ordem.  
Eu murmurei enquanto arrumava a minha cama, pegava a minha roupa e ia tomar banho.  
Antes mesmo de eu entrar no chuveiro, ouço uma batida na porta.  
Me enrolei na toalha e fui atender a porta. Eu dei uma rápida olhada para o relógio. Seis e meia da manhã. O que a minha mãe queria a essa hora? Eu ainda estou no horário, então o que ela queria? Porque provavelmente é ela. Quem mais seria?  
Eu abri a porta com tudo e encontrei o meu pai ali. Meu pai? Em casa a essa hora? Ele deveria estar indo para o escritório e não aqui, na porta do meu quarto. Ai meu deus! Ele esta me vendo nesses trajes. Oh my god! Ele esta me vendo enrolada na toalha. Que vergonha.  
Automaticamente me escondi atrás da porta.  
- Ai meu deus, pai! O que você quer?  
Ele gargalhou.  
- Bella, pelo amor de deus! Eu te dei banho quando você era pequena. – eu ri sem humor.  
- Pai, isso faz uns 14 anos. Se você não reparou, eu cresci um pouco desde então. – Charlie riu.  
- Ta certo, ta certo. Bom, eu vim te avisar que aquele seu amiguinho esta aqui. – eu não precisava nem ser vidente pra saber que ele falava do Edward. Porque a única pessoa pra quem o meu pai fazia careta nível três era pra ele.  
**Ah, só pra esclarecer. Charlie tem três caretas. A primeira: ele franzi a testa. A segunda: ele franzi a testa e entorta o nariz. A terceira: ele franzi a testa, entorta o nariz e a boca.**  
**Pois é, foi essa ultima aí que ele fez. Ou seja: Com certeza Edward.**  
Eu ri para Charlie enquanto ele entortava mais ainda a boca dele.  
- Pai! Por favor. Me dê 10 minutos e eu já desço.  
- Não posso. Estou atrasado e sua mãe hoje saiu pra caminhar.  
Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas pra ele.  
- _Não me olhe desse jeito. Não fui eu que disse que ela estava gorda. _– ele me censurou.  
- _Hey! Eu não disse isso. Disse apenas que ela tinha "pego mais corpo." A culpa não é minha se ela entendeu tudo errado._  
Charlie suspirou.  
- Tanto faz, eu preciso trabalhar. Mandei que ele – outra careta. – esperasse na sala. Tudo bem?  
Eu acenei e Charlie me deu as costas para sair.  
- Mas Bella... – ele se virou rapidamente. – Tenha juízo.  
- Haha. – eu simulei um riso pra ele e finalmente fechei a porta para tomar um banho.

10 minutos depois eu estava linda, cheirosa, e arrumada. Bom, talvez eu esteja exagerando na parte do linda, mas... wharever!  
Eu peguei minha mochila e desci a escada calmamente para tomar café. Eu não queria cair da escada e sair rolando... Isso é a minha cara, pode falar!  
- Buenos dias! – Edward me cumprimentou quando eu entrei na sala. Ele deu aquele sorriso torto e caloroso pra mim e eu senti o chão faltar debaixo dos meus pés. Respirei fundo e me controlei.  
- Bom dia. – disse sorrindo também. – Porque essa felicidade toda logo de manhã? Se me lembro bem, você odeia acordar cedo e sempre acorda de mal humor.  
Edward riu.  
- _Você está correta. Mas hoje é um dia especial. Afinal de contas, eu fiz as pazes com a minha melhor amiga._  
Ruborizei, como era o esperado. Edward se aproximou de mim na intenção de me dar um abraço, mas eu ainda não estava recuperada de todo o nosso "contato" de ontem, por isso sorri e o puxei pela mão para a cozinha.  
Edward não pareceu se importar.  
- Então, eu vou tomar café ainda. Quer comer alguma coisa ou a Esme já te obrigou a comer algo?  
- Pra falar a verdade, eu saí com pressa de casa. Eu queria te encontrar logo, então eu nem comi nada.  
- Ótimo, então toma café comigo.  
Edward concordou e sentou ao meu lado na mesa.  
- Então, como vai o seu namoro? – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele e quase derrubei o café da caneca.  
- **Que namoro?** – eu perguntei esganiçada.  
- _Jasper... hum._ – ele não falou isso com muito entusiasmo. Pra falar a verdade, ele parecia com raiva.  
- Ah, o Jazz. – eu disse e involuntariamente suspirei. Edward revirou os olhos. – **_Bom, eu não estou namorando com ele._**  
Disse simplesmente enquanto passava a caneca com café para o Eddie. Ele a pegou e começou a cortar um pão pra ele. Eu imitei sua ação. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e murmurou um hum-hum.  
Resolvi deixar o assunto quieto.  
Tomamos café em silencio e de tempos em tempos Edward me espiava com o canto dos olhos. O que ele estava querendo afinal?  
- Edward, o que você quer a essa hora a manhã?  
- Ai, tudo bem. – Edward levou a mão ao coração. - Eu mereci isso Bella. – eu ri.  
- Eu não estou sendo grossa com você nem te dando um fora. Eu só quero saber o que você quer. É algum crime?  
- Não. Claro que não. Bom, eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo para a escola. Eu sei que te deixei lá da ultima vez, mas... Eu não vou mais fazer isso. Juro.  
Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele, mas Edward apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu suspirei.  
- Na verdade Edward... – antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, a campainha tocou.  
- Ah, eu vou atender. – murmurei enquanto levantava da cadeira e saia da cozinha.  
Eu dei alguns passos até a porta e escutei um assobio. Eu já sabia quem era antes mesmo de abrir a porta. Esse era o nosso assobio. O nosso cumprimento especial.  
- **_Emmett! _**– eu abri a porta pulando em seus braços.  
Emmett rapidamente me segurou, me sustentando e me levantando no ar.  
- **Bom dia, Isa! **– ele me deu um beijo estralado na bochecha e eu sorri. Assim que ele me pôs no chão, eu o puxei para dentro.  
- _**Bom dia, Emm! Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você.**_  
- Mas Isa, nós nos vimos ontem. – ele disse fingindo espanto. Eu gargalhei e bati no seu braço.  
Normalmente era ele quem me dizia isso e eu que me espantava.  
- Bella, quem era na... – A frase do Edward morreu quando ele me viu nos braços do Emmett.  
- Bom dia, Emm. – ele o cumprimentou de forma fria. _Opa! O que foi que eu perdi aqui?_  
Eu olhei para o Emmett interrogativamente, mas ele só deu de ombros. Ele sabia tanto quanto eu. Que legal!  
- Bom dia Edward. O que você faz aqui a essa hora? Esme achou que você já tinha ido pra escola. – Edward arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Bom, eu vim buscar a Bella pra irmos pra escola. Aproveitei e tomei café com ela. – Edward olhou pra mim e sorriu.  
Antes que o Emmett pudesse responde-lo, eu o fiz.  
- **Na verdade Edward, eu marquei de ir pra escola com o Emm.**  
- Mas Bella. – ele protestou. – Eu prometi que jamais faria isso com você novamente.  
- Você disse isso das outras vezes. – Emmett murmurou e Edward fechou a cara.  
- Não se mete, Emmett. Fica na sua. – Emm olhou torto para o Edward e eu me meti entre os dois.  
- Calma, gente. Não precisa discutir por isso. Edward... – eu me voltei para ele. – Eu já tinha combinado com o Emm. Lamento. E Emm, relaxa. O Edward não vai mais fazer isso. Não é?  
Edward acenou.  
- Ótimo! Agora, podemos ir?  
Ambos acenaram e se dirigiram para a porta ao mesmo tempo. **Resultado: eles ficaram entalados. **Eu suspirei revirando os olhos, peguei minha mochila e decidi me apressar para empurrar as duas crianças para fora.  
- Sai Emmett! – Edward gritava.  
- Porque? Eu saí primeiro. – Emm resmungou.  
Eu empurrei os dois pra fora, eles caíram no chão, mas se levantaram rapidamente se recompondo e alisando as suas roupas.  
- _**Cresçam, por favor.**_  
Eu tranquei a porta de casa enquanto bufava e pensava sobre a atitude estranha dos dois. Estava na cara que eles estavam competindo pela minha atenção. Mas por quê? Digo, o Emm eu sabia que gostava de mim ou pelo menos aparentava gostar. Mas o Edward? Ele não me dava à mínima, no entanto, aqui estava ele brigando com o Emmett e nos seguindo em direção ao Jeep do mesmo. Espera! O Edward está me seguindo até o Jeep do Emm? Por quê?  
- Aonde você vai? – Emmett perguntou com raiva.  
- Bom, eu pensei em ir com vocês. – Edward respondeu simplesmente. Eu ri.  
- Você não pode. – Emm disse categoricamente.  
- **Por quê?** – Edward parecia uma criança de cinco anos.  
- Porque eu vou levar a Bella hoje e esse tempo é só para nós. Hoje ela é exclusivamente minha, não é Bella?  
Emm sorriu e Edward me encarou.  
- **Por quê?** – ele perguntou novamente. Eu suspirei e levei uma mão ao seu ombro.  
- Lamento Edward. Eu prometi isso ao Emmett, então... Porque você não vai pra escola no seu volvo? Nos encontramos lá, ok?  
Ele fez uma carinha triste, mas eu não consegui me impedir de sorrir. _**Finalmente ele estava tendo o troco por conta do negócio todo com a Rosalie. **_Eu ria enquanto entrava no Jeep.  
- O que foi, Bella? – Emm me perguntou ligando o carro.  
- _**Nada. Eu só estava pensando que quem foi abandonado agora foi o Edward e não eu. **_– Emmett gargalhou e a sua gargalhada me trouxe um sentimento familiar. Um calorzinho amigável que só ele me transmitia. Ele segurou minha mão e arrancou com o carro.

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**O que vocês acharam desse capitulo?**

**Eu amei a Bella dispensando o Edward por causa do Emmett.**

**Fala a verdade, quem ia querer um Edward - pelo menos nesa fic - quando se tem um Emmett? Rs  
**

**Como prometido eu postei hoje. Eh!**

**Então, por favor, não esqueçam as minhas reviews. Ok?  
**

**No próximo capitulo nós teremos um pequeno "incidente" com a nossa Bellinha.  
**

**Façam suas apostas sobre o próximo capitulo!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**07/11/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**.**

Twibelo: Oi amor. Sim, o Edward é uma anta de marca maior. E nesse capitulo ele só comprovou mais ainda isso. Rs. O Emmett é mesmo uma fofura. *-* Beijos!

Ju Martinhao: Oi Flor. Infelizmente nem tinha como rolar o beijo. Pelo menos não agora. Porque, veja bem, aquele idiota do Eddie estava pensando na ameba. Assim nem dá, né? Rs. Beijos!

Luu Higurashi Potter: Oi amor. Sim, ele é mega, blaster, ultra, power, hiper, super idiota. Ia mesmo beijar a Bella pensando na Rosalie. *Vontade de matá-lo lentamente* Urgh! Totalmente. Eu iria querer um Emmett para mim. Correndo? Voando! Isso sim. Rs. Own, eu também amo o Dia das Bruxas. Eu amo morar no Brasil, mas no dia da bruxas eu queria morar fora só para sair nas ruas fantasiada. Eu sei, sou louca! Rs. Pois é, ele está descobrindo isso. Pela conversa que ele teve com a Esme, deu para sacar, né? Luu, nem eu sei como a Bella consegue amá-lo assim. Espera, eu sei sim. *Experiencia Própria* XD Ah, daqui a pouco o Jazz e o James aparecem novamente. Eu posso te adiantar que mais para frente o James vai ser uma figurinha muuuuuuuuuuuuuito importante na fic. Rs. Sério? Que honra então você amar a minha fic. *-* Bom, eu não mandei ele para o hospital, propriamente dizendo, mas foi QUASE. Rs. Sim, meua livros também são sagrados, ainda mais a coleção mais perfeita que existe - A Mediadora - da titia Meg Cabot. Amooooooooooooo! *-* Então, mais Emmett ai para ti. Rs. Beijos!

Deboramd: Oi Flor. Nossa, o Eddie te estressou mesmo né? Relaxa, ele ainda piora. Rs. Eu também estou ansiosa por isso. XD Beijos!

Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi amor. Nossa, que review enooooooooooooooooorme. Eu amei! *-* Que bom que você ama mandar review para mim. Eh! Adorei você falando bonito. Meus personagens são muito imprevisiveis mesmo. Rs. Se for assim, você vai amar. Rs. Pois é. Com orgulho. Tipo, não é que eu seja lerda em tudooooo, mas com relação a garotos e talz... muito! Demais, total. Eu fico sempre na duvida se o cara gosta de mim ou não. E se ele não me disser na cara, eu não vou perceber nunca. Rs. Qualquer coisa tu se impolga? Que mara. Eu também sou assim. Rs. Então beleza, quando eu precisar vou te fazer de terapeuta. Rs. Eu também amo ouvir os problemas das pessoas, por isso, pode contar comigo também. Pois é. Melhores amigos é tensoooooo. Quando tu não se apaixona por eles, eles se apaixonam por tu. Quem disse que vida de adolescente é fácil, nunca foi um. Fatoooooooooooo! Rs. Nossa, que bom. Porque ninguém merece ter um amigo igual ao Edward, né? Rs. Tipo, eu e o meu amigo éramos insaparaveis na escola. Nós não morávamos perto, mas éramos colados na escola. Todo mundo achava que nós tinhamos alguma coisa. Porque, deixa eu te contar, quando eu conheci ele - ele é primo de um amigo meu - ele queria ficar comigo. Mas ai começamos a conversar e viramos amigos. Mas tudo mundo dizia que a gente fazia um casal perfeito. Até ele achava isso. Só que naquela época, ele queria só curtir, sabe? Não que ele fosse um idota nem nada desse tipo, ele só queria ficar e por isso, que não ficou comigo. Além do mais naquela época, eu gostava dele e tudo, mas ele era mais meu amigo que qualquer outra coisa. Eu não gostava dele o suficiente para ficar com ele, entende? Mas então a gente passou um ano inteirinho grudado - isso foi no meu 1° ano - e no final do ano, esse primo dele que nos apresentou, pediu para ficar comigo. Ai ele ficou morrendo de ciumes e disse para mim que estava a fim de mim e que não queria que eu ficasse com o primo dele. E nessa hora, eu já estava apixonada por ele, porque eu convivi com ele um ano inteiro, então eu já conhecia ele. Deu tempo de eu me apaixonar, entende? Então eu falei para ele que não ia nunca ficar com o primo dele porque não gostava dele. Ai, tã tã tã... ele me beijou. E tenho que confessar, foi meu primeiro beijo. Foi... ótimo. A gente ficou os dois ultimos dias de aula juntos. A minha melhor amiga ajudou ele a ficar comigo. Foi fofo! *-* E quando chegou no ultimo dia de aula, a gente se despediu e prometeu se comunicar nas férias. Só que ele viajou e... bom, a coisa foi sendo esquecida. Quando as aulas voltaram no ano seguinte, eu ainda era apaixonada por ele, mas não sabia se ele gostava de mim ou não. E eu nunca tinha dito para ele que era apaixonada por ele. Claro, ele tinha me perguntado se eu gostava dele, mas só isso. Nada mais significativo, entende? Então nós voltamos a ser apenas amigos. Mas todo mundo ficava falando que nós eramos um casal e eu ficava feliz quando ele não desmentia isso. Ele me roubava uns beijos, tipo selinhos pelos corredores da escola ou até mesmo na sala. Nós sempre faziamos os trabalhos juntos e sentamos em dupla e coisa tal. Os professores já estavam até acostumados e quando eu pensei que ele fosse sei lá, quem sabe me pedir em namoro, el conheceu uma menina lá na escola. E se apaixonou por ela. E sabe o pior de tudo? Ele pedia a MINHA AJUDA para se aproximar dela. Eu não o culpo porque, bom, eu nunca tive conragem de dizer a ele que o amava, mas... sei lá. Magoa. Doi. Mas eu ajudei, porque queria ver ele feliz. Só que a garota tinha namorado e bom... resumindo, não deu certo. E deppis ele conheceu a namorada atual dele e... foi isso. Ficamos assim. Melhores amigos/irmãos e ex-ficantes. (Acho que ficante era a palavra que se encaixava melhor. Rs) E hje em dia - depois que terminamos a escola - eu nem o vejo mais. TRISTE, né? Mas voltando para você... Nossa! Sério que ele vai fazer isso? Que feio! Não acredito. Desculpa ser eu a dizer isso, mas essa atitude dele é pura babaquice. Affz! Não fique sofrendo por ele que não te merece. (Olha quem fala. Mas faça o que falo e não o que eu faço. Rs) Nunca, jamais penso nisso de novo, ok? Digo, fazer besteirinha com ele. Porque você sabe, não vale a pena. Nunca. Mas tipo, eu acho que entendo ele. Se ele é só love com as outras meninas e não com você, é porque ele te acha especial, diferente. Ele não quer te tratar como as outras. Porque veja be, com elas ele só quer besteirinha. Você ia querer que ele só quisesse isso com você? Mesmo que ele te veja só como irmã, mesmo assim, ele ainda te acha diferente. O que é bom. Se ele te respeita, já é meio caminho andando. Porque veja bem, ele te ama, mesmo que não seja do que jeito que tu quer. Mas você pode fazer isso mudar entendeu? Ou então se conformar. Um dos dois. Agora se ele não gostasse de tu de nenhum jeito, ai seria ruim. Seria péssimo. Rs. *Solidariedade feminina sempre* Rs. Com certeza. A Bella não pegou agora mas está se preparando para o futuro. Rs. *Quem sabe* Pois é, o Emmett é um fofo. Seria mais fácil mesmo se a Bella amasse ele, mass... isso ainda pode acontecer, LÁLÁLÁ Sim, se pudessemos mandar no coração... Melhores amigos fora! Fatooooooo. Rs. Jura que tu é ruim em adivinhação? Eu sou ótima. Sempre que leio um livro ou vejo um filme ou quakquer coisa, sempre sei quem é o vilão ou o que vai acontecer. É chatoooo. Não queira isso, porque não tem surpresa nem emoção, é uma chatice. Rs. Ai, que lindo! Eu fui a primeira a te dedicar capitulo? *-* Mara! Pode deixar, vou te dedicar muitooooooos ainda. rs. Autora preferida? Que honra! Rs. Beijos! *Nem me empolguei na review de novo, né? Olha o tamanho dessa resposta. Rs* Beijos again!

Fanytah: Oi Flor. Pois é, não foi o momento certo. Ainda. Sim, ele está começando a acordar para a vida. Mas será que ele vai entender esse sentimentos confusos? Rs. Beijos!

Gabi Barbosa: Oi amor. Então somos duas que detestamos ele. Rs. Pode deixar, ele ainda vai se ferrar bastante. Rs. Beijos!

Mii Yamauti: Oi meu amor. Tudo bem? Own, que bom que você amou a ideia. Fiquei feliz mesmo. Pode deixar então. Dedicaão especial para ti. Tu vai amar. Rs. Sim, você tinha razão. A Bella não beijou o Edward. Rs. E sim, a desgraça do Eddie começa agora. Viu? A Bella já começou a dar um gelo nele nesse capitulo. Tipo, ela preferiu o Emm a ele. *Cof Cof* Eu também preferiria. Rs. Eu sei, o Emm é tudoooooooooooooooooo. *-* *Faz bico* Se o Emm for com alguém sem ser a Bella, será comigo. Rs. Hum! Falando sério... O Jay já já aparece de novo. Rs Nossa! Que triste, digo, perder o irmão assim. Nossa! Pois é, o Eddie é um folgado mesmo. Filho de uma mãe maravilhosa. Porque eu nunca xingaria a Esme. Mas o Edward... viado, safado, chachorro e #&*%&&¨%&. *Coisas não publicaveis, a autora pede desculpas.* Rs. Se eu to bem? To ótima. Eu sei, estava muito generosa. Alias, hoje também. Olha só como postei um capitulo grande. Mas isso é por causa das reviews. Eu recebi muitas. Rs. Não, sem impostoras. Apenas a Ina única e Original. Rs. Pois é. Bella Poderosissima. Rs. Cara, nem me fala. Eu me superei. Escrevi um Edward odiavel. O que é uma coisa, já o que o Edward da minha outra fic é um sonho de consumo. Rs. 4 da manha? Nossa! Rs. Concordo com você. Coitado nada. Ele é um safado. Quase acabou com o meu livro e eu, para retribuir o favor, quase acabei com a cara dele. Rs. Nossa! Eu matava esse menino. Ele não quis comprar outro? Eu fazia um escandalo. Fatooooo! Rs. Pois é, as meninas más mandam. Sim, mas o homem ta errado. As vadias não são más, são apenas dadas. Rs. As meninas más, essa sim, são sérias. Rs. Sim, apenas o Edward. Ta tudo na cara dele, mas... Ele não enxerga. Não é possivel. Rs. Nossa, tua familia toda é de vidente então? Caramba! Lê o meu futuro? Rs *Faz cara de cahorrinho sem dono* Rs. Preguiça é mara, mas também arrasa com a gente. Rs. Tudo bem, vou ser boazinha e dividir o Emmett com você, mas somente com você. Ok? Rs. Pois é. Londres é mara. uem sabe uma dia não vamos lá, né? Talvez possamos até ir juntas. *Sonha Ina, sonhar não curta nada. Rs* Sim, juro. Ia me chamar Yasmin. Rs. Pois é, a prima dela é fogo. Rs. Os carros são mara. Vou usar a maioria na minha fic. Aquela que eu te falei no email. Rs. Vai ficar phoda. Rs. "DAQUI A POUCO A LISTA 10 MOTIVOS PARA ODIAR EDWARD CULLEN" Pareceu chamada para novela. Rs Mas eu amei. Rs. Ah, que bom que tu viu as reviews. Eu ainda não tive tepo de começar a ler a Fic, mas começo amanha. Ok? Logo logo você terá uma review minha lá. Rs. SOBRE A LISTA DO PORQUE ODIAR EDWARD CULLEN, bom, eu amei principalmente o item 3 e 6. Maraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rs. Estou mega ansiosa para os 10 MOTIVOS PARA QUERER UM EMMETT PARA CHAMAR DE SEU. Rs. Pois é. Uma das suas maiores reviews. Rs. Mas você sabe que eu amooooo quando você escreve aqui, né? Rs. Meu halloween? Normal. Meu pai odeia esse dia - porque é dia das bruxas - e eu amo. Então eu fiquei o dia inteirinhoooooooo vendo programas de hallowwen na tv. Ele pirou. Rs. Se eu gosto, eu amoooooo HP. Eu ainda não li os livros, mas vou ler em breve. Rs. Não ainda não comprei. Vou comprar essa semana, acho eu. Vou assistir com a minha melhor amiga e o meu melhor amigo. Mara! 3D ! Eh!Nossa, eu matava as suas amigas se fosse você. Se eu puder, durmo até tarde. Odeio acordar cedo no final de semana. Rs. Nossa, o espaço já estava acabando? Meu deus! Own, obrigada pelo elogios. Eu amo você. Beijos flor!

Boneka Cullen: Oi flor. Pois é, você acertou. E sim, muitaaaaaaaaaaaa agua ainda vai rolar. Tenha certeza disso. Rs. O Emmett é mara. Sempre! A Rose é diva, ams aqui, ela é má. uma cobra peçonhenta; Rs. Sim, o Edward foi ridiculo nisso. Rs. Beijos!

Lara Cullen: Oi Amor. Primeiro de tudo, nossa menina, que review foi essa? A maior que eu já recebi Caramba! Pois é, não houve beijo. Não era o momento certo. Te entendo por ficar contente, mas as marcas realmente ficam. Pois é, esse lance dos emails foi fofo. Ainda terão muitos assim. Rs. Sim, o Edward é chato de tãooooooo bom humor, porque ele fica mais idiota ainda. Rs. Vai ser perfect o tempo da Bella e do Emm juntos. Rs. Pois é. Eu também acho que era crucial você ficarem sabendo do pdv do Edward nessa cena. Mas você tem razão, ele tá muito lerdo para se ligar do porque ter reparado tanto assim nas curvas da Bella. Mas releva. É o Edward. Rs. Ela está sempre pensando na ameba. Até quando não deve. ¬¬' Não, infelizmente ele estava falando sobre a Rose. Fazer o que? Ele acha que desejo é amor. *Dá de ombros* Vai entender... Meu halloween foi chato. Assisti a milhoes de programaçoes do dia das bruxas, mas foi só. Rs. E o seu? Minhas provas foram regulares. Como sempre, acho que levei bomba em latim, mas em minha defesa posso dizer que o professor se enrolou todo nas provas. Ele tinha que colocar o vocabulário, mas ele trocou tudo. Homem lerdo! Afzz! Eu também só estou esperando as notas. Tem matéria que eu já fic a segunda prova do semestre e nas outras ainda nem recebi a nota da primeira. Dá para acreditar? Rs. Sim, é muito dificil, mas eu compenso escrevendo a outra na qual o Edward é um principe de contos de fadas. Rs. Own! Obrigada pelos elogios. *To corando, rs. Isso é raro.* Pois é, de vez em quando eu também tenho meus momentos de vidente. Mas também são raros. Rs. É, ele acorda e volta a fivar sonso. Ou talvez ele queria ficar assim, né? LÁLÁLÁ. Nossa! Eu sou sábia? Que legal! Que bom, assim meus filhos não vai ser desmiolados. *Espero eu!* Rs. Eu também acho um absurdo ele colocarem uma review tão pequenininha. Absurdo total. Rs. Bom, nesse ponto discordamos. Apesar de eu ser Team Edward irrevogavelmente, nesse fic eu faço uma exceção e sou fã do Emm. Mas pode deixar, se isso acontecer, digo, se a Bella e o Edward vierem a ficar juntos, eu não vou fazer o meu ursão sofrer. Nunca! Rs. E eu concordo com você. Se a Bella por um acaso não ficar com o Edward no final - nunca se sabe, né? - Ele tem que ficar sozinho. Momento de ser má 2! Rs. Então somos Team Emmett. Rs. Beijos Cat!

Queen Bzzz: Oi Flor. Nossa, que surpresa. Você não gosta do Edward no livro, mas gosta dele aqui? Acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu escuto falar isso. Rs. Legal. É bom ouvir opiniões diferentes. Tudo bem, eu sei que ele não tem culpa de amar a Rosalie ameba vaca Hale, mas por favor, ele é muitooooo idiota. Além do mais, só porque ele a ama não precisa maltratar a Bella, né? Ta legal, não vou discutir isso. Adorei o seu pdv. É diferente e realmente surpreendente. E claro, eu não compartilho das mesmas opiniões, maaaaasssss... achei legal. Rs. Nossa! Obrigada. Que bom que você gostou. *-* O Emmett é o meu ursão lindo. Pode deixar que eu não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer a ele. Rs. Se a Bella vai para França? Não sei... LáLáLá. Rs. Obrigada de novo. Não demorei, viu? Beijos a ti!

Prihhh Montez: Oi Amor. Pois é, não rolou dessa vez. Quem sabe mais para frente? Rs. Beijos!

Laa: Oi flor. Muito obrigada. Espero que goste do Resto. Rs. Não sei se ele vai continuar assim, digo, tenho conclusoes inteligentes. Rs. Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	15. Capitulo 14

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo dedicado á: _**Sah Cherry Bomb**_(Porque ela pode se achar!Rs *Minha terapeuta particular*)

e a **_Fernanda M._**(Porque eu achei super fofo ela ler e reler as minhas fics. *-* E também porque, bom, eu adorei ela me pedir orkut, twitter e tudo mais. Fofa demais!)

Obrigada Cats, amo vocês!

* * *

_Capitulo 14  
_

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV  
**

**.**

**.**

Percebi que o Emmett se mantinha na faixa dos 80 km/h e eu sorri.  
- Emmett, por favor. Qualquer tartaruga consegue te ultrapassar. Acelera essa lata velha. – ele riu e acelerou para 120 km/h.  
Eu gargalhei enquanto o vento bagunçava os meus cabelos. Quando eu olhei para o Emmett por um momento, ele estava sorrindo e com seus dedos entrelaçados nos meus, e eu **simplesmente tive vontade de beijá-lo**. Eu sei, estranho. Mas tive vontade de beijá-lo e de ser apaixonado por ele e não Edward Cullen. Acho que se fosse assim, daria mais certo. Sorri com esse meu pensamento bobo.  
- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. – Emmett disse de repente totalmente consciente em mim e não na estrada.  
- Emmett! Por favor, olhe para a estrada! – eu gritei com ele, mas Emmett abriu um singelo sorriso pra mim enquanto me respondia.  
- Eu não vou bater, Bella. Relaxa! – eu ri sem humor. – Agora, onde estávamos?  
Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e por um momento, só um momento eu quase disse o que realmente estava pensando, mas decidi mudar na ultima hora.  
- Ah, eu não estava pensando em nada especial. Só que os seus amiguinhos populares vão te esfolar vivo hoje quando te verem comigo. – Emmett riu e beijou minha mão.  
- _**Que nada. Eles vão é ficar morrendo de inveja porque eu tenho uma amiga tão linda e especial como você.**_  
Eu revirei meus olhos pra ele.  
- Ta legal. – eu disse transbordando sarcasmo.  
Na verdade, eu gostava quando tinha aulas com o Jasper ou o Emmett. Porque eles eram meus amigos, bom o Jasper muito mais do que isso, mas mesmo assim. Eles não me deixavam sozinha, mas pra minha tristeza hoje eu não tinha nenhuma aula com nenhum dos dois.  
Chegamos à escola e como eu imaginava, milhões de pares de olhos se voltaram para nós. Eu suspirei.  
- Porque estão todos olhando, Bella? – Emmett teve a cara de pau de me perguntar. Qualquer dia desses, eu ia lhe dar uns belos tapas por ser tão cínico. Eu franzi a testa pra ele e ele riu.  
- **Relaxa Bella. Deixe que eles aproveitem a sua beleza.**  
- Haha. – eu fingi um riso e Emm tomou minha mochila das minhas mãos enquanto me acompanhava até a minha próxima aula.  
Assim que eu cheguei à sala me lembrei que aula era e me senti um pouco mais feliz. Pelo menos eu não ia ter que ouvir milhões de piadinhas. Essa é a aula de biologia, a única que eu faço com o Edward. Olhei para a nossa mesa logo na frente da classe. É claro que o Edward ainda não estava lá. Ele tinha saído de casa depois de mim.  
- Você vai ficar legal? – Emmett disse colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.  
- Sim. Eu tenho essa aula com o Edward. Daqui a pouco ele está aqui. – Emmett sorriu, mas o sorriso não atingiu seus olhos.  
- Tudo bem então. – eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e ele me entregou a minha mochila.  
- Nos vemos no intervalo. Ok? – eu acenei e ele saiu pela porta sorrindo. Assim que o Emm saiu do meu campo de visão, o sinal soou e uma enxurrada de alunos preencheu o corredor. Eu estava prestes a ir me sentar na minha mesa quando alguém me empurrou.  
- Hey, sua esquisita! Saia do caminho das pessoas normais.  
Eu olhei pra trás e encontrei Victória, a seguidora número um ou seria numero dois?, de Rosalie Hale parada atrás de mim com os braços cruzados. E eu que já estava ficando feliz de escapar das piadinhas. _Tinha me esquecido que faço essa aula com o clone da ameba._ Suspirei.  
- Claro, Victoria. Pode passar. – eu disse revirando os olhos e saindo da frente dela. Hoje eu não queria discutir.  
- Nossa, você fala! Mas só um conselho. Não fale comigo. Nunca!  
Ela sorriu presumidamente e se sentou no seu lugar de costume.  
Eu tinha pena da colega de classe dela. A garota simplesmente tinha que fazer tudo sozinha já que a Victoria era tão burra quanto uma porta. Sério. Ela passava a aula inteira lixando unhas.  
Fui sentar no meu lugar e logo depois o Edward chegou. Nem pude perguntar o porquê da sua careta, pois logo atrás dele vinha o professor.  
Edward se sentou ao meu lado e eu me empertiguei toda para saber o que tinha acontecido.  
- Classe, vamos analisar algumas amostras de sangue no microscópio. – nosso professor nos avisou e eu bufei. **Eu odiava sangue. **Provavelmente passaria mal como sempre acontece.  
Aproveitei um momento de distração do Sr. Mason e passei um bilhete para Edward por cima da mesa. Nele, continha apenas uma frase.

_"O que aconteceu?"_  
Edward me respondeu novamente com apenas uma frase.  
_"Encontrei Jacob Black no corredor."_  
Eu prendi a respiração por um minuto. Jacob Black? Ai meu deus! Ele era o lindo e popular namorado de Rosalie Hale. Simplesmente um dos caras mais ricos do colégio, depois de Jasper é claro. Infelizmente ele era um dos mais sebosos também. Eu sabia disso por experiência própria. O negocio é que ele odeia o Edward, e o que posso dizer? a recíproca é verdadeira. Todas as vezes que eles se encontram no corredor, o Black acaba tirando sarro da cara do Edward e ele fica emburrado desse jeito.  
_"Black. Argh! Eu o odeio! Mas o que ele fez dessa vez?"_  
Edward deu um meio sorriso ao olhar para o papel e em seguida me respondeu.  
_"Obrigado por compartilhar da mesma opinião que eu. Mas você sabe, o de sempre. Ele me ameaçou de novo."_  
Eu balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
_"Ai Edward. será que isso tem a ver com o fato de você ter levado a namorada dele para casa anteontem?"_  
Edward corou. Isso era muito raro de se ver.  
_"Sim, provavelmente. Eu sei o que você está pensando Bella, mas eu simplesmente não podia deixar que ela fosse embora para casa andando. Seria maldade demais!"_  
Eu bufei ao olhar a folha e sua caligrafia perfeita.  
_"Sabe mesmo? Eu acho que não, senão você jamais teria levado aquela ameba pra casa. Sem falar que qualquer um poderia levar Rosalie Hale. Ela nunca iria andando. E você diz isso pra mim? Eu sei o que é andar para chegar em casa."_  
Suspirei com raiva enquanto passava a folha para Edward.  
_"Pensei que tivesse me perdoado."_  
Ele me respondeu um pouco depois.  
_"E perdoei é só que... tem certas coisas que eu simplesmente não consigo esquecer."_  
_"Entendo." _Edward respondeu.  
_"Mas então? O que o Black te fez?"_  
Eddie suspirou e respondeu. Eu sabia que ele não gostava muito desse apelido, mas ele nunca ligou quando eu o chamava assim. Não que ele soubesse que eu o estava chamando assim, mas...  
_"Ah, ele me ameaçou. Primeiro fez piadinhas sobre como eu era um verme insignificante e depois disse que se eu me aproximasse da Rosalie mais uma vez, seria a ultima coisa que eu faria na vida."_  
Não consegui me conter e ri. Edward me olhou confuso e eu o respondi.  
_"É engraçado pensar que você poderia perder a vida por causa de uma ameba."_  
Edward fez uma careta.  
_"Isso não é engraçado, Bella."_  
Eu percebi que em nenhum momento ele reclamou comigo por eu ter chamado Rosalie de ameba, muito menos tentou defendê-la. Das duas uma, ou ele estava tomando consciência do que ela era de verdade ou ele realmente não queria brigar comigo. Eu acredito que seja a segunda opção.  
_"Ah, é sim."_  
_"Não, não é não."_  
_"É sim."_  
_"Não é nada."_  
E assim se seguiu toda a aula de biologia. Eu ria da cara do Edward a todo instante e ele apenas fazia careta e revirava os olhos. Teria sido uma aula de biologia perfeita com o Edward se quando estivesse faltando dez minutos para terminar a aula, o professor não tivesse me mandado avaliar o sangue. Não que não tenhamos feito o trabalho. Nós fizemos. Edward avaliou o sangue e eu escrevi o relatório. O problema é que o professor teimou que todo mundo tinha que avaliar. Ou seja, eu estava ferrada!  
Eu respirei fundo e tentei persuadi-lo.  
- Professor, por favor. Eu tenho um certo problema com sangue...  
Ele me ignorou.  
- Bobagem. Srta. Swan, você precisa da nota desse trabalho para passar. Eu sei que você consegue.  
- Mas professor...  
- Eu não posso fazer nada se você não fizer o trabalho completo.  
Edward me olhou de forma cúmplice e segurou minha mão.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou estar aqui com você.  
- Hum hum. – eu murmurei. Mas de alguma maneira eu não estava tranqüila com isso.  
Eu suspirei. Não tinha jeito. Eu teria que fazer isso. Então eu me aproximei lentamente do microscópio e respirei profundamente, tentando juntar a maior quantidade de ar que eu poderia conseguir, antes de olhar no binóculo.  
Mas nada disso adiantou. Quando eu vi aquela coloração vermelha, eu levantei a cabeça rapidamente me sentindo um pouco tonta.  
- Bella? O que você tem? – Edward me perguntou apertando a minha mão.  
- **Sangue... **– eu murmurei enquanto apagava. Ainda pude ouvir o Edward me chamar e um par de mãos fortes me segurar pela cintura. _**Depois, escuridão...**_

**.**

**.**

**Edward PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava muito furioso com o Jacob Black, mas tendo a Bella ali do meu lado, eu me animei. Ela me provocava, falava coisas engraçadas e até mesmo me alegrava. É claro que eu não ri. Não queria dar o braço a torcer para ela, que eu estava achando hilário ela chamando a Rosalie de ameba. Fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo ao constatar isso, mas eu sabia que Rosalie não era perfeita. Muito pelo contrário, ela era metida e tratava todo mundo mal, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de gostar dela. Não sabia o porquê. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos quando Bella olhou pra mim pela milésima vez e riu. Ela levou a mão à boca tentando abafar o riso por causa do professor, mas ela não estava tendo muito sucesso.  
Eu olhei pra ela contrariado, até quando ela iria rir da minha cara? Mas então um vento forte entrou pela janela e bagunçou os cabelos curtos de Bella. Ela tentou ajeitá-los, mas eles continuavam rebeldemente bagunçados na altura do seu ombro. Bella sorriu abertamente com isso e eu parei um segundo para olhá-la. _Bella estava tão diferente, tão linda. Não que ela não fosse linda antes. Eu sempre a achei deslumbrante, mas eu nunca a tinha visto assim. Desse jeito. Ela parecia ter... uma aura brilhante ao redor dela. Seus olhos verdes possuíam um brilho diferente e quando ela abriu aquele sorriso lindo e perfeito pra mim, meu coração perdeu uma batida e depois acelerou consideravelmente. _**Meu deus! O que está acontecendo comigo? É só a Bella. **_Mas quando eu olhei pra ela novamente, eu soube que não era só a Bella. Era tudo. Eu estava me sentindo estranho e diferente. _  
Bella finalmente conseguiu ajeitar seu cabelo e me olhou confusa, mas ainda sorrindo.  
- O que foi? – ela me perguntou meigamente.  
- Nada. – eu disse e suspirei. – **É só que... senti sua falta.**  
Eu disse sinceramente. Só nesse momento é que fui perceber o quanto tinha sentido falta dela. Ela virou pra frente e se concentrou quando o nosso professor se aproximou para falar com ela. Depois do professor informá-la de que ela também deveria analisar o sangue, Bella ficou pálida. Eu sabia muito bem porque. Ela tinha problemas com sangue. Basicamente, ela desmaiava se via uma gotinha sequer.  
- Professor, por favor. Eu tenho um certo problema com sangue...  
Bella tentou, mas foi totalmente ignorada.  
- Bobagem. Srta. Swan, você precisa da nota desse trabalho para passar. Eu sei que você consegue.  
- Mas professor... – Bella tentou novamente.  
- Eu não posso fazer nada se você não fizer o trabalho completo.  
Eu a olhei de forma cúmplice e segurei sua mão. Eu queria que ela soubesse que estava tudo bem, que eu estava ali. No entanto, eu não tinha a mínima idéia do porque fiz isso.  
- Tudo bem, eu vou estar aqui com você. – eu me ouvi dizer e as palavras pareciam tão certas. Só... como se estivessem ali o tempo todo. Prontas para serem ditas.  
- Hum hum. – Bella murmurou, mas eu a senti tremer.  
Isso não seria nada bom. Vi Bella soltar minha mão – O que me fez resmungar de desgosto. Porque? Eu não sei. – E se aproximar do microscópio. Ela tomou fôlego antes de olhar.  
Só que isso aparentemente não deu certo, já que ela levantou a cabeça mais pálida ainda do que já estava.  
- Bella? O que você tem? – eu disse tomando suas mãos entre as minhas novamente e as apertando. Sentia que ela ia desmaiar a qualquer momento...  
- **Sangue... **– e foi exatamente isso que ela fez após murmurar "sangue". Só deu tempo de eu chamá-la mais uma vez e tomá-la em braços para que não fosse de cara no chão.  
- Ai meu deus! – O professor gritou. Ele estava parecendo uma garotinha assustada com os olhos esbugalhados e a boca aberta. Ele me olhou por um momento antes de dizer. – Eu não sabia. Não sabia...  
Eu o cortei antes que voasse em cima dele. Porque, por favor, a Bella tentou avisar, mas...  
- Sr. Mason, faça alguma coisa de útil e pegue o material da Bella e leve até a enfermaria pra mim, por favor.  
Eu disse com raiva enquanto tomava a Bella em meus braços e saia com ela da sala.  
Bella estava inconsciente e tê-la ali, daquele jeito em meus braços estava me desesperando. Bella é sempre tão engraçada e forte que parece que nada vai afetá-la, no entanto basta uma gotinha de sangue e ela apaga. Sinceramente, ao lembrar disso me deu vontade de dar meia volta e socar a cara do Mason. Ele é louco ou o que? **_Se a Bella tivesse se machucado ele estava morto._**  
Mas quando eu olhei pro seu rosto, tão calmo, tão angelical... me senti em paz. Ela parecia perfeita ali. Qualquer pessoa que a olhasse diria que dormia um sono profundo e não que tinha desmaiado. Suas bochechas, levemente coradas – mas isso já era comum - , seus lábios entreabertos e suas pálpebras tão serenas. Tudo nela estava perfeito. E mas uma vez me chutei mentalmente por estar olhando para Bella dessa forma estranha. _Pelo amor de deus, Edward. Ela é sua melhor amiga! Isso te diz alguma coisa?_  
Claro que eu só estava admirando as qualidades de Bella. Isso não significava que eu gostasse dela, certo? Quero dizer, é claro que eu gosto dela... ela é minha melhor amiga, mas...  
Ai, já estou ficando confuso. É melhor deixar pra lá. Eu amo a Bella como amiga, sou apaixonado pela Rosalie e tenho que parar de pensar essas besteiras todas e levar logo a Bella para a enfermaria. **Deus! Eu estou ficando louco!**

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**O que vocês acharam desse capitulo?**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Meio que dei uma reviravolta na história.**

**Mas não fiquem muito animadinhas não.**

**O Edward ainda é um idiota de marca maior. Logo logo ele volta a ser o imbecil de sempre. Rs  
**

**Então, por favor, não esqueçam as minhas reviews. Ok?  
**

**Viram? Esse foi o pequeno "incidente" com a Bella?**

**O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora?  
**

**Façam suas apostas sobre o próximo capitulo!  
**

**E claro, deixem suas opiniões.  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Se tiver muitas reviews, eu posto novamente no domingo. Ok?  
**

**16/11/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**.**

Twibelo: Oi amor. Sim, o Emmett é sempre muito fofo. Rs. O que achou do capitulo? Espero que goste. Beijos!

Boneka Cullen: Oi amor. Espero que eu tenha matado a sua curiosidade com o incidente da Bella. Viu? Nem foi nada muitoooo grave. Eu também achei que foi muito mara ela dispensando o Cullen idiota pelo lindo e maravilhoso Emmett. Rs. Bom... não sei. Será? Pode ser. Nunca se sabe ao certo o que aquele idiota do Eddie está pensando né? Rs. Beijos!

Gabi Barbosa: Oi amor. Sim, ele se ferrou. Daqui para frente, é só ladeira a baixo para o Eddie. Rs. Beijos!

Mii Yamauti: Oi meu anjo. Eu já te aceitei lá no Nyah. Rs. Pois é, eu achei que tu ia mesmo gostar disso. Digo, da Bella trocar o Eddie pelo Emm. *-* Ah, eu vi lá no teu perfil do Nyah as frases sobre o Emmett. Preciso dizer que vou copiar? Rs Você nunca me falou que era Team Emmett! Ta bom, voltando a resposta da review... Confusão? Confusão é pouco para o que o Edward esta sentindo/pensando. Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Magoou total meus sentimentos. Mas é claro que eu NÃO sou loira. Eu sou morena e com muitoooooooooooooo orgulho. Tudo bem, meio que tenho uma implicânciazinha com as loiras, mas isso é porque ELAS pegam no meu pé e não ao contrário, viu? Rs Ok, acabou isso. Só mais uma vez para você entender, EU NÃO SOU LOIRA. Pois é, daqui a pouco o Jay aparece. Rs. Só espero que tu goste. Pois é, tua memória está comprometida mesmo, já que tu disse que ia me mandar naquele dia e só me mandou uns dois ou três dias depois. Mas tá beleza. Eu não me incomodo não. Pleo menos tu mandou. Rs. Nossa! E eu achei que EU fosse esquecida. 15 minutos no banheiro lavando as mãos para lembrar? Shuashuashuashuashuashua. Sim, para o homem, é má, então é vadia também. Mas não tem nada a ver. Affz! Sim, o Edward é odiável. Tudo bem, ele está melhorzinho nesse capitulo, mas isso é por pouco tempo. Fatão! Gostei da ideia do presente para o Edward. Talvez eu faça isso. Rs. Espero mesmo que a gente vá para Londres. Vou ficar torcendo por isso e de preferência, a gente ir juntas para curtir bastante. Imagina só, a gente lá com um monte de ingleses. Meu deus do céu! Esse sotaque deles me deixa louca. . Rs. Adorei a história da preguiça. MENINA, tu me superou nisso. Rs. Ih, lega não. Meu pai também odeia essas coisas de vampiros. Tipo, na bienal eu fui com trezentos reais para comprar livros e só comprei lovros de vampiros e afins. Preciso dizer que o meu surtou e quase me matou? ele me olhou e falou assim: "Você só comprou essas merdas? Foi até a bienal para gastar quase trezentos reias em porcaria? Eu devia te matar!" e eu, como sempre, ignorei ele. Cara, só porque ele NÃO gosta, não significa que eu não possa gostar, certo? É o meu gosto. E eu nem sei porque ele reclamou tanto. O dinheiro que eu tinha nem era o dele, foi minha avó e minha mãe que me deram. Porque ele disse que não ia ficar gastando dinheiro comigo para eu comprar livros. Afzz! Eu mereço! Ele devia ficar feliz por eu gastar com livros, que mesmo sendo de vampiros, ainda sim é um tipo de cultura. Eu podia estar gastando, sei lá, em roupas d emarcas igual essas meninas que tem por ai filhinhas de papai e mamãe. - Nada contra. Mas ele tá no lucro comigo. Rum... Ok, momento desabafo off. Rs. Não, não saiu HP em 3D. Parece que ia ficar muito em cima para eles converterem o filme para 3D, ai ele deixaram em 2D apenas. Affz! Eu também sou da noite. Por isso: PRECISO DE FÉRIAS JÁ! Tudo bem, mas eu só divido o Emm com você, hein! Rs. Adorei a história do banho. Rs Parte um e parte dois da review. Ri aqui. Preciso dizer que eu amei a lista do Emm? Não, né? Claro que não. O Emmett é tu-do! Rs. Só o primeiro motivo para mim valia. Rs. Eu amei os números: 3 - Quero exclusividade também? Emm, como eu faço? *-* - 4 - Nunca tive um amigo assim. Infelizmente. - 6 - Eu amo escrever as frases dele e tenho que admitir, nisso eu me inspirei um pouco num dos MEUS personagens do meu livro. Rs - 8 - Um dia eu espero ainda encontrar um cara que me conheça tão bem. Juro que se achar, caso com ele. Rs - e 10 - Sim, cara nem o Edward da Tia Steph consegui competir com o meu Emm. Desculpa, mas é verdade. Porque o Eddie da Tia Steph é muito perfeito e já o meu Emm é mais humano, mais acessivel. Rs. E sim, meu Edward é odiável. Mas se por um acaso você quiser ler uma fic onde um Edward meu é perfooooo tabém, leia a Cara, a Bella é tão Hot! - Propaganda on! Rs - Mas sério. Aquele Edward até eu queria. Rs. Beijos BFF! Até a próxima...

Marjorie: Oi meu amor. Bom... porque ele imagina a Rosalie? - Faz cara de pensativa - O que você acha? Infelizmente por enquanto você vai ter que ficar imaginando. Eu não posso dar essa explicação... ainda. Ok? Rs. Beijos!

Lara Cullen: Oi meu amor. Nossa! Mais uma review enorme. Rs. Adorei o careta nivel três igual ao Charlie. Rs. Bom... Pode ser. Nunca se sabe. Vai ver a tua teoria está certa, né? Quem sabe? Rs. Pois é, eu também amooooo a Esme. Ela é super sábia, sempre tem algo útil para falar. E sim, é muito carma ela ter um filho igual ao Edward. Tadinha! :( Pois é, pais não percebem que as filhas já cresceram e ficam dando essas mancadas. Isso já me ocorreu também. Nme preciso dizer que eu fiquei igual a um tomate, né? Pois é, eu também acho que ele foi muitooooo intrometido. Mas a Bella logo logo cortou as asinhas dele. Eu ri com ela encerrando o assunto. Rs. Bom, quem sabe ele não perceba isso. Talvez sim, talvez não. Rs. Sim, foi fofo demais a Bella recdebendo o Emm, mas na moral, se eu tivesse um amigo assim, ele ia receber ele desse jeito todo santo dia. Rs. Pode crer, se ele ficou com ciuminho, como você disse, agora imagina depois...Anyway! Tu tá má com o Edward hoje? Rs. Eu to má com ele sempre! Rs. E não é ser má, é ser justa. Ele é um imbecil, por favor. Pois é, o Emmett gosta de exclusividade e é claro que ele NUNCA deixaria o Edward ir com eles. Rs Nossa, me senti muito honrada com esse elogio. Obrigada, de coração! *-* Eu também tenho altas expectativas para o dia da Bella estar junto do Emm. Vai ser tão perfolindo... Rs. Pois é, esse tamanho para review está muitooooo curto. Rs. Bom, vamos ver se o Edward vai merecer esse momento, né? Eu tenho quase certeza que não. Mas... Já que ara você a esperança é a ultima que morre. Fazer o que, né! Rs. Pode deixar, teremos muito mais emails fofos. Rs. Bom, sobre o pdv do cabeça de vento... acho que você também gostou desse, né? Mas eu duvido muito que vá gostar dos próximos - Olha para o lado e assobia. Caraca, teus professores são maus com m maiusculo. Credo! Rs. Mas vem cá, tu faz facul de que? *CuriosaModeOn!* Não, finalmente o meu professor parou de me enrolar. Aquele... *&%¨$#%¨$#$%¨)!%$#¨*%&. O pior de tudo é que não consigo ficar com raiva del, mesmo ele me descontando alguns décimos - que faz muito diferente no final. Rum... - na prova. Sabe porque? Porque aquele safado é simplesmente a cara do Robert Pattinson e não, eu não estou brincando. Eu chego a passar mal na aula dele. Rs. Ele é muitooooooooooooooo parecido e claro, muitoooooo gato. Rs. Droga! Assim fica dificil para eu ficar com raiva dele por conta do atraso da nota. merda! Rs. Own, obrigada pelos elogios. Espero mesmo que eu consiga educar bem meus filhos - se é que vou ter algum um dia. rs. Porque se eles forem igual ao sonso, quero dizer cabeça de vento, quero dizer idiota, argh! Edward. Edward. Se forem iguais ao Edward será um tremendo desgosto para mim. :( Rs. Nossa! Você é uma das leitoras esperançosas. A esperança do Edward recuperar a lucidez é a ultima que morre, né? Rs. Bom, boa sorte então. Rs. Cara, nem me fala. Eu sou carioca - e com orgulho, rs - mas não consegui ver eles. Tipo, eu vi um zilhão de fotos deles, mas não consegui vê-los pessoalmente. Meu pai não deixou eu ir. Iria eu e a minha mãe. A minha mãe tambékm é louca pelo RPattz. Rs Ela diz que queria um Edward assim como genro. Nem preciso dizer que apoio, né? Rs. Mas então, meu pai não me deixou ir e minha mãe não tinha como me levar nos dias que eles ficaram aqui, ela estava cheio de trabalho para fazer. Então... eu não vi. Chora desesperadamente. Ah! Ç.Ç d.d Tipo, eu nãoa credito que o meu Pattz teve aqui e eu não vi. Buáááááááááááá! Nossa! Tu escreveu isso dez para uma da manhã? Coragem. Rs. espero não ter demorado muito. Rs. Beijos e até a próxima.

Gláucia S. : Oi amor. Seja muitissimo bem vinda. Rs. Nossa! Que bom que vocÊ está gostando. Sim, é uma visão bem diferente de todos os personagens da história. Rs. Enfim... sobre ela contar ao Edward - ela vai contar. Mas no momento certo. E eu não sei se o momento certo da Bella é o mesmo dele. Rs. Bom, eu não acho que esse vai ser o capitulo mais triste da fic. Para falar a verdade, eu sei que vai ter um capitulo da fic muitooooooooooooooooooo mais trsite que esse. Rs. Ah, eu nem ligo de ter um depoimento como review. Rs. Beijos!

Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi minha terapeuta particular. Pode se achar, eu deixo. Rs. Na verdade, você tem super razão Sah. Nossa! A primeira que acreta que o Edward realmente vai demorar um século para perceber o que realmente sente - se é que ele sente alguma coisa - pela Bella. Rs. É o que eu já disse antes, quem nasce songomongo... morre, pelo menos um pouco, songomongo. Rs. Sim, o Emmett é uma fofura. Cara, você não disse besteira. Eu to num momento carente meu e tipo, tudo que eu queria era um amigo assim, do jeitinho do Emm. Eu também com certeza não o trataria só como amigo. Principalmente se ele me amasse que nem o Emm ama a Bella. Rs. Ah, parou? Porque? Eu estava me divertindo tantooooooooo com voc~e xingando a oxigenada da Rosalie. Rs. Ok. Eu também ri e muito ao escrever aquela frase. Rs. Pois é, né? A bella é muito sortuda. Tem o Emmett, o Jasper, e agora, pelo que tudo indica, o Edward. Eu só queria o primeiro. Como faz? Rs. Sim, pois é. Essa é a minha história de novela das oito. O pior de tudo é que eu sei que ele gosta de mim, pelo menos um pouquinho, mas gosta. Mas eu já superei. Quero dizer, tipo não fico toda derretidinha se ele fala comigo lou algo parecido. Mas não vou ser mentirosa a ponto de dizer que não sinto nada por ele, porque ainda sinto, mas simplesmente ignoro e cada dia que passa, quando falo com ele - porque eu não tenho o visto mais - o sentimento parece ficar menor. E eu espero sinceramente que um dia suma de vez. XD Ta bom, agora chega. Eu vou ser sua terapeuta. Rs. Nossa, amiga. Tenho certeza que eu já disse isso para voc}~e antes, mas eu achei super nada a ver esse lance com as meninas. Cara, sinceramente, niesse ponto ele tá parecendo um idiota safado. Espero que ele não seja assim. E cara, qual é o problema dele? Porque ele fica te tratando mal? Será que ele não gostou porque você sabia desse lance? Quer dizer, ele sabe que tu sabe? Ou talvez - e mais provável - ele esteja de birrinha porque você é afim dele e pediu para ficar com ele e ele não quis nada e tu - com razão - ficou puta por ele ser tão "love" com as menininhs e te tratar tão mal. Affz! Nossa, esse menino é tão bipolar que me lembra um garoto que eu 'meio' que gosto. Mas isso é assunto para outro dia. Rs. Bom, pelo menos essas meninas tiveram um pouquinho de dignidade na cara, porque me desculpa, ele não teve. Se cmportou muito mal. Eu sei que você sofreria, mas se fosse euzinha daria um mega gelo nele. Total. Mesmo que eu ficasse chateada e malz por causa disso. Ele precisa saber que não pode tratar todas as garotas assim. Rum... ¬¬' Cara, nesse ponto nem eu sei o que te dizer. Vou dizer o que eu faria, ok? Eu provavelmente deixaria para lá, mas sinceramente, não acho que deva fazer isso. Porque eu deixaria para lá por medo. Eu sempre tenho medo de sofrer mais ainda e desisto na metade do caminho, mas sabe o que é pior? Eu sofro do mesmo jeito, só que ai eu fico pensando no que poderia ter sido se eu tivesse tido coragem de lutar. Affz! *Espero sinceramente que eu tenha ajudado com isso. rs Sim, eu vou te dedicar mais capitulos, pode deixar. Rs. E eu adorei esse lance do &. Achei engraçado. Rs. nossa, você estava surtando as 05:44 da manha? Eu estaria é dormindo. No ultimo sono alias. Rs. Eu adorei essa review e se você disse que a próxima vai ser melhor ainda, mal posso esperar. rs. Beijos minha leitora terapeuta predileta. Rs.

Laa: Oi amor. Que bom que tu gostou da Bella abandonando o Edward. Isso foi só a abertura do momento má da Bella. Dai para frente vai ser pior ainda. Rs. Sim, o Emmett é muitooooo fofo. Rs. Beijos!

Fernanda M. : Oi amor. Seja bem vinda. Que bom que você gostou dos capitulos. Esse também são um dos meus preferidos. Rs. Ai, que legal. Tu também tá lendo a Segunda Temporada de Cara, a Bella é tão Hot! ou CBTH!2, rs. Que bom. Fico honrada em te ter nas duas fics. Obrigada! Normalmente eu tento postar nas fics, ambas, ou sexta ou domingo. Mas normalmente se eu tenho imprevisto, posto qualquer dia. mas o padrão é sexta ou domingo. Ok? Normalmente eu alterno. Tipo, se postar aqui na sexta, posto lá no domingo e vice-versa. Mas hoje, por ser um caso especial e estar atrasada, vou postar lá também. Rs. Nossa! Você lê de novo? *-* Own! Que honra! Pode deixar, agora vocÊ já sabe que dia eu posto. Rs. Sim, tenho twitter, orkut, msn e email. Rs. Vou te passar tudinho. Rs. Twitter: InaSantinni. Orkut, email e msn: carolrj_princesa**hotmail*.*com (É só retirar os asteriscos, ok?) É só tu se identificar como sendo aqui do FF que eu te aceito, ok? Pode me perturbar a vontade que eu adorooooo. Rs. Beijos amore!

Queen Bzzz: Oi amor. Sim, o Ecdward continua sendo um idiota. Fazer o que, né? Rs. Ok, continue torcendo por ele então. Rs. Sim, o Emmett ainda ganha de lavada. Emmett ursão fofis! *-* Que bom que gostou. Que isso, sem problemas. Eu também ando mega ocupada por conta da facul. Rs. Até o próximo amore. Beijos!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	16. Capitulo 15

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado á: _Sah Cherry Bomb_ (Porque eu amo essa Cat linda e leio a fic dela, _Proibido Ler_ e adoroooooooo!)  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 15_

**.**

**.**

**Edward PDV**

**.**

**.**

No meio do caminho encontrei Mike Newton. Ele me olhou com os olhos mais esbugalhados que já vi na minha vida.  
- Edward, o que você fez a ela?  
Eu apenas pisquei confuso.  
- Eu? Whoa! Espera um pouco ai. Eu não encostei um dedo sequer na Bella. Ela apenas desmaiou na aula de biologia e eu a estou levando para a enfermaria.  
Mike me olhou profundamente desconfiado.  
- Bella desmaiou? Sei... porque?  
- Olha aqui, Newton. Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar aqui discutindo com você. Tenho que levar a Bella para a enfermaria. Quem sabe uma outra hora.  
Saí marchando dali enquanto Newton murmurava que eu estava **"cuidando da minha namoradinha."** Nem me dei ao trabalho de voltar lá para corrigí-lo.  
- Senhorita Lauren! – eu chamei assim que cheguei na enfermaria.  
A efermeira alta, morena e de olhos azuis me recebeu com um enorme sorriso que logo se desfez quando ela viu Bella em meus braços.  
- Ai meu deus! Ponha-a em cima da maca, Edward.  
Eu assenti e levemente acomodei Bella naquela cama fria e dura.  
- _O que aconteceu?_ – Lauren me perguntou.  
- Nós estavamos na aula de biologia e o professor Mason mandou Bella avaliar o sangue no microscópio, então ela puft! Desmaiou.  
Lauren riu.  
- **Bem tipico de Bella. **– concordei enquanto ela pegava um frasco dentro do armário. – Edward, por favor, solte a mão da Isabella e me dê espaço para poder chegar perto dela.  
Só naquele momento que fui perceber que estava segurando a mão da Bella com tanta força que seus dedos estavam ficando vermelhos.  
- Desculpe-me. Eu só estou preocupado com ela. – Lauren me deu um cálido sorriso e um olhar muito fofo.  
- **_Não se preocupe. Sua namorada vai ficar bem._**  
Eu corei com o seu comentário.  
- Não é mi...  
- Pegue o algodão ai em cima pra mim, por favor.  
Eu lhe entreguei o algodão e observei enquanto ela embebia-o no liquido que agora eu tinha identificado como amônia.  
- Bella querida... está na hora de acordar.  
Lauren murmurou logo que encostou o algodão no seu nariz.  
Bella começou a abrir os seus olhos e eu rapidamente tomei o meu lugar ao seu lado.  
- _Bella? Sou eu, o Edward. Consegue me entender?_  
Ela me olhou com seus olhos insondáveis.  
- **Claro que eu consigo Edward. Eu desmaiei, não perdi meu cérebro.** – eu sorri e apertei sua mão.  
- Você me deixou preocupado.  
- **Jura? Nem notei já que você está deixando minha mão dormente.** – eu sorri sem graça enquanto Bella ria de mim.  
- Estou brincando Edward. Obrigada por me ajudar a vir até aqui.  
- Não há de que. – eu disse brincando com os dedos da sua mão.  
- Desculpa interromper, mas eu preciso avaliar essa mocinha. _Portanto, Edward, deixe eu cuidar da sua namorada._  
Bella corou até a raiz do cabelo.  
- **_Ele não é meu namorado. É o meu melhor amigo._**  
Ela se apressou a dizer. Fiz uma cara meio chateada e me afastei. Poxa, tudo bem que Bella tinha razão. Não éramos namorados, mas ela negou tão rápido e com tanta convicção que me magoou. Será que era tão horrível assim que as pessoas pensassem que tínhamos algo?  
Sacudi minha cabeça e mandei essas ideias para longe. Bella só não queria que uma mentira se espalhasse por aí. Provavelmente. Ou então ela não queria que o Whitlock ouvisse isso. Tanto faz. Não importa, eu tentei convencer a mim mesmo. Você acha que adiantou?  
- Edward? Edward? Eddie! – Bella estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto e eu despertei do meu transe.  
- Oi.  
- Bella por um acaso bateu com a cabeça no chão quando desmaiou? – Lauren me perguntou e eu neguei.  
- **Eu a segurei. Ela nunca sequer entrou em contato com o chão.**  
Bella abriu um sorriso maravilhoso para mim e sibilou um obrigada. Dei um leve aceno de cabeça.  
- Tudo bem, mas para prevenir vou deixá-la em observação por uma ou duas horas. Ok?  
Bella concordou e esperamos a Srta. Lauren sair para nos comunicarmos.  
- Edward? – eu me voltei a ela.  
- Pode falar Bella.  
- Você poderia por favor, avisar ao Emmett e ao Jasper que eu vou ficar em observação aqui. Eu prometi que almoçaria com eles hoje.  
- Tudo bem. – eu disse meio contrariado. Eu não queria ter que falar com o Witlock, mas não queria dizer não a Bella.  
Alguém bateu na porta antes mesmo de eu sair.  
- Edward... ah, Isabella! Sente-se melhor?  
_Não graças a você. _Eu tive vontade de dizer ao Sr. Mason enquanto ele entrava na enfermaria.  
- Sim. – Bella limitou-se a responder e sorri pra ela.  
- Trouxe seu material e do senhor Cullen. Acho que ele vai querer ficar aqui com você.  
Concordei enquanto Bella negava.  
- Sim. – Não.  
_- Bella, é obvio que eu não vou te deixar aqui sozinha._  
_- E é obvio que eu não deixarei você perder aula por minha causa._  
Eu ri.  
- Não seja absurda. – virei-me para o nosso professor. - Sr. Mason, obrigado. E Bella, vou fazer o que você me pediu. Ok?  
Sai da enfermaria antes que ela pudesse discutir comigo.  
O.K. eu preciso achar o Emm e o Whitlock. Urgente. Antes que aqueles dois saibam pela boca do desastrado do Newton que a Bella passou mal e tenham um treco. O que seria perfeitamente capaz de acontecer.

Corri pelo corredor. _Tudo que eu tinha que fazer_, pensei comigo mesmo, _é achar o Emmett e o Jasper e comunicar a eles o que aconteceu com Bella. Depois eu poderia voltar para ficar ao seu lado. Ta legal Edward, quem você acha que está enganando? É obvio que ambos vão querer vir correndo até ela._  
Eu suspirei. **Tanto faz, eu também queria ficar com Bella agora. Eu não queria deixar minha melhor amiga sozinha.**  
Mas tinha alguma coisa a mais no meio disso que eu não soube identificar.  
Constatei que estava em frente a sala de Emmett e agradeci pelas portas terem janelas de vidros. Assim eu pude acenar para Emmett me encontrasse lá fora ao invés de ter que entrar na sala e pedir permissão para falar com ele ao seu professor.  
- O que é Edward? O que você quer? Se você não percebeu eu estou no meio de uma aula, então seja rápido...  
Emmett começou a resmungar assim que saiu no corredor. Eu o silenciei com apenas uma palavra.  
- **Bella. **- seus olhos chamuscaram e preocupação cruzou seu rosto.  
- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu a Isa?  
- Fique calmo. - eu passei as mãos pelos cabelos e Emmett me olhou impacientemente. - Ela desmaiou. Na aula de biologia o idiota do professor Mason mandou ela analisar uma lâmina com sangue. E você sabe o que acontece a Bella quando ela vê sangue.  
- Ela desmaia. - Emmett concluiu. - Mas então? O que aconteceu a ela? Isa está bem?  
- Sim, ela está. Ela está na enfermaria. Mas ela pediu para que eu lhe avisasse porque disse que almoçaria com você. Como ela desmaiou Lauren a está prendendo lá. - Emm suspirou aliviado.  
- _Compreensível. Mas Bella é uma figura. Ela está sempre se preocupando com os outros ao invés de se preocupar com ela._  
Sorri para ele.  
- Eu sei. Bom, eu tenho que ir. Quero voltar para ficar com ela. Você poderia avisar ao Whitlock? Bella me pediu para fazer isso, mas estou preocupado com ela.  
- **Tenho uma idéia melhor.** - Emmett sugeriu. - **Você vai avisar ao Whitlock que eu vou ver como ela está. Vou pegar meu material agora.**  
Então antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele já tinha entrado de novo em sua sala. Argh! Eu sabia que ele ia arrumar um jeito de me passar as pernas. Safado!  
O que eu podia fazer? Me resignei a procurar a turma do Whitlock. Eu sabia que a essa hora, ele deveria estar tendo aula com a Bella. Eu só não conseguia me lembrar de que. Pensa Edward, pensa...  
E uma luz se ascendeu no fim do túnel. _Não, não é um trem prestes a me atropelar, caso seja isso que você está pensando. _Eu simplesmente lembrei que a aula que o Jasper e Bella teriam juntos agora era literatura.  
Corri até a sala de aula e vou te contar! Tive que ficar pulando e gesticulando igual um maluco no corredor para que o Whitlock me enxergasse através do vidro da janela . Deus do céu. Depois o burro sou eu.  
Whitlock fez uma careta e pediu licença para o professor. Ele parou na minha frente com cara de poucos amigos.

- O que quer, Cullen? - ignorei sua pergunta e lhe fiz outra.  
- Qual o seu problema, Whitlock? Não me viu acenando e pulando igual um maluco no corredor, não?  
Perguntei com raiva. Será que a Bella ia ficar muito chateada se eu partisse pra cima do namoradinho dela? Argh! Sinceramente eu não vejo o que ela vu nele. Eu daria qualquer coisa só pra socá-lo uma vez. Só umazinha que seja. Jasper abriu um sorriso sacana e eu soube naquele momento que lá vinha merda.  
- **Claro que eu vi. Eu te ignorei de propósito. Estava engraçado te ver pulando e acenando igual um gay retardado no corredor.**  
Ódio! Eu ia voar em cima dele. Juro. Ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso convencido no rosto. Mas eu pensei num jeito melhor de torturá-lo.  
- Tudo bem então, espertinho. Se você prefere não saber o que aconteceu com Bella... - dei de ombros e me virei para ir embora.  
- Hey! Espera um minutinho ai... - Jasper disse puxando o meu braço. - O que aconteceu com a Little Bee?  
- **O NOME DELA NÃO É LITTLE BEE!** - gritei no meio do corredor. Alguns professores colocaram as cabeças para o lado de fora da turma para ver que barulhada era aquela. Jasper nos puxou rapidamente dali.  
- Dá pra relaxar, estressadinho? - ele comentou.  
Daria, se eu não tivesse que ver a sua cara feia. Eu pensei em falar isso, mas percebi que ficar aqui e discutir com ele não ajudaria em nada a Bella. Pelo contrário, só a deixaria mais nervosa.  
- Argh! - eu resmunguei e passei as mãos pelos cabelos. - Ela desmaiou e me pediu para te avisar.  
Eu não queria ter que ficar dando detalhes a ele. Ele que morresse do coração ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Se ele quisesse saber mais, procurasse informação por si mesmo. Era isso que eu pensava que faria com ele, até... Jasper me acusar.  
- O que fez com ela?  
Ah, essa é boa! Eu fiz alguma coisa com ela? Eu salvei a vida dela, idiota! Seja agradecido, ok? Bom, talvez nem tanto já que ela só desmaiou, mas mesmo assim...  
- Deixa de ser idiota. Eu não fiz nada com ela, pra falar a verdade, eu que a socorri. Ela desmaiou na aula de biologia quando...  
- Ela viu sangue. - Jasper terminou por mim. Como ele sabia? E então, como se tivesse lido minha mente, ele respondeu. - A Bella sempre passa mal quando vê sangue. Eu já tinha notado isso há tempos. - acenei não querendo perguntar o porque que ele tinha _"notado há tempos",_ hum...  
- Tanto faz. - murmurei. - Ela me pediu para que lhe avisasse, pois ela lembrou que tinha marcado de te ver no almoço, então...  
Jasper nada disse.  
- Bom, vou indo. Ela está me esperando na enfermaria.  
- **Edward...** - era a primeira vez que Jasper me chamava pelo nome. Pelo menos que eu me lembre. Me voltei para ele.  
- Obrigado.  
- Pelo que?  
- Por ajudá-la. - ele sorriu e eu fechei a cara.  
- **Não fiz isso por você, fiz por ela. Porque ela é a minha melhor amiga.**  
- Eu sei... - então, como ele sempre faz, Jasper me deixou falando sozinho. Percebi que ele estava voltando para a sala dele. Se era para pedir dispensa para ficar com Bella ou se simplesmente era para assistir aula... Eu não sei. Mas não fazia a mínima questão de perguntar. _Sentia que a resposta não ia me deixar feliz._  
Voltei correndo para a enfermaria e encontrei uma cena totalmente estranha e chocante.  
Emmett, com seus enormes músculos, deitado na cama ao lado de Bella, a abraçando. **What the fuck? Que porra era aquela?**  
Ele tinha perdido o juízo? Ela tinha acabado de desmaiar e ele estava a esmagando na cama? Ele é um idiota mesmo.  
Eu estava prestes a entrar no quarto e fazer um escândalo quando Bella passou os braços ao redor dele sorrindo. _**SORRINDO**_, dá pra acreditar?  
**_Alguém pode me dizer o que eu estava perdendo aqui?_**

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Me perdoem meus amores pela demora.**

**Mas é como eu disse na minha outra fic, eu sou carioca e aqui no Rio tá a maior loucura e talz.**

**E por isso, eu tive vários problemas na faculdade alguns trabalhos se atrasaram, por isso, sorry.**

**Mas então, o que acharam do Eddie socorrendo a Bella? E o Emmett e o Jasper?**

**Alias, porque a Bella estava abaraçando daquele jeito o Emmett?**

**Querem a resposta? Me mandem reviews com as suas suposições. Rs  
**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Se tiver muitas reviews, eu posto novamente na quarta. Ok?  
**

**26/11/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

Eu li cada uma delas e amei. Muitos comentários engraçados e talz. Eu adoro quando você xingam o Edward e a Rosalie. Rs. Mas, bom, infelizmente eu não poderei responder todas elas hoje, por isso, eu só agradecerei as Cats lindas que me mandaram reviews, ok? Desculpe por isso. XD

**Twibelo**

**Lara Cullen sz**

**Júlia Miranda**

**Glaucia S**

**Prihhh Montez**

**Laa**

**Boneka Cullen**

**Sah Cherry Bomb **- Meu amor, te respondo por email. Ok? Ta ai o meu email para você add: carolrj*_*princesa** (É só retirar os asteriscos. Ok?)

**Gabi Barbosa**

**Tatiiiz' Cullen**

**Marcela Costa**

.

Obrigada a todas essas Cats, amo vocês!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	17. Capitulo 16

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado á: _Sah Cherry Bomb_ (Porque eu amo essa Cat linda, Porque só ela entende os meus problemas e neuras e Principlamente, porque só ela é a minha leitora&conselheira&terapeuta preferidex! Adorei isso... XD) e _Lara Cullen sz (_Porque eu a adoro e as reviews dela são lindas. *-*)  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 16_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

"State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More than you could ever love me"

.

Afirme o óbvio  
Eu não consegui minha fantasia perfeita  
Eu percebi que você ama a si mesmo  
Mais do que jamais poderia me amar

**_Picture to Born - Taylor swift_**

**_._**

**_._**

- Posso entrar? - Emm me perguntou ao colocar a cabeça pra dentro do quarto da enfermaria.  
- É claro. - eu afirmei. Já estava cansada de ficar sozinha ali. O Edward tinha saído a um tempão e até agora não tinha voltado. É um saco não ter nada pra fazer.  
- Edward me contou o que aconteceu e eu vim aqui saber como você estava. - sorri para o Emmett e o abracei.  
- Estou ótima. Você não precisava ter o trabalho de vir aqui. Não queria te atrapalhar. - então notei a mochila que ele carregava. - _Ah não! Outro que está perdendo aula por minha causa..._  
Resmunguei enquanto Emmett gargalhava.  
- É claro que eu tinha que vir. Não seja absurda. Hoje é o meu dia de exclusividade, lembra? Alem do mais... A minha aula estava um saco. - ri pra ele.  
- **Então ta, grandão. Vem aqui e deita comigo. **- pedi.  
- O que? Isa, você sabe que se a Lauren chegar e me pegar aqui, ela me esfola. Além do mais você desmaiou e...  
- E nada. Eu não sou de vidro. Não vou quebrar. Além do mais ta um saco aqui, sozinha. Por favor, deita aqui comigo, Emm. Como você fazia quando a gente era criança e eu me machucava. A não ser que você esteja com medo da Lauren, né?  
Emmett riu e deitou ao meu lado.  
- Claro que não. Eu sou macho ou não sou?  
Nós começamos a rir descontroladamente e Emmett passou os braços ao meu redor, me abraçando. Eu fiz o mesmo com ele.  
- Você sabe onde o Edward está? Ele já saiu daqui a um tempo...  
- Ele foi falar com o Jasper.  
- **Que deus ajude! **- eu resmunguei e Emmett riu.  
- _O Edward, né? Porque é capaz do Jazz matar ele._  
Rimos abobalhadamente.  
- Só você mesmo, Emm pra me fazer rir assim.  
- Sabe que eu só quero o seu bem, né Isinha?  
- **_Isinha? _**- perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Ah, sei lá. Achei que ia ser fofinho te chamar assim, mas acho que vou ficar só com Isa mesmo. - sorrimos um para o outro.  
- Emmett, acho que não vou poder ficar para o seu treino de futebol. Eu sei que prometi que passaria o dia com você, mas... Provavelmente ligaram para a minha mãe e ela deve estar preocupada.  
- Sem problemas. Eu vou te levar pra casa e vou passar o dia todo com você.  
- Mas e o treino?  
- Isa, o que você acha que é mais importante? Você ou um treino de futebol idiota?  
Sorri para o meu melhor amigo e o abracei. _**Foi naquele instante que percebi que o Edward não era mais o meu melhor amigo, e sim Emmett Cullen. O grandão bobo e divertido.**_  
- Eu te amo, Emmett. Você sabe disso, não é?  
- **_Claro que sei. Porque você acha que eu estou aqui?_** - ele riu e me abraçou mais uma vez, bem na hora que Edward entrou.  
- Hey! - eu o saudei. Mas Edward estava com uma cara muito feia. O que eu fiz? Pensei automaticamente, então me chutei mentalmente após isso. Afinal de contas quem vivia fazendo merda era ele e não eu.  
- Oi. - Edward murmurou. - Vejo que você está melhor.  
- Sim. Eu estou bem. Já te disse que não foi nada demais. Alias, pra falar a verdade eu estava falando isso para o Emmett, mas ele insiste em ficar aqui comigo.  
- _Jura? _- Edward murmurou, mas acho que entendi errado. Só pode.  
- O que disse? - eu e Emm perguntamos juntos.  
- Que ótimo. Foi o que eu falei. Agora eu e Emmett podemos lhe fazer companhia. - Edward meio que forçou um sorriso. O que estava acontecendo com ele?  
- _**Na verdade, Edward... **_- fui interrompida quando outra pessoa entrou pela porta.  
- Little Bee! Como você está? - eu abri um sorriso que só poderia ser descrito como "de rasgar o rosto."  
- Muito bem. Melhor agora. - Jasper sorriu e correu para o meu lado. Preciso dizer que me derreti por ele? Não, né?  
- _B. você não pode fazer essa coisas comigo. Eu fiquei muito preocupado. _- ele tomou meu rosto entre ao mãos e beijou minha testa. Ele não é lindo?  
Oh Jesus! Outro que veio de mochila e tudo. Daqui a pouco vai ter um acampamento aqui na enfermaria e a Lauren vai simplesmente me matar. Suspirei.  
- Jasper, não me diga que você também veio ficar aqui comigo?  
- _**Se você não quer a resposta, não faça a pergunta. **_- Edward disse mal humorado e fazendo a cara mais feia que já vi na vida. Credo!  
- Edward! Por favor!  
- Na verdade... - Jazz disse ignorando o ataque do Edward. - Eu vim. Só que já vi que você está bem acompanhada.  
Jazz disse sorrindo e apertando a mão de Emmett. Eles são amigos a anos. Então era óbvio que um gostava do outro. _Parece que o único problema aqui é entre o Edward e eles; e entre eles e o Edward. Fazer o que, né?_  
- Pra ser sincero... Eu não sei o que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui.  
Edward começou a falar do nada.  
- Eu avisei a vocês que a Bella estava bem e que eu ficaria com ela, então vocês não precisam ficar. Não precisava nem ter vindo.  
Franzi a testa para o Eddie e lhe dei um olhar atravessado. Isso claramente significava: Não seja grosso e iremos conversar depois. Ele me ignorou ao passo que os meninos o responderam.  
- **Nós queríamos ver com nossos próprios olhos.**  
Foi incrível. Jasper e Emmett pareciam até irmãos gêmeos, eles falaram juntinho. Hilário. Eu reprimi um sorriso quando senti a tensão do lugar, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa para amenizar a situação... Lauren entrou no quarto.  
- Bella, querida. Eu liguei... - ela parou na metade da frase e me olhou com espanto. - **O que está acontecendo aqui? Que baderna é essa? **- Oh céus! Eu mereço! Porque, meu deus? Porque eu?  
- Bom, é que eles souberam que eu desmaiei e vieram me ver.  
Eu disse timidamente. Lauren fez uma careta.  
- Não, não. Nada disso. Eu quero todos pra fora.  
- Todos? - eu perguntei choramingando. Emm me abraçou novamente.  
- **_Bom... Um de vocês pode ficar. Só um. _**- Lauren disse me olhando fofamente ou seria para o Emmett?  
- Podem ir, eu cuido dela. - Edward disse chegando mais pra perto de mim. Eu olhei para o Jasper, mas ele só assentiu.  
- Tudo bem. Eu te vejo a noite, certo? - Nessa hora me lembrei que tinha marcado de me encontrar com o Jasper a noite já que passaria o dia inteiro com o Emmett. - Qualquer coisa você me liga.  
Edward bufou deliberadamente ao seu lado. Jazz me deu mais um beijo na testa e saiu. Lauren nos olhou curiosamente.  
- Agora só falta um. - ela disse.  
- Pode ir, Emmett. Já disse que cuido dela. - Edward falou novamente. Emmett fez menção de se levantar, mas eu segurei sua blusa.  
- _**Na verdade, Edward... Eu queria que o Emmett ficasse.**_  
Ele piscou surpreso por um momento e depois fechou a cara.  
- Como assim? Você está me trocando por ele, Bella? - ele começou a resmungar sem parar e a atropelar uma palavra depois da outra. - Porque eu não posso ficar aqui, Bella? Porque?  
- Edward, por favor. É só que eu prometi que passaria o dia com o Emmett. Eu não estou te trocando por ninguém. Você é meu amigo, ninguém pode tomar o seu lugar. Ok? _Mas nesse momento... **Eu quero o Emmett.**_  
Edward bufou, fez uma careta novamente, pegou sua mochila e depois saiu batendo o pé pelo corredor.  
- Crianção. - Emmett sussurrou, mas eu pude ouvir. Tive que rir.  
- Ok, Emmett Cullen. Eu acho bom você estar bolando mil e um planos para me entreter durante a tarde. Porque eu tenho a ligeira impressão que Lauren... - olhei para a doce enfermeira que ainda estava no quarto. - ligou para a minha mãe e ela totalmente vai me prender em casa.  
Lauren murmurou um desculpe e eu sorri tranqüilizando-a.  
- Vamos assistir seu filme favorito. - eu olhei para o Emmett com os olhos brilhando e gritamos em uníssono.  
- _**TITANIC!**_

Depois de chegar em casa e ter que responder a um interrogatório da parte da minha mãe, eu e Emmett nos esparramamos no sofá da sala para assistirmos Titanic. De algum jeito que eu não sei como, eu não vi mais o Edward depois daquela hora na enfermaria. Ele parecia ter evaporado. Sei lá. Jasper me encontrou na hora da saída, apenas para me dar um beijo e me avisar para que não ligasse para casa dele, pois ele estaria treinando com o time. Aparentemente era para o Emm estar lá também, mas ele decidiu matar o treino para ficar comigo. Ele não é um amigo perfeito?  
Nós recitamos as falas do Jack e da Rose perfeitamente. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu e o Emmett assistimos Titanic. Provavelmente um zilhão de vezes. Sorri com o pensamento.  
- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos. - Emm murmurou.  
- Eu só estava pensando em quantas vezes assistimos esse filme.  
- Eu perdi as contas e você? - ele riu e me abraçou. - Isa?  
- Hum... - murmurei me aconchegando nos braços dele.  
- _Com quem eu vou assistir Titanic quando você for pra França?_  
Encarei seus olhos verdes e sorri.  
- Não se preocupe, Emm. Eu nem sei mais se eu vou.  
- Como assim? Você tem que ir Isa! Esse é o seu sonho desde menina. - eu acariciei seu rosto.  
- Não se preocupe, Emm. Eu vou pensar e assim que decidir, você será a primeira pessoa a saber. - dei um sorriso triste para ele e Emm me fez cócegas enquanto dizia:_** "Sorria, Isa. Ta comigo!"**_  
Era bom saber que certas coisas nunca mudariam.

O resto da semana passou normalmente. Eu estava praticamente revisando o meu tempo entre Emmett e Jasper. Eu quase não via o Edward. Exceto nas horas que eu ia no meu quarto. Ele estava sempre lá, na sua sacada. Então ali, naquelas poucas horas conversávamos, ríamos, brincávamos e ficávamos juntos. Fora isso...**_ Ele sumia._**  
Os dias foram passando e quando vi tinha se transformado em semanas. Hoje era o ultimo dia de aula e amanha, bom... Era o ultimo dia de prazo para eu me decidir se iria para o intercambio na França ou não. E o que eu posso dizer?... Eu ainda não tinha decidido.  
- Bella, meu amor. Mamãe está chamando para o café da manha.  
James me chamou da porta do meu quarto.  
- Ain... Já vou. - eu disse me enrolando no cobertor e cobrindo a minha cabeça com ele.  
-** Bella...** - James murmurou então eu senti minha cama afundar.  
- Ai, James. Cinco minutos. - Ele riu.  
- _Você disse isso a quinze minutos atrás. _- descobri o meu rosto e admirei seu lindo sorriso. Já tinha dias que eu não o via. Ele estava estudando muito. Saía cedo de casa e voltava de madrugada. Quando não era chamado no meio da noite. O porque de tudo isso? Simples... Ele é o estagiário do médico mais famoso e requerido da cidade. Carlisle Cullen. O negócio é... Isso estava acabando com ele. Hoje mesmo, um dos raros dias que ele pegava mais tarde na faculdade, James estava bem vestido, perfumado, mas com fundas olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Sorri para o meu irmão.  
- Você tem razão. Vou levantar. - murmurei. James sorriu e afagou meus cabelos. - Estava com saudades de você. Tem dias, senão semanas que não te vejo.  
- Bella, não seja exagerada. - Eu franzi a testa para ele. - **Nós nos vimos no... E na... **  
- Então? - eu perguntei divertida com a sua confusão.  
- Ta legal. Você venceu. Eu sou um irmão relapso e desatencioso. Satisfeita?  
- _**Não. Eu ficaria mais satisfeita se você passasse mais tempo comigo.**_ Com a família. James, e se eu for pra França?  
Ele franziu a testa e ergueu suas sobrancelhas.  
- Bella, você ainda não decidiu?  
- Não. - disse mordendo o lábio. - Mas não mude de assunto. Você tem que passar mais tempo em casa. Se por um acaso eu for... Coisa que eu realmente não sei se vou fazer...  
- Bella...  
- Eu disse que não sei. Não pressione. Mas se eu for... Vou sentir sua falta e com você trabalhando e estudando como um louco, como vou ficar com você antes de ir? Além do mais a mamãe ficaria sozinha o dia inteiro. Afinal o papai trabalha e não pode ficar em casa com ela.  
- _Bella, não seja absurda. Se você for - quer dizer, quando e não se. Porque eu tenho certeza que você vai._  
- James...  
-_Ok. Ok. Quando você for... _- ele continuou teimando. - _A mamãe ficará bem. Ela vai ter a Esme, que por sinal a adora. Além do mais não é como se Renee Swan fosse dependente dos filhos algum dia. Você sabe como a mamãe é livre e solta. _- rimos um para o outro.  
- Mas...  
- Olha, quando você voltar, eu já vou estar praticamente no final do curso. Vai ser tudo mais tranqüilo. Eu prometo. E se você está preocupada em não me ver antes de ir... Relaxa! Eu faço questão de te levar ao aeroporto. - Bati no seu ombro.  
- _Hey! Louco pra me ver ir embora, é?_  
- _**Não. Louco para te ver feliz.**_ Se você está com saudades... Que tal sairmos hoje para ir ao cinema? Mas você sabe que teremos que pegar a ultima sessão, porque eu chego tarde do...  
- Hospital, eu sei. Você não vai chegar a tempo pra essa sessão também. Que tal só alugarmos um filme para assistirmos juntos?  
- Feito. Pipoca de manteiga?  
- Com certeza. - eu sorri e ele me abraçou.  
- Agora, banho mocinha e depois...  
- Café da manha! - gritamos juntos e rimos.  
- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... **Feliz aniversário.**  
Dei um pulo bem alto e corri para olhar o calendário na parede. Marcava exatamente 13 de dezembro. Como pude ser tão esquecida. Hoje era o meu aniversário. Era por isso que James veio me acordar e era por isso que ele queria passar a noite comigo, assistindo filmes. Ele queria me recompensar por trabalhar no meu aniversário.  
- Você tinha esquecido, não é? - Ele perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida. Eu sorri.  
- Sim, mas você não. Obrigada. Vamos fazer uma comemoração hoje. Ok? Você sabe... Nosso filme e a pipoca.  
Ele riu e acenou enquanto saia do meu quarto.

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Então, gostaram do capitulo?**

**Ele ****teve Edward ciumento, Emmett fofissimo, Jasper adorável e claro, James maravilhoso.**

**Se vocês me mandarem muitas reviews, no minimo 10 ta legal?, eu posto no domingo.**

**Eu que eu prometi postar somente amanha, mas as minhas provas começam amanha e talz.**

**E quinta feira eu tenho prova de Linguística e a matéria ta phoda. Rs**

**Por isso, nem poderei ver a cara no meu Notbook. Rs  
**

**Vou dar uma prévia para vocês. Rs.**

**No próximo capitulo a Bella vai ganhar um lindo presente, *-* e Vai ter uma decepção :(.**

**Acham que mereço reviews?**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**30/11/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

Miniemel: Oi flor. Obrigada. Fico feliz que goste tanto assim da fic. Está ai mais um capitulo. E claro, teve Edward ciumento, Emmett fofissimo, Jasper adorável e claro, James maravilhoso. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos e até domingo!

Lara Cullen sz: Oi flor. Sim, nessas partes ele foi fofinho, mas... no geral ele é um poia que não sabe o que diz, fala ou sente. Oh dó! Pois é, é como você disse, a esperança é a ultima que morre. Então... Bom, me deu uma dózinha em ter que colocar a Bella para desmaiar, mas eu achei legal ele querendo matar o professor. Porque apesar dele ser um idiota que não sabe o que quer, o Edward ainda é amigo da Bella. Um amigo burro e cabeça oca, mas amigo do mesmo jeito. Rs. Eu achei que seria engraçado ela corrigindo a Lauren e mais ainda, seria cômico o Edward tendo que ver isso, então... Voilá! Bella rejeitando o Edward publicamente. Rs. Claro né, eu simplesmente não podia colocar o Edward para se dar bem no final. Pelo amor de deus, o ursão merecia bem mais. *-* Bom, eu não tinha escrito um PDV do Emm e não quis escrever para colocar aqui porque eu posto essa fic em outro lugar e não quis mudar a estória, mas quem sabe mais para frente eu não o coloco tendo um flashback? Rs. Isso sim é possivel, ok? Eu também adorei o Jazz deixando ele ficar pulando igual uma mariposa porpurinada. Rs. Alias, eu acho que o Jazz poderia chamá-lo assim de agora em diante. Rs. E eu não sei? Eu também vou entrar em prova e tipo... to surtando aqui. Rs. Sim, o edward foi um retardado ao ficar implicando com o apelido lindinho que o Jazz deu a Little Bee, quer dizer, Bella. Rs. Pois é, mas é como você falou. Ele largou a ameba nesse capitulo, já no próximo... *Olha para o lado e assobia* Bom, ta ai o que o Edward fez, ficou de birrinha. É ou não é um lesado? Rs. Sim, ele é muito tapado por não perceber isso. Mas realmente foi altamente fofo o Emm abraçando a Bella. *-* Total! Concordo com você, o Edward é o unico nessa fic que não tem juizo algum. Rs. Pow, nem me fala. Eu também quero esse perfume dela. Porque minha filha... o negocio ta brabo para o meu lado... *Ignoraisso!Rs* Pois é, a unica coisa que o Edward está fazendo para falar a verdade, é perder. Ele ta perdendo tempo com a Bella, ele já perdeu o posto de melhor amigo para o Emm e agora... se não abrir o olho... perderá a Bella também. Cuidado Edward! Rs. Com certeza, eu não precisaria de motivo algum para abraçar o ursão. Eu simplesmente ia viver grudada nele. Rs. Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que esse capitulo esteja a altura das suas palavras. Rs. Beijos e até domingo!

Julia Miranda: Oi flor. Nossa! Obrigada. Fico lisonjeada. *_* Bom, lamento te dizer que não. Ele não pediu a Bella em namoro. Nem tinha como, né? Onde ficaria o Jazz nesa estória? Rs. Beijos!

Lih: Oi flor. Mas nem sempre ser bonito funciona. Toma o Edward como exemplo. Tão lindo e tão... imbecil. A imbecilidade dele é tão grande que até a garota que o ama - Bella, rs - já está de saco cheio. E você tem razão, tomara que ele não acorde para vida tarde demais, porque senão... Rs. Beijos!

Carol Frankowicz: Oi flor. Bobinho? Boniho é pouco para o que ele é. Rs. Com certeza ele ainda vai surtar muito nessa fic. Rs. Que bom que você gosta tanto assim da fic. Beijos!

R. B. Evans: Oi flor. Nossa, muito obrigada. Que bom que os meus personagens te agrada, porque, claro que os nomes pertencem a Tia Steph, mas a personalidade deles que fui que criei, né? Rs. Nem me fala, eu to começanco a achar que a Bella realmente caiu num pote de mel, vai ter sorte assim hein... Rs. Pois é, vai ser uma bagunça total, mas já esta tudo resolvido na minha mente. Já sei como desenrolar isso tudo. Rs. Mas venhamos e convenhamos, quem no lugar da Bella não estaria indecisa? Cara, o Emmett é perfeito, o Jazz um fofo e o Edward... Ta legal, ele só o bonito mesmo, rs, mas mesmo assim. Agora que você falou... Pois é, parece GG, mas sem tanta agarração mesmo. Por falar nisso, tu assiste GG? Tipo, eu adorooooo, mas juro que nem tinha pensado na série para escrever essa fic. Rs. Beijos!

Prihhh Montez: Oi flor. Pois é, todo mundo vê isso, só o Ediota que não. Fazer o que, né? Sim, foi fofo a preocupação dele com a Bella, mas ele é tão indeciso que simplesmente não podemos confiar nisso. Rs. Sim, Little Bee é um apelindo muito fofo. Rs. Ahn... sobre o Emm e a Bella, qual das opções você acha que foi? Rs. Beijos!

Viczanini: Oi flor. Que bom que gostou. Espero te ver por ai. Seja bem vinda. Beijos!

Ariel: Oi flor. Seja bem vinda. Se apaixonou? *-* Own, que lindo. Fico feliz que eu esteja agradando tanto. Rs. Sério? Você prefere o Jazz e a Little Bee? Nossa, mais uma para o fã clube do Jasper então. Rs. Eu também acho o Jazz perfeito demias, mas para mim, só tem lugar para o Emmett no meu coraçãozinho, pleo menos nessa fic. Rs. E eu entendi, o Emm por enquanto tem mesmo o jeito mais de irmão do que de qualquer outra coisa, mas, como diz a minha mãe... Nnehum condição é eterna. E claro, a do Emm também pode mudar. Rs. Sim, o Edward é um tapado, burro, imbecil, idiota, otário e... Ta legal, rs, você já entendeu. Nossa! Virou fã? Que linduuuuuuuuu! Fiquei emocionada. Beijos!

Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi flor. Desculpa não te responder no ultimo capitulo, mas eu vou colocar a resposta para os dois capitulo aqui agora, ok? Então vamos ao capitulo 14 primeiro: É claro que eu deixei você se achar. Você é minha terapeuta particular, então você pode. Rs. E você também já tem um espacinho no meu coraçãozinho. Rs. Podes crer, até eu já estou ficando confusa com ele. O homenzinho para ficar em cima do muro. Mas tipo se ele ainda estivesse em duvida entre duas mulheres legais, tudo bem. Mas pow, é a Bella e a Rosalie. Nem rola né? Rs. Calma, não fica desesperada. Eu só quis dizer que não tem como nós sabermos o que aquela mente atrofiada pensa. Rs. Bom, não querendo te deixar pior, mas já deixando... Eu nunca disse que ela ia ficar com o Edward, mas também nunca disse que não iria. Calma, ok? Rs. Sem graça? Eu adorei a voz do locutor de rádio. E também adorei a parte da Rosalie conseguir andar sem bater a cabeça no próprio ego. Muito bom, pode ter certeza que eu vou utilizar isso mais para frente na fic. Rs. Nem me fala, eu to xonadona pelo Emmett. *-* Emm, vem ser meu rusão particular. . #Ignora# É a carência. Rs. Momento terapeuta: Pois é. Eu sei que é dificil, mas eu me matenho forte. Rs. Ele falou comigo a uns dois dias atras no msn e tipo, eu fui bem normal com ele. E ele meio que sentiu. Disse que tava sentindo a minha falta e que gostava de conversar comigo e disse que queria ver a melhor amiga dele de novo e eu é claro, me fiz de desentendida. Rs. E cara, é bom dizer isso... quando ele falou comigo... EU NÃO SENTI NADA. Nada, nadinha. Eu finalmente esuqeci ele. Levou um tempo, mas esqueci. Rs. Eu já imaginava que você não teria essas respostas. Porque na verdade, quem tem é ele. Rs. Eu te entendo, sei que é dificil ignorar alguém que nós amamos. Mas não fica triste, fica pensando assim, no final quem está perdendo é ele e não você. E sim, todo o garoto devia ter um manual de instrução. Rs. Seria bem mais prático. Olha sobre isso... eu não sei porque EU desisto, mas você... Hum, você tem que ver o que é melhor para você. Eu sei que pe dificil mais tente analisar a situação friamente. Você acha que ele vai mudar? Se sim, vai fundo e corre atras dele. Mas se vocÊ acha que ele não vai mudar e não vai gostar de você por mais que você o ame... ai desista e parta para outra. Ok? É o melhor que posso te dizer. Eu não sei porque sempre gostamos dos bipolares, mas... isso doi. :( Queria não gostar de garotos assim. Rs. Claro que não tem amor. Eu vou te contar. Tipo assim, ele garoto biploar que eu tanto amo - sim, eu descobri a uns dias que eu não "meio" que gosto dele e sim o amo. - é meu primo. Mas tipo, ele sempre gostou de mim, desde pequeno. Pelo menos é o que a mãe dele, minha tia, me falava. Só que desde pequeno ele sempre me tratou muitooooo mal. Implicava comigo, me batia - quando eramos criança, ok? - e ficava sempre discutindo comigo e sempre me fazia chorar. E tipo, eu sempre achei ele muito bonito, porque ele é. 1.84 mais ou menos, olhos azuis, cabelo castanho escuro curtinho. Mas quando eu era criança ele vivia me excluindo de tudo e eu me sentia mal por isso. Eu só queria fazer parte das coisas, só queria brincar com todo mundo, afinal eu era uma criança. Mas voltando ao ponto... Eu nunca fui afim de dele nem nada, apesar de achar ele bonito, mas então quando eu tinha 13, ele me disse numa festa que gostava de mim e que só implicava comigo porque sabia que nós eramos primos e nunca teriamos nada. E tipo, eu fiquei em choque. E desde esse dia eu passei a sentir alguma coisa por ele. E eu pensei que talvez, talvez eu pudesse realmente ter alguma coisa com ele e olha só... Rs, eu pensei que depois disso ele me trataria melhor, mas não. Ele passou a ser mais grosso ainda, mais implicante e me ignorar mais. mas apesar dele viver me perturbando, eu via como ele me procurava com os olhos em algum lugar quando eu chegava. Ou então como ele sorria, mesmo que sarcasticamente para mim e como os seus olhos brilhavam. *-* Então... eu tô apaixonada por ele. O problema é que ele é um idiota, imbecil que vive me tratando mal. Mas mesmo assim eu não consigo esquecê-lo. E agora... ele enfiou uma estaca no meu coração. Porque? Bom, ele ta namorando. :( É, eu sei. Triste, mas eu vou superar. Eu sempre supero. E por mais que eu o ame tanto, muito mais do que já amei alguém um dia, nada dura para sempre. E essa dor no meu coração também não vai durar. *Levanta a poeira e dá a volta por cima* Adorei o loira de clinica de aborto. Foi maraaaaaaaaaaaaaa *-* Viu, te dediquei o ultimo capitulo e vou te dedicar esse agora. Rs. *-* Eu adoro você me chamando de autora e terapeuta predileta. Eu amei o preferidex. Vou adotar, ok? Rs. Ah, sobre a sua fic, me desculpa não comentar ainda. Eu ando meio sem tempo e agora vai começar as minhas provas, mas assim que terminar eu vou lá ler o resto da fic e comento. oK? Eu vou comentar bastante. Prometo! XD CAPITULO 15 AGORA, rs: Mais uma vez, me perdoe por não responder no outro. Rs. Tava muito atolada de coisas, nem deu. Rs. Que isso amor, você escreve muito bem. Só tem umas coisinhas que eu acho que posso te dar um toque depois - mas sem querer ser abusada, ta? Mas é sério, eu amei. Tipo, eu vou prometer que leio a sua fic assim que terminar as minhas provas. Porque eu realmente, realmente adorei ela, mas é que não tenho tempo. Rs. Nossa, sério? Qu bom que gosta tanto assim da fic. Rs. Tipo, eu também nunca vi alguém desmaiar por sangue, mas vindo da Bella tudo é possivel, né? Rs. Sim, o Edward realmente está estranho. Ele não sabe que ta sentindo e nem fazendo e nem falando. Rs. Pois é, filosofou. Mas não se empolga muito não. O Edward não "percebeu" exatamente. Ele fica tendo essas coisas e esses surtos, mas no final cntinua sendo um idota. Se prepare, ele ainda vai aprontar o próximo capitulo. Rs. Bom, não querendo te influenciar nem nada, juro, mas... Eu nunca em hupotese alguma torceria pelo Edward. Pelo menos não nessa fic. Ele é muito babaca para ter o meu apoio. Eu amo o Jazz, do fundo do meu tum tum, mas eu fui cativada pelo Emmett. E é por isso que eu torço por ele. GO Ursão, GO! Rs. Pois é, todos querem que ele percebe que a ama - se é que ele sente mesmo isso agora - mas nem sempre isso acontece. Vamos ver para saber como isso vai se resolver. Rs. Serio que você gostaria do final independente de com quem ela fosse ficar? *-* Por isso que eu te amoooooo! Bem feito mesmo. O Eddie ta perdendo a Bella pouco a pouco, ele que não abra o olho... O Ursão ta na área, Eddie. Rs. Nossa, ele já voltou ao normal com você? Caramba! Esse menino é mesmo bipolar. Parece alguém que eu conheço... Anyway! Bom, eu não sei. Vocês andam grudados novamente... é a ultima semana de aula... Bom, deixa eu te perguntar: Você acha que ele pode mudar e gostar de você ou que vocÊ esta se iludindo a toa? Faça como eu te disse lá em cima, analise friamente e responda isso a si mesma. Se vocÊ achar que sim, vocês tem uma chance, porque não? Mas se você acha que não, parte para a outra. Ain! Desculpa, sou uma péssima terapeuta, né? Mas é que infelizmente essa pergunta eu não posso responder por você. Eu estou dizendo o que EU faria na sua situação. Ok? Mas você tem que seguir sem coração. Por mais que clichê que pareça, ele sempre te ajuda. Nme sempre escolhe as coisas certas ou mais fácies, mas no final sempre te ajuda. Ok? Espero que isso tenha te ajudado, se não... Vai até o meu perfil aqui no FF e me caça no orkut ou no email, sei lá. Ai a gente pode conversar melhor, ok? Mas sinceramente, eu espero que tenha te dado um coselho bom e se não fic você tomar a grande decisão, que pelo menos eu tenha te dado "uma luz". Ok? Te amooooo muito Cat. Espero coversar com você também. XD Beijos minha leitora&conselheira&terapeuta preferidex! Ps: Adotei o & e o preferidex. Rs.

.

Obrigada a todas essas Cats, amo vocês!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	18. Capitulo 17

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

**

* * *

Capitulo dedicado á: **_Todas as minhas cats lindas que não me abandonaram um minuto sequer. Amo vocês! S2 S2 S2_**  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 17_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Desci as escadas super feliz. Sentia que hoje alguma coisa aconteceria. Alguma coisa que mudaria a minha vida. Claro que no momento eu não podia saber o quanto estava correta.  
- Bom dia, mãe. - eu a saudei. Ela sorriu pra mim e me entregou um pedaço de bolo de laranja.  
- Bom dia, meu amor. Fiz pensado em você. - Ela disse enquanto eu mordia uma fatia do bolo e suspirava extasiada. Isso é muito bom.  
- Obrigada.  
- De nada, mas você sabe o porque. - minha mãe se aproximou de mim e sorriu enquanto me abraçava. - Feliz aniversário, Bella.  
A abracei de volta sentindo o seu perfume doce de baunilha e me perguntei se algum dia iria me enjoar do cheiro da minha mãe. Mas a resposta veio automaticamente para mim. Nunca.  
- Bom dia... - me virei surpresa e dei de cara com...  
- Charlie? - perguntei incrédula.  
- O que aconteceu com o pai? Você engoliu no café da manha, Bella? - ele riu e eu sorri sem graça para ele.  
- Não, pai. Claro que não. É só que eu fiquei surpresa. Já faz quase um mês que eu não te vejo. Você está trabalhando demais.  
- Tudo bem, pequena. Você tem razão, mas eu estou aqui hoje e vou estar a noite também. - ele sorriu enquanto me abraçava e me dava um doce beijo na bochecha.  
- A noite? Porque pai?  
- Sua mãe não lhe contou? - olhei para Renée que só sorriu sem graça. Oh céus. Aí tinha!  
- Na verdade, eu ia fazer isso quando você chegou.  
- Hum... Ok. Então pode falar pra ela agora.  
- Hey! Vocês poderiam para de falar como se eu nem estivesse aqui? - fiz um bico enorme e Charlie sorriu.  
- Ah, propósito... Feliz aniversário, Bella.  
Ele me estendeu uma caixinha e eu fiquei me perguntando o que seria, mas logo que a peguei, percebi que era meio pesadinha.  
Desembrulhei o papel enquanto falava com Renée.  
- Então, mãe? O que você quer me contar?  
- Vou fazer um bolinho pra você hoje a noite. Não é bem uma festa. - Ela se apressou a dizer assim que fiz uma careta. - É só um bolinho pra você e os seus amigos. Ok?  
- Que amigos, mãe? - Perguntei irritadíssima.  
- Edward, Emmett, Jasper... - Ela piscou quando disse o nome dele e me pai me olhou atravessado. Ai, eu ia ouvir por isso. - E claro, Esme, Carlisle e os pais do Jasper, se eles puderem vir. É lógico.  
Dei um riso forçado. Acho que isso não ia ser muito bom.  
- E a Angela? - perguntei. Angie era a única amiga menina que eu tinha. Renée sorriu.  
- Ela também virá. Ah, aquele menino também.  
- Que menino? - torci o embrulho entre minhas mãos. Tinha ficado tão nervosa que nem tinha conseguido abri-lo ainda.  
- O Mike. Mike Newton, eu acho.  
Oh céus! Eu estava muito ferrada. Simplesmente porque Emmett, Jasper, Edward e eu acho que toda a torcida do flamengo odiavam aquele cara. O engraçado era que o Emm, o Eddie e o Jazz não concordavam em nada, mas os três se uniam fervorosamente para reclamar do Newton. Vai entender...  
- Hum, ok. - murmurei vencida. Sabia que minha mãe não ia ficar feliz se eu não concordasse.  
- Abra o embrulho Bella e vê se gosta. - olhei para Charlie e Renée sorrindo e terminei de desembrulhar o presente e  
OH MY GOD! Era um celular novinho de ultima geração. Sabe qual... Aquele que só falta falar com você e tudo mais. Ele é branco e rosa, todo delicadinho, touchscream, com email, internet, mp3 player, identificar de músicas e tudo mais.  
Eu sorri emocionada e me levantei para abraçar os meus pais.  
- Own, obrigada. Eu amei. é perfeito.  
- De nada pequena, foi o James que escolheu.  
James? Ele tinha tirado um tempo daquele hospital para escolher o meu presente? Talvez ele não fosse um irmão tão desnaturado assim quanto ele pensava. Sorri com o pensamento do meu querido irmão escolhendo o celular para mim. Ele é perfeito. Meu irmão, claro, mas o celular também.  
Tomei café na maior animação com a minha mãe e meu pai. Mas é claro que eles ficaram o tempo todo me perguntando se eu já tinha decidido se ia ou não, e a verdade: Eu não ia. Hoje era meu aniversário.  
Sim, meu aniversário. E eu já imaginava que passaria o dia com o Edward. Sempre fazíamos isso desde criança. E apesar dele estar sumido, sabia que ele não ia esquecer. De jeito nenhum.  
Eu sei, idiotice pensar nele depois de tudo que ele me fez passar mesmo que tivéssemos feito as pazes. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu ainda o amava e provavelmente amaria para o resto da minha vida. Claro que eu tinha Jasper e claro que eu também o amava, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não era tão intenso. Suspirei e tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça.  
O que eu estava tentando organizar na minha mente era que hoje é meu aniversário, provavelmente vou passar o dia com o Edward, a noite terei uma mini festinha com os meus amigos e depois assistirei filmes e mais filmes com o meu querido irmão. Como vou fazer ano que vem? Nessa mesma data ainda estarei na França. Não quero ficar lá, do outro lado do oceano, sozinha, no dia do meu aniversário. Seria triste demais. E eu nem saberia o que fazer sem as pessoas que eu amo. Emmett, Jasper, James, Angela, Renée, Charlie, Esme, Carlisle e Edward...  
Então eu decidi que eu não poderia ir. Não poderia deixá-los.  
Ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei na hora... Mas durante um dia inteiro, muitas coisas acontecem e algumas mudam as suas decisões.  
- Mãe, pai! Estou saindo. - eu gritei da entrada de casa, enquanto fechava a porta.  
Hoje o dia estava particularmente lindo. Céu azul, passarinhos cantando, nuvens fofas e claras, sol forte e radiante, borboletas voando no jardim do vizinho da casa em frente... Enfim, perfeito.  
Eu não me espantei de não ver nem Jasper nem Emmett ali. Eles tinham me avisado na noite anterior que não poderiam me levar a escola porque tinham treino cedinho no time de futebol.  
Confesso que fiquei meio triste, mas tinha que me acostumar a não vê-los. Afinal, se eu fosse para a França... E lá vinha eu pensando nesse assunto de novo. Eu não tinha decidido que não ia? Ou talvez eu fosse... Ai! Estou muito confusa ainda.  
Respirei fundo e olhei ao redor. Normalmente Edward passava aqui de manha, só pra ter a certeza se eu iria com o Jazz ou o Emm. E na maioria das vezes, eu ia, mas hoje não. Estranhei um pouco de não ver o Edward, mas como eu estava uns dez minutos atrasada talvez ele já tivesse ido para a escola.  
Seria uma longa caminhada, mas eu estava de bom humor por isso só ajeitei a mochila nas minhas costas e rumei para fora da vila.  
Eu tinha acabado de sair da vila, alcançado a rua quando ouvi o ronco de um motor atrás de mim. Nem precisei me virar para sair quem era. Só tinha um carro que eu conhecia que fazia esse barulho. E ele era um volvo prateado.  
Sorri enquanto me virava para encarar o garoto que eu amo dentro do seu carro.  
- Bom dia. - disse animadamente para Edward. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso para mim e eu fiquei mais feliz do que já estava.  
- Bom dia, Bella. - ele parou o carro ao meu lado e eu me debrucei na janela do carona para olha-lo melhor. - Perdoe-me por me atrasar. Acho que dormi mais que a cama.  
Eu e Edward rimos em uníssono.  
- Tudo bem, eu também me atrasei hoje. - Edward abriu a porta, deu a volta no carro e me abraçou.  
- Feliz aniversário, Bella. - eu o abracei com a mesma intensidade.  
- Obrigada.  
- Fiquei feliz por nenhum dos seus outros amigos poderem te levar a escola hoje. Eu faço questão de fazer isso.  
Agradeci mentalmente por não corar com freqüência, pois estava muito envergonhada. Edward abriu a porta do carro para eu entrar.  
- Madame...  
- Obrigada, cavalheiro. - ele fechou a minha porta e deu a volta no carro mais rápido que o normal e quando dei por mim, ele já estava ao meu lado.  
- Bella, comprei um presente para você. - eu franzi a testa e abri a boca para resmungar, mas Edward me cortou.  
- Não. Nem ouse dizer que eu não posso te dar um presente. Sou seu melhor amigo, não só posso como devo.  
As palavras melhor amigo ainda me davam pontadas no coração, mas eu já estava me acostumando a isso. Sorri para ele, incentivando-o a me entregar o que quer que fosse.  
- Feche os olhos. - ele comandou e eu prontamente atendi.  
- Muito bem, agora fique parada, bem quieta e estenda as mãos.  
Edward sussurrou isso tão próximo ao meu ouvido que eu involuntariamente me arrepiei.  
Uns cinco segundos depois, senti minha mão pesar com um pequeno embrulho que Edward tinha colocado ali.  
- Pode abrir agora. - eu abri os olhos e encarei uma pequena caixinha de veludo azul que descansava nas minhas mãos.  
- O que é isso? - eu perguntei desconfiada. Edward estava me dando uma jóia? Oh céus! Isso devia ter sido caro.  
_- Bella, para de matutar sobre o que é ou quanto custou e abra logo. Eu quero ver se você vai gostar. Eu mesmo que escolhi._  
_Sorri diante da animação dele e abri a caixinha._  
_Ali dentro tinha um lindo medalhão em forma de coração. A corrente era grossa e dava para ver claramente que a peça era toda de prata. O coração era lindo, esculpido perfeitamente e tinha algumas pedrinhas brancas que brilhavam incrustadas na frente dele._  
_Levantei os olhos já marejados para Edward, mas antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele se apressou a pegar o medalhão das minhas mãos._  
_- Aqui... - Edward disse abrindo o medalhão ao meio e me mostrando que ali tinha duas minúsculas fotos nossa abraçados. Eu me lembro quando tiramos essa foto. Foi no aniversário de Edward ano passado. Nós fomos passear no shopping e paramos numa cabine de fotos instantâneas e tiramos várias. Na época, Edward quis ficar com todas, mas aquelas duas foi a que eu mais gostei. Numa, eu e Edward estávamos abraçados, sorrindo. E na outra, Edward estava me dando um beijo no rosto enquanto eu sorria de olhos fechados._  
_- É lindo. - eu murmurei emocionada._  
_- Eu ainda gravei uma coisa aqui atrás para você._  
Então ele virou o medalhão em seus dedos e o esticou para mim.  
E o peguei com cuidado, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia quebrar. E olhei com espanto para o que estava gravado nas costas do medalhão.

**"B & E ... **  
**Para Sempre!"**

Eu fiquei tão emocionada que não consegui pensar em nada melhor para dizer além do óbvio.  
- Obrigada. Eu amei. Sério... É maravilhoso.  
- De nada. Ainda bem que você gostou. - Edward disse abrindo um sorriso que só poderia ser descrito como maravilhosamente maravilhoso. - Vire-se, eu vou colocar em você.  
Eu me virei e senti todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem quando Edward depositou o lindo e pesado medalhão no meu pescoço. Quando seus dedos, que estavam habilmente fechando o fecho do medalhão, roçaram levemente a minha nuca, eu percebi o quanto sua mão estava fria. Ele devia estar nervoso.  
- Pronto. - eu me virei rapidamente na intenção de dar um abraço em Edward, mas fui pega de surpresa quando percebi que ele iria fazer a mesma coisa. Antes que ambos pudéssemos parar, nossos rostos colidiram e nossos lábios se encostaram. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo e automaticamente me perguntei se Edward sentiu a mesma coisa.  
- Me desculpa. - ele murmurou se afastando de mim.  
- Tudo bem. - disse extremamente envergonhada. - Foi sem querer. - Edward, ignorando totalmente o momento constrangedor, se inclinou e me abraçou. Me abraçou tão forte, que eu achei que podia me desfazer nos braços dele a qualquer momento.  
- _**Feliz aniversário, minha Bella.**_ - ele murmurou no meu ouvido.  
Me arrepiei com a sua respiração, mas não me deixei levar pelas suas palavras. Edward sempre me chamava de minha Bella num momento especial, tipo: meu aniversário.  
Suspirei e me afastei dele sorrindo.  
- Obrigada. Mas então... Você vai me levar para escola ou não?  
Edward riu e ligou o carro novamente.  
- Estava tentado a te seqüestrar, afinal de contas... Hoje é seu aniversário. Mas acho que você gostaria de ir no ultimo dia de aula, não é?  
Sorri acenando. Eu queria ver a Angela, o Jasper, o Emmett. Mesmo que soubesse que iria ver todos eles a noite, na tal festinha. Grunhi audivelmente e Edward riu.  
- O que foi que está te preocupando?  
- A festinha... - disse miseravelmente. - que minha mãe esta organizando para mim.  
- Relaxa, Bella. Ela falou que somos só nós, a família e uns amigos seus. - eu bufei.  
Se eu contasse ao Edward que no meio desses amigos estava incluso Mike Newton, ele surtaria.  
Fomos brincando, conversando e contando piadas até a escola. Edward estava me fazendo rir de cinco em cinco segundos.  
- Chegamos. - nós descemos do carro e Edward andou abraçado comigo pela escola.  
- Você sabe que está todo mundo olhando e provavelmente eles vão achar que estamos namorando, né? - Edward deu de ombros e me respondeu indiferente.  
- **Eu não estou preocupado com isso.**  
- Bom, eu estou. E se o Jasper pensar alguma coisa?  
Edward bufou e me segurou pelos ombros enquanto me virava para ele.  
- Pare de pensar nesse garoto... - ele fez uma careta. - E relaxe. Hoje é o dia do seu aniversário.  
Suspirei pesadamente.  
- Tudo bem, mas seja mais discreto. - Edward sorriu e segurou a minha mão enquanto me puxava pelos corredores.  
Paramos em frente a minha sala. Infelizmente hoje, eu não tinha nenhuma aula com ele.  
- Tenha boas aulas. Ok? - eu acenei para ele e Edward me abraçou novamente, o que fez mais um milhão de pares de olhos se voltarem para nós. - Eu passo aqui na hora do lanche. Você vai ficar comigo no intervalo, não é?  
Assenti para ele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.  
- Claro. Até o intervalo.  
Então lhe dei as costas com um sorriso bobo no rosto e entrei na sala de aula. Emmett estava sentado ao fundo, ao lado de Jasper.  
Eu até tinha me esquecido que tinha essa aula com os dois.  
Quando eu os vi, meu coração se encheu de amor e alegria. Eu fiquei radiantemente feliz por estar caminhando na direção deles. Não sabia que sentia tanto a falta deles de manha.  
- Bom dia. - Disse me abaixando para envolver meus braços ao redor de ambos e abraçá-los. Emmett e Jasper apesar de meio sem jeito, corresponderam ao abraço passando seus braços ao meu redor. Ele riram e nós nos separamos.  
- Abraço coletivo logo de manha, Isa?  
Sorri para Emmett enquanto lhe estirava a língua.  
- Bom dia, Isa. - aquela montanha de músculos levantou e me esmagou num enorme abraço de urso. - Feliz aniversário, minha princesa.  
Todos nós rimos com a empolgação do Emmett, até mesmo Jasper. Este, logo após Emmett ter me soltado, também levantou e me abraçou.  
- Feliz aniversário, Litlle Bee. - então ele me deu um cálido beijo. Pude ver pela minha visão periférica que Emmett desviou o olhar e fingiu não se importar com isso.  
Nós ficamos sentados juntos, afinal essa aula era feita em trio. O que era muita sorte, diga-se de passagem. Porque se eu tivesse que escolher com qual dos dois me sentaria, ia acabar sozinha para não magoar ninguém.  
O sinal soou nos liberando para o intervalo. Jazz e Emm se levantaram rapidamente e se ofereceram para me acompanhar.  
- Não, obrigada meninos. Edward e eu combinamos de irmos juntos. Porque vocês não fazem assim... Eu fico aqui esperando o Edward e vocês vão indo na frente? - ambos arquearam as sobrancelhas para mim.  
**- Isa... - Litlle Bee...**  
Disseram juntos.  
- Gente, é sério. Eu prometo que vamos alcançar vocês. Eu vou falar pro Edward para lancharmos todos juntos. Ok?  
Eles me olharam meio em dúvida, mas concordaram.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Emm! - eu chamei quando ele já estava virando no corredor.  
- O que, Isa?  
- Pega um pedaço de pizza pra mim, ok? - ele acenou enquanto sumia com Jasper no meio da multidão de alunos que transitavam pelo corredor.  
- _Me procurando? _- A voz aveludada que eu tanto amo sussurrou no meu ouvido. Sorri automaticamente.  
- Na verdade, eu estava falando com o Emmett que acabou de sair daqui. - disse me virando a tempo para ver a careta que Edward fez.  
- Pensei que seriamos só nós hoje. - ele fez um biquinho e eu ri.  
- Desculpa, mas eu não posso largar os meus amigos. O Emm e o Jazz pediram para eu lanchar com eles hoje.  
- MAS...  
- Edward, vamos ter a tarde inteira para nós, esqueceu? - ele concordou e sorriu enquanto colocava uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha.  
- Tudo bem. Você está certa. Eu vou estar a tarde inteira com você enquanto eles só vão te ver a noite. - ele sorriu e me deu a mão enquanto andávamos até o refeitório.  
Agradeci mentalmente pelo corredor já estar vazio, senão eu teria que enfrentar milhões de olhares especulativos.  
-**_ Vamos Edward. Que tem um pedaço de pizza e dois pedaços de homem me esperando._** - Edward bufou rindo e balançou a cabeça descrente.

_- Por favor, não faz isso!_  
Nós começamos a escutar gemidos, fungadas e barulhos conforme passávamos por uma das salas. Edward e eu diminuímos os passos e nós aproximamos da onde vinha o barulho.

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Gostaram do capitulo?**

**Me desculpem a demora, mas é como falei na minha outra fic, não darei desculpas esfarrapadas.**

**Direi a verdade. Estava sem tempo, tinha o capitulo pronto, mas estava muito ocupada. MAS esse não é o real motivo por eu não postar.**

**Eu não estou nos meus melhores dias e para falar a verdade, hoje foi péssimo. Mas decidi postar para me sentir melhor.**

**Bom, sei que prometi uma supresa para Bella e uma decepção nesse capitulo, mas não deu.**

**Então... ficou ai a surpresa. A decepção fica para o próximo, ok?  
**

**Acham que mereço reviews?**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**21/12/2010  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

Pelo motivos que disse e NÃO disse acima, não vou responder todas as reviews uma por uma. Lamento. Mas eu realmente não estou legal, ok? Tentarei recompensar vocês e postar na segunda ou na terça. Mas não se preocupem, eu li e amei cada uma delas. Obrigada pelo carinho, de coração. Eu amo vocês. E se não for demais, gostaria de pedir que continuassem a mandá-las e perdoassem esse autora problemática. Ok? Beijos!

**Laa**

**Sah Cherry Bomb**

**Julia Miranda**

**Prihhh Montez**

**Gby 00**

**Ariel**

**Carol Francowicz**

**Twibelo**

**Lara Cullen sz**

**R. B. Evans**

**Roh Matheus**

**Viczanini**

**V. Keat  
**

.

Obrigada a todas essas Cats, amo vocês!

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	19. Capitulo 18

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 18_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

- Jake, eu te amo. Não termina comigo. Por favor... Eu... Eu faço qualquer coisa. - foi nessa hora que eu reconheci a voz da Rosalie.  
Hey! Espera um minuto. O Jake estava terminando com a Rosalie? Senti meu corpo enrijecer e olhei apreensivamente para o lado. Edward estava mordendo o lábio, com os olhos totalmente arregalados, mas mesmo assim sua expressão ainda era esperançosa.  
- Edward, acho melhor...  
- Shiu! Deixa eu ouvir o que eles estão falando, Bella.  
Então eu soube, meu dia ia pelo ralo abaixo.  
- Jake, você não entende. Eu não quero mais ninguém. Eu só quero você. Você! Eu juro, juro por qualquer coisa... Eu só estou com você e mais ninguém.  
- Olha só, Rosalie. Deixa de ser patética. Eu sei que você só está comigo. Também sei que você jamais me trairia. Que pessoa em sã consciência faria isso? - tive vontade de dar um tapa na cara dele para ele deixar de ser tão escroto. Eu sei que não deveria... Mas nessa hora tive pena de Rosalie. Pena por ela ser tão patética, exatamente como Jake falou, por gostar dele. Pelo amor de deus. O cara não gosta de ninguém a não ser ele mesmo.  
- Então... Porque? - podia ouvir o desespero na voz dela. - Porque você está terminando comigo?  
- **Simples. Porque eu não gosto de você. Alias, eu nunca gostei de você. Eu só estava com você porque você é popular e bom... Porque é gostosa. **- Rosalie fungou.  
- Eu não acredito em você! - Rosalie gritou. - Você me ama. Tem que amar. Todo mundo me ama. Porque você não?  
Senti Edward apertar a minha mão tão forte que perdi a sensibilidade dos meus dedos.  
- **Porque eu não amo. Nunca amei. Só queria te exibir, sei lá. **- o tom dele era tão frio que até eu me senti gelada. - **Mas qual o propósito de se amostrar uma beldade se todo mundo já passou a mão?**  
Ouvi o tapa que Rosalie deu nele ecoar pela sala vazia.  
- Você é um babaca, Jacob Black. E isso vai ter troco. Você vai ver só o que está perdendo. - Rosalie falou com raiva e senti o corpo de Edward tremer. Então logo depois Jacob gargalhou.  
- Claro, se você pensa assim... - então ouvimos passos pelo chão e eu me apressei a puxar o Edward dali.  
- Edward, rápido. O Jacob está vindo. Vamos! - eu sussurrei enquanto puxava o Edward pelo corredor. Aparentemente ele estava em estado de choque.  
- Bella, você ouviu isso? - ele perguntou meio que no mundo da lua.  
- Sim, Edward. É claro que eu ouvi. Agora mexa essas suas pernas senão o Jacob vai nos ver aqui.  
Edward piscou meio confuso e então me puxou pelo braço enquanto corríamos no corredor em direção ao refeitório.  
Assim que viramos no corredor, Edward me prensou contra a parede e olhou pra mim sorrindo.  
Eu já até sabia o que estaria por vir.  
- Bella, você viu o que aconteceu? Você viu também ou eu estou alucinando? - eu bufei e fechei os olhos com força.  
_Hoje não, hoje não. _Eu pensei fervorosamente, mas Deus não me deu ouvidos já que logo depois Edward me chamou.  
- Bella?  
- Sim, Edward. Eu ouvi tudo.  
- Ai, Bella. Ela está solteira agora. Ela está solteira. - então num súbito momento de felicidade Edward me abraçou e encostou nossas testas. Eu prendi a respiração enquanto olhava para os seus olhos verdes.  
Edward Cullen... O cara que amo. Porque ele tem que ser tão burro? Porque ele simplesmente não enxerga o que está bem na sua frente? Pensei e suspirei frustrada.  
Edward continuou me encarando e por um momento pensei ter visto algo em seus olhos, mas logo depois ele piscou e se afastou de mim me puxando pelo corredor.  
- Temos que comer algo.- ele murmurou ainda feliz.  
- Uhum. - eu disse desanimada. Meu dia tinha virado cinzento e sem graça.  
Entramos no refeitório e Emmett me saudou com um enorme sorriso enquanto apontava para o prato a sua frente. Ele tinha pego o meu pedaço de pizza. Tentei sorri igualmente para ele, mas ele mais do que ninguém sabia quando eu estava fingindo. Por isso, desisti e me joguei na cadeira ao seu lado. Me sentei entre Jasper e Emmett, e depois que Edward pegou seu lanche e veio se sentar conosco, franziu a testa para mim sem entender.  
Claramente ele queria que eu sentasse ao seu lado, mas eu claramente, preferia morrer a fazer isso no momento. Eu não queria nem olhar pra cara dele e ver toda aquela felicidade. Eu sei que quando você ama alguém deve ficar feliz por essa pessoa estar feliz, mas a felicidade dele estava me machucando... E muito. Preferia me preservar disso.  
- O que aconteceu, Isa? - Emmett sussurrou no meu ouvido para que ninguém pudesse ouvir, mas nessa hora, Edward olhou diretamente para mim e foi como se uma espada atravessasse o meu peito. Seu olhar ainda era feliz, mas agora estava confuso por estar deliberadamente o ignorando.  
Eu mal toquei na minha pizza e fingi deliberadamente que não tinha ouvido a pergunta do Emmett. Assim que o sinal soou novamente nos informando que tínhamos que ir para a aula, eu levantei - diga-se de passagem, apressadamente - e sai rebocando o Emmett para a nossa próxima aula.  
- Tchau, Jasper! Nos vemos na hora da saída, amor. - eu gritei enquanto saiamos do refeitório. Pude ver a cara de confusão do Edward e Jasper prendendo o riso por conta disso.  
- Isa, calma. Não tem ninguém nos perseguindo. - Emmett disse colocando uma de suas mãos no meu ombro quando alcançamos o corredor. Eu suspirei frustrada e parei.  
- Isa... - Emmett continuou já que eu nada disse. - O que aconteceu?  
Funguei e sem perceber estava chorando. Emmett passou seus braços em volta de mim e me levou para uma sala vazia para que ninguém no corredor me visse chorando.  
- Own, Isa. Não fica assim, por favor. Você sabe que eu não agüento te ver triste. - eu assenti, mas de alguma maneira não conseguia para de chorar.  
- Princesa... Me conta. O que aconteceu?  
Então antes que eu pudesse me frear, eu joguei tudo em cima do Emmett. O presente maravilhoso que Edward tinha me dado, a promessa que ele fez de passarmos a tarde juntos, a briga da Rosalie e do Jacob que escutamos, a cara de alegria do Edward e como nesse momento, eu estava me sentindo um lixo.  
- Own, Isa. Não fica assim. - Emmett me puxou para o seu colo me consolando enquanto eu estava plenamente consciente de estar ensopando a camisa dele de lágrimas. - Não se preocupe. A Rosalie terminou com o Jacob, e daí? Isso não significa que o Edward tenha alguma chance com ela.  
Levantei meus olhos e o encarei. Ele tinha razão.  
- É, não é? - Emmett riu da minha insegurança.  
- **Isa, você e eu sabemos que a Rosalie nunca vai olhar para nada ou ninguém além do seu próprio umbigo.**  
Nós rimos, Emmett secou as minhas lágrimas e voltamos para a sala de aula.  
Aula de história normalmente era um saco, mas como eu tinha essa aula com o Emm, tudo ficava mais divertido. Ele falava mal da matéria, criticava as roupas estranhas dos séculos passados e claro, fazia inúmeras piadas para eu morrer de rir.  
- Vamos lá, Litlle Bee... Se anima. - Jasper estava tentando levantar o meu astral enquanto andávamos pelo corredor rumo ao estacionamento. Aparentemente Emmett tinha se encontrado com ele e contado toda a minha patética história. Agora ambos tentavam me consolar, vê se eu posso com isso?  
- **_Eu to animada, não está vendo? _**- dei um sorriso super debochado. - _**Animação é o meu nome do meio.**_  
- Olha só, Jasper. Ela já está bem melhor... Está até fazendo piada com a nossa cara. - Emm resmungou do meu outro lado. Dei um tapa estalado em seu braço e ele 'fingiu' que doeu.  
- Ai, Isa. - revirei os olhos.  
- Falando sério. - Jasper disse enquanto secava uma lágrima que tinha escorrido do seu rosto de tanto ele rir. - Você ainda quer ir embora com aquele idiota ou quer ir com um de nós?  
Suspirei profundamente.  
- Acho melhor eu ir com ele. Afinal de contas, não posso ficar ignorando-o pra sempre.  
- Porque não? - Emmett e Jasper perguntaram em uníssono.  
- Simplesmente pelo fato de que combinei com ele de passarmos a tarde juntos. Fazemos isso desde de criança. Esqueceram?  
Eles balançaram a cabeça frustrados, mas não disseram nada.  
Chegamos ao estacionamento e vi Edward encostado no volvo, me esperando. Ele sorriu e acenou pra mim quando me viu.  
- Ta legal. Está na hora de enfrentar a fera. - Emm murmurou no meu ouvido. Foi inevitável eu sorri pra ele.  
- Tchau, grandão. Te vejo a noite. Te amo. - abracei Emmett e ele retribuiu me levantado do chão e me girando no ar.  
- Vou ficar aqui até vocês saírem pra ter certeza que aquele jegue não vai fazer besteira. - revirei os olhos e fui me despedir de Jasper.  
- Tchau, Litlle Bee. - ele disse me beijando docemente e por um minuto, eu me senti flutuar. - Vou sentir sua falta. Demasiadamente.  
- Tchau, Jazz. Também vou sentir sua falta. Nos vemos a noite?  
- Claro. - sorri e o beijei novamente.  
- Te amo.  
- Te amo mais. - ele sussurrou. Me desvencilhei de seus braços e andei resolutamente até Edward.  
- Bella, está tudo bem? Você esta com algum problema? - Edward me perguntou assim que cheguei até ele. Ele tinha sorrido pra mim, mas eu não retribui ao sorriso.  
_Eu estava cansada de fingir. Estava cansada de esconder pra ele o quanto eu ficava magoada com as suas ações. Eu só queria gritar. Gritar pra ele que SIM, eu estava com um problema. Definitivamente eu estava com um problema e que esse bendito problema se chama Edward Cullen. Que eu odeio quando ele faz essas coisas e faz eu me sentir a pior pessoa do mundo._  
**Eu só queria falar: Na verdade Edward, tenho um problema sim. Você. **O que será que ele faria se eu falasse isso?  
Resolvi chutar o balde de uma vez por todos e falar tudinho.  
- Na verdade Edward... - mas eu nunca terminei a minha frase. Porque naquele momento, Rosalie Hale veio gritando e correndo na nossa direção.  
- Edward, Edward. Ai, graças a deus você ainda está aqui.  
Bufei e revirei os olhos enquanto via aquele projeto mal acabado de ser humano nos alcançar. Me lembrei o quanto era conviniente para ela se lembrar corretamente do nome do Edward quando precisava.  
Olhei pra cara daquele palerma e vi que ele estava literalmente babando. Ah, pelo amor de deus!  
- Rosalie... - ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos e tentando arrumar a sua camisa que estava tristemente amassada. - Eu... Bom... Você quer falar comigo?  
- Não, com a minha avó. - eu disse em alto e bom som. Edward olhou pra mim me censurando. Bufei e fiz uma careta para ele.  
Rosalie, como sempre, me ignorou.  
- Claro que eu queria falar com você. Com quem mais seria? - ela piscou aqueles olhos de peixe morto para ele e adivinhem... O idiota caiu. Dê-me paciência senhor!  
- **Com qualquer outra pessoa, já que você nunca falou com ele.**  
- Bella. - Edward me censurou.  
- **Ah, Edward, vai a merda. Essa garota nunca gostou de você. E agora você briga comigo, justo comigo, pra defende-la. Você é um imbecil mesmo. **- eu explodi tudo na cara dele. Tudo que eu queria falar durante anos. Edward apenas me encarou chocado.  
- Da licença, coisinha. - a vaca mor falou pra mim. - Mas é claro que eu gosto do Edward.  
Nessa hora eu revirei os olhos ao mesmo tempo que Edward a encarava espantado e esperançoso.  
- Serio? - ele perguntou.  
- Claro. Alias, eu vim pra saber se você ainda quer sair comigo.  
Ta legal. Agora o meu queixo caiu. Rosalie Hale veio chamar o Edward para sair com ela. Mas então eu me lembrei. Ela só estava fazendo isso porque o Jacob terminou com ela e também porque, bem... Ela queria dar o troco nele. O que já era de se esperar. Mas ela tinha que fazer isso com o Edward? Foi então que me veio num estalo. Edward era o único na escola que ainda era idiota o suficiente para sair com ela. Respirei fundo e esperei ele dar a resposta a ela. Porque eu sabia a resposta que ele ia dar, estava escrito nos seus olhos e quando ele fizesse isso... Eu também daria uma resposta a ele.  
- Claro, claro. Quando?- Edward falou apressadamente.  
- Hoje a noite. - olhei para ela com um ódio mortal. Eu tinha certeza que ela sabia que hoje era meu aniversário e que eu passaria o dia com o Edward. Ela simplesmente queria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Eu e o Jacob. E como para confirmar isso, Rosalie piscou descaradamente para mim. Vaca!  
- Claro, Rosalie. - Edward disse calmamente. Rosalie sorriu e se inclinou para dar um beijo em seu rosto. Depois ela saiu rebolando enquanto falava por cima do seu ombro.  
- Sete horas, na minha casa. - olhei pra cara daquele idiota enquanto ele literalmente babava por ela.  
- **Edward Cullen, você é um babaca! **- eu gritei pra ele. E Edward olhou pra mim como se só tivesse percebido que eu estava ali agora. Coisa que eu tenho certeza que foi exatamente assim. Então ele xingou e levou a mão a testa.  
- Ai, Bella. Desculpa. Hoje a noite é seu aniversário. Me perdoa, mas ainda podemos passar a tarde juntos, não é? Então, depois, a noite eu saio com a Rosalie. Você não vai se importar, vai? Você pode me ajudar, né?  
Eu olhei pro cara a minha frente e me perguntei o que eu tenho na cabeça para ser apaixonada por ele. Sacudi a cabeça de um lado para o outro.  
- _**Desculpa, mas não posso. Agora estou com uma vontade incessante de te apagar da minha vida... Ou fingir que você nunca existiu. **_- Edward arregalou os olhos e me olhou confuso.  
- O que? - eu ri. Ri na cara dele. Então olhei ao redor e vi que o Emmett ainda estava ali e - óbvio - ria da cara do Edward enquanto eu gritava com ele.  
- To indo, Cullen. Tem gente me esperando que se importa muito mais comigo. - então eu dei as costas pra ele e sai rebolando.  
- Bella! - Edward gritou, mas eu o ignorei. _Se ele queria partir meu coração, tinha que ter ele primeiro, mas nesse momento... Eu o tinha reivindicado de volta._  
- É isso ai, Isinha. Não vou nem te perguntar que bicho te mordeu... A única coisa que vou te dizer é: Toca aqui garota, porque você arrasou! - sorri para o Emmett e o abracei, mas logo os risos se transformaram em lágrimas.  
- Eu estou com tanto ódio dele, Emmett. - Emm riu.  
- Hey! Isso é bom, pelo menos significa que você está se curando.  
Olhei interrogativamente para ele.  
- Como assim?  
- **Significa Bella, que o seu coração se abriu para sentir outros sentimentos sem ser o amor por Edward Cullen.**  
Eu ri e o abracei com mais força.  
- Acho que sim.

Passei a tarde inteira com o Emmett. Nós assistimos filmes, jogamos dama - Emmett me deixou vencer três vezes, ele disse que não. Que eu venci honestamente, mas eu vi ele mexendo uma peça várias vezes. - também jogamos banco imobiliário, twister - Nesse eu realmente ganhei. Emmett é grande demais pra ser flexível.  
Quando chegou a hora da minha festinha, eu subi para tomar um banho e o Emmett foi para sua casa fazer a mesma coisa.  
- Bella. - Edward estava sentado na minha cama e assim que eu entrei no quarto, levantou e veio até mim.  
- _Não quero falar com você._  
- Bella, por favor...  
- Por favor... O que? - Edward se calou. E pela primeira vez eu olhei para ele. Ele estava impecavelmente arrumado. Calça jeans desbotada, camisa preta, cabelos penteados - ou no caso dele, despenteados -, tênis da Nike. **Tradução: perfeito para sair com Rosalie Hale. **- Edward é melhor você sair. Vai se atrasar para encontrar a Rosalie. - disse com desdém.  
- Bella... - ele tentou segurar o meu braço, mas eu me esquivei.  
- **Não. Edward. Se você tem que ir, vai. Mas vai agora.**  
Então ele me olhou nos olhos. Claramente estava acontecendo um conflito dentro dele, mas eu preferi desviar o olhar a tentar descobrir o que era.  
Sem nenhuma palavra mais... Ele se foi.  
Não chorei como pensei que faria. Nem mesmo me importei. _**Era como se no lugar do meu coração... Tivesse uma pedra de gelo. Dura, fria e sem nenhum tipo de emoção.**_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Primeiro de tudo:**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODAS!**

**Que todos os deus sonhos se realizem, que vocês tenham muita paz, amor, alegria, felicidade, saude e sucesso e tudo que fizerem.  
**

**Agora... Gostaram do capitulo?**

**Me desculpem a demora, mas ano novo aqui em casa e sinonimo de baderna, e muito trabalhi. Rs**

**Para as Cats que me mandaram reviews super preocupada: Own! Eu agradeço a preocupação de vocês.**

**Mas não se preocupem, eu estou bem melhor e o meu baixo astral foi chutado por todos os meus personagens maravilhosos e claro, as lindas reviews de vocês.**

**Então, quem acha que o Edward é um idiota levanta a mão.**

**\O/ \O/ \O/ \O/ **

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**01/12/2011  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Respondendo as reviews: **

**.**

**Twibelo: Oi amor. Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Espero que curta esse também e claro, compartilhe comigo o ódio mortal ao Ediota. Rs. Bom... agora já sabe o que estava ocorrendo naquela sala, né? Rs. beijos!**

**Vic Zanini: Oi amor. Está tudo bem. Desculpa a demora, mas eu me justifiquei ali em cima. Rs. Beijos!**

**Lara Cullen - sz: Oi amor. Pois é, né! Meus pais podiam me dar um presente assim. Sem falar que... porque eu não tive um irmão mais velho igual ao James? *Desgraça* Pois é, eu tmabém não gosto de ficar sozinha, longe das pessoas que eu amo. Hum... interessante essa sua ideia. Mas não sei. Quem sabe, né! Rs. Pois é, essa foi a intenção mesmo. Ele dar um presente perfeito, mas... falhar miseravelmente na intensidade. Rs. Ah, quem sabe? Pode ter caroço, pode não ter. *Risada maquiavélica* Eu também iria querer um abraço desses. Rs. E caramba! Você QUASE acertou. É a Rose e o Jake, mas... não estavam se agarrando, né? Rs. Own amor, obrigada. Eu estou BEM melhor. Pode deixar, obrigada e um Feliz Natal para você também, apesar de mega atrasado, a intenção é boa. Rs. Beijos!**

**Carol Francowicz: Oi amor. Nossa! Obrigada por deixar reviews. Rs. Me sinto honrada com isso. Sim, o Edward foi lindo, mas ainda é burro. E muito como prova esse capitulo. O que eram aqueles barulhos? Acho que descobriu, né? Beijos!**

**The Vamps: Oi amor. Que bom que gostou. Acho que suas perguntas foram respondidas. Agora eu te faço uma: O Edward é ou não um idiota? Rs. Beijos!**

**Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi . Agora ta tudo bem. Não precisa ficar preocupada não amore. Acho que era uma depressãozinha por causa dos problemas que eu estava tendo no final de ano, mas agora estou bemmmmm melhor. Sério! Que bom que amou o capitulo. É rolou um selinho e um clima, mas como sempre... o Edward jogou tudo pelo ralo. Rs. Diria que Impolgante não é bem a palavra. Agitado talvez. Rs. Nunca me esqueceria de vocês. Mas pode deixar, agora estou dez. Rs. Beijos!**

**Baa Cullen: Oi amor. Sabe? Rs. Mas e aí? Acertou? Espero que sim. Mas se não... o que achou? Sim... além de ser "A" Tarde, vai ser "A" Noite. Rs. Beijos!**

**Gabi Barbosa: Oi amor. Ai tem mais para você. Desculpa a demora. Espero que goste. beijos!  
**

.

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	20. Capitulo 19

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 19_

**.**

**.**

**Edward PDV**

**.**

**.**

_"I Don't wanna I Love you_  
_In no kinda way, no_  
_I Don't want a broken heart_  
_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl" _

_"Eu não quero amar você_  
_Em nenhuma maneira, não_  
_Eu não quero um coração partido_  
_E eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido"_

**Broken Hearted Girl - Beyoncé**

Eu entendia que a Bella estava chateada comigo porque eu ia sair com a Rosalie no dia do aniversário dela, mas poxa! Nós passamos todos os aniversários, em todos os anos juntos. Mas hoje, especialmente hoje, Rosalie resolveu me dar uma chance. Eu simplesmente não podia jogar isso pela janela. Não dava.  
E como a Bella é minha melhor amiga, eu pensei que ela fosse entender. Eu realmente pensei, mas acho que me enganei. Já que ela brigou comigo, me xingou, me ignorou e me deixou falando sozinho. Caramba! Qual o problema dela? Pensei que fosse ficar feliz por mim. Fiquei a tarde inteira me remoendo, tentando entender porque ela ficou tão chateada e decidi que mesmo sem entender o motivo, tinha que pedir desculpa.  
E eu fui lá, fui pedir desculpas a ela. E o que ela fez? Me mandou embora. Ela simplesmente me falou pra ir. E quer saber? Eu vou mesmo. Não vou ficar pedindo desculpas a ela para ela me ignorar. Depois ela vai ver como foi infantil e finalmente vamos fazer as pazes. Eu espero, suspirei cansado.  
- Mãe, to saindo.  
- Edward, te certeza que você não prefere ir ao aniversário da Bella? - Desde que eu contei o que aconteceu para Esme, que ela está me perturbando para eu não sair com a Rosalie e sim ir a festinha da Bella.  
- Não, mãe. Essa é a minha chance. Além do mais, a Bella entende. Ela sempre entende no final.  
- O que me leva a perguntar... Até onde isso vai?  
- O que quis dizer com isso Dona Esme?  
- Nada querido. Divirta-se.  
Ela me jogou um beijo no ar e eu peguei a chave de casa enquanto batia a porta da frente.  
Ainda olhei para o corredor e vi Bella em pé, na sacada, olhando para as estrelas. Fazia uma bela noite hoje, mas algo me dizia que ia chover.  
Peguei o carro e dei a volta até a rua de trás. Conferi minha imagem no espelho. Estava bom. Sai do carro e toquei a campainha da casa da Rosalie. A própria me atendeu.  
- Você está cinco minutos atrasado. - ela falou assim que me viu.  
- Desculpa. Tive uns problemas em casa...  
- Tanto faz. Vamos logo. - ela disse me puxando para o carro. Abri a porta para ela entrar, depois dei a volta e entrei no carro.  
- Pra onde você quer ir?  
- Static. É uma nova boate que abriu aqui perto. Todo mundo já foi. Dizem que é ótima.  
- Uma boate? Não seria melhor irmos a um restaurante? - perguntei educadamente. Afinal de contas, era um encontro. Eu estava pensando em algo mais romântico, não uma boate repleta de gente estranha e suada dançando de um lado para o outro.  
- Eddie! Por favor. - assim que ela me chamou de Eddie, me lembrei da Bella. Só ela que costuma me chamar assim. Balancei a cabeça tirando essa imagem da mente.  
- Tudo bem. Vamos a Static.  
- Obrigada. - Rosalie disse segurando a minha mão e apoiando a sua cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu dirigia.  
Rosalie não falou nada o caminho inteiro, mas ela estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Resolvi não perguntar o porque dela ter me chamado para sair assim, do nada. também não queria saber da discussão dela com o Jacob. Só queria aproveitar que ela estava aqui, comigo.  
- Chegamos. - disse enquanto estacionava o carro no lugar - um estacionamento - perto da boate.  
Rosalie desceu do carro com toda a sua graça e beleza e todo mundo que estava na rua parou para olhar para ela. Sorri e passei meu braço por seus ombros. Então do nada, Rosalie se esticou e me beijou.  
Sim, ela me beijou. Na boca. E foi um senhor beijo. A língua dela estava brincando com a minha e eu estava amando a brincadeira. Até que eu ouvi uma gargalhada e a contra gosto deixei ela se afastar.  
Jacob Black estava na nossa frente. O que? Ele estava seguindo ela agora? Só porque eles terminaram ele se tornou algum tipo de ex-namorado obsessivo, é isso?  
- Você tem muita coragem de vir aqui. - ele falou pra mim.  
- Só porque você terminou com a Rosalie, não significa que ela não possa sair com ninguém. Eu não tenho medo de você me bater. - eu disse enfrentando ele. O que era uma baita mentira. Jacob é bem maior que eu e bom... Ele joga futebol americano. Ele ia me quebrar ao meio se quisesse. Mas eu não podia fazer papel de covarde na frente da Rosalie.  
Ela sorriu convencida para o Jacob e apertou a minha mão.  
- É, isso ai. Meu namorado não tem medo de você.  
Espera. Ela disse namorado? Gostei disso. Eu a abracei com mais força e esperei para ver qual seria a reação do Jacob. Ele apenas riu de novo.  
- Ah, por favor. Eu não estou nem ai pra essa garota. O que me admira é você, Cullen, sair com uma mercadoria usada e batida.  
Senti meu sangue ferver. Ele estava falando mal de Rosalie.  
- Jacob, seu... - Rosalie começou, mas eu a coloquei atrás de mim.  
- Se você não quer que eu acabe com a sua cara, não fale mal da minha namorada. - Jake continuou rindo, o que me irritou bastante.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu não vou mais falar dela. Vou me resumir a ter pena de você. - então todos aqueles garotos idiotas que estavam com ele começaram a rir. Ódio!  
Puxei Rosalie pelo braço e fui em direção a boate.  
- Eu estou prestes a ir lá fora e quebrar a cara daquele imbecil.  
Rosalie olhou a boate ao seu redor, depois suas unhas e finalmente olhou pra mim.  
- E porque não vai? - ela disse com desdém.  
- O que? Você não pode estar falando sério. - Rosalie bufou e me puxou em direção ao bar.  
- Esquece. Vamos beber.

Três horas. Era o tempo que eu estava aqui bebendo com a Rosalie. Ela me contou o quanto a sua vida é dura. O quanto as garotas tem inveja dela e tentam de qualquer maneira acabar com ela. Contou também o quanto ela foi ingênua por cair na lábia do Jake e como ele descartou ela como se ela fosse lixo.  
Eu estava muito chateado com isso. Eu sabia que ela ainda gostava do Jake, mas pelo amor de deus! O cara é um cretino, que não esta nem ai pra ela. Porque ela não desencana logo?  
Bufei pela milésima vez só nos últimos quinze minutos.  
- E me diz... Eddiiiiiiiieeeeeee - ela arrastou o meu nome durante várias silabas. - Porque ele não me ama? Porque você me ama, não ama?  
Ela se jogou em cima de mim e eu passei meus braços ao redor dela antes que ela caísse de cara no chão.  
- Claro Rosalie. Claro que eu amo. - ela sorriu contente e se levantou indo para a pista de dança.  
- Vem Eddie. Vamos dançar.  
Eu ri da forma como ela estava trocando os próprios pés. Olhei no meu relógio de novo. Dez e meia. A essa hora a festa da Bella já estaria terminando. Será que a Rosalie daria uma passadinha por lá comigo?  
Olhei de novo pra ela na pista de dança. Ela rebolava sensualmente até o chão e mesmo bêbada ela ainda é um pedaço de mal caminho. Sorri enquanto ela me chamava com um dedo.  
- Eddie, porque não vamos pra casa? - ela disse beijando a minha orelha. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo, mas automaticamente eu me lembrei de outra coisa.  
Os lábios de Bella. Os lábios dela se encostando brevemente nos meus. Foi uma sensação estranha. Não ruim, mas estranha.  
Balancei a minha cabeça e tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça.  
Bella é a minha melhor amiga e Rosalie Hale agora é minha namorada.  
- Claro. Você já está cansada? - Rosalie jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. E eu fiquei olhando sem entender.  
- Sim. Eu estou cansada. Muito...  
Ela me puxou em direção a saída e enquanto andávamos para o estacionamento, Rosalie me agarrava de todas as formas. Ela me beijava, me mordia, me beliscava, me lambia. Enfim, eu estava tendo sérios problemas em manter a linha de raciocínio.  
- Rosalie... - eu murmurei para ela quando ela me prensou contra a porta do carro.  
- Hum... - ela murmurou de volta enquanto beijava o meu pescoço.  
- O que você acha de passar na casa da Bella para darmos parabéns a ela? - os dedos de Rosalie que estavam apertando fortemente a minha blusa e os lábios delas que estavam em meu pescoço, se afastaram.  
- Você não pode estar falando sério... - ela disse descrente. Parecia que não tinha mais uma gota de álcool no seu organismo.  
- Na verdade... - minha frase ficou no ar quando Rosalie tampou a minha boca e esbugalhou os olhos.  
- Me diz que eu não estou vendo o que eu estou vendo. - ela murmurou chocada. - Aquele é o Jake?  
Eu tirei sua mão da minha boca e me virei na direção que ela estava olhando. E puta merda! Se era o Jake. Ele estava praticamente devorando uma garota em cima do capô do seu carro. Eu pisquei confuso e olhei para Rosalie. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela emanava uma fúria devastadora.  
- Ele está me traindo! - ela gritou. Eu tive certeza que o álcool tinha subido para o seu cérebro quando ela disse isso.  
- Rosalie, meu anjo. Ele não está te traindo. Vocês terminaram, esqueceu? Eu sou seu namorado agora.  
- Cala a boca! - ela gritou. - Cala a boca. Ele não pode ter me esquecido tão rápido.  
Então antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Rosalie saiu correndo e gritando em direção a eles.  
Eu, é claro, corri atrás dela. Quando chegamos bem perto, eu vi que a garota era a Victória. Espera! Ela não era amiga da Rosalie?  
- Sua vaca! Eu vou acabar com você. - Rosalie gritou e a garota se sobressaltou se afastando do Jake.  
- Rosalie? Mas que merda é essa...? - Jake perguntou confuso.  
- Como você pode me trocar por essa vadia? - Rosalie disparou.  
Eu cheguei perto deles e segurei o braço da Rosalie.  
- Ela bebeu demais. Não sabe o que está fazendo. - falei para o Jake. Ele riu.  
- Não me parece que ela não saiba o que está fazendo.  
Rosalie se soltou de mim e gritou com ele de novo. Ela tentou dar um tapa nele, mas ele segurou seus pulsos.  
- E você? Dizia que me amava, mas me trocou por esse idiota!  
Ele gritou com ela e Rosalie deu um passo para trás.  
Eu me aproximei dele e o empurrei.  
- Hey! Não fale assim com ela, seu imbecil. - Jake me deu um soco certeiro e eu cai no chão.  
- Não encosta em mim, seu babaca. - era a segunda vez, só hoje, que eu era chamado de babaca. Estava começando a achar que eles tinham razão.  
- Jake! - Rosalie gritou e veio até ele. - Para com isso.  
- Sai da minha frente. - ele urrou.  
Victoria, pelo que eu percebi, tinha evaporado no ar.  
- Jake, por favor... Vamos conversar.  
- Conversa com ele, sua vadia. - ele entrou dentro do seu carro e saiu cantando pneus. Rosalie começou a chorar convulsivamente.  
Eu me levantei do chão e caminhei até o meu carro.  
- Eddie, onde você vai? - ela perguntou me seguindo.  
- Pra casa. Eu já apanhei demais hoje. Talvez eu deva dormir.  
- Eddie, me desculpa. Eu... Eu bebi muito... Perdi o controle e... e... eu só queria entender porque ele me deixou. Ah, Eddie!  
Então ela se jogou em cima de mim e começou a ensopar a minha camisa com seu choro.  
- Shiu, Rosalie. Ta tudo bem. Vem. Eu vou te levar para casa.  
Eu disse enquanto passava o braço ao redor dela e a colocava dentro do carro.  
- Edward, eu não sei porque ele não me ama.  
Eu continuei a dirigir em silencio enquanto Rosalie murmurava coisas desconexas.  
- Edward, eu sou uma idiota por gostar dele, não é?  
- Eu sei que sou. Eu queria tanto gostar de você. Você é legal e nunca grita comigo. Porque não posso gostar de você?  
Eu sorri pra ela, mas a verdade é que ela estava uma bagunça. Seus cabelos bagunçados, seu rosto inchado de tanto chorar. No momento, eu só queria ir pra casa descansar e colocar gelo no meu nariz que estava sangrando muito. Com certeza, Jake o quebrou.  
Agradeci mentalmente quando chegamos a vila. Rosalie ainda ficava murmurando que ia esquecê-lo, que ia gostar de mim, que ia me recompensar por essa noite.  
Mas eu duvidava muito que em algum dia sequer ela pudesse me amar como eu a amava.  
Passamos pela casa da Bella e já estava tudo escuro. Olhei no relógio novamente. Onze e quinze. Ela devia estar dormindo, deduzi.  
Parei em frente a casa de Rosalie e ela me disse para entrarmos pelos fundos, pois seus pais deviam estar dormindo e ela não queria acorda-los. Fiz como ela pediu, andamos pela lateral da casa e eu a levei até a porta dos fundos.  
Tive uma grande surpresa quando cheguei lá. Jacob Black, em carne e osso, estava ali nos esperando.  
- Olha só, se você veio brigar... Pode esquecer. - eu disse me afastando dele. Jake me olhou por um momento, mas depois seus olhos se voltaram para Rosalie.  
Ela estava olhando pra ele de forma confusa.  
- Vim falar com você, Rosalie. Eu... Estava bêbado. Não sabia o que estava fazendo...  
- Eu não acho isso. A única pessoa ali que estava bêbada era eu.  
Ela murmurou a contra gosto. Era impressão minha ou ela estava com raiva do Jake?  
- Não faz assim, amor. Vamos conversar. - ele disse aproximando aquela mão cheio de dedos dela. Eu dei um tapa nela e Jake me olhou com muita raiva.  
- Não se meta, Cullen.  
- Claro que eu me meto. Ela é minha namorada. - Rosalie olhou para nós de um jeito estranho.  
- Nós não terminamos! - Jake gritou pra mim. Diabos! O que estava acontecendo com as pessoas hoje? Estavam ficando loucas?  
- Claro que terminamos. Você rompeu comigo. Lembra?  
Rosalie se manifestou novamente. Ela se colocou na minha frente ficando entre eu e o Jake.  
- Baby... - Jake disse com uma voz doce. - Vamos conversar.  
- O diabo que eu vou deixar você conversar com a MINHA namorada. - Jake partiu pra cima de mim, mas Rosalie o segurou.  
- Rose, se ele não for embora... Eu vou quebrar a cara dele.  
Jake falou entre dentes. Eu olhei para Rosalie.  
- Eu não vou embora e te deixar aqui sozinha... com ele.  
Rosalie se esticou e me deu um beijo rápido.  
- Pode ir Edward. Eu só vou conversar com ele. - arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. - É sério. Eu estou com você agora. Não vou ter uma recaída, prometo. Além do mais... - ela se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Qualquer coisa que ele tente, eu grito socorro. Meu pai tem porte de arma.  
Engoli em seco com essa informação e me senti mais seguro de ir embora. Assenti devagar para ela.  
- Tudo bem. Nos vemos amanha? - ela assentiu enquanto Jake bufava e revirava os olhos.  
- Rose, anda logo. - então ela se distanciou de mim e se espremeu na parede oposta a que o Jake estava para abrir a porta.  
- Pronto, já abri. Entra logo antes que os seus gritos acordem todos os vizinhos. - Jake passou por ela sorrindo e acenou pra mim.  
- Boa noite, Eddie. - ela me soprou um beijo enquanto fechava a porta da sua cozinha.  
Passei a mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Então olhei para o céu. Pequenas gotinhas de chuva começaram a cair pelo meu rosto. Eu abaixei o olhar lentamente e quando ele chegou na minha sacada, eu vi Bella. Ela estava parada na sacada do seu quarto, me olhando perplexa.  
Mesmo na chuva fina e a luz da lua, eu entendia o que aquele olhar significava. Eu ia escutar muito por essa pequena ceninha que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
Voltei para a rua e liguei o carro dando a volta no quarteirão e rumando em direção a minha casa.

**.**

**.  
**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Minha mãe havia me dado um vestido lindo. Ele era azul bebê e tinha alguns bordados prateados na sua saia. Seu busto era justo e abraçava a minha silhueta, seu comprimento era até o meio das minhas coxas e apesar da minha mãe me assegurar que estava perfeito, eu estava me achando nua.  
- Para de se esconder, Isa. Você está perfeita. - Emmett disse se aproximando por trás de mim e me dando um beijo na cabeça.  
Eu não tinha reparado até então que estava puxando incessantemente para baixo a barra do vestido. Sorri para ele.  
- Obrigado, Emm.  
- De nada, princesa. Trouxe um presente para você. - ele me disse carinhosamente.  
- Emmett, não tem neces...  
- Isa, por favor. Eu quero te dar esse presente. Você não pode recusar. - eu sorri e o abracei.  
- Tudo bem. E o que é? - Emmett que estava com um dos braços atrás das costas, abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e me mandou fechar os olhos.  
- Ok. Fechar os olhos. - murmurei vencida. Logo depois senti uma coisa grande e quadrada ser depositada entre as minhas mãos.  
- Pode abrir. - eu abri meus olhos rapidamente e me encontrei olhando para um álbum de fotos.  
- Um álbum de.. Fotos, Emm? - Emmett sorriu e acenou.  
- Abra, você vai gostar do que está ai dentro. - dei de ombros enquanto me sentava no braço do sofá e abria o álbum de fotos no meu colo. Emmett se sentou no sofá, bem ao meu lado.  
Olhei admirada para as nossas fotos. Eu e o Emm. Eu e o Jasper. Nós três juntos. Emmett, e meus pais. Eu e meus pais. Eu, Esme e Carlisle. Eu e James. Todos nós reunidos.  
Eram fotos minhas desde a minha infância até agora. Momentos preciosos que eu guardava com carinho. Percebi que não tinha nenhuma foto do Edward no meio daquelas... Espera.  
A ultima foto... Eu lembrava aonde tinha sido tirada. Foi num sítio onde eu, Edward e Emmett fomos. Nós devíamos ter uns seis anos.  
Nós três estávamos sentados num balanço de madeira, eu no meio e o Emm e o Eddie em cada ponta. Eu sorria feliz enquanto eles beijavam o meu rosto. Um de cada lado.  
Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu olhei para o Emmett sorrindo.  
- Own, grandão! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. - eu disse pulando no seu colo e enchendo o seu rosto de beijos. Emmett gargalhou.  
- De nada. Eu fiz para você se lembrar de nós quando for para a França. - ele abriu um sorriso deixando suas bochechas com enormes e fofas covinhas.  
- Emmett, eu não...  
- Eu sei. Você não sabe se vai. - Emmett disse imitando a minha voz. - Mas, Isa. Eu sei que você vai.  
Eu o abracei e decidi não discutir sobre isso.  
- Vou guardar lá no meu quarto, ok? - Emmett assentiu.  
- Vou estar te esperando aqui.  
Eu subi as escadas olhando aquela foto. A minha foto com ele e o Edward. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu sabia que ele dois, eram os dois irmãos da minha vida. As duas pessoas que eu teria pra sempre. Sorri e guardei o álbum na gaveta da minha escrivaninha.  
Então eu vi que o medalhão que o Edward tinha me dado, estava ali em cima. Eu o tinha tirado quando cheguei em casa depois que briguei com ele. Olhei para o medalhão mais uma vez.  
Decidi que não ia me importar com os outros, decidi que não ia me irritar, decidi que não ia brigar com mais ninguém essa noite. Então peguei o medalhão e o coloquei de volta no pescoço.

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Tudo bem? Como estão?**

**Alguém aqui está mega curiosa para o que vai acontecer? Se sim... levante a mão. \o**

**Espero que estejam gostando e espero de coração que vocÊs tenham tanto raiva do Ediota quanto eu. Sério... to quase colocando o Emmett para dar uma surra nele.**

**Mas... tudo tem a sua hora. Rs**

**Bom... eu tenho uma noticia não muito agradavel para vocês.**

Eu vou viajar... Vou para Curitiba. Eh! \o/

Só que eu vou passar um mês e meio lá. Eu devo voltar lá para o dia 25 de fevereiro.

O que com certeza é ruim para quem acompanha a fic e para mim, que apesar de estar lá me divertindo, vou morrer de saudades de vocês.

Mas... para não deixar vocês tãoooooo na mão... eu prometo vir aqui postar na segunda ou na terça.

Ai vou me sentir um pouquinho melhor por ter que deixá-las durante um mês e meio. Okay?

Me perdoem mesmo.

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**07/01/2011  
**

**Beijos de sangue e mordidinhas no pescoço de todas!**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

Me perdoem, eu estou meio sem tempo para responder as reviews porque estou correndo com as coisas aqui. E tipo... ainda tenho que postar em um milhão de lugares diferentes. Mas eu juro juradinho que li cada uma delas e amei. Então... vou agradecer as minhas Cats lindas aqui pelas reviews maravilhosas, okay?

**Gabi Barbosa**

**Sunshine: Tem muitooooooooooooooooooooo mais coisa. Rs**

**Taina Tamandua**

**Sah Cherry Bomb: Morrendo de saudades de tu, flor. *-***

**Vic Zanini**

**Carol Frankowicz**

**Ariel**

**Fanytah**

**Baa Cullen**

**Catiaeu: Seja muitissimo bem vinda! *_***

**Lara Cullen SZ**

**Laa  
**

Amo vocÊ demias. Obrigada, de coração, por todas essas reviews, comentários, criticas e tudo mais. O que move a fic e a minha inspiração... SÃO VOCÊS! I love you! S2 S2 S2 S2 S2 S2

.

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	21. Capitulo 20

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 20  
_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

_"I Don't wanna I Love you_  
_In no kinda way, no_  
_I Don't want a broken heart_  
_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl" _

_"Eu não quero amar você_  
_Em nenhuma maneira, não_  
_Eu não quero um coração partido_  
_E eu não quero ser a garota de coração partido"_

**Broken Hearted Girl - Beyoncé**

- Bella, você está linda. - Jasper disse pela milésima vez naquela noite me fazendo corar. Ele tinha um dom para fazer essas coisas.  
- Obrigada. - respondi timidamente. Eu estava sentada a mesa, entre ele e Emmett, de mãos dadas com ambos e esperando a minha mãe cortar o bolo.  
Tínhamos cantando parabéns a pouco e adivinhem! James chegou bem mais cedo do plantão para celebrar comigo.  
Ele me abraçou forte e apertado enquanto me enchia de beijos e dizia que eu ia ser muito feliz. Ele me desejou muito paz, amor, alegrias e felicidades na minha vida. Mas eu já tinha tudo isso só de tê-lo ali ao meu lado. Ele estava cansado, dava para ver então eu disse a ele que depois que cantássemos parabéns e cortássemos o bolo, ele estava liberado para dormir.  
- Mas Bella e a nossa sessão de cinema? - eu sorri para ele.  
- Não se preocupe, James. Eu estou cansada também. Além do mais não estou em clima para sessões de cinema. Que tal amanha?  
James arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.  
- Vamos conversar amanha.  
- Tudo bem . - eu o assegurei.  
E agora, aqui estávamos nós, comendo um delicioso bolo de chocolate enquanto conversávamos e falávamos besteiras.  
Depois disso, ajudei minha mãe a levar os pratos para a cozinha, mas ela não me deixou lava-los. Ao contrario disso, Esme resolveu ajudá-la.

- Até amanha, Litlle Bee. - Jasper disse se inclinando contra mim e me dando um beijo demorado. Nós estávamos na minha varanda. Eu, encostada no batente da porta, Jasper com as mãos espalmadas na parede ao meu lado.  
Agora eu já não estava tão preocupada com Charlie me pegar ali e matar o Jasper. Eu os tinha apresentado na festa e Charlie tinha ficado extremamente impressionado com a educação e elegância de Jasper. **Tradução: ele aprovaria se nós começássemos a namorar.**  
Jazz se separou letamente de mim, mas permaneceu com a testa encostada a minha. Nossas respirações estavam irregulares e ambos sorriamos.  
- Ate amanha, Jazz. - ele me deu mais um ultimo beijo e saiu sorrindo. Eu ainda estava abraçada ao presente que ele tinha me dado, por isso fechei a porta devagar e cheirei o coração de pelúcia. Ele era vermelho sangue e tinha um enorme EU TE AMO escrito em dourado no meio dele. Mas o mais importante de tudo... _Ele tinha o cheiro do Jasper._  
Subi correndo até o meu quarto e o coloquei cuidadosamente em cima da minha cama. Eu o arrumei ao lado do meu travesseiro e desci novamente para me despedir do Emmett e Esme.  
- Isa, boa noite. Durma com os anjinhos e pense na sua decisão.  
Emmett piscou para mim e eu soube que ele estava falando sobre eu ir ou não para a França. Sorri pra ele, mas não disse nada.  
- Bella, meu amor. Boa noite. - Esme disse se aproximando e me dando um beijo na testa. - Que deus te conserve essa garota linda e especial.  
Sorri para ela e a abracei.  
- Obrigada, Esme.  
Eu os levei até a porta, Emmett me esmagando num enorme abraço de urso e Esme rindo da cena.  
Assim que eles saíram, o cansaço me atingiu e foi assim que me joguei no sofá que percebi uma coisa.  
- Mãe! - eu chamei. Ao mesmo tempo que ela me respondia da cozinha. Caminhei lentamente até lá.  
- Mãe, porque a Angela e o Mike não vieram a festa?  
Minha mãe sorriu e foi O sorriso.  
- Bom... Eles tinham um encontro. - eu franzi a testa.  
- Ambos tinham um encontro hoje? - minha mãe riu.  
- Ai, Bella. Não. Eles dois tinham um encontro. Juntos.  
Eu olhei para minha mãe e ambas caímos na gargalhada.

Eram onze horas. Eu estava deitada na minha cama, fingindo que dormia. Apesar de eu estar super cansada simplesmente não conseguia fechar os olhos enquanto eu soubesse que Edward não tinha chego com a vaca odiosa da Rosalie Hale.  
Eu ainda estava com a roupa da festa. Digo, o meu vestido azul bebê. Não é como se eu não tivesse tomado banho nem nada do tipo. Eu simplesmente tomei banho, mas coloquei a mesma roupa. Pode parecer idiotice, mas queria que Edward me visse com ela.  
Argh! E aqui estava eu pensando em Edward Cullen.  
Eu comecei a me xingar mentalmente quando ouvi uma discussão do lado de fora.  
Que raio de barulho era esse? Eu não conseguia entender o que era. Eu só ouvia alguns zumbidos e vozes meio abafadas. Levantei a minha cabeça do travesseiro e olhei no relógio.  
Onze e quinze. Será que eram eles?  
Dei um pulo da cama e corri para a sacada. O que era totalmente inútil já que eu não poderia ver a entrada da casa da Rosalie. Mas eu acho que deus foi bonzinho e decidiu ter pena de mim hoje. Porque eles dois tinham decidido entrar pela porta dos fundos e estava prestes a comemorar quando eu vi o que estava acontecendo. Era o Edward abraçando a Rosalie e... o Jake? Ele estava gritando alguma coisa, mas eu estava longe demais para ouvir ou entender o que era.  
Mas eu vi claramente quando a Rosalie se esticou e beijou o Edward. Aquela vaca beijou o Edward? Oh senhor, me segura! Senão eu vou voar em cima dela.  
_E sabe o pior? Ela abraçou e beijou o Edward. O Edward!_  
_Mas entrou na casa dela com o Jacob. **V-a-c-a!**_  
Eu vi quando Edward olhou pro céu. Será que aquele idiota estava agradecendo por ter saído com ela ou ele estava pedindo ajuda a Deus? Bom, qualquer que seja o caso...  
Ele é um idiota. Fatão!  
Esperei até seus olhos repousarem em mim e então dei aquele olhar. Aquele, você sabe,_ "Vamos conversar e você não tem de maneira alguma escapatória"._  
Vi Edward voltar por onde veio, a lateral da casa da Rosalie ameba. Desci as escadas de casa correndo e agradeci mentalmente por não tropeçar em nada. Senão eu iria acordar os meus pais e o James e eles não ficariam nada felizes de me ver correr até a casa do vizinho a essa hora para dar um sermão em Edward.  
Percebi que estava chovendo assim que botei o pé pra fora de casa. Claro que eu já tinha visto isso antes, mas lá na sacada estava só chuviscando, mas agora estava caindo uma senhora chuva. Do tipo torrencial mesmo.  
Eu corri em direção a entrada da casa do Edward. Ela tinha um pequeno telhadinho, talvez eu conseguisse me proteger ali. Mas não adiantou muita coisa já que eu corri pela chuva e bom, o meu vestido novinho ficou ensopado.  
Uns segundos depois, Edward estacionava o volvo na sua calçada. Ele saiu de lá de dentro correndo. Os seus tênis fazendo splash! Nas poças de água no chão. Eu ri da cena enquanto via seus cabelos acobreados e bagunçados ficarem completamente molhados.  
- Bella, o que veio fazer aqui? - ele perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo assim que me alcançou.  
- **Eu vim falar com você. **- eu falei fazendo uma careta. Isso não era óbvio? De repente, o medalhão que ainda estava no meu pescoço começou a pesar e ficar frio. Como se chuva tivesse sido a responsável por isso.  
- Não seja absurda. Está caindo uma chuva enorme. Você está ensopada... - ele disse perdendo o seu olhar pelo meu corpo. Ele piscou por uns segundos. - Vai pra casa, Bella. Você pode pegar uma gripe.  
- **Então você está preocupado comigo agora? **- eu joguei na cara dele. Vi Edward fechar os olhos e por um momento pensei que poderia te-lo magoado. Mas depois eu pensei, _**QUE SE DANE!**_  
Edward chegou pra frente, entrando bem debaixo da luz da sua varanda, que graças a deus! estava acesa. Então eu pude ver.  
Seu nariz estava enorme, roxo e sangrando.  
- Bella, não é...  
- Edward! - eu o cortei. - Pelo amor de deus! O que houve com seu nariz? - eu disse esticando a mão para toca-lo mas Edward me afastou. Fiquei ressentida.  
- Não toque. Está doendo. - cruzei os braços para ele.  
- Edward, o que aconteceu com você?  
- Bella... **Eu... Eu apanhei do Jacob.**  
Eu sei que não deveria, eu sei. Mas foi mais forte que eu. E que se dane mesmo! Porque hoje é meu aniversário... Então eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. Então eu puxei todo o ar que podia e...  
Gargalhei. Gargalhei com muita intensidade.  
- Bella, isso não é engraçado! - Edward reclamou.  
- **É sim. **- disse apontando um dedo pra cara dele. - _**Isso é pra você deixar de ser idiota e parar de correr atrás de uma garota que não quer nada com você.**_  
Edward me olhou com um ódio tão grande naquela hora, que eu senti meu coração se despedaçar.  
- **Cala boca, Bella! Cala a boca! Você acha que sabe de tudo? Pois não sabe. Você não sabe de nada. **- eu prendi a respiração por um minuto, mas depois a soltei em tudo que eu queria dizer a ele.  
-** Você é um idiota, Edward Cullen. É, foi e sempre vai ser um idiota! Você acha que Rosalie perfeitinha Hale algum dia na patética e ridícula vidinha dela vai olhar pra você? _POIS EIS A REALIDADE: ELA NÃO VAI!_**  
Edward segurou meus pulsos ferozmente já que eu estava pontuando cada frase com um cutucão no seu peito.  
- _Cala boca, Bella! Só pra você saber, eu e Rosalie Hale **ESTAMOS NAMORANDO. OK?**_  
- _Ah claro. _**E isso explica o porque dela ter entrado na casa dela com o Jake e não com você. **_Mal começou a namorar e já é corno. Se toca Edward. Veja como está sendo patético._  
- **_Eu? Patético? Patética é você que não tem ninguém... Não é amada por ninguém e fica ai colocando areia no relacionamento dos outros! _**- eu me afastei dele como se ele tivesse me estapeado.  
Edward me olhou de um jeito que eu nunca vi ele olhar na vida. Ele me olhou com pena. Mas antes mesmo dele abrir a boca para se desculpar, eu rebati.  
- **Eu não sou amada? Eu? Eu tenho o Jazz e eu tenho o Emmett. Eu não preciso sentir inveja de uma ameba loira e de um idiota igual a você.** - a fúria voltou para os olhos de Edward.  
- _Ah é? Então porque você está aqui, hein Bella? Porque está aqui na porta da minha casa?_ - eu juro que tentei. Eu tentei mesmo segurar. Eu sabia que não era o melhor momento ou o certo para falar isso, mas simplesmente saiu.  
_- **Porque eu te amo, seu estúpido, idiota e ignorante. Será que você é tão burro que não consegue ver o que o meu coração grita todos os dias, todas as horas desesperadamente?**_  
Edward ficou ali, em pé, em frente a mim na chuva. Sua boca ainda aberta pelo que quer que fosse que ele ia falar. Mas nenhum som saía. E quanto mais eu olhava pra ele, mas frio eu sentia.  
- Edward, pelo amor de deus! - eu passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos. Estava nervosa. Anos e anos ensaiando essa fala e quando eu finalmente crio coragem para fala-la, ele não diz nada. Eu tinha imaginado qualquer reação, menos o silencio. - **Será que você não vê? Não vê que ela não te merece? Sou eu, Edward. Sou eu, sempre fui eu que estive com você. Sempre.**  
Eu dei um passo a sua frente, e ele não se moveu. Encarei isso como um incentivo e parei quando estava frente a frente com ele.  
Edward estava me olhando nos olhos.  
- _**Edward, eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. E eu acho que eu vou te amar a minha vida inteira. Porque você não pode perceber que é comigo que você deve ficar? Comigo Edward! E com mais ninguém.**_  
Então eu coloquei a mão no seu ombro e me inclinei. Eu fui chegando cada vez mais perto do seu rosto e Edward só me olhava hipnotizado. Eu fechei meus olhos quando meus lábios iam encostar nos seus, então...  
- **_Bella, VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA! _**- ele gritou e me afastou como se eu fosse uma leprosa ou algo assim.  
Eu olhei pra ele magoada.  
- Edward... - eu tentei encostar no seu braço, mas ele se esquivou e me olhou... Com nojo? Com repulsa? Com decepção? Era isso?  
- _**Sai daqui, Bella. Sai daqui agora!**_ - ele gritou tão alto comigo que eu pensei que tinha ficado surda.  
Então, antes que eu pudesse registrar isso, percebi que corria. Corria o mais rápido que eu conseguia de volta pra minha casa.  
Minha cabeça doía, meu corpo reclamava de frio e minha mente gritava coisas do tipo:_ "Idiota, burra e besta!"_  
Mas a única coisa que me importava no momento era o meu coração. O coração que Edward Cullen tinha roubado de mim e esmagado até não sobrar nada.  
Então uma frase me veio a mente:** "Creio que as cicatrizes que você deixou em mim ainda doem e vão doer sempre que você se aproximar."**  
E foi naquele momento, subindo a escada da minha casa chorando e me despedaçando por Edward Cullen, e sentindo aquele estúpido medalhão queimar minha pele com o frio, que eu tomei duas decisões. **A primeira, **eu nunca, nunca mais deixaria ele se aproximar de mim. **E a segunda, **eu mudaria a minha vida radicalmente. **Amanha eu iria para a França.**

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Tudo bem? Como estão?**

**Então, meus amores, isso aqui está pegando fogo, não?**

**Alguém aqui além de mim está quErendo matar o Edward? Se sim, levantem a mão. \o/**

**Bom... eu vou viajar amanha as sete da manha, mas... se der um posto lá de Curitiba, okay?**

**Mas não posso prometer nada.**

**Quero muitas reviews, tudo bem?  
**

**Quero saber a opinião de vocês, o que acham. Tudooooo. Por favor, me falem.**

**É importante para mim sabre o impacto que esse capitulo teve em vocês.**

**Podem deixar que eu lerei e responderei as reviews assim que puder.  
**

**X.X.X  
**

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**14/01/2011  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

**Obrigada as lindas Cats que deixaram reviews. Eu prometo responder na próxima. É que eu to na correria aqui hoje para viajar amanha, okay? Amo vocês. **

**Sah Cherry Bomb**

**Gabi Barbosa**

**Louzi**

**Baa Cullen**

**Carol Frankowicz**

**Prihhh Montaz**

**Taina Tamandua**

**Vic Zanini**

**Lara Cullen - sz  
**

Então minhas cats lindas, eu mereço uma review ou não? Espero que sim. Conto com todas para me dizer o que acharam do EdBurro. Ok? Lembrem-se, não precisa ter conta para comentar aqui. Tudo bem? Por isso... me façam feliz e deixem uma review!

Sweets Kisses & Bloodys Bites!

.

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	22. Capitulo 21

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 21  
_

**.**

**.**

**Edward PDV**

**.**

**.**

First off i can't keep a promise

I'm no one to coult on at all

Add on that i´m a coward

Tôo scared to return your calls

.

Primeiro de tudo, não consigo manter uma promessa

Não sou um cara com quem se pode contar

Some a isso o fato de eu ser um covarde

Medroso demais para retornar suas ligações

Bigger - Backstreet Boys

Acordei pela manha e minha cabeça latejava. Eu sabia que não devia ter bebido tanto com a Rosalie. Sorri ao lembrar da loira escultural que agora era a minha namorada. Botei um pé de cada vez para fora da cama e lutei contra a enorme vontade de voltar a dormir.

Hoje era o primeiro dia de férias e eu queria aproveitar. Espreguicei-me com vontade e caminhei lentamente até a janela. Abri as cortinas e contemplei o lindo sol que estampava o céu.

Olhei para a sacada a minha frente. Estranho... A essa hora da manha - olhei para o relógio apenas para confirmar que eram dez horas - Bella já deveria estar acordada.

Bella... Imagens começaram a passar pela minha cabeça. Levei a mão aos olhos. Não podia ser real...

Não podia... Foi um pesadelo. Tem que ter sido...

Relembrei umas vinte vezes a cena na minha mente.

Bella... Eu... A chuva... A declaração... Ela tentando me beijar... Eu a afastando... Ela indo embora chorando...

Oh céus! Eu sou um monstro! O que eu tenho na cabeça?

Bella... Ela... Nunca mais iria querer falar comigo.

Eu tinha magoado a minha melhor amiga. Porque eu tinha feito isso? Porque tinha sido tão estúpido com a Bella?

Eu queria acreditar que era porque tinha bebido muito e também porque estava irritado com toda aquela situação da Rosalie e do Jacob, mas a verdade era que eu agi daquele jeito por outro motivo. Sacudi a cabeça exasperado e abri as portas da minha sacada. Eu tinha que pedir desculpas a Bella.

Quando eu pulei para a sua sacada, acabei escorregando e fazendo um barulho enorme quando cai sentado de bunda no chão.

Mas Bella não apareceu fazendo um escândalo por eu ter pulado pra ali. Ela nem mesmo gritou de dentro do quarto para eu ir embora. Levantei rapidamente e fui até a sua porta. Ela sempre estava aberta, mas não dessa vez.

Dessa vez ela estava trancada e as pesadas cortinas de veludo azul fechavam toda e qualquer possibilidade de eu espiar do lado de dentro.

- Bella, por favor... - eu sussurrei com a testa colada a porta. - Eu quero falar com você. - suspirei fundo e esperei algum barulho. Pelo menos um grito, passos, sei lá, alguma coisa. Mas nada veio.

- Bella... Me perdoe. Eu... Eu não sei te explicar porque fiz aquilo, eu... Só preciso te ver. Por favor, me deixe entrar.

Ouvi barulhos de passos dentro do quarto e depois a porta foi fechada gentilmente. Ela não queria que eu soubesse que ela estava ali o tempo todo, me ouvindo?

Franzi a testa e pulei de volta para o meu quarto. Se ela não queria me ouvir, talvez eu devesse tentar vê-la. Nem que eu tivesse que passar o dia inteiro na sua porta, implorando por atenção... Eu faria. Faria qualquer coisa para que ela me perdoasse.

Porque Bella era a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci, não podia deixa-la. Nunca. Não poderia deixar que ela saísse da minha vida.

Comecei a descer os degraus da escada pensando longe. Pensando no que eu diria a ela. No que eu diria a Bella.

Bella, a minha doce e melhor amiga. Bella, o meu porto seguro. Bella, a garota engraçada, tímida e bonita que sempre me entendia. Bella, a ultima pessoa na face da terra que eu deveria magoar, mas a primeira que eu espatifei o coração.

Oh céus! Eu sou tão odioso.

Estava tão distraído que só notei que era o Emmett na cozinha ao invés da Esme quando ele derrubou uma panela.

- Bom dia... - murmurei pensando longe. Queria ver Bella. Estava com uma necessidade louca de vê-la.

- Acordou? - Emmett perguntou sem nem mesmo se virar para mim. - Pensei que fosse dormir até a tarde já que se embriagou com Rosalie Hale ontem a noite. - notei o tom acusador da sua voz e tive certeza de que Bella havia lhe contado algo.

Suspirei. Então me sentei a mesa para tomar café.

- Onde está Esme? - perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Na casa da Isa. Ela está ajudando Renée a arrumar tudo.

Franzi a testa. Arrumar tudo o que?

- Arrumar tudo? - diante da minha confusa indagação, Emmett finalmente virou-se para me encarar. Um sorriso preguiçosamente debochado e sombrio brincava no canto do seu rosto.

- Oh! Então você ainda não sabe? - franzi mais ainda a testa se é que isso era possível. Emmett riu.

- Emmett! Faça o favor de me contar logo o que é. - disse com raiva.

- O que? Agora vai ficar preocupado com a Isa...?

- Isa? O que aconteceu a Bella? - cortei-o no meio da frase. Levantei-me rapidamente, mas para minha total surpresa, Emmett gargalhou.

- Nada. Ela está maravilhosamente bem comparado ao que você fez com ela ontem. - isso doeu, mas eu suspirei aliviado por Bella estar bem.

- Então...

- Ela passou aqui e deixou isso pra você antes de ir. - Emmett me jogou um envelope que eu nem tinha percebido estar nas suas mãos. Tomei-o para mim antes que chegasse ao chão.

- Ir para onde?

- Se ocupe com o envelope, Edward. - então ele voltou a lavar a louça e me ignorou totalmente.

Meus dedos tremiam enquanto eu colocava o envelope em cima do balcão da cozinha. Ele era pesado e do lado de fora estava escrito com a caligrafia perfeita e floreada de Bella: "Para o Edward." Estremeci. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que isso não era uma boa coisa. Definitivamente não.

Abri o pesado envelope e deixei cair ali de dentro o cordão que havia dado a Bella e um singelo cartão. Eu tomei o cordão entre as mãos. A prata do cordão estava extremamente fria e queimava os meus dedos. Eu não sabia o que isso significava, mas não podia ser boa coisa. Eu peguei o singelo cartão e comecei a lê-lo.

"_Edward..._

_Pensei diversas vezes em como lhe escreveria isso, mas decidi que manter a frieza seria melhor para ambos._

_Bom, como pode ver, estou lhe devolvendo o cordão que me deu. Eu não preciso mais dele. Na verdade, queria lhe agradecer pela noite passada. Se não fosse isso, provavelmente eu ainda estaria me humilhando em frente a sua porta. Espero que desfrute da companhia de Rosalie. **Vocês tem muito mais em comum do que eu imaginava. **Bom, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não que eu tenha alguma pretensão de que isso aconteça, mas... Finalmente tomei coragem e decidi aceitar o intercambio na França! Vou passar um ano e meio fora. Mas quero que saiba que a nossa amizade **acabou**. Dito isso, só há uma maneira de me despedir..._

_**Adeus**, Isabella."_

Eu encarei aquele pedaço de papel entre os meus dedos e uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto. Estava tentando entender o significado de todas aquelas palavras. Claro que eu sabia perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer, eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Era surreal demais para mim.

A Bella tinha ido embora? Ela tinha me deixado? Isabella? Eu nunca a vi ser tão fria comigo. Ela não era mais minha amiga? Ela... Ela... França? Um ano? Intercambio?

Mas que merda era essa? Como eu não sabia disso? Sequei o meu rosto e encarei o Emmett. Ele já tinha terminado a louça e agora me olhava com ódio.

- O que é isso? - perguntei idiotamente apontando para o cartão. Emmett deu de ombros, claramente não querendo entrar no assunto e respondeu o mais friamente possível.

- Isa deixou pra você. - ele disse se sentando hermeticamente na mesa da cozinha.

- Ela...Ela... Quando foi isso? - eu perguntei já me dirigindo para a porta. Quem sabe eu não consigo ir até a casa dela e convence-la a ficar? Isso! Eu vou pedir desculpas por tudo que eu fiz, por toda a porcaria de ontem. Eu vou explicar que eu fui um completo imbecil ao fugir dela. Que eu não tenho raiva, nem nojo nem nada dela. Que eu só fiquei assustado. Na verdade é ela que deveria ficar com raiva, nojo ou qualquer coisa de mim. Porque é claro que eu amo a Bella. Ela é minha melhor amiga, mas infelizmente eu não a amo como ela queria. Quem sabe se eu explicar isso tudo desse jeito a ela... Talvez ela me perdoasse! Isso. Talvez ela me perdoasse e voltássemos a ser bons amigos. Eu tenho que ir logo. Não posso deixar Bella ir pra França brigada comigo. Não posso deixar ela ir. Não posso.

- Edward? - Emmett me chamou assim que pus a mão na maçaneta me tirando dos meus pensamentos. Eu não sabia que as próximas palavras dele iriam arrancar o meu chão. - Ela já foi. Isa passou aqui de manha cedo, antes de ir pro aeroporto. A essa hora ela já embarcou.

Senti o meu coração afundar no peito e estaquei no lugar. Como assim ela já embarcou? A Bella foi embora brigada comigo? Ela... Não! Não pode! Eu não acredito nisso! Eu ouvi, ouvi ela andando no quarto dela, os passos... Não eram dela? Não...

Eu não acredito que deixei a Bella ir embora pensando que eu sou o maior canalha desalmado de todo o mundo. Meu deus! O que foi que eu fiz? Eu realmente consegui. Realmente consegui dessa vez. Eu destruí a nossa amizade de 16 anos. Eu sou um idiota de marca maior mesmo!

- Edward? - Emmett me chamou depois que eu continuei estático por alguns minutos. Sentia que ele estava preocupado com a minha reação, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ele queria arrancar a minha cabeça. No momento, até eu queria isso.

- Eu estou bem. - disse mecanicamente enquanto me afastava da porta. - Acho que vou para o meu quarto agora. - disse simplesmente enquanto olhava para os meus pés. Caminhei até o balcão da cozinha, peguei o cordão que dei a Bella e subi as escadas. Pude ver Emmett acenar roboticamente um pouco antes de eu sumir no corredor, mas não consegui prestar atenção a esse fato. Eu só pensava em Bella e em como eu tinha partido o seu coração e destruído a nossa amizade.

**.**

**.**

**Emmett PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava deitado a sabe-se lá quanto tempo. E adivinha? Não estava com um pingo de sono. Na verdade, tudo que vinha a minha mente era o rosto de Isa.

O roso que deveria estar sorridente, feliz e completamente radiante hoje, mas estava justamente o contrário. Isa estava distante, distraída e triste. O porque disso? Uma palavra:

Edward. Ou melhor duas palavras: Babaca mor.

Porque era justamente isso que ele era, um babaca. E eu queria poder arrancar a sua cabeça, mas é claro que isso iria fazer a Isa sofrer, por isso eu só fiquei ali, no escuro, no meu quarto, me remoendo.

Como, oh senhor, como uma pessoa tão idiota e tapada e idiota e tapada novamente como o Edward, tem a chance, não, a dádiva de ter a Isa apaixonada por ele? Como? É só o que me pergunto todo a santo dia. E como, oh deus, ele joga tudo isso pro alto para ficar com a odiosa da Rosalie Hale?

Tem que ser muito burro para fazer isso. Alias, não. Eu estou ofendendo os burros chamando o Edward disso. Perdoem-me.

Na verdade, ele é alguma coisa não identificada. Algo que não tem vida, senso ou vontade própria. Uma criatura que não vive, mas vegeta. Essa é a conclusão que eu cheguei.

Fui tirado dos meus devaneios quando ouvi um barulho de carro. Levantei rapidamente e fui até a janela. Como o meu quarto ficava no segundo andar de frente para a rua, eu tinha ampla visão da garagem. Portanto, vi perfeitamente quando Edward saiu do carro e começou a correr pela chuva. Engraçado, estava tão compenetrado que nem percebi que chovia. Nossa!

Mas isso não foi o que realmente me impressionou. O que me deixou chocado foi ver a Isa, toda ensopada parada na beira da nossa varanda esperando por ele. Mas o que...?

Eu estava super curioso, sei que não deveria fazer isso, mas fiz. Antes que pudesse me censurar, desci as escadas, lentamente e fui espiar a conversa deles. Mas antes mesmo de chegar perto da porta, eu já pude escuta-los. Eles estavam gritando um com o outro.

- Ah é? Então porque você está, hein Bella? Porque está aqui na porta da minha casa? - escutei o idiota do meu irmão gritar com ele e tive que me segurar muito ao sofá para não abrir aquela porta e mata-lo. De forma bem lenta e dolorosa.

- Porque eu te amo, seu estúpido, idiota e ignorante. Será que você é tão burro que não consegue ver o que o meu coração grita todos os dias, todas as horas desesperadamente?

Prendi a respiração por um minuto se não mais. Ela falou. Isa tinha finalmente criado coragem para se declarar. Meu coração se afundou ao ouvir aquilo, mas de uma certa forma eu fiquei feliz por ela. Talvez, eu pensei, talvez ela pudesse ser feliz agora. Talvez aquele idiota enxergasse a jóia preciosa que tinha em mãos e agarraria a chance que deus deu a ele. Mas estamos falando do Edward... Por isso que eu apurei meus ouvidos para ouvir qualquer coisa que ele pudesse lhe responder. Qualquer coisa, mas nada veio. Absolutamente nada. Apenas a voz da Isa, mais uma vez, quebrava o barulho da chuva.

- Edward, pelo amor de deus! - o silencio reinou novamente e desejei poder ser uma mosquinha para ver a cara do tapado do Edward. Como a Isa estava? Rindo, chorando? - Será que você não vê? Não vê que ela não te merece? Sou eu, Edward. Sou eu, sempre fui eu que estive com você. Sempre.

Então ouvi passos no assoalho de madeira da casa. Nada mais. Apenas passos. Era Edward? Era Isa? Eles estavam indo embora? Estavam se aproximando? O que estava acontecendo? Porque não falavam nada? Obriguei-me a chegar perto da janela e afastei a cortina, apenas um bocado, o suficiente para ver Bella a poucos centímetros dele. A pouco centímetros do Edward. Era iria beija-lo. E pelo semblante dele, ele deixaria. Porque Edward Cullen estava tão parado quanto uma estatua grega. E naquele momento, eu realmente, realmente acreditei que ela fosse ser feliz. Que ela finalmente tinha conseguido conquista-lo. Fiquei feliz por ela. Serio. De todo o coração, eu estava feliz por ela. Mas de nenhum jeito conseguiria me obrigar a ver a cena que viria a seguir. Por isso apenas me afastei da janela e deixei a cortina fecha-La, enquanto do lado de fora ouvi Isa falar.

- Edward, eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei. E eu acho que eu vou te amar a minha vida inteira. Porque você não pode perceber que é comigo que você deve ficar? Comigo Edward! E com mais ninguém.

É isso, pensei. Eles estão felizes agora. O mais importante, ela esta feliz agora. Está nos braços de...

- Bella, VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA! - Edward gritou do absolutamente nada fazendo com que eu pulasse de susto. O que aquele idiota estava fazendo? Ele... Ele estava rejeitando a Bella? Não, ele não teria coragem, teria?

Voltei para a janela e pude ver o olhar magoado de Isa. Pude até mesmo ouvir o seu coração se partindo. Queria gritar para ele. NÃO FAÇA ISSO! Mas era tarde demais. Tarde demais...

- Edward... - Isa sussurrou e tentou alcança-lo, mas ele a afastou. Não fisicamente, mas sim com um olhar. Um olhar confuso e muito estranho. Ele estava com raiva dela? Raiva? Era isso?

Porque se fosse... Ele era mais idiota do que eu pensava.

- Sai daqui, Bella. Sai daqui agora! - Edward gritou tão alto que eu pensei que fosse acordar os vizinhos. Aquele idiota, energúmeno, imbecil, otário, verme, desalmado e mais alguns impropérios. Eu apertei tanto o braço do sofá, que minha mão ficou marcada nele.

Bella saiu correndo e chorando e foi naquela hora que eu soube, eu ia passar muitos anos na cadeia. Porque sem sombra de duvida, eu MATARIA Edward Cullen.

Ele demorou um pouco para abrir a porta de casa. Acho que era muito álcool no seu organismo. Ou muito burrice preenchendo a sua cabeça ao invés de um cérebro. Sei lá.

Eu só sei que quando ele finalmente conseguiu acertar a chave no buraco da fechadura e abrir a porta, mesmo no escuro, a única coisa que ele pode ver... Foi o meu punho na sua cara.

E eu acertei bem em cheio. Ia ficar um belo de um olho roxo amanha. Eu ri internamente com isso.

- Porra! Emmett, ta maluco? - Edward gritou feito uma garotinha e apesar de eu já saber que ele era uma, me surpreendi.

- **Pelo menos grita que nem homem, seu babaca. Porque há alguns segundos atrás quando você estava gritando com a Isa, você parecia bem macho. **- Edward cambaleou e se levantou.

- O que? Qual é o seu problema? Você... - mas ele não terminou a frase, porque eu soquei o outro olho bom dele.

- Emmett!

- **_Isso é só pra você se lembrar amanha quem foi que magoou e que ela tem um cara que gosta dela pra se vingar a altura._**

Então eu lhe dei as costas e subi as escadas para o meu quarto. Eu tinha plena consciência de que ele não se lembraria de uma palavra do que eu disse amanha. Afinal de contas, ele estava caindo pelas tabelas, mas mesmo assim... A sensação do que fiz foi totalmente indescritível. E tenho que admitir, faria tudo de novo se necessário.

Mas não consegui pensar nisso por mais tempo já que quando cheguei no meu quarto percebi que o meu telefone celular estava tocando. Corri em direção a mesinha de cabeceira e me joguei na cama para atende-lo. Meu coração perdeu uma batida quando vi o nome no visor. Isa.

- Alô? - tentei responder normalmente, mas a minha voz tremia.

- E-Em-Emmett? - a voz da Isa estava fanhosa e se quebrava insistentemente entre as silabas. - É vo-vo-você?

- Isa, sim. Sou eu. Como você está? - me chutei mentalmente por perguntar isso. É claro que ela estava mal seu idiota. Afinal de contas, o imbecil do seu irmão acabou com o coraçãozinho dela. O que você queria? Que ela sorrisse?

- M-m-mal... - suspirei. Ouvir Isa nesse estado estava me deixando louco. Eu tinha vontade de voltar e terminar o que eu comecei. Sabe, repentinamente assassinato começou a me parecer uma palavra muito atraente.

- Isa... - eu não sabia como dizer isso, então resolvi falar tudo de uma vez. - Eu ouvi você e o...

- Emmett? - ela me cortou fungando. - Você pode vir aqui?

E a próxima coisa de que me lembro foi de eu murmurando cinco segundos e saindo do quarto apressadamente.

Ao que parece, Edward conseguiu se arrastar para o quarto já que não encontrei a sua carcaça apodrecendo nem nada no chão da sala. Ótimo. Porque se eu o visse...

Que deus me ajudasse com isso.

Eu nem sequer precisei bater a porta da Isa. Ate porque se eu fizesse isso corria o grande risco de acordar toda a família dela. E isso não seria nada legal. Isa estava lá, aos frangalhos, me esperando na porta.

- Emmett... - ela sussurrou um pouco antes de eu abraça-La tão forte que suspeito que ela mal podia respirar. Mas Isa não reclamou, ao contrário, ela afundou sua cabeça no meu peito e me puxou para si como se quisesse se fundir a mim.

- Shui! Vai ficar tudo bem... - o que era uma tremenda mentira. Não tinha como eu afirmar isso, mas todo o meu corpo gritava desesperadamente para que eu a fizesse se sentir segura. De qualquer jeito, de qualquer maneira. Porque enquanto ela estivesse assim, não seria só o coração dela a estar quebrado. O meu também. - _Eu estou aqui, Isa. Eu sempre estarei aqui._

E surpreendentemente ela riu. Devagar, Isa se afastou de mim e me olhou nos olhos enquanto sorria.

- **Eu sei**. - ela esticou a sua mão tão pequena e quente e repousou na minha bochecha. - **E é exatamente por isso que eu te amo tanto.**

Então foi a minha vez de sorrir.

- Vamos entrar. Está chovendo e está frio. Acho melhor a gente ir antes que fiquemos doentes. - Isa assentiu e me puxou pela mão até estarmos do lado de dentro.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu nunca mais deixaria alguém magoar a Isa. Porque ela é especial. Ela é especial para mim.

- Emmett... - ela fungou mais uma vez enquanto subíamos a escada e entrelaçou nossos dedos. - Estou com muito frio.

- Tudo bem, Isa. Eu vou te aquecer. Estou aqui. - então ela me pegou desprevenido ao se virar para mim e beijar minha bochecha. Ela passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e eu me senti... Em casa.

Sem pensar muito passei os braços a redor das costas e das pernas dela e levantei Isa no colo.

- Emmett...

- Tudo bem, Isa. Eu vou te carregar até o quarto. Exatamente como uma princesa deve ser carregada. - ela sorriu fracamente e eu me senti infinitamente feliz por estar conseguindo faze-la sorrir.

- Só você, Emm... - eu franzi a testa e estava prestes a perguntar o que ela quis dizer... - _**Só você para preencher o vazio do meu coração.**_

- _**Eu te amo, Isa. Eu sempre vou estar aqui por você.**_

E eu tinha dito. Mesmo que não fosse me declarando. Eu finalmente tinha tomado coragem para dizer isso em voz alta para a Isa. Eu a amava. Do fundo do meu coração. Com todas as minhas forças. E isso, era simplesmente uma parte de mim imutável.

- Eu também. **Você é a única pessoa no mundo que eu não tenho medo de amar.** - eu entendi automaticamente o que ela quis dizer.

Eu jamais, jamais iria magoá-La.

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Tudo bem? Como estão?**

**Viu? Eu consegui postar mesmo estando viajando. Eh!  
**

**Só por curiosidade...**

**Mais alguém aqui também acha o Emmett perfeito? Se sim, levantem as mãos. \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Cara, cada vez que eu posto um capitulo aqui eu gosto mais do ursão e menos do Edburro. Rs**

**E vocês? O que estão achando da fic? Tem alguém aqui curioso para saber como a Bella vai ficar na França?**

**Espero que sim.**

**No próximo capitulo teremos muitas despedidas, choros e promessas. Rs**

**Aguardo minhas reviews!  
**

**X.X.X  
**

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**24/01/2011  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -  
**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**.**

**Luu Evans: Oi amor. É, né? Nem dá vontade de falar sobre a merda que o Edward fez. Rs. Mas e sobre esse capitulo do Emm? *-* Beijos!**

**Laa: Oi amor. Bom, eu também tô com vontade de matar ele. Rs. E obrigada por clicar no botão sexy. Rs. E não, não mrra lendo não. Eu preciso das minhas leitoras. Rs. Obrigada. Beijos!**

**Prihhh Montez: Oi amor. Sim, e quem não quer, né? Rs. Sim, foi meio possessivo, mas caramba, se coloca no lugar dela. Ela passou 16 anos da vida dela apaixonda por um cara que só machucava ela e sacaneava o coraçãozinho dela. Isso é fails. Totalmente. Rs. Ih, nem se preocupe. Ele ainda vai sofrer bastante e mesmo que não mnostre arrependimento, isso vai corroê-lo ainda. Rs. Beijos!**

**Minne: Oi amor. Nossa! Acho que eu ão sou a unica com odio mortal pelo idiota e pela ameba. Rs. Que bom que gostou. Calma, não foique ansiosa, a viagem é no próximo capitulo, okay? Beijos!**

**Samanta: Oi amor. Nossa, obrigada. Que bom que ta gostando. Pode deixar, eu tentarei postar o mais rápido que der, okay? E bom... talvez os seus pedidos sejam atendidos, mas com certeza o Edward vai sofrer, quanto a isso nem se preocupe. Rs. Beijos!  
**

**Mimy Cullen: Oi amor. Own, obrigada. Sim, sim. Ele e a Rose=situação extrema de ridiculo. Rs. Viu? Nem demorei muito. Beijos!  
**

**Sah Cherry Bomb: Oi amor. Nossa, quantos "elogios" ao Edward. Rs. Mas é isso ai, ele merece. E sim, vamos matá-lo. Rs. Cara, você tem razão, ele não mrece as lágrimas da Bellinha. E nossa... gostei dessa sua ideia, quem sabe eu não sou boazinha e te atendo? *Sorriso maligno* Rs. Si, é possivel sim odiá-lo mais. Rs. Beijos!  
**

**Gabi Barbosa: Oi amor. Calma, menina. Eu disse que se desse apareceria aqui e voilá! Cá estou eu. Pode comemorar, eu vou realizar o seu desejo. Edward ainda vai sofrer muito. Rs. Bijos!  
**

**Clara Gb: Oi amor. Obrigada pelo elogio. Hum... eu postei lá tem uns dias. Assim que eu tiver mais tempo apareço de novo, okay? beijos!**

**Baa Cullen: Oi amor. Sim, sim, o Ediota é mesmo um cretino. Mas não se preocupe, o Emmett se vingou por nós. Rs. Ah, pode deixar, eu recompensei vocÊs com um capitulo do Ursão e fique calma, a Bella não vai esquecer o Ursão não. De um jeito ou de outro, ele vai ficar sempre perto dela. Rs. Beijos!  
**

**Carol Frankowicz: Oi amor. Sim, foi muitooooooo drama. E não, ele não vai perceber isso. Pelo menos não agora. Ela vai para França e vai voltar arrasando com tudo. Rs. Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, okay? Beijos!  
**

**Twibelo: Oi amor. Sim, sim. O Edward é tudo isso e muito mais e não se preocupe, no caso dele eu não me importo com o palavreado. Rs. Beijos!  
**

**Taina Tamandua: Oi amor. O que aconteceu foi que o Energumeno daquele filho de uma boa mãe, Esme não mrece ser xingada, quebrou o coração da Bellinha. Affz! Isso, espero os próximos capitulos para poder xingá-lo mais. Rs. Beijos!  
**

**Vic Zanini: Oi amor. Pois é, né? Eu também tava achando que já tinha passado da hora da Bellinha ir. Rs. Beijos!  
**

**Lara Cullen sz: Oi meu amor. Sério? Eu também sou apaixonada por esses corações, eu tenho um só porém. :( Eu disse a minha mãe que quando eu tiver um namorado, ele vai sofrer comigo. Rs. Vou querer um moente. Rs. Nossa, baixou a Alice ai mesmo. Rs. Fica calma, isso foi um lapso dela e não vai mais se repetir, eu te garanto. Rs. Sim, eles tiveram A conversa, mas eu não acho que a Bella falou tudo que estava entalado na garganta dela não. Acho que ela ainda vai falar muitas coisas. Mas me deixa ficar quieta senão eu solto spoilers aqui. Rs. Não fique chateada, como bônus eu coloquei esse capitulo bem fofinho ai do Ursão, okay? E sim, pode relaxar, eu não ia fazer tudo isso para deixar meu Ursão de lado, né? Rs. Sim, você tem razão, essa reação do Edward foi tosca, mas olha que realmente acontece e eu á vi. Não aconteceu comigo, graças a deus, mas com uma amiga minha. Os garotos sabem ser bem ididotas quando querem né? Rs. E sim, se o Edward for corniado mesmo, vai ser bem feito. Rs. Sim, o Charlie aprovou o Jazz. Ih, sério? Eu também adoro os dois, mas bom... como você pode ver aqui eu não mantenho muito os casais originais. Rs. Espero que não fique chateada se o Jazz não ficar com a Allie. Rs. Ah, eu também prefiro a Bella com o meu rusão. *-* Não se preocupa, eu tenho planos malignos para o Edward. MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH. Okay, parei. Rs. Ah, ela fez melhor ainda com a droga do medalhão! Rs. Não, ela tem o coração do Jasper e o album defotos que o Ursão deu a ela, esqueceu? Rs. Obrigada, vou tentar me divertir o maximo que puder aqui. Viu? Eu lembrei de vocês. Rs. Beijos!  
**

Sweets Kisses & Bloodys Bites!

.

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	23. Capitulo 22

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 22  
_

**.**

**.**

**Emmett PDV**

**.**

**.**

Terminei de subir calmamente as escadas e coloquei a Isa na cama. Eu sabia que ela tinha que trocar de roupa, então escolhi algumas peças para ela.  
- Essa blusa de manga curta está bom? - eu perguntei para a Isa enquanto selecionava umas roupas no seu armário.  
- Sim. - eu sorri e coloquei um short, uma blusa e meias em cima da sua poltrona do quarto.  
- Vou estar no corredor. Quando terminar, abra a porta. - Isa assentiu e eu sai para o corredor.  
Porque? Porque o Edward tinha que fazer isso? Fiquei me perguntando enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.  
Fiquei agradecido pelo quarto dos pais da Isa ser no final do corredor e por James ter sono pesado, como Isa vivia dizendo, porque senão...  
- Emmett? - Isa colocou a cabeça para o lado de fora do quarto.  
- Estou aqui. - eu corri até ela e a peguei num enorme abraço de urso. Sei o que você está pensando. Por um acaso você é masoquista? Não, não sou. Eu só a amo demais.  
Entrei com ela e sentei na cabeceira da sua cama. Isa deitou com a cabeça no meu colo.  
- Sempre gostei dos seus cabelos. Eles são lindos e sedosos, mas acho que ficariam infinitamente mais bonitos se você os deixasse crescer. - percebi que a Isa soluçava.  
- Pode chorar, meu anjo. Eu vou estar aqui para secar suas lágrimas. - Isa apertou com força minha blusa enquanto afundava seus dedos quentes entre ela.  
Isa chorou por um longo, longo tempo. E quando eu pensei que ela já tivesse dormido, me levantei devagar da cama, mas antes mesmo de dar dois passos para longe, seus dedos quentes e sedosos se fecharam ao redor do meu pulso.  
- Emm... - ela suspirou. - Ursão, dorme aqui hoje. Fica comigo...  
Ela me chamou de Ursão. Tinha anos que ela não me chamava assim. Desde criança ela tinha me apelidado desse jeito, mas depois de um tempo... Ela parou de me chamar assim. Não sei porque. Sorri. Ela queria que eu ficasse com ela. Ela me queria por perto. Ela sempre me queria por perto. Mesmo que não fosse do jeito que eu queria.  
- Claro Isa. - eu a afastei um pouco. Então tirei meus sapatos e deitei ao seu lado na cama. Circundei a cintura da Isa com meus braços e ela se aconchegou em meu peito. Sua cabeça se encaixando perfeitamente no vão do meu pescoço.  
Sua respiração fez cócegas na minha pele e ao mesmo tempo, me deu uma ótima sensação.  
- Emm? - eu suspirei.  
- Hum...  
- Você me faz cafuné até eu dormir? - sorri involuntariamente.  
- Claro. - então afaguei seus braços. - Boa noite Isa. - disse afagando seus cabelos e dando um beijo em sua testa.  
- Boa noite Ursão.  
Então eu fiquei alguns minutos assim, afagando os cabelos da Isa e cantarolando alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que. Até que percebi que Isa dormia.  
Sua boca levemente aberta. Sua respiração meio irregular. Suas bochechas coradas. Suas pálpebras tremeluzindo. Mas suas mãos, ainda estavam fixas, cravadas na minha camisa. Sorri um pouco antes de adormecer nos braços da garota que eu amo...

- Mas Bella, quando você decidiu isso? - ouvia uma voz ao longe mais eu estava muito aconchegado para me dar ao trabalho de despertar e ver quem era.  
- Shiu! Fala baixo. Eu não quero acordá-lo. - ouvi Isa sussurrar e pude perceber um sorriso em sua voz. Isa...  
A simples menção do seu nome já me deixava mais desperto. Me mexi involuntariamente na cama e agucei meus ouvidos para o que falavam.  
- Alias, Isabella Swan, porque o Emmett está deitado na sua cama? - agora, que eu estava mais acordado, por assim dizer, podia distinguir a voz do James.  
Ele não devia estar nada contente em me ver ali. Eu podia entender o seu ponto de vista, mas eu tinha certeza que ele sabia que eu jamais faria mal algum a Isa.  
- James, por favor. Você sabe muito bem. Eu já te contei tudo que aconteceu. Eu pedi para o Emmett ficar, então não faça uma cena quando ele acordar.  
Decidi que era hora de abrir os olhos. Encontrei Isa em pé, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto enquanto enchia uma enorme mala. James estava em pé, olhando-a da porta.  
- Tudo bem. Mas você não me respondeu, quando decidiu ir? - James inquiriu franzindo a testa. Então seus olhos pousaram demoradamente em mim e ele sorriu.  
Tinha sido pego, flagrado. Mas ele não parecia chateado, apenas confuso. Seu olhar me transmitia companheirismo e agradecimento e automaticamente entendi que ele estava grato por eu ter ajudado Isa. Sorri em resposta.  
Ela ainda estava muito atarefada andando de um lado para o outro para perceber que eu já tinha acordado.  
- Eu decidi noite passada, depois que Emmett dormiu. Eu acordei no meio da noite e fiquei pensando durante um tempo e achei melhor... Bom, simplesmente aceitar. Vai ser bom para mim passar um ano e meio fora. Refrescar minha mente.  
Não precisava de legendas para perceber que ela estava falando do seu intercambio na França. Senti um aperto no peito, mas também soube na mesma hora que isso era o melhor para Isa. Ela precisava se curar. Ela precisava de paz. E longe daqui, longe do Edward, longe da dor, ela teria isso.  
- Eu... Eu concordo. - James admitiu relutantemente. Isa parou a sua frente, de costas para mim e podia apostar qualquer coisa no mundo que ela estava dando mais um de seus sorrisos tristes a ele.  
- James, me desculpe. Mas eu preciso disso.  
Levantei da cama sem que ela notasse e abracei as suas costas.  
- Nós sabemos, Isa. Mas nos preocupamos mesmo assim. Só queremos ter a certeza que você vai ficar bem. - ela suspirou um pouco quando eu a abracei, mas depois se virou para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso de desculpas. - Não quero que você fuja.  
Sussurrei essa ultima parte em seu ouvido e ela me abraçou.  
- Eu não estou. Prometo. - ela sussurrou de volta. - Não é como se eu fosse para nunca mais voltar. É apenas um ano e meio. Passa rápido, eu juro.  
Ela disse sorrindo para mim e para o James. Ele bufou resignado e lhe deu as costas assentindo.  
- Tudo bem. Vou chamar a mamãe e o papai e comunicar a sua decisão. - então ele fechou a porta atrás de si e Isa sentou-se a beira da cama.  
- Ele está com raiva de mim, não é? Ele me acha uma fraca que foge de tudo, não é? - ela levantou seus olhos para mim e eu pude ver como eles estavam marejados. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que dizer. Eu simplesmente não suportava vê-La mais assim, triste, chorando. Tomei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.  
- Emm, eu também te decepcionei? - Isa perguntou desviando o olhar. Eu a olhei intensamente por um minuto.  
O que será que passava pela cabeça dela? Porque ela achava que tinha decepcionado alguém? Porque ela achava que nós, justamente nós estávamos julgando-a? Isso era insensato e impossível.  
- Isa, olhe para mim. - ela não o fez. - Por favor... - eu implorei e pouco a pouco seus olhos profundos e verdes se voltaram para mim. Pude ver dor neles. Dor, mágoa, tristeza. E eu daria tudo para tirá-las dali. Qualquer coisa.  
- Não. Você não me decepcionou. Você nunca poderia fazer isso.  
Ela soluçou, mas parou de tremer.  
- Mas o James...  
- Ele está preocupado com você. Em como você foi ferida e como isso tudo pode ficar. Ele não está com raiva, nem decepcionado, nem te achando uma fraca. Ele te ama. Sempre vai amar. Assim como eu. - Isa sorriu lançando-se em cima de mim e me abraçando. Seu choro se transformando num tímido sorriso.  
- Você promete, Ursão? - eu assenti.  
- Claro que sim.  
- Obrigada.  
- Pelo que Isa?  
- Por tudo. Por estar aqui. Mas principalmente, por me amar e ser a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. - eu sorri bobamente.  
- Eu ouvi isso, Bella. - James murmurou abrindo a porta.  
- Desculpa. Vocês dois são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. - James sorriu e se juntou ao nosso abraço transformando-o num abraço coletivo.  
Depois que James saiu do quarto, a mãe da Isa entrou. Dona Renée estava eufórica com a perspectiva da Isa passar um ano e meio fora. Claro que ela estava triste por ficar longe da filha, mas ela também via essa viagem como uma oportunidade para Isa crescer, amadurecer e adquirir mais conhecimentos.  
E para falar a verdade, eu compartilhava de todas as opiniões dela.  
- Esse garoto é um idiota. Desculpe-me Emmett, sei que ele é seu irmão, mas... - sorri.  
- Não se preocupe. Eu mesmo falo isso a ele todos os dias. - dona Renée sorriu e acariciou minha cabeça. Me senti uma criança.  
- Você é um bom garoto, filho. - então ela se aproximou de mim para que Isa não a ouvisse. - Queria que a Bella tivesse te escolhido.  
E ela não tinha nem a mínima idéia de como eu queria isso também. Queria com tanta força que meu coração chegava a doer.  
- Ai! Finalmente terminei. - eu e dona Renée nos viramos a tempo de ver a Isa tentar fechar a todo custo uma mala entupida de coisas. Ela riu quando percebeu que teria que se sentar em cima dela para que fechasse.  
- Deixa comigo, Isa. - eu disse me jogando em cima da mala. Meu peso facilmente amassou todas as roupas ali dentro e a mala finalmente fechou.  
- Valeu Ursão.  
- Não por isso.  
Isa tomou café comigo, James e seus pais. O senhor Charlie não parava de dar mil e uma recomendações para ela:  
- Bella, poupe dinheiro e não gaste com besteiras.  
- Eu vou te enviar dinheiro de duas em duas semanas, tudo bem Bella?  
- Bella, procure imediatamente a Srta. Mary assim que descer do avião. Entendeu?  
- Bella nos ligue assim que chegar.  
- Se alimente direito, Bella. Srta. Mary irá nos avisar se algo acontecer.  
- Estude direitinho e mande noticias pelo menos uma vez por semana. Ouviu, Bella?  
- Bella, não fale com estranhos.  
E essa ultima foi a gota final. Isa explodiu para cima do pai.  
- Char... Pai. Pelo amor de deus! Eu não sou mais uma criança. Tenho 16 anos. Vou saber me virar. Além do mais, essa tal de Srta. Mary vai estar me esperando lá, não é? - Charlie não gostou muito das repreensões da filha, mas assentiu.  
- Sim, ela vai estar. Ligamos para ela agora a pouco e ela falou que vai estar no desembarque assim que o avião pousar. - Isa suspirou. - Ela também nos garantiu que vai nos ligar assim que estiver com você.  
Isa sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros do pai.  
- Pai, relaxa. Eu VOU ficar perfeitamente bem. Confie em mim.  
- Eu confio em você, Bella. Não confio é no mundo.  
Todos na sala, inclusive o próprio Charlie riram.  
- Ok. Só para recapitular, o que eu te falei?  
- Pai...  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não se pode nem mais ser um pai preocupado hoje em dia. - Renée, como ela tinha me instruído chamá-la, sorriu e puxou o marido para o carro. James tinha colocado as duas malas da Isa, com a minha ajuda, dentro do carro.  
- Vou sentir sua falta, Isa. - James deu um sorriso solidário para mim enquanto entrava no carro.  
- Emmett, pare de se despedir antes da hora. - Isa caçoou.  
- Mas você já está indo para o aeroporto.  
- Exatamente. - Charlie falou. - E a Isa quer que você vá conosco, rapaz. - senti-me lisonjeado de ser convidado e claro, aceitei.  
Renée foi na frente com o marido, enquanto eu, James e Isa fomos na parte de trás. Ela no meio, óbvio pois eu e James éramos muito grandes para ir no meio sem tampar a visão de Charlie.

Assim que chegamos no aeroporto, percebemos o quanto estava lotado. Por sorte, ou não, Charlie já tinha reservado uma passagem para Isa. Quando questionado sobre isso, ele alegou que sempre soube que a filha ia tomar a decisão de ir.  
E no final... Ele estava certo.  
- Certo. Já despachamos a sua bagagem. Você só vai ficar com essa mochila. - falou James nervoso. Isa o abraçou com força e sussurrou pelo que pareceu um milhão de vezes no seu ouvido o quanto o amava.  
- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem. Eu te amo, James.  
- Eu também te amo, meu amor. E é justamente por isso que me preocupo. - ele riu. - Mas eu sei que você vai ficar bem.  
Isa acenou e se jogou nos braços da mãe. Renée chorou, Isa chorou e até o Charlie, eu o vi secando uma lágrima do canto dos olhos. Eu e James fomos os únicos que nos seguramos, mas eu sabia que era tão difícil para ele quanto para mim.  
- Você promete se cuidar, minha filha? Eu e seu pai ficaremos com o coração na mão se algo lhe acontecer. Por favor, ligue, nos dê noticias sempre. Tudo bem?  
Isa acenou enquanto envolvia os braços ao redor de ambos, Renée e Charlie, e os abraçava com força.  
- Eu amo vocês. Sempre. Não se esqueçam, não é um adeus. É um até logo. - eles riram.  
- Bella, durma bastante no avião, - Charlie aconselhou - são quatro horas de fuso horário.  
- Sim, senhor. - ela bateu continência e nos rimos em meio as lágrimas. No meu caso e de James, em meio a olhos marejados.  
O vôo dela saia as nove da manha. Charlie tinha informado que eram quatro horas de vôo. Então quando ela chegasse lá seriam cinco da tarde por conta do fuso-horário. Suspirei.  
- E você, Ursão. Sem despedidas? - arqueei a sobrancelha.  
- Não é uma despedida. É um até logo. - então a esmaguei nos meus braços. Isa riu, mas não se soltou. Ao contrário, ela me apertou com força equivalente a minha.  
- Eu te amo, Emmett. Hoje, amanha e sempre.  
- Idem. - eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. Ela se afastou sorrindo.  
- Promete me esperar nesse mesmo aeroporto na volta?  
- Sempre. - eu sorri e Isa me beijou demoradamente na bochecha.  
Ela tinha me instruído a dar um envelope ao Edward. Eu não sabia o que continha nele, mas tinha fortes suspeitas. Isa também me fez um pedido especial. Caso o Edward perguntasse, eu deveria dizer a ele que ela passou pela manha cedo na nossa casa e deixou comigo o tal envelope. Ela disse que não queria que ele pensasse que ela era fraca demais para enfrenta-lo. De qualquer jeito, eu faria como ela me pediu.  
- Isa. - eu a chamei quando ela já tinha dado uns dez passos para longe de nós.  
- Sim? - ela respondeu sorrindo. Então eu apontei.  
No final do salão de embarque, com cara de perdido, estava um dos meus companheiros de time. Jasper Whitlock.  
Isa já tinha me contado mais cedo que enquanto eu dormia, ela ligou para o Jasper e avisou que estava de partida. Ele ficou em polvorosa e quis vê-la. Porém, ele estava na casa da avó, na cidade vizinha. Eles se despediram pelo telefone e Isa disse que ambos choraram. Não era diferente agora.  
Isa chorava como uma criança e Jasper não estava longe disso.  
- Litlle Bee, você ia partir sem me dizer adeus? - ele perguntou quando se aproximou dela.  
- Não. Eu... Bom, eu não sabia que você ia vir... - ele não a deixou terminar a frase. Simplesmente beijou-lhe. Ali, na frente de todos.  
Tive que virar meu rosto. A dor era muito grande. Mas pude ouvi-los logo em seguida.  
- Jasper. - Isa murmurou e eu sabia que ela estava corada.  
- Bella, eu vou te esperar, me ouviu? Não arrume nenhum francês.  
Ouvi o som de sua risada musical.  
- Pode deixar, Jasper. E você, se mantenha em abstinência.  
- Sempre. - ele respondeu. - Só existe você. Sempre você.  
As suas palavras enviaram facas direto ao meu coração.  
- Eu amo vocês! - Isa gritou sumindo pelo entrada de embarque.  
- Nós te amamos também... - eu sussurrei depois que ela havia partido. Já não tinha ninguém ao meu lado. Mas eu continuei lá.  
Continuei em pé, olhando para aquele corredor e sabendo plenamente que ela tinha levado meu coração com ela quando me disse... _**Até logo, Ursão.**_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Fiquei um mês sem postar. Mas eu tive vários imprevistos e contratempos.**

**Prometo que agora eu vou voltar a normalidade.**

**Porém... eu ando sem tempo nenhum. Apesar de estar de férias, estou fazendo um milhão de coisas, por isso fica mais dificil vir aqui pois levo muito tempo respondendo as reviews. Então tomei uma decisão.**

**Infelizmente, EU NÃO RESPONDEREI MAIS AS REVIEWS.**

**MAS, continuarei lendo-as e colocando os nomes de todas as cats ou os cats lindos e maravilhosos que me mandarem reviews aqui, okay?**

**Desculpe, mas é preciso.**

**Quando eu me reestabelecer e os preparativos para volta as aulas da faculdade pararem de me desnortear, volta tudo ao normal.**

**Mas eu contunuarei respondendo as duvidas de vocês e desfazendo possiveis confusoes, okay?**

**Peço a compreensão de todas. Sorry mesmo.**

**Mas então, depois de tudo isso eu ainda mereço reviews?**

***Carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança*  
**

**X.X.X  
**

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link verdinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**06/03/2011  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -**

**

* * *

**

AMORES, DOIS AVISOS:

.Primeiro:

Uma nova leitora minha, a Isa, me deu a ideia de traduzir a minha fic para o inglÊs, mas infelizmente o meu inglÊs é péssimo, mas como eu gostei da ideia estou procurando alguma menina que queira traduzir a fic para o inglês, eu ficaria imensamente grata.

Se alguma de vocês se interessar, podem me achar por um dos meios citados abaixo, okay?

OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO DE TODAS! E PRINCIPALMENTE A ISA PELA IDEIA.

Love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.Segundo:

**AMORES DO MEU TUM TUM, QUERO PEDIR A ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS AGORA E SE POSSIVEL, O SEU APOIO.**

**Como algumas de vocês devem saber, eu escrevo livros. Tenho atualmente três em andamento e eu e uma amiga minha aqui do FF, você devem conhecê-la - Cah Bigaiski - decidimos criar uma comunidade em conjunto para divulgar os nossos livros.**

**Eu e a Cah ficariamos imensamente gratas se você pudesem participar dela. Podem nos adicionar no orkut também se quiserem, é só identificar como sendo aqui do FF. Okay?**

**Conto com a colaboração de todas!**

http : / www . orkut . com . br /Main#Community?cmm=110995744 (É só retirar os espaços) O nome da comu é: **Gêmeas-Romances Sobrenaturais.**

**Obrigada pela atenção. Amo Vocês!**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**Me pediram meu Facebook numa das reviews, infelizmente não tenho, mas tenho twitter: InaSantinni(pode seguir e conversar) XD; Orkut e msn estão no meu perfil; e fiz um Tumblr: tumblr . phoenixeyes . com (retirem os espaços e sejam felizes) e tenho uma conta no Nyah: Carolina_ina.  
**

**Podem me encontrar por um desses, okay?  
**

**.**

**Dary Lima.**

**Samanta.**

**Isa. - Meu amor, te respondi ali em cima, okay?**

**Gabi.**

**Taina Tamandua.**

**Sah Cherry Bomb.**

**Lara Cullen - sz.**

**Laa.**

**Twibelo.**

**Baa Cullen.**

**Vic Zanini.**

**Prihhh Montez.**

Obrigada a todas, de coração! Amo vocês!

Sweets Kisses & Bloodys Bites!

.

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	24. Capitulo 23

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 23  
_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

_ What do you do when you're stuck_  
_'Cos the one that you love_  
_Has pushed you away_  
_And you can't deal with the pain? _

_ O que fazer quando se está preso?_  
_Pois aquele que você ama_  
_Te afastou_  
_E você não consegue lidar com a dor? _

**Broken Arrow - Pixie Lott**

Assim que abracei a todos uma ultima vez, subi no avião. Mas de algum jeito, eu sabia que tinha deixado o meu coração para trás. E ao contrário do que você possa pensar, não foi por causa do Edward. Mas sim por causa de todos. Mas principalmente Emmett. Ele me fazia rir, me entendia, me escutava, enfim... Ele é muito mais que o meu melhor amigo. De um jeito estranho e confuso, eu o amava. Mas ao contrário do que eu pensei, não era um sentimento de irmãos. Era mais forte. Era mais profundo. Era muito mais intenso. Era... Única e exclusivamente amor verdadeiro.  
Recostei minha cabeça no banco do avião e pensei em como seria esse meu intercambio maluco. Eu esperava fervorosamente que esquecesse Edward Cullen. Mas por outro lado, eu queria aproveitar o máximo possível e não ficar pensando no quanto ele tinha me feito de idiota.  
Suspirei profundamente e antes de me dar conta, adormeci.  
- Passageiros do vôo 673, estamos chegando no nosso destino, Paris, França. Pousaremos em 15 minutos. Por favor, apertem seus cintos de segurança e permaneçam em seus assentos até o pouso. Obrigada por voaram pela Air Line.  
Suspirei e abri meus olhos lentamente. Eu tinha dormido o vôo inteiro e agora que estava acordada, podia ver que tinha me escorado no senhor ao meu lado.  
- Oh, por favor, me perdoe. - ele sorriu de uma forma totalmente fofa e nas suas bochechas se formaram covinhas. Automaticamente me lembrei do Emmett.  
- Não se preocupe, querida. Você estava cansada. Além do mais... - ele afagou meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma criança. E ao contrário do que você possa imaginar, isso não foi estranho. - Você me lembra muito a minha netinha.  
Sorri agradecendo a ele tanta gentileza.  
- Obrigada. Creio que sua neta seja tão encantadora quanto o senhor. - foi a vez do velhinho se sentir constrangido.  
- Oh, imagina, minha filha...  
Eu sempre ficava nervosa com pousos e decolagens de avião, alias, eu ficava nervosa com a altura, mas Paul - como eu descobri ser o nome do agradável senhor - me distraiu, conversando animadamente sobre a França.  
- Sabe... - ele estava me explicando enquanto saíamos no portão de desembarque. - Você vai adorar a França. Aqui é muito lindo. Recomendo que vá a alguns barzinhos no centro de Paris. São deslumbrantes, compre perfumes. - ele piscou. - Somos bons  
nisso.  
- Obrigada, Paul. - ele havia insistido que eu o chamasse pelo nome. Sorriu, me abraçando ao se despedir.  
- Ah, espero que saiba francês. Bom, digamos que os franceses não são muitos hospitaleiros com estrangeiros, mas posso assegurar-lhe que são boas pessoas. - acenei para ele. Eu já tinha ouvido falar disso no meu curso de francês. - Ah, antes que me esqueça... Se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa. Até mesmo de um guia turístico...  
Então ele me entregou um singelo papel com o seu nome e telefone. Acenei em afirmativa e fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar sua face. Paul era muito mais alto que eu, e apesar de ter 59 anos, era um senhor robusto e jovial. Durante o tempo em que conversamos, descobri que a esposa dele, Elizabeth, havia falecido cerca de dois anos atrás e Paul se recusou terminantemente a se mudar da casa deles para morar com a neta.  
- Mas não é ruim morar sozinho? - eu havia perguntado ao passo que ele me respondeu.  
- De maneira alguma. Naquele velho casarão, eu sinto a presença dela. - o jeito como ele tinha falado, o brilho em seus olhos... Eu soube. Ele a amava. E amaria até após a morte. Elizabeth era uma mulher de sorte.  
Voltei ao presente com Paul murmurando algo.  
- O que? - perguntei distraidamente.  
- Disse para esquecer quem lhe magoou e curar seu coração partido. - sorri sem graça para ele. Como ele sabia?  
- Como você...?  
- Bella, sou velho. Velho, enxerido e observador. - sorri para ele.  
- Na verdade, você é encantador, Paul.  
Acenamos um para o outro enquanto eu ia na direção oposto no salão de desembarque. Aonde estava a tal de Srta. Mary?  
Não dei nem dois passos quando vi uma menina estupidamente linda, com cabelos curtos pretos, olhar afiado e divertido, corpo pequeno e esbelto pulando de um lado para o outro com um enorme cartaz na mão.  
Ele dizia: "Isabella Marie Swan!" e tinha alguns corações e carinhas felizes. Mas o que...?  
- Sou eu. - disse parando em frente a menina. Ela me olhou por um segundo. Seus olhos verdes me vasculhando.  
- Sou eu. Isabella... - e apontei para o cartaz. A menina me olhou por um minuto e depois, pasmem-se! Se jogou em cima de mim.  
- Ai meu deus! Você é a Isabella? Nossa... - ela me abraçou de novo. Eu já estava rindo descontroladamente. - Você é muito mais bonita do que eu pensava. Oh meu deus!  
- Obrigada. - disse sem graça. - Mas você é a Mary?  
Ela sorriu deslumbrantemente para mim e quase fiquei cega com seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos.  
- Sim. Sou Mary Alice Brandon, mas por favor, me chama de Alice. - sorri para ela.  
- Claro, mas você tem que me chamar de Bella.  
- Combinado. - então ela me puxou pela mão através das milhões de pessoas no saguão. - Vamos pegar suas malas, Bella. Ah! - ela suspirou dramaticamente. - Sinto que seremos melhores amigas.

Eu estava com Alice, como ela me instruiu a chama-la - na verdade, quase me obrigou - a apenas uma hora, mas o que posso dizer? Eu já a amava do fundo do coração.  
Alice é tudo que uma garota pode querer como melhor amiga.  
É linda, simpática, extrovertida, divertida, engraçada, falante, companheira e ah! Uma infinidade de coisas.  
E eu só a conhecia há uma hora. Vai entender?  
Nos demos bem logo de cara e eu fiquei mais feliz ainda ao descobrir que ela seria minha colega de quarto.  
Estamos dentro do carro, nesse exato momento, indo em direção ao Instituto de Educação em Língua Francesa ou I.E.L.F. Como Alice o chama. O Instituto fica no interior de Paris, mas pelo que Alice disse é simplesmente magnífico. Eu mal podia esperar para vê-lo.  
- Bella, me conte mais sobre a sua família.  
- Ok. - suspirei. - Por onde começar? Bom, eu tenho um irmão mais velho, uma mãe amorosa e muito perspicaz, um pai altamente ocupado e super protetor e claro, o melhor amigo mais lindo e fofo do mundo. Ah, é. Esqueci, um pseudo namorado.  
Alice sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de malicia.  
- Um pseudo namorado? Hum... Sinto que teremos conversas interessantes, Bella. - eu ri.  
- Alice! Pelo amor de deus. Assim me deixa constrangida.  
- Bella, relaxa. Eu só estou curiosa para saber uma coisa.  
- O que? - perguntei meio temerosa.  
- O que é exatamente um pseudo namorado? - eu ri novamente.  
- Bom... Eu não sei como te explicar. - Alice franziu a testa e tirou os olhos da estrada para me olhar por um momento. - Mas vou tentar da melhor maneira possível.  
- Tuuuuuudo bem. - ela arrastou a silaba me fazendo rir.  
- Bom, eu gosto do Jasper, que é nome dele. - disse sorrindo bobamente.  
- Isso é obvio. - Alice me cortou. Olhei para ela a repreendendo.  
- Céus! Será que você poderia não me interromper? - ela riu.  
- Certo, certo. Prossiga.  
- Bem, na verdade eu o amo. E eu sei que ele me ama também, mas... Bom, eu estava vindo para cá. E simplesmente não achei justo começar um namoro assim. Afinal, eu vou passar um ano e meio aqui. E se ele conhecesse alguém? Ia se sentir preso a mim. Por isso, achei melhor esperar.  
- É justo. - Alice disse pensativamente. - Mas não me parece que você mudará de idéia.  
- Não vou. O que me preocupa é ele. Entende?  
- Sim. - ela disse sorrindo. - Mas...  
- Mas? - perguntei quando ela parou de falar.  
- Eu sei que vai parecer estranho já que te conheço a pouco mais de uma hora. - Alice disse olhando no relógio. - Mas eu realmente, realmente tenho a impressão de que você não está me contando algo. E que esse algo faz toda a diferença nisso.  
Sorri. Ela tinha razão. Era estranho ela me conhecer tão bem quando nem mesmo Jazz ou até mesmo Emmett me conheciam assim. Não, Emmett me conhecia. Bem demais até.  
- É, você tem razão. Sobre as duas coisas. - Alice sorriu. - Mas... Você se importaria de eu não falar sobre isso agora?  
- Claro que não. - ela me deu um sorriso sincero.  
- É que é um assunto muito delicado e...  
- Bella, está tudo bem. Você não precisa me contar nada.  
- Obrigada. - disse agradecida.  
- Não por isso, mas agora desfaça essa cara triste. Estamos quase chegando.  
Eu olhei pela estrada e pude ver uma castelo estilo medieval surgir ao longe. Prendi a respiração automaticamente.  
- Oh meu deus, Alice. Aquele é o Instituto? - Alice riu.  
- Sim. Aquele é o prédio principal do Instituto.  
- Prédio principal? - perguntou esganiçada mente. Minha voz ecoou pelo carro fechado. Fazia um frio danado do lado de fora, quase a ponto de nevar e Alice tinha fechado os vidros e ligado o aquecedor. Sorri sem graça.  
- Me desculpe.  
- Sem problemas. Eu também tive essa reação quando vim para cá a primeira vez.  
- Sério? Porque você veio para cá? Quero dizer, você mora aqui na França? - Alice me deu um sorriso triste.  
- Sim, moro. Eu vim para o Instituto há três anos. Estou no primeiro ano. Mais três e eu me formo.  
- Eu também. - concordei. - Deve ser difícil, não é?  
- O que? O colégio? Nem tanto.  
- Não. Eu quero dizer, isso também. Mas o que eu digo é ficar longe da sua família. Apesar de vocês morarem aqui na França, você tem que ficar no Instituto. Ele é tipo um colégio interno, né?  
Alice assentiu.  
- Sim, é um colégio interno. - ela disse olhando para longe. No momento acho que Alice nem me ouvia mais. Ela parecia perdida em pensamentos.  
- Alice? Alice?  
- Hum... Oi. Me desculpe. Me distrai um pouco.  
- Tudo bem. Mas então, é difícil?  
- O que? - ela perguntou sorrindo novamente. Revirei os olhos.  
- Alice! Ficar longe da sua família, lembra? - ela me olhou tristemente e desejei não ter perguntado isso.  
- Eu... Não sei. Eu sou órfã, Bella.  
Digeri aquilo tudo que Alice estava me dizendo. Como assim órfã? Alice... Ela não tinha mãe, nem pai, nem irmãos? Mas...  
Olhei para ela novamente. Alice dirigia compenetradamente olhando a estrada, mas pude ver seus olhos cheios d'água.  
Decidi que esse era um tópico proibido e guardei ele na minha gaveta de "coisas que não devem ser comentadas".  
Depois disso, eu a Alice ficamos em silencio. Mas as palavras que ela havia me dito ainda pesavam no ar.

Alice me conduziu pelas enormes escadarias do Instituto assim que chegamos.  
- ...E esse é o terraço do terceiro andar. - Alice me explicava enquanto mostrava tudo ao meu redor. Eu estava meio cansada ainda por conta da viagem e o fuso horário, mas depois daquela conversa macabra no carro... Simplesmente me sentia feliz ao fazer Alice sorrir. E ela estava sorrindo. E muito.  
- Vem, Bella. Acabei de me tocar que ainda estamos andando para lá e para cá e você nem guardou suas malas ainda.  
Alice deu um sorriso fofo e me lembrou vagamente alguém. Mas quem?  
- Allie, não se incomode com isso. Eu posso andar, aliás, eu gosto de andar por ai com você. - ela me olhou de um jeito espantado e deu o sorriso mais colgate que já vi na vida.  
- Do que acabou de me chamar? - corei com isso.  
- Me perdoe, eu te chamei de Allie, mas se não gostou do apelido... - minha voz ficou no ar quando ela me abraçou forte e demoradamente. Alice encostou sua cabeça pequena e cheirosa no vão do meu pescoço e riu.  
- Bella, você é minha melhor amiga. - disse me soltando e pulando feliz. - Eu nunca tive muitos amigos e nenhum deles me deu um apelido. É lindo, eu adorei.  
Sorri feliz e deixei que ela me puxasse para qualquer canto que fosse. Mas na verdade, eu queria olhar para ela e dizer: Eu também não Alice, é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você. Mas achei que isso pudesse faze-la chorar e decidi guardar para mim.

- Sim, pai. Eu estou bem...  
- Mas Isabella, como assim você chegou já tem duas horas e nem me ligou? - Charlie, deixe a menina!  
Ouvi a voz da minha doce e destrambelhada mãe soar ao longe no telefone. Revirei meus olhos para o meu pai pela milésima vez.  
- Char... Quero dizer, pai. Olha só, a Alice ficou me mostrando o instituto e eu acabei perdendo a hora, ta legal? Mas eu estou bem. Não se preocupe com nada.  
- Alice? Mas quem diabos é Alice, Bella? - levei minha mão a testa ao constatar que meu pai não sabia que Mary e Alice eram, de fato, a mesma pessoa.  
- Ai, pai. Esqueci de lhe dizer, Alice é a Srta. Mary. Ela tem a mesma idade que eu. Quero dizer, ela é alguns meses mais velha, já está quase fazendo dezessete...  
- Bella, perai. Quer dizer que a sua guia, Srta. Mary é na verdade Alice e tem dezesseis anos?  
Percebi o quanto isso soava mal quando meu pai começou a engrossar a voz. Oh deus! Por favor, permita que Charlie não surte, meu deus. Por favor!  
- Charlie... - disse sem me importar em chama-lo de pai. Se ele fosse me matar, me mataria de qualquer jeito. - Olha só, veja bem...  
- Não dona Isabella, veja bem a senhora... Essa, oh deus, essa menina não pode ser responsável por você.  
- Pai! Pelo amor de deus! Ela não será responsável por mim. Temos adultos responsáveis aqui no Instituto. Ela só vai ser minha guia se eu precisar sair e conhecer algum lugar em Paris.  
- Oh que alivio! - Charlie disse sarcasticamente.  
- Pai, isso é sério! - ralhei com ele.  
- Por um acaso acha que estou brincando? Como acha que me sinto ao descobrir que a simpática e responsável garota que falou comigo e sua mãe ao telefone na verdade é uma adolescente de dezesseis anos? Hein?  
- Charlie! - gritei com ele porque ele já estava surtando. - Se acalme. - ele respirou fundo. - Posso falar agora?  
- Sim...  
- Ótimo. Olha só, você mesmo acabou de me dizer que a Alice foi responsável e simpática, então não precisa se preocupar. Alem do mais, ela é sim, muito responsável...  
- Bella, você a conhece a o que? Umas duas ou três horas? Como sabe disso?  
- Pai, eu sei disso... - abaixei meu tom de voz para que Alice, que estava do outro lado da sala, não me ouvisse. - Porque Alice mora nesse Instituto a três anos e pai...  
- O que, Bella? - ele perguntou de má vontade.  
- Ela é órfã. Não tem nenhum amigo e pelo que pude notar, apesar de ser bem alegre também é bem fechada e responsável. Então velho, relaxa.  
Charlie suspirou pesadamente.  
- Oh meu deus, Bells. Que triste. Eu...  
- Tudo bem, pai. Tudo bem. Eu sei que está preocupado comigo, mas é isso que eu quero que você entenda. A Alice jamais faria nada que me colocasse em risco. Ok?  
- Er.. Tudo bem. Me desculpe, Bella. Agradeça a ela por mim e por sua mãe. Diga que ficamos felizes por já serem amigas e por ela poder te ajudar.  
- Claro, pai. Digo sim. Tenho certeza que ela irá gostar muito disso. - mesmo tendo um oceano de distancia entre nós, eu podia afirmar com certeza que os olhos de Charlie estavam marejados e na sua boca havia um triste sorriso.  
- Bella? - ele murmurou depois de uns segundos.  
- Sim.  
- Cuide dela, ok. Se ela precisar de qualquer coisa, se você duas precisarem de qualquer coisa...  
- Tudo bem, pai. Eu aviso sim.  
- Ótimo. Ah, sua mãe está me pedindo para lembra-La de passar no banco depois e retirar o dinheiro que nós te mandamos. Ok?  
- Tudo bem.  
- Acho que é só. Sua mãe te manda beijos.  
- Outros mais para ela, pai. Ah, diga ao James que eu o amo.  
- Pode deixar, querida. Eu te amo muito.  
- Eu também pai. Ah, antes que me esqueça, vou mandar noticias por email para vocês, Emmett e Jasper.  
- Eu os aviso.  
- Ok. Beijos.  
- Beijos.  
Então meu pai finalmente desligou o telefone. Fiquei olhando Alice sentada num balcão na biblioteca. Ela tinha me levado ali porque disse que era o único lugar no internato com o telefone liberado para os alunos. Ela me disse também que podíamos usa-lo de dez da manha ás sete da noite. Eu nem sabia que horas eram lá no Brasil, mas tinha certeza que meus pais ficariam acordados até eu ligar.

- Terminou? - Alice me perguntou de repente. Eu nem tinha visto que ela tinha se levantado e vindo até mim.  
- Sim. Desculpe a demora, meu pai me prendeu no telefone.  
- Sem problemas, Bella. Família acima de tudo. - Alice disse sorrindo. Não pude evitar de me sentir mal por ela. Devia ser difícil me ver ali, toda alegre por falar com meus pai enquanto ela mesma, não tinha nenhum.  
Espantei esse pensamento para longe, se Alice por um acaso sonhasse que eu tinha pensado isso, ela me mataria.  
Pena não, Bella. Isso é muito cafona.  
Podia até imagina-La falando isso.  
Alice me conduziu até um canto da biblioteca.  
- Aonde vamos? - perguntei a seguindo. Ela deu um sorriso faceiro, mas não me respondeu apenas seguiu andando.  
- Allie...  
- Bellitcha, relaxa, ok? - sim, nos conhecíamos a algumas horas, mas já tínhamos apelidinhos fofos de melhores amigas.  
- Tudo bem, mas você não vai me raptar não, né? Charlie estava preocupado com isso no telefone. - Alice gargalhou.  
- Não se preocupe, Bellita. A ultima coisa que eu faria com você seria te raptar. Ah, deixa eu te perguntar..  
- Manda!  
- Quem é Charlie? - Alice parou de andar e percebi que tínhamos chego em frente a uma sala. Ela era pequena, aparentemente e sua porta preta envidraçada estava entreaberta.  
- Alice, aonde estamos? - perguntei ansiosamente.  
- Bella, foque-se em mim. Quem é Charlie?  
- Meu pai. - respondi no modo automático. A verdade? Não estava prestando mais atenção no que Alice falava. Porque? Pela fresta da porta, eu vi meu objeto de desejo atualmente. O que? Um computador.  
Emmett, Ursão, aguarde. Já vou dar sinal de vida, pensei comigo mesma.  
- Bella, por que você chama o seu pai pelo nome? - Alice fez uma cara de perfeita e total boiando, mas como eu disse, eu só conseguia olhar para o computador que estava a alguns metros de mim.  
- Alice, aquilo ali é o que eu penso que é? - disse apontando para o objeto reluzente por detrás da porta. Não tenho certeza, mas desconfio que os meus olhos estavam brilhando.  
- Eu não sei. Se você está pensando num computador, sim...  
Então eu a deixei falando sozinha e entrei na sala.  
Meu deus, to no paraíso. Um monte e quando digo um monte, é muito mesmo, de computadores naquela sala e OH MY GOD! São apples. Morri!  
- Allie... Me segura... - murmurei para ela. Alice apenas ria da minha cara. Eu devia estar roxa, azul, rosa, salmão, Pink, amarelo, verde e laranja de emoção.  
- Bella, é só um computador.  
- Só um computador? Alice, pelo amor de deus! É um Apple. É quase um crime você dizer isso. - me virei para o computador branco e magnífico na minha frente. - Bebê, não escute o que essa desnaturada diz. Você é único e maravilhoso.  
- Bella! Agora já chega. Você esta falando com um computador.  
Sorri bobamente.  
- Eu sei, mas é ele que vai me ligar com o amor da minha vida.  
- Jasper? - Alice arriscou.  
- Emmett. - soltei sem pensar muito. Alice franziu para mim mais uma vez, mas eu só dei de ombros. - Posso usar? - perguntei batendo os cílios infantilmente.  
- Claro que sim, Bella. Porque outro motivo eu te traria aqui?  
- Ah, meu deus! Você é a melhor amiga que eu tenho. Sério. - disse pulando em cima da Alice e enchendo-a de beijos.  
- Oh céus! Nem um dia inteiro comigo e eu já te influenciei.  
Alice disse fingindo-se de ofendida. Eu dei língua para ela e me sentei no computador enquanto estralava os meus dedos.  
- Mãos a obra.  
- Espera ai dona Bella. Você me deve duas respostas.  
- Que seriam? - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Porque chama seu pai de Charlie e quem diabos é Emmett?  
Sorri ligeiramente.  
- A resposta mais fácil primeiro. Eu chamo meu pai de Charlie, sei lá. Por comodidade. Vai entender. Simplesmente chamo, mas ele odeia, por isso evito chama-lo assim na frente dele. Mas quando ele me irrita, sai... - Alice riu.  
- Ok. Mas quem é Emmett?  
- Bom... Parte mais curta ou a mais comprida?  
- Er... Curta?  
- Boa escolha. - murmurei sorrindo. - Emmett é o meu melhor amigo, irmão do meu ex-melhor amigo/ paixão da minha vida que partiu meu coração e me fez vir para a França. E bom, o Emm, pelo que eu percebi é apaixonado por mim e...  
- Whoa, whoa, whoa... Muita informação. Como assim irmão da paixão da sua vida? Isabella...  
- Alice, depois te explico tudo. Juro. Mas agora... - sorri sonhadoramente. - Aposto a minha vida que Emmett está esperando um email.  
Alice sorriu e foi para o outro lado da sala falar com um menino bonito e muito sorridente que estava olhando para ela.  
Decidi me incomodar com isso mais tarde e voltei a tela do computador.

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Cats!**

**Como vocês estão? Espero eu que bens.**

**Bom, a offa de vocês demorou duas semanas para postar, eu sei.**

**Eu pretendia ter postado aqui na segunda feira passada, mas...**

**Tive dois problemas essa semana.  
**

**UM: Eu estou doente. Tipo, muito doente.**

**Cheia de dor no estomago e na coluna. Para vocês terem uma noção, eu passei a madrugada de terça feira- 15/03 - acordada por conta da dor.**

**Mas não se preocupem, eu fui ao médico e apesar dele não me dar noticias muito boas - talvez eu esteja com apendicite ou seja problema de Vesícula e ambas as coisas levam a cirusgias :((( - eu continuarei vindo aqui para postar para vocês.**

**Prometo dar noticias em breve, okay?**

**DOIS: Eu pretendia postar aqui no domingo, dia 20/03.**

**Mas adivinhem? O FF estava com um problema e eu simplesmente não conseguia postar o capitulo.**

**Peço desculpas por isso também.**

**E caramba! Até que enfim. Depois de quinze dias, repito, QUINZE DIAS tentando postar, eu consegui hoje. Ufaaa!  
**

**Obrigada a todas as Cats que leram e comentaram. E quem adicionou a fic nos alertas ou nos favoritos ou até mesmo a mim, como autora. *-***

**Então, apesar dessa falta com vocês, eu mereço algumas reviews, não?**

***Cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança*  
**

**X.X.X  
**

**Querem saber o que vai acontecer?**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS.  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link azulzinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**03/04/2011  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -**

* * *

AMORES, DOIS AVISOS:

.Primeiro:

Uma nova leitora minha, a Isa, me deu a ideia de traduzir a minha fic para o inglÊs, mas infelizmente o meu inglÊs é péssimo, mas como eu gostei da ideia estou procurando alguma menina que queira traduzir a fic para o inglês, eu ficaria imensamente grata.

Se alguma de vocês se interessar, podem me achar por um dos meios citados abaixo, okay?

OBRIGADA PELA ATENÇÃO DE TODAS! E PRINCIPALMENTE A ISA PELA IDEIA.

Love yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

.Segundo:

**AMORES DO MEU TUM TUM, QUERO PEDIR A ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS AGORA E SE POSSIVEL, O SEU APOIO.**

**Como algumas de vocês devem saber, eu escrevo livros. Tenho atualmente três em andamento e eu e uma amiga minha aqui do FF, você devem conhecê-la - Cah Bigaiski - decidimos criar uma comunidade em conjunto para divulgar os nossos livros.**

**Eu e a Cah ficariamos imensamente gratas se você pudesem participar dela. Podem nos adicionar no orkut também se quiserem, é só identificar como sendo aqui do FF. Okay?**

**Conto com a colaboração de todas!**

http : / www . orkut . com . br /Main#Community?cmm=110995744 (É só retirar os espaços) O nome da comu é: **Gêmeas-Romances Sobrenaturais.**

**Obrigada pela atenção. Amo Vocês!**

* * *

.

**Agradecendo as reviews: **

**Me pediram meu Facebook numa das reviews, infelizmente não tenho, mas tenho twitter: InaSantinni(pode seguir e conversar) XD; Orkut e msn estão no meu perfil; e fiz um Tumblr: tumblr . phoenixeyes . com (retirem os espaços e sejam felizes) e tenho uma conta no Nyah: Carolina_ina.  
**

**Podem me encontrar por um desses, okay?  
**

**.**

**Regina Wassally: **Oi amore. Seja muitissimo bem vinda! Nossa, obrigada. Me sinto lisonjeada com os seus elogios. Fico feliz que esteja gostando tanto. Olha, pior que existe, quero dizer, não um Edward - bom, não sei** - **mas que existem caras estupidos assim, existem. shuahsuasha' Siiiiiiim, Emmett é perfeito! *-* Jasper também é fofo, mas eu não creio que seja fofo para a Bella, anyway... Nossa, até para o Mike? É, Edward, a coisa ta feia aqui para você. shuahsauhsaushau' Nossa, até o Jake? Jesus, eu realmente consegui o impossivel: Fiz as pessoas odiarem o meu Edward. shauhsaushasu' Bom, sim. Como pode ver ela realmente foi para a França. E eu vou narrar um pouco o que vai acontecer com ela lá e depois teremos meio que um pulo no tempo e ela vai voltar para casa, claro que tem mais história ai, mas aí você lê a fic e descobre, né? shuahsaushau' Eu também amoooooooooooooo o Lema da fic, foi uma das minhas super amigas/leitoras que inventou. shaushaushausa. Beijoooos!**  
**

**Talita: **Oi amore. Seja muitissimo bem vinda! Ehhh! Então você é do meu time. Team Emmett forever! *-* Cara, eu adorei a frase do Edward sofrer que nem piolho na unha. Sério, morri de rir aqui. shauhsaushasha' E bom, eu concordo com tudo que você disse, o problema é que a maioria das pessoas é Team Edward - mesmo depois de todas as merdas que ele fez e ainda vai fazer. Então é meio complicado isso. Vamos ver o que o público decide, né? *Soou como locutor de novela na tv.* shauhsaushau' Obrigada, me sinto lisonjeada por gostar tanto e por acompanhá-la. Será um prazer ter você aqui. Beijoooooos!

**Samanta: **Oi amore. Obrigada. Bom, com certeza o Emmett vai ser feliz, não precisa nem pedir isso, resta saber se será com a Bellinha ou com outra, né? Mais isso é o público que decidirá, acho eu. shuahsauhaus' Beijooooooos!**  
**

**Sah Cherry Bomb: **Oi amore. Saudades de você! Claro, ela vai, mas ela volta. Ô, se volta. MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH (risada maléfica) Sim, o capitulo foi meio tristinho, mas pensa pelo lado bom, ela estando longe tem mais chances de se livrar desse amor estupido pelo Edward. shuahsua' Beijoooooos!**  
**

**Baa Cullen: **Oi amore. Pois é, linda. O Emmett é perfeito e sofre tanto por ela e no entanto aquela tapada só queria saber do Edward, que não tá nem aí para ela e nunca gostou dela. Affz! As pessoas são tão estranhas e complicadas! shuahsuahs' Beijooooos!**  
**

**Lara Cullen - sz: **Oi amore. Pois é, demorei mais voltei. Isso que é importante. Own, obrigada. Sim, sim, o Emmett é lindo e tudo de bom. *-* Meu coração doi de ter que colocá-lo para sofrer assim, mas pode apostar nisso, valerá a pena depois. PROMETO. Gostei das suas ideias. Quem sabe... mas não posso prometer nada. shaushau' Bom, nesse capitulo ela começou a conhecer o lugar onde ea vai passar um ano e meio. O que achou? Beijoooos!

**Laa: **Oi amore. Que bom que a espera tenha valido a pena. E que bom que gostou do ultimo capitulo. Espero que goste desse também. Sim, Emmett é fofo, lindo, amigo e muito mais. *-* Beijoooos!

**Vic Zanini: **Oi amore. Desculpa a demora. Espero que gste desse post. Beijooooos!

**Addle: **Oi amore. Que bom qe está gostando. Seja muito bem vinda! Você é de Portugal, né? Bom, infelizmente não poderei fazer isso. Quem separava as falas era o próprio site. Sei lá porque, esse site aqui é doido, mas do NADA, ele parou de fazer isso. E quando eu separo as falas - coisa que já tentei inumeras vezes - ele junta tudo de novo. #Raiva. Espero que isso não seja um incomodo para você e me desculpe por isso. Beijooooos!**  
**

**Twibelo: **Oi amore. Nem eu sei que mel é esse. Mas quando eu conseguir a receita para mim, eu te passo, okay? shausha' Bom, esse capitulo foi PDV da Bella, mas o próximo eu não sei. XP Desculpa a demora nas postangens, mas eu expliquei tudo direitinho. Beijoooos!**  
**

**Geo: **Oi amore. Seja super bem vinda! Sim, eu posto fics lá no Nyah, mas essa em especial eu só posto aqui e no orkut, okay? É que eu já tenho duas fics no Nyah, e mais, as duas fics que posto aqui no FF, posto no orkut também, aí fica muita coisa para mim, mas quando eu terminar de postar essa fic aqui, pretendo postá-la no Nyah também. Que bom que está gostando dessa fic. Beijooooos!

**Prihhh Montez: **Oi amore. Pois é, tadinho do Emm. Morro de dózinha do meu Ursão. Eu estou ocupada, mas não consigo ficar muito tempo sem responder a vocês, viu? Já estou eu aqui de novo. shaushausha' Sim, o linkzinho é azul, mas eu estava com preguiça de mudar. xP Beijooooos!

**Obrigada a todas, de coração! Amo vocês!**

**Sweets Kisses & Bloodys Bites!**

.

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	25. Capitulo 24

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 24  
_

**.**

**.**

**Emmet PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava a algumas horas em frente ao computador atualizando de cinco em cinco segundos a página do meu email e rezando fervorosamente para a Isa se lembrar de mim e mandar noticias.  
Isa, por favor. Por favor. Eu preciso saber como você está...  
Então eu vi. Lá no começo da caixa de entrada.  
Um email da Isa! Graças a Deus!  
Eu abri o email afoito.

_"Emm, _  
_ Sei que deve estar acordado até tarde, e só Deus sabe que horas são ai, esperando um email meu. Me perdoe por demorar tanto, mas o que posso dizer? Já aconteceu tanto coisa desde que cheguei que nem sei por onde começar._  
_Bom, acho que vou falar do vôo. Sentei-me ao lado de um senhor. Muito simpático por sinal. O nome dele é Paul. Ele me adorou, disse que pareço-me com a netinha dele. Mas escute bem, Emm. Dormi bem no ombro dele. Oh céus, que vergonha. Acho que mesmo em outro continente, a má sorte me persegue. O que acha disso? Mas acontece, que ao contrário de qualquer um que ficaria irritado e ralharia comigo, Paul achou graça da situação e acabou virando meu amigo. Ele me deu instruções sobre como proceder aqui em Paris e me aconselhou a ir em um monte de pubs e restaurante. Ah, e claro, me disse para comprar perfume. Eles são bons nisso. Palavras dele. Ele não é um amor?_  
_Sei que provavelmente você deve estar sorrindo agora. E para falar a verdade, já estou sentindo saudade do seu sorriso. Como faço agora?_  
_Eu sei, você está revirando os olhos e dizendo o quanto sou dramática. Mas você me ama do mesmo jeito._  
_Bom, depois de Paul me contar toda a sua vida - Emmett, você iria adora-lo. Ele é sábio, meigo e apaixonado. Sua esposa, morreu a cerca de um ano e ele não quis de jeito nenhum deixar a casa deles para morar com a neta. Ele disse que lá, naquela casa, ele sente a presença dela. Não é romântico? Penso se ainda existe amor assim hoje em dia. Paul me deu esperanças. E não ria do meu romantismo, porque eu sei que você sempre ri._  
_Bom, Paul me deu seu cartão e me instruiu a ligar para ele caso precisasse de qualquer coisa._  
_Depois disso, me encontrei com minha pseudo guia no saguão do aeroporto. Pseudo porque, pasme-se!, ela tem a minha idade e nem um neurônio no lugar. Mas apesar de tudo, já amo Alice com todo o meu coração. A propósito, esse é o nome dela. Alice._  
_Ela é pequena, elétrica e carismática. O tipo que você chamaria de hiperativa ou pequena bolinha de energia._  
_O que acontece é que Alice estuda no Instituto a três anos. Ela é órfã, Emm. Já sabe que me apaixonei por ela de cara agora, né? Bom, ela nunca conheceu o pai e a mãe, acho eu. Acontece que ela não quis comentar sobre o assunto e eu entendo totalmente, porque convenhamos, não é um assunto mencionável. E claro, eu o guardei naquela minha gavetinha. Você sabe, de-coisas-que-eu-não-devo-comentar-nunca. Mas eu espero que um dia ela confie em mim o suficiente para me contar. Mas vamos a parte boa._  
_Está sentado? Se não... Sente-se já._  
_Estou te escrevendo esse email de um computador Apple. É, eu sei. O nosso sonho de consumo. Ele é lindo, rápido, eficiente e bom... Tudo de bom. Nossa, Emm. O teclado é tãoooooo macio._  
_Precisa dizer que eu estou babando? Não literalmente, mas... Você entendeu._  
_Ah, a parte triste daqui é que eu só posso fazer ligações de dez da manha ás sete da noite. Isso é um absurdo, não é?_  
_Eu sei, está parecendo uma prisão, mas deixa eu te dizer... O instituto é tão lindo que eu nem me incomodaria de ficar aqui para sempre. Mas calma! É claro que isso nunca vai acontecer. Até porque eu não agüentaria ficar longe de você, da minha família e do Jasper. Ah, propósito, avise a ele que estou bem, ok?_  
_Amanha eu mando um email para ele. E não, não se vanglorie por isso, senhor Emmett._  
_Zuar as pessoas é muito feio. E sim, você foi uma das primeiras pessoas que eu falei, até porque eu sei que você dormiria por cima desse teclado enquanto eu não enviasse um email._  
_E antes que você me pergunte. Não, não falei com nenhum amigo antes de você. Simplesmente tive que ligar para o chefe. Sabe como é, se não desse noticias ao Charlie ele pegaria o primeiro vôo para cá só para se certificar que eu estava bem._  
_E o que posso dizer? Ele quase me matou quando descobriu que a minha guia, a garota responsável, educada e prestativa que falou com ele e com minha mãe ao telefone tem apenas 16 quase 17 anos. Ele queria passar pelo fio do telefone, e não, não estou brincando. Mas ele se acalmou quando eu expliquei que a Alice era órfã. Aprendeu a se virar cedo e que apesar de hiperativa, é muito responsável._  
_Acho que ele já adotou ela. Acredita que ele me pediu para ficar de olho nela? Diga-me, meu pai é um coração mole, não é?_  
_E é justamente por isso que eu o amo._  
_Ah, Alice me mostrou o lindo jardim que tem aqui. Acredita que tem um balanço igualzinho ao que eu, você e o..._  
_Bom, tem um balanço igualzinho ao que tinha na fazenda que freqüentávamos quando criança. Eu já planejo passar varias tardes ali. Isso é, se não nevar._  
_Mas eu espero que neve pelo menos um dia. Estou louca para fazer anjos e bonecos de neve e fiz Alice prometer me ajudar com isso. O que posso dizer?_  
_Menos de doze horas com ela e ela já me influenciou. Virei uma chantagista sentimental de primeira. Cuidado comigo!_  
_Mas falando sério, ela me fez andar por todo o Instituto e você acredita que até agora eu ainda não conheci meu quarto. Estou nesse exato momento sentada numa cadeira, numa salinha apertadinha na biblioteca te mandando esse email imenso que eu sei que mesmo assim você vai achar pequeno. Eu estou com dor nos pés, dor nos dedos de digitar e principalmente, cansada demais. Será que eu não poderia dormir, não?_  
_Mas parece que Alice não vai me mostrar o dormitório tão cedo já que ela estava de namorico com um garoto aqui. Até que ele aprece ser legal._  
_Avalie ele para mim, Emm._  
_Ele é alto, moreno, dentes brancos. Magrinho, cabelo curto aloirado, olhos azuis e bom... Nossa! Parece que ele gosta muito da Alice já que ele está quase parando tudo que estava fazendo para dar atenção a ela. E tenho que dizer, ela esta muito animadinha, se é que você me entende._  
_Se inclinando para cima dele. Mexendo no cabelo. Oh céus! Ela fez aquilo. Você sabe. Sorrir e piscar se escondendo atrás dos cílios. Eu vou lá salvá-La antes que ela faça alguma besteira._

_Te amo, lembra? Hoje, amanha e sempre._  
_ Milhões de beijos, Isa."_

**.**

.

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

_ Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye_  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye _

_ Toda lembrança de vigiar a porta de trás_  
_Eu deixava o álbum de fotos espalhado no chão do meu quarto_  
_É difícil de dizer, é hora de dizer_  
_Adeus, Adeus_  
_Toda lembrança de sair pela porta da frente_  
_Eu encontrei a foto do amigo que eu estava procurando_  
_É difícil de dizer, é hora de dizer_  
_Adeus, Adeus _

_**Photograph - Nickelback**_

Eu sorri para o email que acabei de enviar para Emmett e fechei o computador. Eu sabia que provavelmente ele me mandaria uma resposta, mas eu não estava brincando quando disse a ele que precisava salvar a Alice. Ela simplesmente estava toda "flertante" para cima do garoto. E eu estaria muito inclinada a crer que ele estava achando-a uma oferecida se ele próprio não estivesse correspondendo a isso. O que me fez perceber que as chances dela fazer besteiras aumentavam a cada minuto consideravelmente.  
- Ok, Allie. Eu já terminei lá com isso, então... Bom, já podemos ir. Quem sabe você não possa finalmente me deixar conhecer o quarto agora. - eu disse de forma cínica como se não houvesse notado o grande garoto logo atrás dela. Depois, virei meus olhos cinicamente para ele e assim como Alice, bati minhas pestanas - só que eu fazia isso desajeitadamente, mas acho que de alguma maneira os meus lindos e profundos olhos verdes ajudaram muito, já que o garoto sorriu. - Oh, que gafe! Perdoem-me.  
O garoto se levantou e deu um sorriso sem graça para Alice enquanto se inclinava - sem brincadeira. Quantos metros ele tinha? 1, 90, talvez? - e beijava de forma cavalheira a minha mão.  
- Bella... - Alice disse sorrindo por trás dos ombros do garoto. Ela sibilou um "Te peguei" antes de por um sorriso no rosto e ficar ao nosso lado. - Esse é Alec Volturi. Ele é...  
- Futuro namorado dela, se me permite. - Alice deu um riso esganiçado. Oh céus, isso é pior do que eu imaginava.  
- Alec. - ele deu de ombros como se não pudesse fazer nada. tinha que admitir, a situação era muito engraçada.  
Alice olhava corada para mim. Corada. Dá para acreditar?  
Eu ignorei seu olhar de 'seja simpática' e voltei-me para o garoto. Mas adivinha? Percebi que o olhar dele não estava direcionado para o meu rosto e sim para um pouco abaixo. Mas precisamente, meus seios. Como se eles fossem muitos volumosos - Há!  
- Hum... - pigarreei para ele e Alec finalmente olhou para mim. - É um prazer conhece-lo, Alec. Sou Isabella Swan.  
- Igualmente, Bella. - sei que o que disse a seguir soou rude, mas por favor, o cara estava olhando para os meus peitos.  
- Isabella. Meu nome é Isabella. - Alec não vacilou no sorriso se quer uma vez e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto Alice me olhava horrorizada. O que? Eu quis dizer, mas é claro que ela não tinha sacado todo o lance do olhar, por isso, me senti quase compelida pelo seu olhar aflito de emendar...  
- Quero dizer, ouvi que vocês franceses são formais. Por isso o nome completo... - mas Alec me cortou graciosamente.  
- Imagina. Seu apelido lhe descreve muitíssimo bem.  
Alice sorriu encantada. Meu deus! Preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com ela.  
- Ele não é um cavalheiro, Bella? - Não! Está parecendo mais um safado, aproveitador, enganador de meninas órfãs.  
Mas é claro que eu não disse isso. Eu tinha acabado de conhece-lo, além do mais, "Não julgue um livro pela capa." Minha mãe tinha me ensinado uma vez, por isso apenas sorri.  
- Sim, um perfeito cavalheiro. - Alec sorriu corando. Meu deus, corando? Ta legal, acho que realmente o julguei mal. Que tipo de safado manipulador cora desse jeito tão gracioso?  
- Por favor, senhoritas. Estou ficando sem graça. - ri da careta dele.  
- Ok, Allie. Vamos para de constrangê-lo. - Alice concordou com um aceno de cabeça. - Desculpe ser eu a separa-los... Mas preciso de Alice para me mostrar o nosso quarto.  
- Tudo bem. Eu... Eu não queria atrapalha-lás. - disse Alec juntando todos os livros que estavam espalhados pela mesa do computador e nos seguindo até do lado de fora da sala.  
Percebi seu desconforto ao dizer adeus a Alice. Oh céus! Virei uma cúpida nata. Ah, que seja!  
- Alec, porque não nos acompanha até o nosso quarto? - Alice me olhou surpresa. - Claro se isso for permitido e não for um incomodo para você.  
Ele sorriu de forma radiante.  
- De maneira alguma.  
Pelos próximos 15 minutos - que foi o tempo que levamos até alcançar a porta do nosso quarto, digo, meu e da Alice - me senti uma vela ambulante. Porque?  
Pelo simples motivo que estavam olhando um para o outro de forma no mínimo proibida para menores. Sério. Era aquele olhar tão meloso, meigo e fofo que automaticamente me olhei para ver se estava coberta de mel. Nunca se sabe...  
Depois de um tempo, é que fui me tocar. Por um acaso eu olhava para o Edward assim? Logo depois que pensei isso, senti vontade de me enforcar. Não pense nele, Bella. Não pense.  
Empurrei o pensamento para longe e olhei novamente para frente, apenas para constatar que tínhamos chego a porta do quarto e que meus companheiros melosos me olhavam com um ruguinha entre os olhos.  
- O que? - perguntei automaticamente. Alec sorriu colocando minha mala no chão. Alice, no final das contas, tinha razão. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, fez questão de carregar a minha bagagem e se desculpou um tempo depois - quando Alice estava saltitando mais a frente no corredor - sobre a olhada para os meus peitos. Ele me explicou que gostou da minha camiseta. Que só depois de um minuto, eu fui perceber ser do Simple Plan. Ele também me contou rapidamente o quanto era fã dessa banda e eu me senti extremamente idiota por ter pensado o pior dele.  
Alice, que pegou o final da conversa, sorriu e ficou falando pelos próximos minutos o quanto ele dava muito mais atenção a essa banda - razoavelmente boa, nas palavras dela - do que a ela. E você pode imaginar o que veio a seguir, não? Infinitas e infinitas palavras de desculpas de Alec, enquanto tentava explicar para um pequena manipuladora sentimental o quanto ela era mais importante. Tive que revirar os olhos para essa cena. Ele era tãoooooo ingênuo.  
- Bella, porque está fazendo careta? - Alice respondeu a minha pergunta com outra pergunta.  
- Por um acaso estamos te irritando? - Alec perguntou com aquele profundo e sedutoramente sotaque francês. E não, antes que você pense isso, eu não estou afim de dele.  
Só acho que ele é absurdamente lindo e encantador, e claro, um par perfeito para Alice. E é obvio que me certificarei de falar isso a ela.  
- Oh, isso? - disse apontando para a ruguinha que estava no meio da minha testa e que até então, eu não tinha percebido. - Não é nada. Garanto que não foi nada que vocês tenham feito. É só... Estava pensando longe.  
Alice automaticamente entendeu, impedindo Alec de perguntar qualquer coisa que ele com toda a certeza perguntaria a seguir.  
- Alec, estamos meio cansadas. Que tal nos encontrarmos amanha, no refeitório? - ela propos. Ele sorriu concordando.  
- Boa noite, Bella. Boa noite, Pixel. - ela lhe deu um tapa na nuca.  
- Já disse para não me chamar assim. - e lhe atirou a língua, enquanto eu ri absurdamente. Alec se inclinou, beijou uma face já corada de Alice e me deu tchau desajeitadamente. Estava claro que ele não sabia como proceder comigo. Por isso, quando Alice me encorajou com o olhar e eu me inclinei para beija-lo amigavelmente na bochecha, ele corou. E tenho que dizer, foi ao ultimo grau de escarlate.  
- Er... Bom, boa noite. - e desapareceu a passos rápidos no corredor enquanto eu e Alice acenávamos.  
- Ele é muito fofo. Preciso dizer e claro, absurdamente educado, cortês, lindo, encantador sem contar no sotaque sedutor... - Allie me encarou com uma careta e percebi o que isso estava parecendo. - Whoa! Não estou afim dele. - ela exalou aliviada e eu sorri. - Só estou ressaltando que vocês fazem um par perfeitamente perfeitos juntos.  
- Own, obrigada Bella. - Alice disse pulando e se jogando em cima de mim para um grande e meloso abraço.  
- Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Agora já chega, Pixel.  
Alice se afastou sorrindo cinicamente.  
- Muito engraçadinha, dona Isabella.  
- Wow! Já passamos para a tratamento completo. Credo! - Alice riu e abriu a porta do quarto. Ele era azul claro num tom bem calmante. Tinham algumas prateleiras espalhadas pela paredes e muitos, muitos livros percebi que me daria super bem com a Alice. Ela gostava de ler pelo que percebi. Mas então, olhei para o canto esquerdo do quarto, onde deduzi ser o lado de Alice, já que a colcha e tudo em cima da cama eram rosas. O contraste ali era grande.  
No canto, ao lado da cama, tinha um daqueles enormes closets compostos nada mais nada menos do que com cabines e umas cortininhas - daqueles tipos móveis que se usam para colocar as roupas de modelos em desfiles. Eu fiquei pensando, mas simplesmente não me lembrava o nome daquilo. Que seja.  
E nossa! Tinham muitas roupas ali e no chão... Muitos sapatos. Senhor, a Alice é uma consumista de primeira.  
- Ok. - disse ignorando seu consumismo nato. - Porque o Alec te chama de Pixel? - ela sorriu bobamente. Ah, não. Eu conheço esse olhar. E ele só diz uma coisa: Sou uma boba apaixonada. Céus!  
- Bom... - ela disse tentando enrolar os dedos nos cabelos curtos. Eu sorri. - Ele diz que é porque eu sou pequena, fofa e graciosa.  
- Ele tem razão. - disse depois de um tempo pensando. Alice pegou seu travesseiro e arremessou em mim.  
- Bella! - falou indignada.  
- O que? É verdade. - murmurei me fazendo de ofendida. Sentei-me na minha cama e Alice sentou-se na dela, de frente para mim.  
- Então...? - ela começou.  
- Então o que?  
- Conte-me melhor essa história desse Emmett e o seu melhor amigo/paixão da sua vida. - suspirei. Estava demorando para ela me perguntar isso.  
- Ex melhor amigo/paixão da minha vida. - disse dando ênfase no ex e Alice riu.  
- Ele é ex melhor amigo ou ex paixão da sua vida? - eu estava meio confusa com isso, mas a minha resposta soou decidida e firme. Eu tinha certeza do que estava falando.  
- Os dois. Edward Cullen... Nunca mais! - eu disse jogando minhas mãos para trás como se assim pudesse joga-lo para trás também. Para fora da minha vida, minha mente e meu coração.  
- Então esse é o nome dele? Edward? É bonito. - Alice disse refletindo com ela mesma.  
- Jura? Então porque não vai para o Brasil e se casa com ele?  
Perguntei de extremo mau humor. Eu sei, era maldade já que Alice não tinha culpa de nada, mas bastava ouvir o nome de Edward para me sentir doente. Eu queria a qualquer custo arranca-lo de mim, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que matar a minha alma, pouco a pouco. Arrancar meu escalpe* também era viável.  
- Bella, para de infantilidade. Eu só estava brincando. - eu franzi a testa para ela. Muito, até mais que o normal. - Ok, ok. Desculpe.  
Suspirei profundamente. Eu não estava acreditando que já estava brigando com a Allie. Não, pior ainda, eu estava brigando com ela por causa do idiota do Edward Cullen. E ele nem estava presente fisicamente. Eu não acredito nisso.  
- Allie, me perdoe. Eu... Fico extremamente irritada ao falar... daquilo. - Alice sorriu ao constatar que aquilo era na verdade, Edward. - Bom, não é culpa sua. E sim, o nome é bonito. O dono do nome que é um completo e total imbecil.  
- Tudo bem, Bellitcha. Eu te entendo. Mas... Será que eu podia ser uma amiga mega indiscreta e perguntar o que o Ediota fez?  
Sorri com o apelido que Alice tinha posto nele e me perguntei como uma criaturinha tão pequenina podia ser tão fofa. Alice nem o conhecia mais já o odiava por tabela. Tudo porque eu o odiava.  
- Claro que sim, Allie. E você não é indiscreta. Só mais uma coisinha... - Alice me olhou com expectativa. - Continue a chama-lo assim, porque sinceramente era o nome que ele merecia ter.  
Alice explodiu em gargalhadas e o meu coração, a muito frio e sem vida depois de Edward, começou a se aquecer. Porque eu soube naquele momento que já amava um pouquinho menos Edward Cullen. Isso, sim, era digno de risos.  
- Bom... Como eu posso começar? - cocei o queixo. - Talvez eu deva te contar quando eu soube realmente que o amava.  
Alice acenou entusiasmadamente e eu comecei a resgatar as minhas memórias. Doía, mas era bem menos do que eu imaginava.

- Bella, o que você está fazendo aí? - Emmett me perguntou. Ainda era estranho ele falar comigo. Afinal de contas, ele é três anos mais velho que eu. Tradução, ele já tem oito. Quando se tem oito anos, não se fala mais com criancinhas de cinco.  
- Eu... hum... - escondi o que tinha em minhas mãos nas costas e Emmett sorriu para mim. - Nada.  
- Bella, eu vi que você está escondendo algo.  
- Nã-Não é nada. - gaguejei. O que não impediu Emmett de me circular com seus braços compridos e capturar o que tinha em minhas mãos.  
- O que... Mais o que é isso? - Emmett perguntou sorrindo do meu protótipo de boneco. O que eu posso dizer ao meu favor? Eu tenho cinco anos, uma coordenação motora em andamento e bom, nenhum talento para artes plásticas. Eu juro, juro que tentei fazer um bonequinho de lama legal, mas...  
- Não ria, Emm. Eu... - comecei a fungar e Emmett sorriu para mim.  
- Hey pequena. Não chore. Eu estava brincando. Você é muito bela para chorar, Isa.  
E essa era a primeira vez que ele me chamava assim. No momento, só funguei e levantei o rosto para ele, totalmente confusa.  
- Do-Do que você me chamou? - Emmett riu.  
- De Isa. Seu nome ainda é Isabella, né? - eu acenei.  
- Ótimo. Então eu agora só vou te chamar de Isa. Bella é muito comum e todo mundo te chama assim.

- Hey, hey, hey! Só um minuto. - Alice interrompeu a minha narrativa infantil.  
- O que? - eu perguntei sem entender nada.  
- Eu pensei que você gostasse do outro irmão. - ela me disse com um sorriso pretensioso.  
- Mas eu gosto, quero dizer, gostava.  
- Jura? Então porque até agora eu só ouvi sobre o Emmett?  
- Eu já estava chegando ao...  
- É mesmo? Pensa só, Bella. Tem certeza que é desse irmão que você realmente gosta? - eu parei e olhei para a Alice por um tempo. Depois, simplesmente cai na gargalhada.  
- É... Sério... Isso... Mesmo? - perguntei entre risos. Alice me olhou com uma cara gélida. - Allie! Eu... Bom, eu amo o Emm, mas não desse jeito.  
- Tem certeza? - eu franzi a testa para Alice. Como assim, tem certeza? Mas é claro que eu tinha certeza. Não tinha?  
Tudo bem, eu amo o sorriso do Emm, ou como ele me faz rir, ou como me sinto bem perto dele, ou como sempre sabemos o que o outro sente, ou como ele me ajuda, ou... Chega!  
A Alice está maluca. Eu amo o Emmett, mas como um... Amigo. Certo? Certo! Claro que é certo. Que absurdo!  
- Você vai me deixar continuar ou vai ficar me interrompendo?  
Alice me deu um sorriso astuto.  
- Claro, Bellitcha, mas não pense nem por um momento que me enrolou. Percebi muitíssimo bem que você não me respondeu.  
Abri a boca milhares de vezes para contesta-La.  
- Allie, eu não estava tentando... - ela me deu um olhar sagaz e um sorrisinho de lado - Ah, esqueça!  
Suspirei audivelmente e me voltei a história.

- Bella, Bella, Bella! - Edward veio me gritando dos fundos da sua casa.  
- Viu o que eu disse? - Emmett sussurrou para mim. - Todo mundo te chama assim.  
Abri um sorriso falho para ele já que estava sem um dos atacantes* e Emmett retribui fofamente.  
- Bella, está me ouvindo? - Edward perguntou enquanto Emmett se sentava ao meu lado no chão.  
- Sim, Edward. Eu to ouvindo. O que é? - perguntei mal humorada. Na verdade, eu estava com medo dele ver o bonequinho que eu estava fazendo, que de uma forma louca e distorcida, era para ser ele.  
- Eu vim dizer que uma menina se mudou para casa de trás. Ela é tão bonita, Bella. Ela é loirinha dos olhos azuis e bom...  
Meu coração deu um salto no peito. Uma menina? Como assim uma menina? A única menina que tem por aqui sou eu.  
Parei de prestar atenção ao que o Edward falava e eu só sabia que ele ainda estava falando porque via seus lábios se mexendo.  
- Uma... Menina? - engoli em seco. Talvez você não entenda porque, mas quando se é criança... Você não quer dividir a atenção de ninguém.  
- Sim, Bella. Você não presta atenção em nada do que eu falo? Uma menina. O nome dela é Rosalie. E ela é linda.  
- Você já falou isso, Edward. - Emmett bufou ao meu lado e levou as mãos para trás do corpo se apoiando no chão.  
- Emmett, deixa de ser estraga prazeres. Eu estou contando para Bella como é bom ter uma menina por perto.  
- Eu acho que ela sabe... - Emmett disse se levantando e ficando na frente dele. Apesar de ser dois anos mais novo que o Emm, Edward era apenas dez centímetros mais baixo que ele. - Já que ela é uma menina, gênio.  
Edward revirou os olhos enquanto eu ainda estava em choque. Uma menina... Uma menina que vai ter a atenção do Edward e do Emmett. Uma menina.  
- Eu sei que ela é uma menina, Emmett. Mas é diferente. A Bella é nossa amiga e ela está sempre aqui. Além do mais... - Edward abaixou a voz, mas eu consegui ouvir do mesmo jeito. - Rosalie é toda rosa e florida. Ela usa vestido, acredita nisso?  
Emmett deu um tapa no pescoço de Edward.  
- Deixa de ser idiota. No final das contas, é só um garotinha metida. - Edward fez uma careta enquanto eu sentia meu coração se encolher.  
Ele gostava da Rosalie, era esse nome, né? Bom, ele gostava dela. Porque ela era toda rosa e florida, como ele disse. E ela usava vestido. Eu não. Ela era linda, eu não. Ela era loira, eu não. Ela tinha olhos azuis, eu não. E o mais importante, Edward tinha ficado interessado nela, mas nunca em mim.  
E foi naquela hora, com apenas cinco anos, que eu me dei conta. Eu amava Edward Cullen.  
Eu amava aquele garotinho ruivo, com os olhos estupidamente verdes e sem os dois dentes da frente que sorria espetacularmente para a garotinha loira, linda e florida que vinda em nossa direção.  
Duas coisas: ele nunca me deu um sorriso desse e ele tinha razão, ela usava vestido.  
Isso só serviu para me deixar com o coração mais apertado ainda.  
Rosalie veio andando na nossa direção de forma glamorosa e sabia que ela nunca seria simples e infantil igual a mim. Ela tinha jeito de adulta. Uma adulta bonita e legal.  
Porque eu não podia ser igual a ela?  
Quero dizer, era óbvio que ela era uma menina. Um amenina linda. Ela usava um vestido rosa florido exatamente como Edward tagarelou. Ela era loira e seus cabelos lindos e longos caiam em cascatas pelos seus ombros enquanto seus olhos azuis piscavam para nós.  
E como eu era? Uma menina morena, sem graça de calça jeans, blusa azul e toda suja de lama. Meus cabelos eram curtos na altura dos ombros e meus olhos verdes pareciam mato sujo.  
Eu nunca poderia competir com Rosalie.  
- Oi. - Edward murmurou repentinamente tímido.  
Ele nunca foi tímido, nunca. O que estava acontecendo com ele?  
- Olá. Quem são vocês? - perguntou a garota estupidamente rosada. Como ela conseguia ser tão linda, fofinha e arrumada?  
- Sou Emmett, essa é Isa e esse idiota ai é o Edward. - disse Emmett quando Edward ficou paralisado com a Rosalie. - Ele infelizmente é meu irmão...  
Murmurou Emm para finalizar. Eu ri e levei minhas mãos a boca - ou tentei já que o bonequinho de lama estava na minha mão. Edward por sua vez fez uma cara feia para o Emmett.  
- Não sou idiota. - ele resmungou. - Não escuta o que ele diz, Rosalie. - Edward sussurrou sem graça para ela, mas Rosalie não estava dando a mínima atenção a ele, porque ela estava olhando para mim.  
- Isa, não é? - eu assenti engolindo em seco. - O que é isso que você tem nas mãos?  
Então, instantaneamente, três pares de olhos me fitavam. Edward, Rosalie e Emmett.  
- Eu... Hum... É... Não é nada. - disse por fim. Mas Rosalie não se contentou com isso. Enquanto eu tentava inutilmente esconder o bonequinho atrás das minhas costas, Rosalie se esticou e o puxou da minha mão.  
- Eca! Que nojo. - ela resmungou sacudindo a mão, mas ainda sim não largou o boneco. - Mas... O que é... Isso? - ela praticamente cuspiu a ultima palavra.  
Edward que estava contemplando essa metida como se ela fosse um ajo apenas imitou sua careta.  
- É um bonequinho que eu fiz...  
- Credo! - Rosalie arremessou o boneco o chão e vi com horror ele se desmanchar na grama. - Isso era para ser um boneco? Você é péssima, menina.  
Então ela virou as costas para mim e andou para longe.  
- Bella. - Edward começou me reprovando. Mas ele sempre adorou fazer bonecos de lama comigo. Então qual era o problema? - Porque você tinha que fazer isso? É nojento. E você ainda fez a Rosalie sujar a mão.  
Então ele também me deu as costas e foi andando.  
- Edward... - eu tentei chama-lo. Tentei dizer a ele que era para ser um surpresa. Que era para ser um bonequinho para ele. Tentei dizer qualquer coisa, mas tudo que consegui fazer foi chorar.  
- Isa, vem aqui... Não chora não. - então Emmett se sentou ao meu lado e passou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros. Mal sabíamos nós que essa seria apenas umas das muitas vezes que ele teria que me consolar...

- Para. Para ai. Eu não quero mais ouvir. - Alice disse de repente. Tão de repente que eu até me assustei.  
- Alice, o que foi?  
- O que foi? Você está me perguntando o que foi? Bella, pelo amor de deus! Esse garoto é horrível. Eu não sei como você pode gostar dele. Cada vez que eu escuto o nome dele, me dá mais vontade ainda de mata-lo. - ela respirou fundo após falar já que ela atropelou as palavras, uma em cima da outra.  
- Allie, tudo bem. Isso já foi há muito tempo...  
- Não Bella. Foi ontem.  
- O que? - eu perguntei a ela. Eu estava confusa agora.  
- É isso que você ouviu. Isso foi ontem. Posso ouvir na sua voz. Você ainda está ferida. Então, por favor, só... Só pare. Pare... De falar. Pare...  
Então Alice estava chorando. Eu não sei porque, mas quando fui abraça-La, percebi. Eu estava chorando também. Eu estive chorando todo o tempo e simplesmente não tinha notado.  
- Allie - eu funguei. - Tudo bem.  
- Não Bella. Não está tudo bem. Ele não pode simplesmente te fazer mal, te tratar como lixo e depois voltar a ser o seu melhor amigo. Não esta tudo bem, Bella. Nada está bem.  
No momento eu não sabia se ela estava falando de mim ou dela mesma. Mas quando olhei nos olhos de Alice percebi que ela se identifica comigo. Ela também tinha dor. Ela também estava ferida, por mais que a minha ferida foi diferente da dela, no final ainda estávamos marcadas.  
- Allie, nós vamos ficar bem. Ok? - ela negou com a cabeça. - Sim, vamos sim.  
- Bella, você não vai conseguir esquece-lo assim. Você tem que reagir. Você tem... - então ela me deu um tapa. Sim, ela me deu um tapa no meio da cara, quero dizer, na minha bochecha esquerda. E vou te dizer, doeu.  
- Alice! - eu gritei.  
- Isso... - ela disse lentamente se levantando e ficando em pé a minha frente. - É por você ser tão idiota ao ponto de rastejar por alguém que não te ama.  
Então ela me deu um beijo na mesma bochecha.  
- E isso, é para você se recuperar e ir em frente.  
Eu sei, eu devia ficar com raiva, ou então achar que ela era maluca ou alguma coisa assim, mas tudo que consegui fazer depois disso foi sorrir. Eu achava que era uma das melhores e mais genuínas demonstrações de amor de toda a minha vida.  
- Obrigada, Alice. - então nos abraçamos mais uma vez.  
Mas logo Alice se levantou em polvorosa, secou suas lágrimas e deu pulinhos e mais pulinhos de alegria. Seria difícil eu me acostumar a bipolaridade dela.  
- Bella, você sabe como eu vou te ajudar? Alias você sabe o que vamos fazer amanha?  
Eu não tinha a mínima idéia. Amanha era domingo. Eu pretendia que ela me mostrasse o Instituto e me ajudasse a retirar o dinheiro que Charlie tinha me mandado do banco. Eu não conhecia Paris e bom, tinha medo de me perder.  
- Não. - respondi dando de ombros Alice pulou mais ainda enquanto um sorriso sombrio preenchia sua face. Ela começou a bater palminhas e... ta legal, ela está me assustando.  
- Vamos fazer compras. Bella, eu vou transformar você.  
- Ai não. - eu gemi. Afinal, o que mais eu poderia fazer? 

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Minhas Cats!**

**Eu sei que provavelmente vocês estão querendo me matar e apesar de eu SEMPRE dizer que tenho ótimos motivos para não ter aparecido aqui, creio que dessa vez acreditem mesmo neles...**

**Bom, primeiro de tudo tenho que dizer que estou indo muito mal na faculdade. A matéria está muito dificil e eu estou pendurada em Linguistica, por isso ando me dedicando bastante nos estudos. Fora que tenho que fazer dois trabalhos para a aula de Fundação da Cultura Brasileira - um seminário e um trabalho escrito de 8 páginas - e ainda tenho que ir ver uma exposição no Centro do Rio para fazer outro trabalho. E claro, não podemos esquecer do meu pesadelo. Tenho que dar uma aula de Morfologia no dia 25. Sim, meus professores me amam! ~ Ironia.**

**A parte triste que venho lhes comunicar mesmo é... Minha avó paterna faleceu. E esse é mesmo o real e verdadeiro motivo de eu estar sumida. Ela estava doente à pelo menos um mês, foi internada no hospital, apresentou um pouco de melhora, mas veio a piorar domingo passado. E então veio o inevitável... Ela faleceu pela manha na segunda feira. O enterro foi na quarta e eu ainda estou muito abalada, assim como toda a minha familia.**

**Mas como não aparecia aqui há muito tempo e escrever para vocês sempre me distrai, resolvi dar o ar da minha graça hoje. KKKK**

**Me desculpem pela demora. Vou tentar postar com mais frequencia.**

**Um agradecimento todo especial a todas as gatinhas que leram e comentaram sobre a Fic. E mais um agredecimento as pessoas que leram - e mesmo sem comentar - acreditaram na fic e continuaram na espectativa da minha volta.**

**Beijos e eu amooooo vocês!  
**

**X.X.X**

**Espero que eu ainda mereça reviews, mesmo que seja apenas para me xingar pelo sumiço, okay? KKKK**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link azulzinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**14/05/2011  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	26. Capitulo 25

Team Emmett Forever! S2 S2 S2 Porque ele é o meu eterno Ursão! S2 S2 S2

* * *

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 25  
_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

- Alice, pelo amor de deus. Eu não vou vestir isso. - reclamei pelo que parecia a milionésima vez. Mas Alice - como em todas as outras vezes - só me ignorou.  
- Vai ficar maravilhosa. Eu prometo. - então ela se virou para trás e abriu um sorriso radiante. - Você não concorda, Alec?  
Ele, que estava entretido jogando algum game boy, levantou seu rosto, sorriu para ela e concordou com a cabeça.  
- Claro, claro Allie.  
- Viu, Bellinha? - eu suspirei e levei as minhas mãos para o céu.  
- Pelo amor de deus! Ele nem mesmo ouviu o que você falou.  
- Mas é claro que ouviu Bella. Agora para de reclamar e vá vestir isso já.  
Merda! Ela sempre consegue o que quer, não sei porque me dou ao trabalho de tentar. Peguei a peça de roupa e fui me arrastando para o provador.  
Fiquei olhando para o imenso espelho que tinha ali e me perguntando como foi que me meti nessa situação. A manha começou perfeitamente bem. Ta legal, não tão bem assim...

- Bella, Bella, Bella!  
- Que é, peste? Me deixa dormir.  
- Nada disso, Bellitcha! Levanta, levanta.  
- Alice! - bufei colocando o travesseiro na minha cara. Isso fez com que minha voz saísse um pouco abafada. - Hoje é domingo. Me deixa dormir até mais tarde.  
- Nada disso. Levanta agora. Eu vou te levar para sair hoje.  
- Eu passo, obrigada.  
- Isabella! - droga! O nome completo. Isso é encrenca. - Se você não levantar agora eu juro que vou jogar um balde de água fria em você e não duvide disso.  
Oh, eu não duvidava. Por isso que obriguei o meu corpo a tirar o meu traseiro da cama. Infelizmente.  
- Você é o meu pior pesadelo. - disse estremecendo. Alice riu e se jogou em cima de mim.  
- Bela, meu anjo. Você me ama. Aceite esse fato, será mais fácil assim. - eu ri enquanto a abraçava também. - Além do mais, não posso te deixar dormir até tarde. Hoje vamos sair e por misericórdia do divino consegui que Alec bancasse o nosso chofer.  
Parei com as mãos na cintura e encarei aquele projetinho de gente saltitante a minha frente. Ri.  
- Porque precisamos de um motorista? Qual o problema com o ônibus? - Alice gargalhou tanto que engasgou com o ar.  
- Boa Bella. - quando ela viu que eu não estava rindo, ficou séria. Você já viu Alice séria? Não? É assustador. - Ai meu deus! Você não tem a mínima idéia.  
- Alice!  
- Ta legal, ta legal. Não fique estressada. É que eu vou te levar as compras e não tem nenhuma chance de conseguirmos passar na roleta do ônibus com todas as sacolas que eu pretendo te fazer comprar. - eu levei a mão a testa. Definitivamente deus devia me odiar.  
- Bella, não faça essa carinha. Pense pelo lado bom.  
- Que lado bom? - disse enquanto pegava uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul turquesa e roupas intimas e ia para o banheiro.  
- Eu vou te fazer ter mais graça, estilo e sensualidade. - eu sorri para a Alice. Apreciava as boas intenções dela, mas não achava que o resultado disso tudo seria muito bom.  
- Do que me adianta isso, Allie. Eu nem bonita não sou.  
- Retire o que disse. Retire o que disse agora! - Alice gritou tão alto, mas tão alto que eu acho que ela acordou todo o dormitório feminino. Oh céus!  
- Eu não... - então o travesseiro me atingiu em cheio na cara. Mas aquela cretina... E mal parei para pensar e outro travesseiro me pegou.  
- Alice! Quer para com isso? - murmurei indignada.  
- Não. Enquanto você não retirar o que disse, continuarei jogando milhões de coisas em cima de você.  
Bufei e revirei os olhos.  
- Mas qual o problema em dizer a verdade? - outra coisa, só que dessa vez, um dos ursinhos de pelúcia dela.  
- Bella, eu não vou nem me dignar a te falar o que eu penso dessa sua idiotice, ok? Eu só quero que RETIRE O QUE DISSE.  
Com ela falando assim, tão carinhosamente, é claro que eu retiro.  
- Ok, mas para de me tacar coisas na cara. Isso dói.  
- Tudo bem... - então ela bateu o pé. - Estou esperando. Fala.  
- Oh senhor! Eu retiro o que disse. Pronto. Satisfeita?  
- Na verdade não. Eu tenho que melhorar a sua auto estima também. - então Alice suspirou. - Quanto trabalho para uma pessoa só em tão pouco tempo. Mas eu... Eu consigo.  
Ela disse levantando e fazendo pose de Naruto. Você sabe, aquela pose do "Tô certo". E sim, eu sei. Sou uma maluca que vê anime, mas o que posso fazer? É legal.  
- Ok, Naruto. - disse sabendo que ela não ia entender nada. - Agora eu vou tomar banho. Vê se não derruba o quarto enquanto eu estou no banheiro.  
Alice me estirou a língua e eu ri.  
E como pedido, ela não derrubou o quarto. Ao contrário, pos tudo de volta no lugar. Porque eu tenho que dizer, ela fez uma boa bagunça jogando as coisas em mim.  
Depois que saímos do Instituto, Alice e Alec me levaram ao banco, onde eu saquei o equivalente a trezentos reais em euros, a moeda corrente da França. E claro que depois disso a Alice nos seqüestrou - disse nos porque o Alec estava incluído no pacote - até o shopping onde eu estava sofrendo altas torturas a duas horas.  
- Bella, saia daí. - Alice gritou de fora do provador.  
- Mas nem por um decreto. Alice! Esse vestido é muito curto.  
- Não é não. Ele é perfeito para o seu corpo.  
Respirei fundo umas vinte vezes. Não tinha chance de Alice me deixar ali, trancada naquele provador. Era capaz de ela invadir, me puxar para fora e ainda sorrir angelicalmente se eu não decidisse encara-La por vontade própria.  
- Ta. Eu... Eu vou sair. - murmurei incerta. É agora ou nunca.  
Sai do vestiário e aquela peste da Alice tinha chamado todo mundo - e quando eu digo todo mundo é literalmente todo mundo - que tinha na loja para me ver. Desde atendentes até clientes.  
Eu ainda mato aquela peste.  
- Uhul! - um dos atendentes, Jacques, assobiou para mim e eu me senti corar. Céus!  
- Bella, não falei que você ia arrasar? - Alice disse na maior cara de pau se aproximando de mim e me abraçando.  
- Alice... - eu murmurei sorrindo. Não queria que ninguém percebesse o que eu ia falar para ela. - Eu vou ter matar quando a gente sair daqui. Entendeu?  
- Claro, claro. - ela disse despreocupadamente. - Agora... Alec? O que achou?  
Alec levantou os olhos do game boy e deixou ele cair com tudo no chão. Não os olhos, o game boy. Claro.  
Ele ficou ali, igual a todos os outros garotos me secando com os olhos. Sinceramente, eu nem estava isso tudo. Pelo amor de deus!  
- Alec, para de me olhar, por favor. - pedi depois de um minuto. Ele riu, mas não desviou os olhos.  
- Me perdoe, Bella. A Alice tem razão. Você está arrasando. Não só na aparência, mas o coração de todos também. - e ele apontou para muitos dos garotos que estavam passando pela porta da loja e simplesmente pararam lá como estatuas para me ver. Eu mereço!  
- Viu Bella? Eu tenho razão. Sempre. Guarde isso para o futuro.  
Eu resmunguei, mas não disse nada.  
- Bella, é sério. - Alec completou. - Se eu não fosse apaixonado por essa fadinha aqui... - e ele olhou apaixonadamente para Allie. - Eu juro que estaria igual a esses caras. Caidinho por você.  
Sorri para ele. Bom... Ele era fofo. Com certeza seriamos bons amigos.  
- Ok. Vocês venceram. Eu estou legal então.  
- Legal? Meu amor, você está tipo... Todo um bolinho de chocolate cheio de morangos e chantilly como cobertura. Sério... Eu posso te levar para casa? - Jacques disse descaradamente.  
Encarei o meu vestido tomara que caia, tubinho, turquesa e orei a deus por não mostrar muito mais que deveria com aquele tamanho minúsculo.  
- Não. Mas você pode sair da minha frente para eu entrar no provador. - Jacques fez uma careta e Allie riu.  
- Viu Bella? Eu sabia que tinha uma mulher fatal ai dentro.  
Eu, ela e Alec caímos na gargalhada, mas eu percebi que todos na loja - apesar de nos acompanharem no riso - nunca desviaram o olhar das minhas pernas, que como diz a Alice, são longas e sensuais. Eu mereço de novo!  
Assim que saímos da centésima loja de roupas Allie decidiu que eu precisava de um banho de perfumes. Pois é, perfumes.  
- Vamos nessa aqui. - ela instruiu quando eu passei em frente a uma loja da Carolina Herrera. Se eu dissesse que ela estava louca, ela me bateria. Por isso foi uma boa menina e concordei.  
- Allie... - tentei sutilmente. - Será que já não chega? Você me fez comprar trezentos reais em roupas e só deus sabe o quanto é isso em libras. Se eu gastar mais dinheiro, meu pai me mata.  
O que era uma baita mentira. Ta legal. Todo aquele lance de Jasper ser rico? Pois é, surpresa! Eu também sou.  
Claro, não tanto quanto ele, mas bem... Eu podia comprar aquelas roupas, podia comprar aquele perfume e com certeza poderia comprar qualquer dos sapatos que Alice estava desesperada para me mostrar, mas o fato é: eu não queria.  
Meu pai praticamente me implorava para usar o cartão de crédito que ele tinha me dava aos 13 anos achando que eu seria uma típica garota normal que adoraria ir a shopping comprar vestidos, sapatos de salto alto e maquiagens. Qual foi a surpresa quando na primeira fatura veio exatamente 0 de gasto. E todas as outras 27 que se seguiram. Então, ele me pediu para comprar algo porque senão o cartão seria cancelado e a contra gosto eu comprei um all star lindíssimo que queria a tempos.  
127 reais. Esse era o preço. E sabe do que mais? Meu pai quase se ajoelhou e agradeceu aos céus. Acho que analisar muitos processos está acabando com a cabeça dele.  
- Isabella Swan. - ui! O nome completo de novo. E antes mesmo que Allie terminasse a sentença, eu já sabia que tinha sido pega na mentira. - Você acha mesmo que eu não vi o cartão platino master na sua carteira?  
Eu dei de ombros. O que? Eu tinha um mesmo. Mentir era dispensável. Alice tinha visto com seus próprios olhos. Merda! Porque fui deixa-La mexer na minha bolsa?  
- Tudo bem, talvez, eu disse talvez, ele não vá se importar com os meus gastos. Mas isso não significa que eu fique satisfeita com isso. - Alice sorriu. E pelas ultimas seis horas, eu tinha descoberto que aquele sorriso não era nada bom.  
- Bella, deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Não há nada, nada mesmo que um cartão desse não possa fazer. Então, você tem obrigação de te-lo como seu melhor amigo, claro, depois de mim. - Alice sorriu e puxou minha bolsa de mim. Um minuto depois, meu cartão estava na mão dela. - Sinceramente Bella, eu vou te ensinar como usar um desses. Você precisa dessa lição.  
Eu precisava? Eu acho que não. Mas sendo Alice Brandon, eu simplesmente não poderia negar. De verdade.  
- Tudo bem. - Alec que estava atrás de mim carregando as milhões de sacolas de roupas que Alice me fez comprar só sorriu.  
- Bella, você está encrencada. - então uma luz se ascendeu na minha mente.  
- Pensando bem, Alice... - eu disse a chamando quando já estávamos dentro da loja. Alice olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida. Calma Allie, não é nada disso, pensei comigo mesma, Não vou desistir, tenho uma idéia melhor.  
- O que Bella?  
- Você tem razão. Eu tenho um cartão incrível, uma conta bancaria mais ainda e um pai super compreensivo. Então porque invés de gastar tudo só comigo, não dividimos?  
Os olhos de Alice se iluminaram, mas depois, ela franziu a boca para mim.  
- Não tente me enrolar para eu deixa-La escapar disso. - eu ri.  
- Não Allie. Não estou tentando te enrolar. Vamos comprar coisas para mim, mas porque ser tão egoísta? Podemos comprar para você também... - Alec soltou um muxoxo.  
- Ótimo, você está dando corda para uma consumista. - ele segredou para mim.  
- E para Alec também. - e eu cheguei aonde queria. Eu ia servir de Barbie? Tudo bem. Mas ele ia ter que ser o Ken da Alice. Tadinho. Eu quase senti pena, quase. Mas depois lembrei dele rindo de mim e das piadinhas sobre as minhas pernas e os olhos de todos aqueles atendentes e então... A pena evaporou.  
- O que? Não, não. Não. Muito obrigado, mas eu...  
- Aceito. Você vai aceitar sim senhor. Você sabe que é o meu sonho de consumo te vestir, portanto, mãos a obra. Ah! Tem tantos lugares para irmos hoje então. Nossa, será que vai dar tempo? - Alice foi tagarelando na frente enquanto Alec me seguia com uma cara de enterro.  
- Isso foi pura maldade Bella.  
- Maldade é meu nome do meio. - disse sorrindo e tocando com o dedo indicador na minha bunda, exatamente como Alice tinha me ensinado. - Tzzzzzzz!  
Alec riu e me seguiu junto com Alice. Esse dia seria... Interessante.

Hora do almoço, finalmente. Se eu dissesse que não gostei de andar pelo shopping com a Alice estaria mentindo. Mas se eu dissesse também que as bolhas no meu pé concordam comigo, seria uma mentira dupla. Alice nos tinha feito visitar cada centímetro cúbico daquele shopping e ainda não estava satisfeita. Ela disse que eu tinha que estar linda, maravilhosa, sexy e estonteante quando voltasse para casa. Porque? Só deus sabe. E ela também me disse que tinha muito a me ensinar e achava bom eu começar a me esforçar para aprender, pois a missão dela era quase impossível. Me ensinar tudo que uma garota tem que saber em apenas um ano e meio. Claro que Alec riu da minha cara, mas a fadinha não deixou ele escapar ileso. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que ele sofreu muito mais do que eu. Porque, por favor, deve ser extremamente constrangedor ter a Alice te empurrando de loja em loja, selecionando o que você pode e não pode comprar, fazendo exigências para os funcionários e te proibindo terminantemente de dar qualquer palpite sobre isso. E para completar, ela faz tudo isso com um sorriso meigo no rosto.  
Todas as funcionárias, todas sem exceção, deram sorrisos de pena e de diversão para Alec enquanto Alice o arrastava por ai. E durante um tempo, isso soou perfeitamente bem para mim. Até que Alice se lembrou que eu ainda estava ali.  
- Bella... - ela me disse. - Você tem que comprar os seus sapatos. Oh céus! Eu me esqueci completamente disso.  
- Porque será? - Alec murmurou infeliz. Eu apenas revirei meus olhos verdes para ele.  
- Desculpe-me querido. - Alice disse meigamente para ele. - Mas eu preciso ajudar a Bella. É um caso de vida ou morte.  
Sorri dissimuladamente para ela. Caso de vida ou morte? Nossa! Eu não tinha a mínima idéia que eu era tão ruim assim. Credo! Então para Alice eu era um caso gritante de moda? Cruzes!  
- Assim você magoa a Bella, Pixel. - Alice ficou tão preocupada em poder ter me magoado que nem notou o apelido que Alec a chamou.  
- Jura? Ain Bella. Desculpe-me. Eu não quiser dizer nesse sentido. Oh céus, sou uma péssima amiga. - eu sorri e me aproximei dela.  
- Que isso, Allie. Eu te amo e você sabe disso. Você não é uma péssima amiga. Só fica enrolada com as palavras de vez em quando. - de vez em sempre era o que eu queria dizer, mas para que chutar cachorro morto? Ela já estava se sentindo mal sem isso.  
- Eu... Hum, tudo bem. Mas o que eu quis dizer foi que eu acho que você precisa se valorizar e chegar arrasando com um certo coraçãozinho. Por isso o caso de vida ou morte.  
Eu bufei. Desde que contei a história do Edward a Alice, ela estava decidida a fazê-lo me amar. Mas de alguma maneira, eu não acho que isso seria uma boa idéia. E apesar de eu ter dito a ela um milhão de vezes que eu tinha Jasper, ela simplesmente ignorou. E tenho que dizer, ela estava fazendo isso agora de novo.  
- Allie...  
- Allie nada. vamos logo que eu tenho que comprar os seus sapatos e os meus. - eu bufei, mas deixei Alice me arrastar para onde quer que ela fosse. Claro, Alec nos seguia.  
Alice me fez experimentar uns 150 sapatos diferentes e saímos do loja com tantas sacolas que o Alec teve que levar as que nos já tínhamos de roupas para o carro antes de pegar as dos sapatos, porque senão... Coitadinho dele.  
- Bella, agora nós vamos comprar outras coisinhas importantes.  
Eu franzi a testa para Alice ao ponto que o Alec só suspirou.  
- Não tenho mais mão para carregar nada. - ele alegou levantando os braços cheios de compras para Alice. Ela riu.  
- Não seu bobinho. Dessa vez eu quero que você vá para a praça de alimentação e nos espere lá. Depois que terminarmos vamos almoçar. - Alec sorriu radiantemente. Eu também teria se Alice tivesse me liberado das compras.  
- Mas... - eu comecei a protestar. - Porque Alec pode ir comer e nós não?  
- Porque, Bella bobinha, eu preciso de você para o que eu vou comprar, já o Alec, não pode ir. Alias, nesse quesito ele é dispensável. Ok? - Alec assentiu e saiu alegremente mesmo tendo que carregar milhões de sacolas.  
- Alice. - eu bradei assim que Alec sumiu das nossas vistas. - O que é tão importante que Alec nem sequer pode ver?  
- Lingeries. - ela respondeu batendo palminhas, ah não. Não, não, não, não.  
Alice me fez entrar numa loja da Vitoria Secret's. Preciso dizer que ela ia me fazer passar vergonha? Não, acho que não.  
- Eu não vou provar isso. - disse enquanto virava a cara e fingia não ver o conjunto de lingerie que Alice me esticava.  
- Bella, para de graça. Você vai experimentar sim. A cor é perfeita para você. - franzi o cenho e estava quase saindo da loja e deixando Alice para trás quando uma simpática vendedora nos abordou.  
- Queridas, posso ajuda-las com algo? - Alice sorriu para ela. Merda! Alerta vermelho.  
- Claro que sim. Poderia começar me mostrando tons de peças intimas iguais a essa que tenho em mãos que combinariam perfeitamente com o tom de pele da minha amiga. Ela tímida, sabe?  
- Ah sim, claro. Por aqui. - a vendedora foi na frente para nos conduzir e Alice me arrastou logo em seguida.  
- Bella, para de ficar fazendo escândalo. Você esta me constrangendo na frente dessas vendedoras. - Allie sussurrou para mim. Ora essa, eu estava constrangendo ela? E ela? Estava fazendo o que comigo?  
Mas é claro que Alice não me deu nem a oportunidade de responder. Ela apenas me enfiou num provador e me jogou um milhão de lingeries sexy e ousadas nas cores vermelho sangue, rosa bebê e azul marinho. Preciso dizer que estava altamente sem graça? Acho que não.  
- Alice, eu não vou colocar isso. Eu nem tenho onde usa-las.  
Pude ouvir Alice rir e quis me amaldiçoar por falar uma frase tão idiota e cheia de duplo sentido.  
- Allie, não foi isso que eu quis...  
- Relaxa Bella. Eu e você somos pessoas inocentes e bom, eu não espero que você use elas de alguma outra maneira além da do dia a dia. Ok? É só que... Ah, esquece.  
- O que? - eu disse começando a tirar a minha roupa para experimentar a lingerie rosa bebê. Ela era linda e delicada, cheia de rendas e flores bordadas. A verdade era que eu sabia que não tinha a mais remota possibilidade no mundo de Alice me deixar sair daquela loja sem provar pelo menos umas vinte peças, então...  
- Bella, o que eu quero dizer é que você tem que se vestir bem até nas roupas de baixo. Além do mais, se você por um acaso se trocar no seu quarto com a porta da sacada aberta e causar um ataque cardíaco em um certo alguém ao te ver nessas lingeries é lucro, certo? - e Alice terminou o discurso com uma piscadela.  
- Alice! - eu corei com aquele despautério e a vendedora riu da minha cara. Eu queria me enfiar embaixo da terra nesse momento.  
Quando Alice se deu por satisfeita - tradução: eu tinha comprado quase metade da loja em lingeries - ela me deixou sair e comer. Por isso fomos em direção a praça de alimentação nos encontrar com o Alec. Mas tenho que dizer que ela não ficou nada nada feliz ao ver com quem o Alec estava conversando.  
Não que eu conhecesse a garota nem nada, mas... Era uma garota. Preciso dizer mais? Como que para me responder, Alice bufou e bateu o pé.  
- O que aquela desclassificada faz com o meu namorado?  
Namorado? Desde quando eles estavam namorando? Eu não sabia disso. Mas não tive oportunidade de perguntar nada, já que Alice saiu correndo em direção a eles e eu me apressei para acompanha-La.  
- Heide, querida. Como vai sua pessoa? - você por um acaso já viram a Alice ser falas? Não? Nem queira. É assustador.  
Heidi que estava passando aos mãos no cabelo do Alec e sorrindo descaradamente para ele, voltou seus olhos azuis para nós.  
Alec, pelo que eu percebi, estava super incomodado com a situação, ele ficava retirando a mão da Heidi, mas ela sempre voltava com ela para o mesmo lugar.  
Agora eu entendi o que Alice disse com desclassificada. Heidi parecia uma modelo. Loira, alta, lábios vermelhos, cabelos compridos e brilhosos e seus ofuscantes olhos azuis. Automaticamente fiz uma associação com ela e Rosalie. E claro, eu automaticamente também passei a odiá-La.  
- Hey, Alice. Eu estava aqui falando com o pequeno Alec.  
Achei tão nojento o jeito como ela disse pequeno e passou a língua pelos lábios se insinuando para o Alec que tive de bufar e revirar os olhos, o que chamou a atenção de Heidi para mim e impediu, pelo menos temporariamente, que Alice a matasse.  
- Olá! - e o mesmo tom falso. Porque as pessoas aqui não podem ser verdadeiras? - Quem é você? Uma acolhida de Alice?  
Notei que o seu sorriso falso era para mostrar cortesia e simpatia, mas a sua língua venenosa e seu tom de voz mostravam nojo e desprezo.  
- Não. Sou amiga dela. Conhece essa palavra? - eu não tinha a intenção de ser rude, mas simplesmente saiu. Heidi me olhou chocada e Alice riu. Alec me sibilou um obrigada. Eu sorri de volta para ele.  
- Hey garota, quem você pensa... - Heidi começou, mas Allie a cortou.  
- Quem você pensa que é, Heidi? Para vir aqui e dar em cima do meu namorado na minha frente?  
Alec ficou tão surpreso quanto eu, já que ignorou Heidi e virou-se para Alice com o sorriso mais gigantesco que já vi na vida.  
- Eu sou seu namorado? Mesmo?  
Alice voltou-se para ele por apenas um segundo, mas sua careta e ira se desmanchou e ela sorriu.  
- Mas é claro que é. - então fechou a cara e olhou para Heidi. - Mas então? Estou esperando uma explicação.  
Heidi bufou, olhou para suas unhas e deu as costas a Alice.  
- Não tenho que te explicar nada. o seu namoradinho que devia começar a falar porque dá em cima de mim.  
Eu segurei Alice para que não voasse no pescoço daquela vadia. Alec gritou um: é mentira para ela e depois olhou para sua pequena fadinha para ver como ela tinha encarado isso. Alice apenas sorriu para ele demonstrando não acreditar em nada do que Heidi disse. Heidi continuou rebolando sem olhar para nós.  
Então, antes que eu pudesse me controlar de novo, já tinha falado.  
- Hey, Heidi. - ela olhou para trás. - Vê se chama o faxineiro do Shopping para limpar esse rastro de penas que você está deixando atrás de si. - Heidi ficou tão vermelha, mas tão vermelha que eu achei que ela fosse explodir. Mas então ela saiu toda apressada e nem me disse nada.  
- Boa Bella. - Alec me cumprimentou com um abraço.  
- Lição numero um aprendida. E olha que eu nem precisei te ensinar nada. acho que você vai ser minha melhor aluna.  
Alice disse bobamente. Eu e Alec a puxamos para um abraço grupal e morremos de rir.

Depois de passarmos quase a tarde inteiro no shopping ainda - sendo que Alice foi boazinha e me liberou das compras de modo que ficamos apenas fofocando sobre a Heidi e como o Alec ficou estupefato quando ela lhe disse que estavam namorando - fomos embora para casa e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ir direto para a biblioteca. Não, eu não surtei. E não, eu não queria estudar. Por incrível que pareça, eu não sou uma nerd sem graça que ama estudar 24 horas por dia. Eu queria ir lá apenas por um motivo. O notebook da Apple. E claro, esse notebook me conectaria ao Emmett. Sorri bobamente enquanto atravessava os corredores do Instituto. Alice tinha feito para mim um mapa e eu o usei para chegar até a biblioteca.  
Assim que sentei no computador e fiz login no meu email, eu enorme sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto.  
Tinha um email de Emmett ali. 

**.**

**.**

**Emmett PDV**

**.**

**.**

_"Olá Isa,_  
_ Eu sei que você deve estar se divertindo horrores ai na França, mas espero que tenha um tempinho para mim e que possa, de coração, ler o meu email._  
_Bom, não se preocupe com o horário, não importa a hora que você vá me mandar um email. Mesmo que seja as duas da manha, eu vou levantar o meu traseiro da cama para lê-lo. Sabe porque? Porque você é a Isa, eu sou o Emm e nós somos os melhores amigos. Certo?_  
_E sim, você tem razão, fiquei grudado no computador até ver o seu email. Mas não se preocupe, eu levantei direitinho no dia seguinte para fazer todo o trabalho que precisa ser feito nas férias, ok mamãe? - não queira me bater por isso._  
_Wow, garota. Parece que a agitação te persegue. Mas eu tenho que dizer, ri alto com o seu email aqui. Foi tudo bem fofo. E eu preciso te perguntar algo: Aquele tal de Paul - o velho - não deu em cima de você não, né? Porque você sabe que se eu pegar ele dando em cima de você acabo com ele, não sabe?_  
_- Ok, você provavelmente está rindo agora e murmurando o quanto sou absurdo. Mas a verdade é que me preocupo com você. Não fique chateada, ok? E eu sei que esse senhor é um amor, porque nunca, em hipótese alguma você se aproximaria de velhos babões. Tenho certeza. -_  
_Achei super hilário você dormindo e babando no ombro dele. Porque com certeza você babou. - não tente negar. Eu sei que você faz isso. - mas que história é essa de má sorte? Você é a menina mais sortuda que conheço. Afinal de contas, eu sou seu melhor amigo, não sou? - brincadeirinha Isa._  
_E é claro que ele não ficou com raiva, sabe porque? Porque você é uma criatura altamente adorável. Não tem como ninguém não gostar de você e se por um acaso alguém te tratar mal, me avisa que eu pego o próximo vôo para a França só para dar uns socos no idiota, ok?_  
_E você tem razão. Eu sorri que nem um bobo ao ver que você está feliz e já fez amizade com esse velhinho simpático. Fico feliz com isso. E fala sério, você é uma pessoa muito fácil de gostar. Não tinha nem cinco minutos em Paris e já fez um amigo. Viu só? Eu disse que tudo iria dar certo._  
_Você está sentindo falta do meu sorriso? Fico feliz de ouvir isso. Espero sinceramente que sinta falta de mim e não me esqueça. Porque de jeito nenhum eu vou te esquecer aqui. E só para você não ficar com muitas saudades, eu estou te mandando uma foto minha em anexo. - Eu estou sorrindo para você. ;)_  
_Eu quero uma sua também e de preferência com essa tal de Alice. Agora eu to super curioso para conhece-La._  
_Não seja ridícula. Mas é claro que eu não estou rindo de você. E apesar de você achar que não, eu também sou romântico e acredito em amor verdadeiro. Portanto, Isa, acredite também. Além do mais, se Paul conseguiu amar tanto assim a mulher dele, eu também me sinto esperançoso de amar alguém assim um dia._  
_Achei fofo da parte dele se oferecer para te ajudar em algo. Mas por favor, não fique sozinha com ele. - eu sei, estou sendo ridículo de novo. Mas repito, me importo com você._  
_Espera! Essa tal de Alice tem a sua idade? Ela é mais nova do que eu? Como ela conseguiu ser guia então? Deus do céu! Charlie já sabe? Porque quando ele souber vai surtar totalmente. E cara, não fala para ele que ela não tem nenhum neurônio no lugar, porque... Bom, é Charlie. É capaz de pegar um vôo e ir ai somente para puxar sua orelha._  
_A propósito, eu já a adoro. Nova, louca e divertida? Seremos amigos, tenho certeza. XD_  
_Nossa, ela é órfã? Que triste. Que bom que você já a ama tanto. Olha Isa, se você a ama, não tem como eu não amá-La, certo? Por isso diga a ela que acabou de ganhar um irmão e que eu prometo cuidar de vocês - ela está incluída - de todo o coração. Você sabe que podem contar comigo, não é?_  
_Nah, hiperativa é brega. Gostei mais de pequena bolinha de energia._  
_Sabe, isso é triste. Não ter conhecido nem o pai nem a mãe. É por isso que eu agradeço a deus por ter uma família. Tudo bem que nem todos da família merecem algum crédito - tenho certeza que me entende. Mas fora ele, o resto é perfeito. Meu pai é maravilhoso e minha mãe... Ah, eu não sei o que seria dessa casa sem ela. Por isso não posso imaginar o quanto deve ser doloroso para ela. A apóie. Em tudo. Mesmo que seja uma grande besteira, ok? Eu prometo que te salvo de ser presa se necessário._  
_Tenho certeza que não vai demorar nadinha para você começarem a trocar figurinha. Logo logo ela vai estar te contando tudo._  
_Se eu estava sentado? Estava._  
_Mas para falar a verdade, meu queixo caiu com a sua informação. Um Apple. Como ele é? É tão lindo e potente quanto eu acho que é? Mas é claro que é. Você já me disse isso. Estou tagarelando sem parar. Credo! To parecendo uma garotinha. Mas é que sinto sua falta._  
_Mas você não me falou. Como é a memória? E o HD? O teclado é macio macio mesmo? Ou é daqueles que parecem macios mas com o tempo deixar seus dedos doloridos - tipo o meu. _  
_Dez da manha as sete da noite? O que isso é? Uma prisão? Como ficar sem conversar com você? Mas pelo menos emails você pode me mandar, né? Espero que sim, senão eu com certeza vou gritar e surtar e pegar um vôo até ai para bater no diretor dessa escola - ele é absurdo._  
_Fico feliz que apesar de ficar deslumbrada com esse Instituto, não tenha decidido me abandonar. Sua boba._  
_Pode deixar, eu avisei ao Jasper que você chegou bem. Ele me pediu para te dizer... Que te ama e sente saudades. E também disse que você pode ligar para ele a qualquer hora, mesmo de madrugada e ele atenderá. Faço dele as minhas palavras._  
_Ah, ele ficou reclamando porque você me mandou um email antes e eu disse que tenho prioridade porque sou o MAETM. Só para você entender: Melhor Amigo Em Todo Mundo. E avisei que você mandaria um email para ele no dia seguinte. Então agora ele me liga de cinco em cinco segundos para saber se você falou comigo, porque ao que parece... Um certo alguém esqueceu de mandar um email para ele. Rs._  
_Pode deixar, eu digo que você está ocupada. E não se preocupe, ele não ficou chateado, só está ansioso para falar com você._  
_Ah Bella, o que foi que eu disse ali em cima? Para não contar nada ao chefe. E o que você faz? Liga para o chefe e passa o relatório completo da Alice. Oh céus!_  
_Ainda bem que ele se acalmou depois. Ele quis passar pelo fio do telefone? Sem ofensas Bella, mas o Charlie não está em tão boa forma assim. - brincadeirinha. Eu sei que você está bufando agora, mas serio, eu adoro o seu pai._  
_Ele a adotou? Viu só porque eu gosto do chefe? Sim, no fundo ele é o maior manteiga derretida que já vi. Acho fofo ele querer cuidar da Alice. Mostra que ele tem caráter._  
_Jura? Um balançozinho igual ao nosso? Que lindo!_  
_Espero que você tire um monte de fotos para mim. E eu quero fotos dos anjos e bonecos de neve que você fizer, ok?_  
_Chantagista sentimental de primeira? Own! Vou ficar de olho aberto. Mas você sabe que não precisa fazer chantagem comigo, né? É só você pedir e eu faço._  
_Ela te fez visitar esse castelão todo? Ta legal, ela definitivamente é uma pequena bolinha de energia. *-*_  
_Nossa! Você ainda nem viu o seu quarto? To começando a achar que vou ter que tomar cuidado com essa menina. Ela deve ser má com M maiúsculo. Mas falando sério, já que você está com tanta dor assim, não gaste muito tempo escrevendo o meu email. Se você simplesmente me disser que esta viva e tem saudades, eu fico satisfeito. Se eu tivesse ai iria te fazer uma massagem. Sabe disso, né?_  
_Espera, minha mais nova irmã - diga para ela que eu a adotei também hein, não se esqueça! - esta de namorico? Quem é o sujeito? Ele é legal? Porque se ele não for... Eu dou uma surra nele._  
_Bom, o físico dele parece OK. E não, eu não vou dizer que ele é bonito. Você sabe que eu não tenho cara de fazer isso. Né?_  
_Ele parou tudo que está fazendo para dar atenção a ela... Hum. Gamado, com certeza. Um cara só para de fazer tudo e qualquer coisa para dar atenção a uma garota quando REALMENTE gosta dela. Então repito, a apóie em tudo._  
_Ela fez? Jura? O lance de sorrir e piscar atrás dos cílios? Meu deus! To começando a achar que quem precisa ser salvo é ele._  
_Ok, também te amo._  
_Hoje, amanha e sempre. Todos os dias do para sempre._

_ Uma infinidade de beijos, Emmett."_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oi Minhas Cats!**

**Primeiro de Tudo: DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA.**

**Eu passei por sérios problemas aqui e fiquei sem postar durante dois meses. Eu sei, fui muito má com vocês, muito má mesmo. Mas vou tentar recompensá-las, okay?**

**Bom, falando um pouco do que aconteceu comigo... Primeiro de tudo, estamos cortando um dobrado com o meu pai. Depois da morte da minha avó, ele entrou em depressão. Ta tomando vários remédios, praticamente não sai de casa, vive enfurnado no meu quarto assistindo TV, e pediu licença do trabalho.**

**Tem dias que passa horas chorando, é deprimente ver isso. Minha mente está dando um milhão de voltas e por causa eu nem consigo raciocinar direito. Se eu falar alguma besteira muito grande aqui, me desculpe. **

**Estou fazendo meu melhor, mas acho que não está sendo o suficiente nessa situação. Eu não sei se vão me entender, mas sabe quando parece que o mundo vai desabar na cabeça de vocês? Pois é, eu acho que no meu caso é o universo.**

**Ta tudo em crise aqui em casa. Meu pai está em crise, minha mãe está em crise, EU estou em crise. Não tem nada bem, mas eu decidi que não posso paralisar minha vida por isso. Então aqui estou eu. Espero que me perdoem. De verdade.**

**Para piorar toda essa situação, eu me apaixonei. Eu sei o que devem estar pensando: _Que bom! _Não. Não é que bom. Eu nunca tinha me apaixonado antes. Nunca. Não desse jeito. Claro que eu já tinha gostado de um ou doi garotos, mas esse... esse era diferente.**

**Eu realmente o amava, alias ainda amo. E isso é uma merda. Sério meninas! Não acreditem em contos de fadas porque deixa eu dizer uma coisa para vocês que nenhum filme da Disney fala: No final o principe maravilhoso se torna um sapo horrendo que só vai te magoar!**

**Eu achava que esse menino era o que eu estava procurando. Era gentil, educado, atencioso, carinhoso, sincero, meigo, romantico e tudo bem, ele era altamente chato e meio bipolar as vezes, mas no geral uma ótima pessoa, mas aí eu cai do cavalo.**

**E olha que o tombo foi feio. Ele não só não era nada disso, como também sempre mentiu para mim, me manipulou, me usou. Eu só era um brinquedinho na mão dele. E sabe o que é o pior? Eu trouxe ele para minha casa, não o considerava apenas o cara que eu gostava, mas também meu melhor amigo. Ele sabia de absolutamente tudo sobre mim e o que ele fez? Inventou mentiras a meu respeito, me difamou, acabou com a minha reputação entre os meus amigos.**

**Eu LITERALMENTE criei uma cobra dentro da minha casa. Eu até mesmo brigava com a minha mãe quando ela falava mal dele. Eu defendia ele de tudo mundo e ele me traiu.**

**Então vocÊs podem imaginar como estou me sentindo um caco. Nem sei porque estou tudo isso. Talvez vocÊs me acham maluca, depressiva, pessimista, chata, egocentrica ou dramática. Mas eu não ligo, sentia que tinha que contar a alguém. Me desculpem se tomei o tempo de vocês a toa. Se quiserem me xingar, eu não ligo. De verdade. Já não ligo para nada.**

**Bom, além disso tudo, ainda tive que fazer quatro trabalhos para a faculdade, tenho duas provas e tudo isso para ESSA semana. Eu já fiz dois trabalhos - Graças a Deus! - e tenho prova de Latim amanha. Torçam por mim! Mas minha mente está a mil. Agora mesmo, estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. Não dormi a noite passada. Sério, fiquei a noite toda acordada, mas hoje, agora pouco, tive a subita vontade de vir aqui e contar tudo isso a vocÊs. De vir aqui e me divertir postando minha Fic. De vir aqui e pelo menos dizer um Oi, mesmo que vocês me xinguem, mesmo que ninguém mais leia isso.**

**Eu só... precisava espairecer. E fico feliz de dizer que vocês, as pessoas que leem e comentam e as que não comentam também, me dão força e me fazem feliz de um jeito que nem podem imaginar.**

**Eu espero que vocês me compreendam e desejo que nunca passem por nada assim. E para encerrar esse meu monologo gigantesco, KKKKKKK, eu lhes pergunto:**

**Como vocÊs estão? Me falem de vocÊs. Estou com saudades. De coração.**

**Ps: Eu li todas as reviews e amei cada uma delas, assim que tiver mais "cabeça" respondo. Beijoooooos!  
**

**X.X.X**

**Espero que eu ainda mereça reviews, mesmo que seja apenas para me xingar pelo sumiço, okay? KKKK**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!  
**

**Se estiverem curiosas, cliquem naquele link azulzinho sexy ali em baixo e me mande uma.**

**27/07/2011  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	27. Capitulo 26

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_Capitulo 26  
_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

_"Oi Ursão._  
_ Deixa de ser bobo, mas é claro que eu sempre vou ter tempo para você._  
_E acho bom mesmo você levantar esse traseiro enorme da cama para ler meus emails. Você sabe que não tem graça me comunicar com outra pessoa assim. Além do mais, somos melhores amigos como você mesmo disse._  
_Mamãe? Ah, me senti tão velha agora. E pode ter certeza que eu vou te pegar por isso. Espere só!_  
_Ah, Emmett! Não seja ridículo. É claro que o Paul NÃO deu em cima de mim. Ele é um amor._  
_Tudo bem, ele é um senhor muito charmoso e... to brincando. Ele é como um avô para mim. E você sabe que isso significa muito, já que eu não conheci nenhum dos meus avôs._  
_E sim, você tem razão. Estou murmurando o quanto você é absurdo. Sim, Paul é um amor e eu nunca me aproximaria de velhos estranhos._  
_Hey! Não é culpa minha que eu tinha problema com as minhas glândulas salivares. E por favor, não saia espalhando por ai que eu babo. Mas eu dei sorte. Não babei na camisa dele. Até porque não poderia pagar outro. Aquela foi a esposa dele que tinha dado. Imagina só. O.O_  
_E não se preocupe, ninguém aqui me tratou mal. Bom, tirando uma vaca loira chamada Heidi, mas eu dei um jeito nela. Não se preocupe. Ah, eu sou adorável? *-*_  
_Que lindo! - Ta vou parar com o sentimentalismo._  
_Sim, você disse que tudo daria certo. Vou passar a prestar mais atenção ao que você diz. E acreditar mais também._  
_Sim, senti falta do seu sorriso, mas já imprimi aquela foto que me mandou no ultimo email. Está atualmente em cima da minha cama, pregada no meu quadro de foto. Alice te adorou. Falou que você parece um Ursão mesmo. _  
_E pode deixar, como está vendo eu também estou te mandando fotos. Minhas, da Alice e do Alec._  
_Ah, é. Acabou que você tinha razão. Quem tinha que ser salvo era o Alec. Alice é louca. Mas agora eles estão namorando e claro, eu fico sempre de vela. Mas eles adoram me arrastar para os lugares. Dá para acreditar que eu estou aqui há uma semana já?_  
_Hey! Eu sei que você é romântico. Só estava brincando. E não se preocupe. Um dia você vai ter um grande amor tão lindo e perfeito quanto o de Paul. Ok? Não se preocupe com isso._  
_E sim, a Allie - que é como eu chamo a Alice tem 17 anos. Ela vai fazer 18 daqui a cinco meses._  
_Ela também te adorou Ursão. Ela disse que você deve ser o garoto mais engraçado do mundo. Ah, e amigo também._  
_Na verdade, ela esta pendurada no meu ombro agora e me dizendo TIM TIM por TIM TIM o que digitar para você. Ela é muito folgada._  
_- Não acredite nela, eu sou um amor. A propósito, sou eu, Alice._  
_Não disse? É muito abusada também. Ela me fez passar um dia inteiro no shopping experimentando milhões de roupas e sapatos e credo... Ela quase me comprou tudo existente ali. Eu mereço. Charlie vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando receber a conta._  
_Ah, ela disse que também já te considera como irmão. Disse que vai contar com você para livra-La de encrencas também. Viu como é abusada?_  
_Ah, ela já me conta tudo. Ela me disse que conheceu a mãe. Mas ela ficou muito doente e faleceu a uns anos atrás. Mas o pai... Nada. ela nunca sequer soube quem ele era. Mas ela tem uma foto dele e bom... Quando chegar em casa eu te mostro. Precisarei de ajuda para contactá-lo. _  
_Ela disse que fica feliz por você ter pais tão bons, mas te dá os pêsames pelo... Er, você sabe._  
_E disse também que vai te bater pelo apelido de pequena bolinha de energia. Eu achei fofo. *-*_  
_Seu queixo caiu? Eu que estou fascinada. Eu estou aqui, digitando num Apple. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_  
_Eu não acho que você esteja sendo uma garotinha. Eu acho que você é muito curioso isso sim._  
_Ah, esses daqui nem são tão potentes assim. Eles tem 320 de HD_  
_E a memória é de 4 Gb. Preciso dizer que surtei com isso?_  
_Se a Allie me deixasse, eu passaria o dia inteiro com essa belezinha, mas ela é má e gosta de me torturar. Ainda bem que ela saiu, foi ver o Alec e não esta aqui, porque senão..._  
_Era uma vez Bella. Rs._  
_Sim, o teclado é macio, macio mesmo._  
_Calma, não precisa se preocupar. Eu posso sim mandar emails. A vontade. Quantos quiser. A hora que eu quiser._  
_E não se preocupe, seu tonto. Nunca te trocaria por lugar nenhum. Nem um castelo medieval no meio da França que por um acaso é um dos institutos mais lindos e conceituados da Europa. Bobo!_  
_Ah, obrigada por transmitir o recado do Jasper. Mas eu liguei para ele ontem e ficamos uma eternidade no telefone._  
_E eu sei que você vai ficar bravo porque eu não te liguei, mas... Eu prefiro falar com você por email. Essa é a nossa forma de comunicação, né?_  
_Ah, mas eu tinha que contar para o chefe da Allie, ele iria saber de qualquer jeito. Rs. Além do mais, agora que ele decidiu adota-La do fundo do coração, fica tudo mais fácil._  
_Bufando? VocÊ está brincando? Quem você acha que disse ao velho que ele precisava fazer um regime? Minha mãe é que não foi. Certeza disso._  
_Pode ter certeza que te mandarei milhões de fotos desse balanço e também dos bonecos de neve e do anjos. Alice já me obrigou a tudo isso. _  
_Ah, que lindo. Mas cuidado, eu posso te explorar por isso. Vai por mim, aprendi muita coisa com Alice. Dentre elas como fazer garotos de cachorrinho. Coitado do Alec. Rs_  
_Mas não se preocupe, não farei isso com você._  
_Bom, já te falei sobre o Alec, então... Não se preocupe. Ele é um amor. Tenho certeza que quando se conhecerem, vão virar amigões. Ah propósito, Alice disse que ela não é má. Só um pouco perversa as vezes. Não se deixe enganar, ela é má sim._  
_Pois é, você acertou de novo. Alec é gamadinho na Alice. Nossa! Eles fazem um casal tão fofo que eu chego a ficar coberta de açúcar perto deles. Rs._  
_Também te amo Ursão!_  
_ Beijos, Isa!_

_  
_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

_**Um ano e meio depois...**_

Dá para acreditar? Já haviam se passado esse um ano e meio. Eu estava extremamente feliz porque voltaria para casa. Mas estava apreensiva em como seria recebida, porque bom... Eu não era mais a mesma Bella de sempre.  
O tempo inteiro eu troquei emails com o Emmett e falei horas e horas no telefone com o Jasper e os meus pais, mas mesmo assim. Aparentemente eu era diferente e algo dentro de mim também tinha mudado.  
No final das contas... Alice tinha razão e Charlie deu pulos de alegria quando recebeu a fatura do cartão. Ele me ligou uns dias depois e disse que ficaria mais do que feliz em pagar a conta. E quando as faturas continuaram a chegar, ele continuou a dizer que era um prazer. Ao que parece, meu pai ficava feliz em me deixar feliz mesmo que eu estivesse do outro lado do mundo.  
- Bella, tudo pronto? - Alice disse colocando a cabeça para o lado de dentro do nosso quarto.  
Esses últimos dias tinham sido bem loucos. Dois meses depois que me mudei para a França, Alice me contou a sua história. Toda ela. E eu relatei superficialmente ao Emm por email, mas prometi detalhes na volta.  
Aparentemente, o pai dela havia conhecido sua mãe na primavera. Ele era um turista, apenas de passagem - coisas do trabalho. Mas nas semanas que se seguiram, eles saíram juntos e se apaixonaram. Ou era isso que a mãe dela pensava, mas uns dias antes dele voltar para casa, ela descobriu que estava grávida e decidiu contar a ele, mas quando foi ao hotel que ele estava hospedado, teve uma surpresa. Ele estava de partida. E mais, disse a ela que o perdoasse, mas ele tinha uma esposa e ela estava doente, portanto ele não podia ficar ali com ela, nem agora nem nunca. Ele lhe explicou que nunca a esqueceria, mas que amava a esposa e simplesmente não conseguia entender como tinha feito isso a ambas. A mãe da Alice ficou com o coração partido e reunindo toda a sua coragem, decidiu nunca contar a ele que estava grávida. Consequentemente, ele partiu e ela criou o neném com a ajuda dos pais. Mas imagine só a minha surpresa ao descobrir que a Alice é neta do Paul.  
Sim, isso mesmo, aquele velhinho adorável é o avô de Alice. Ela também ficou surpresa com isso quando nos apresentou.  
- Mas então já se conhecem? - ela indagou sorrindo quando lhe contei toda a história.  
Então nos meses que se seguiram a esse, Paul nos levava a vários passeios por Paris, mas há uns cinco meses ele ficou gravemente doente, pneumonia, e por conta de já ser um idoso, não resistiu.  
Alice ficou um trapo, mas como ela já tinha 18 anos para completar 19, não precisou ficar em nenhum orfanato nem nada. Mas me doeu muito ver a minha amiga assim.  
Meus pais vieram de avião para o enterro de Paul e finalmente conheceram Alice. Eles deram todo o apoio que ela necessitava e Charlie se ofereceu para adota-La. Alice ficou agradecida pela idéia, mas não queria ser um estorvo - como ela disse.  
- Estorvo? Menina, creio não nos entendeu... - Charlie disse com toda a paciência do mundo. - Nós PRECISAMOS de você. Agora que nos conhecemos, eu, Renée e Bella não sabemos viver sem você. Já é nossa filha.  
Alice ficou tão emocionada que só sabia chorar, então Charlie levou isso como um sim. Meus pais ficaram mais algumas semanas aqui para resolver os papeis de adoção e quando tudo ficou pronto, eles combinaram de que ao final do curso, Alice se mudaria comigo para o Brasil. Alice vibrou de alegria por ter uma família, mas no meio de tudo isso, tinha um probleminha.  
- O que? - Alec tinha gritado quando lhe contamos toda a história.  
- Alec, eu vou me mudar para o Brasil e morar com a Bella e os seus pais, porque agora eu tenho uma família.  
Claro que Alice fazia questão de ignorar o fato que ela ainda tinha um pai e que tinha uma foto dele, de certo modo sabia quem ele era e podia entrar em contato, mas eu pretendia mudar isso. Não que não quisesse Alice comigo, mas eu acho que todos tinham direito de saber de tudo nessa história tão complicada.  
- Mas Allie... E a gente? - e foi com dor no coração que vi Alice dizer as próximas palavras.  
- Nós terminamos aqui, Alec.  
Depois disso, eles ainda se falavam, mas pouco. Alec disse que queria ser amigo dela, mas era doloroso para Alice saber que teria que deixa-lo em breve. Eu lhe perguntei várias vezes se ela não queria desfazer esse acordo com o Charlie e ficar na França, perto do Alec, mas Alice me disse que isso era um absurdo e que ela queria ir conosco, queria uma família. Então parei de perguntar.  
Alec prometeu visita-La no final do ano nas férias, mas Alice simplesmente não quis se animar muito com a idéia.  
Eu olhei para minha amiga parada em frente a porta. Ela estava muito elegante. Uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de alcinha cinza cheia de bolinhas coloridas, umas pulseiras de prata no pulso esquerdo e um lindo sapato Prada preto no pé. E claro, por conta do frio na França, um enorme sobretudo preto que ia até os seus joelhos e no momento estava aberto.  
- Sim, tudo pronto. Vamos indo...  
Eu puxei as minhas duas malas de carrinho e coloquei uma pequena nécessaire pendurada no meu braço. Alec, cavalheiro como sempre se ofereceu para levar o resto das minhas malas e as da Alice. No total, eram 11 malas. Cinco eram minhas e seis da Alice. Eu sei, tinha muito mais malas agora do que quando cheguei, mas o que posso dizer? Alice me obrigou a quase comprar o shopping inteiro, mas tenho que admitir, tomei gosto pela coisa. Agora já era até divertido fazer compras.  
Alec nos levou até o aeroporto e quando descemos, vi Alice enxugando as lágrimas. Apesar da família dela ser brasileira igual a minha, Alice era francesa e tinha passado toda a sua vida aqui. Era difícil para ela dizer adeus a tudo. Ao pais, ao avô, mas principalmente... Ao Alec. Eu vi como ela olhava para ele enquanto ele tirava as malas do porta malas.  
Era amor, dor, confusão, saudade, tudo isso misturado. Alice tinha me informado que podíamos voltar para frança quando desejássemos já que ela não tinha vendido a casa do avô, mas algo no olhar dela dizia que isso era um adeus definitivo.  
- Vá até lá. - eu sussurrei me aproximando dela.  
- O que? - ela disse confusa.  
- Vá até lá. Vá se despedir dele. - Alice me olhou horrorizada e começou a andar em direção ao aeroporto.  
- Você está maluca. Não posso. - e me deu as costas.  
- Bella? - Alec me chamou quando eu estava pronta para ir atrás daquela Pixel e faze-La voltar.  
- Oie?  
- Alice está bem? - sorri para ele e o ajudei a tirar as malas de dentro do carro e coloca-las no carrinho de transporte do aeroporto.  
- Não sei. Mas acho que ela ficará. - ele sorriu e acenou enquanto andava a meu lado. - Porque não vai se despedir dela?  
- Eu... Não. Acho que... - ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos. - Ela... Não sei. Ela esteve me evitando.  
- Não. - eu disse decidida. - Ela esteve evitando sofrer e te fazer sofrer. - Alec sorriu e me deixou empurrando o carrinho.  
- Obrigada Bella. - Então correu atrás da Alice. - Pixel!  
Eu parei de olhar quando vi que ele a alcançou e a abraçou forte.  
Quando eu passei por eles no saguão do aeroporto, Alice estava se despedindo.  
- Eu te adoro, Alec. Mas não quero te prender e muito menos sofrer. Por isso, vamos manter a decisão que tomei de terminarmos, mas... - Alec que tinha o semblante triste, sorriu. - podemos ser amigos. E se você for me visitar mesmo nas férias... Ai vemos como tudo fica. Okay?  
- Okay. - Alec disse a abraçando de novo. Alice sorriu. - Posso te pedir uma ultima coisa? - ele disse envergonhado a ela. Eu já até imaginava o que seria.  
- O que?  
- Um ultimo beijo. - apressei o passo e me distanciei de ambos antes de saber o que Alice responderia. Não era meu direito ouvir. Eles tinham que ter o momento deles.  
Mas logo depois ambos vieram andando em minha direção no balcão de check-in. E preciso dizer, o sorriso de Alec era deslumbrante. Acho que já sabia a resposta de Alice aquela pergunta. Sorri para eles.  
- Tudo certo Allie. - lhe estiquei seu passaporte. - Aqui esta seu passaporte e sua passagem. Já levei o carrinho com as malas para descarregamento das bagagens e elas já foram levadas ao vôo. Partimos daqui a meia hora.  
- Tudo bem então. - Alice abraçou Alec mais uma vez e se afastou dele sorrindo. - Até mais ver, Alec.  
- Até Pixel. - ela riu. Apesar de não dizer, tinha certeza que ela sentiria falta do apelido que ele lhe dera.  
- Bella, Bella, Bella. - ele me disse repetidas vezes quando veio me abraçar.  
- Essa sou eu. - ele sorriu e me deu dois beijos em cada uma das bochechas. - Cuide bem dela, ouviu?  
Eu sorri e acenei.  
- Pode deixar. Sentirei saudades, Alec.  
- Eu também, meu amor. - então nos abraçamos mais uma vez e eu e Alice fomos para o saguão de espera enquanto Alec voltou para o instituto.  
- Estou nervosa. Será que vou me habituar ao Brasil? - sorri diante da insegurança da Alice.  
- Claro que vai. Não se preocupe.  
- Mas Bella, você ainda está no ultimo ano do colegial, eu vou para a faculdade.  
- Eu sei, Allie, mas é só seis meses. É o tempo que falta para eu completar o meu terceiro ano e me juntar a você na quarto ano.  
- Ah, não sei não...  
- Allie, não se preocupe. Além do mais, o Emmett e o James já fazem faculdade. Eles poderão estar com você sempre que precisar.  
- Poderão? - ela disse desconfiada. - Como? Por um acaso eles fazem moda também? - revirei os olhos para ela.  
- Claro não, né Allie. Emmett faz direito e James medicina. Mas vocês vão estudar na mesma faculdade.  
- Ai Bella. Me sinto tão nervosa.  
- Relaxa. Olha o nosso vôo é o próximo. Tenta se manter calma. Okay?  
- Tudo bem. - mas Alice apertava tanto a alça da nécessaire que ela carregava que eu estava com medo que ela fosse rasgar.  
Entramos no avião e nos sentamos nas nossas respectivas poltronas. Alice estava ao meu lado, simplesmente fascinada pelo fato de estarmos voando de primeira classe. Charlie não queria economizar em nada e pelo que me falou, queria que Alice chegasse em grande estilo.  
- Bella... - Alice sussurrou para mim quando a aeromoça tinha se afastado. - ela me ofereceu champagne. Isso é normal?  
Eu sorri para Alice tranqüilizando-a.  
- Na primeira classe, é.  
- Ah, entendi. - Alice mergulhou na poltrona e pegou o livro que estava lendo atualmente. Percy Jackson e o Mar de Monstros.  
Eu e ela temos gostos em comum, mas não este. Nada contra o livro. Ele é bem legal e tem uma narração fácil de ler, mas simplesmente não tinha me chamado a atenção.  
Como sabia que Alice estava nervosa, não tentei iniciar nenhuma conversa. Ao contrário, deixei ela mergulhar nas páginas do livro e se distrair. E eu, apenas me voltei para a janela e fiquei olhando Paris enquanto o avião decolava.  
- Adeus Cidade das Luzes. - eu disse sorrindo.

**.**

**.**

**Emmett PDV**

**.**

**.**

Eu estava ansioso. Queria ver a Isa. Saber como ela está. Mas do que tudo, queria poder abraça-La. Claro que eu sabia que ela estava bem e os próprios pais dela me confirmaram isso quando foram para França, no enterro de Harry.  
Isa tinha me mandado uma foto dele com ela e a Alice. Eu via no olhar dele o amor que sentia pelas duas. Foi uma pena isso. Uma perda muito forte para as duas.  
Eu me comunicava com a Isa quase todos os dias por email, mas ela me recusou a mandar mais qualquer foto dela. Disse que estava muito diferente e que queria que eu tivesse uma surpresa ao vê-La. Mal sabe ela que ELA é a minha surpresa.  
Faltava duas horas ainda para o vôo dela chegar, mas eu já estava arrumado. E nesse momento andava de um lado para o outro dentro do meu quarto.  
Estava conferindo pela milésima vez a roupa que estava vestindo quando ouvi uma batida na porta.  
- Emmett? - eu nem mesmo precisei perguntar quem era. Eu sabia. Não só pela voz, mas pela sensação ruim que senti na minha nuca.  
- O que quer, estrupício? - Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro do meu quarto.  
Vou te dizer uma coisa, Edward mudou muito nesses um ano e meio, pena que não foi para melhor.  
Ele ingressou no time de futebol, virou capitão em menos de cinco meses, mas para mim tudo bem. Eu era o capitão antes dele, mas como faltava apenas uns meses para eu me formar, passei o posto para ele sem protestar. Jasper que não gostou nada da idéia e decidiu desistir do futebol.  
Mas isso não é tudo, alem de se tornar um ótimo - sim, eu odeio dizer isso, mas preciso admitir - jogador de futebol americano e o capitão do time, Edward Cullen era atualmente o cara mais popular da escola. Isso mesmo, não leu errado. Ele virou o mais popular.  
Depois que Bella partiu Edward passou a agir de maneira estranha. Se concentrou no estudos e passou a tirar somente A. Além de começar a freqüentar uma academia e aulas de luta. Ele desafiou Jake para uma combate por conta de Rosalie e adivinhem? Ganhou!  
Depois disso, ele engrenou num namoro de verdade com ela e pasmem-se namoram até hoje. E acredite se quiser, ele conseguiu limpar a péssima reputação que ela tinha. E é por isso que hoje eles formam o casal "popular" da escola. Argh!  
Me dá vontade de vomitar só de pensar nisso. Mas é claro que Edward não estaria satisfeito apenas com isso, ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria e finalmente fez Rosalie Hale se apaixonar por ele. Dá para acreditar? Ela realmente estava apaixonada por ele. Tanto que ficava babando nele e simplesmente fazia vista grossa para todas as garotas que ele pegava. Sim, Edward a traia. Porque? Não faço a mínima idéia, sempre pensei que fosse isso que ele queria, mas acho que me enganei. No final das contas, Isa tinha razão. Eles se merecem.  
Ah, claro. E por falar em Isa... Ela sabia de tudo isso. Não que eu ficasse gastando o meu precioso tempo lhe contando tudo isso, mas depois de uns meses sem nem mesmo perguntar por ele, Bella quis um relatório completo. Desconfio que isso tenha sido obra de Alice, mas mesmo assim, as mantive informadas.  
E se possível, Isa o odiava mais agora do que o odiava antes e por mim tudo bem, porque eu estava farto de ver garotas se rastejando atrás de Edward Cullen. Acho que já estava na hora do reinado dele acabar, pelo menos no coração da Isa.  
- Credo. É assim que fala com o seu maravilhoso irmão?  
Ah, é. Esqueci de dizer. O Edward conseguiu o impossível, ficar mais insuportável do que já era. Depois de se tornar popular, ele se acha. Pensa ser a ultima bolacha do pacote. Céus!  
- Edward... Não vou nem te responder. - disse olhando para o relógio pela milésima vez. 10 minutos. Era o tempo que tinha se passado. Raios! Assim demoraria uma eternidade para ver Isa.  
Vi com o canto do olho Edward entrar no meu quarto, fechar a porta atrás de si e sentar a beira da minha cama.  
- Olha... Não seja impertinente. Principalmente quando estou prestes a te fazer um favor. - olhei para ele e lhe dei um sorriso irônico.  
- Sério? Oh, me perdoe. O que o grande Edward vai fazer por mim? - ele revirou os olhos.  
- Vou ignorar sua falta de educação. - mas como é que é? - E vou direto ao assunto. Vim aqui lhe dizer para se arrumar porque te arrumei um encontro, mas acho que alguém já lhe contou isso, não é? - disse olhando as minhas roupas.  
Olhei para o estrupício a minha frente. Esse um ano e meio não contribuiu em nada na nossa convivência. Ao contrário, só piorou. Eu e ele sabíamos porque. Uma palavra: Isa.  
- Nossa, mais que falta a minha. Você me arrumou um encontro. - disse fazendo graça. - E esse é o momento que lhe agradeço, presumo.  
- Na verdade sim, mas não espero que faça isso. - Edward disse sem notar meu tom de voz sarcástico. - Vi que já se arrumou. Confesso que está meio formal e arrumadinho demais, mas acho que está bom. Vamos sair para buscá-las as quatro. Okay?  
Olhei no relógio. Eram duas e meia da tarde.  
- Edward... - disse calmamente.  
- Sim, Emmett? - ele disse enquanto mexia nos meus livros da faculdade que estavam sobre a minha escrivaninha.  
- Vai a merda. Eu não vou a nenhum encontro ridículo que me arrumou. - ao contrário de alguns anos atrás, Edward não esboçou nenhuma reação. Não se espantou, nem nada. Apenas riu.  
- Não? Então porque está tão arrumadinho assim?  
Não que ele não soubesse, mas é claro que o Edward, o cara mais popular e importante da escola - sarcasmo em alto grau - não iria se lembrar dessa data tão importante.  
- Não que você mereça saber... - eu disse me levantado e o empurrando para fora do meu quarto. Depois, eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e segui até o final do corredor. Edward me acompanhava de perto. Até que eu parei ao pé da escada. - Mas te direi mesmo assim. Eu vou buscar a Isa no aeroporto. Ela chega hoje.  
Edward fez uma cara que só poderia ser descrita como: surpresa em alto grau. E foi nesse hora que me dei conta de que ele não estava fingindo. Edward realmente não sabia que ela estava chegando hoje. E a cara que ele fez, não teve preço.  
Fui em direção ao jardim, nos fundos da casa. Ia ver se minha mãe já tinha se arrumado, ela queria ir comigo buscar Bella. E claro, aproveitei isso para escapar das perguntas inconvenientes de Edward, porque era apenas uma questão de tempo. Durante esse tempo que me correspondi com a Isa, não teve uma vez sequer que ele não tivesse perguntado por ela. Toda vez que eu contava a minha mãe que ela tinha me mandado um email, Edward me bombardeava de perguntas. Era uma das poucas vezes que nos falávamos. Fora isso, nos ignorávamos deliberadamente.  
- Mãe. - eu disse me aproximando dela no jardim. Ela estava plantando lírios dessa vez. - Você não vai se arrumar?  
Ela olhou no relógio, depois me olhou divertida e sorriu.  
- Emmett, faltam uma hora e meia ainda.  
- Eu sei. - disse sorrindo. - Mas você demora se arrumando. E ainda tem o tempo que levamos até o aeroporto e se estiver engarrafado vamos levar mais tempo ainda. Além do mais, e se o vôo adiantar? Nunca se sabe...  
- Okay, Emmett. Me convenceu. - minha mãe disse me cortando. Eu ri para ela que passou por mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro. -Tente ficar calmo, filho. Bella vai estar com você em pouco tempo.  
Eu lhe dei um sorriso agradecido e ela subiu para se arrumar.  
Assim que eu entrei em casa, fui abordado por um neanderthal de 0,0000000001 de Q.I. Tradução: Edward Cullen.  
- Emmett, porque não me contou antes que a Bella voltava hoje?  
Olhei para a cara cínica dele e desejei que deus me desse muita paciência, pois iria precisar.  
- Porque? Hum... - fiz cara de pensativo. - Deixe-me ver. Você é um babaca, idiota, prepotente, arrogante e imbecil que magoou a Isa e partiu o coração dela. Sem falar que ela NÃO quer te ver.  
Edward apenas me deu um dos seus sorrisos desmancha coração. Só tinha dois problemas nisso. Um: eu não sou uma garota. Dois: eu tenho cérebro.  
- Tenho certeza que ela vai querer me ver agora. Por isso, vou com vocês busca-la no aeroporto. - e nessa hora eu ri.  
- Há! Mais não vai mesmo. - então me sentei pacientemente no sofá para esperar minha mãe voltar.  
- Claro que vou. - ele disse decidido e só nesse hora percebi que ele tinha se arrumado e trocado de roupa. Edward estava vestindo quase a mesma coisa que eu. Calça jeans, tênis preto, só que enquanto a camisa dele era preta, a minha era azul. Porque eu sabia que a Bella adorava a cor azul.  
- Nem sob o meu cadáver. Se fosse você desistia. - ele fez uma cara de entediado e me olhou de forma superior. Como se ele, há!, em algum dia fosse ser melhor do que eu.  
- E o que pretende fazer para me impedir? - ele perguntou cheio de arrogância.  
E então eu tive uma idéia. Sorri de forma maliciosa para Edward, mas ele nem mesmo percebeu.  
- Tem razão. Não posso fazer nada. Mas não diga que eu não avisei, a Isa agora te odeia.  
- É o que veremos. - Sim, pensei comigo mesmo, eu verei. Já você...

Minha mãe estava hermeticamente arrumada. Nenhum fio de cabelo fora de lugar. Ela tinha posto um confortável vestido florido e carregava uma pequena bolsa com ela. Assim que entrou dentro do carro, olhou ao redor e eu já sabia quem ela procurava.  
- Emmett, onde está o seu irmão?  
Lhe dei meu sorriso mais cínico e também mais inocente.  
- Ah... O Edward desistiu de ir. Ele disse que iria se encontrar com a Rosalie. - ela me olhou com os olhos em fendas por um momento, mas depois sorriu decidindo que eu tinha dito a verdade. Tão ingênua.  
- Bom... Tudo bem então.  
Eu acelerei o carro, mas não pude deixar de pensar em como tinha sido fácil enganar o Edward. Ele não tinha notado nada até aquele momento...  
- Edward, pode chamar a mamãe por favor? Ela está no banheiro lá em cima. Já está a um tempão arrumando esse cabelo.  
- Claro que sim. Também estou ansioso em ver a Bella. - eu sorri para ele. Tão burrinho.  
- Claro. Mas escuta só, ela está na suíte do quarto dela.  
- Okay. - ele subiu pela escada e eu esperei um pouco para ir atrás dele. Assim que ele entrou no quarto, eu segui. Quando ele estava dentro do banheiro, parei no batente da porta.  
- Emmett. - ele disse olhando ao redor. - A mamãe não esta aqui.  
- Eu sei. - eu disse fechando a porta e o trancando lá dentro.  
Edward gritou e esperneou, mas não adiantava. Dona Esme estava no jardim, lá embaixo. Eu tinha pedido para ela buscar umas flores para eu dar a Bella, portanto, ela não o escutaria.  
Mas por precaução, eu tranquei a porta do quarto também. E claro, levei as chaves comigo. E mais ainda... Para o caso dele conseguir arrombar ambas as portas, eu tinha levado a chave do seu carro no meu bolso.  
Tradução: Edward Cullen não chegaria nem a um quilometro daquele aeroporto e conseqüentemente de Isa.  
Eu sorri e continuei a guiar o carro como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Como se o idiota do meu irmão não estivesse trancado lá no quarto da minha mãe se descabelando porque eu o enrolei.  
Mas apesar de achar graça em tudo isso, eu ainda estava super nervoso por estar a caminho do aeroporto. A caminho da Isa.  
- Relaxa, meu filho. - Esme disse colocando sua mão por cima da minha. Eu fiquei tenso o caminho todo e meia hora depois quando chegamos lá, ainda faltava vinte minutos para a Isa chegar.  
Ao que parece seu vôo não estava atrasado e nem adiantado. Ele chegaria na hora. Respirei fundo e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro. Charlie, Renée e James estavam lá. Procurei por Jasper durante um momento, mas depois me liguei que ele não iria poder ir. Ao que tudo indica, e como o próprio tinha me dito, ele estava de férias na casa dos avós e não poderia vir. Mas disse que no dia seguinte estaria lá e para que eu avisasse a Isa.  
Relaxei em uma das poltronas na sala de espera apenas por um instante, até que a voz da locutora do aeroporto soou meio esganiçada em meus ouvidos.  
- Desembarque do vôo 173 da linha Airline na plataforma D. Desembarque do vôo 173 da linha Airline na plataforma D. O avião acaba de pousar.  
Esse era o vôo da Isa. Senti minhas mãos ficando frias e suadas e respirei fundo antes de me levantar e correr para o salão de desembarque. Charlie, minha mãe, James e Renée que estavam atrás de mim, riam do meu desespero.  
Eu parei junto com aquelas milhões de pessoas que estavam a espera de alguém. Eu andava de um lado para o outro olhando por cima das cabeças das pessoas cada vez que alguém saia daquele bendito corredor.  
Até que eu a vi e o meu coração não poderia ter acelerado mais. Isa estava linda de morrer. Ao seu lado estava a Alice. Eu levantei na ponta dos pés e sorri para ela. Não sei se ela viu, pois estava de óculos escuros. Mas ela contornou toda a multidão e quando estava no corredor a minha frente, parei de respirar. Como ela tinha mudado.  
Isa estava com uma calça jeans escura apertada. Uma blusa de alcinha azul escuro comprida até metade das coxas, mas que era bem colada no corpo. Usava uma bota preta de cano longo e o seu cabelo... Ah! O seu cabelo que estava curtinho quando ela saiu daqui, agora batia na sua cintura e tinha algumas mexas cor de Mel. O óculos escuro que ela usava só servia para deixa-La mais linda e sensual e faltando alguns passos para estar exatamente na minha frente, Isa o levantou e seus olhos verdes se fixaram em mim. Ela sorriu e correu gritando ao meu encontro.  
- Ursão! - então eu abri meus braços e a recebi num enorme abraço. Enquanto eu a rodopiava no ar e sorria, Isa murmurava um monte de coisas.  
- Como senti sua falta. Eu te amo tanto, Emm. - então ela encheu meu rosto de beijos quando eu a coloquei no chão e se virou para mim sorrindo. - Você veio me esperar.  
- Claro. - eu afirmei. - Eu disse que vinha. - ela me abraçou novamente e eu senti que meu coração estava de volta no lugar.

* * *

**[N/A]:** **Oiie meus amores! Sei que provavelmente mais ninguém lê isso aqui e mesmo que leiam, vão querer me matar, me trucidar, me esquartejar e passar com um Jeep por cima do que sobrou ~ Eu sei, ando meio sombria e maligna. Rs.**

**Bom, o fato é que não posto aqui há séculos, tanto que provavelmente quem ainda lê isso aqui vai ter uma surpresa enorme ao abrir a página e ver que postei. Provavelmente você vão ficar olhando séculos para o capitulo para ter certeza que não estão alucinando e ainda vão abrir a boca e arregalar os olhos. Eu sei, eu sei... Rs**

**A questão é que poderia chegar aqui e dizer... Ai meu Deus! Eu tive tantos problemas, minha vida ficou uma bagunça e blá blá blá e seria tudo verdade, mas problemas todo mundo tem. A questão é que eu precisava resolver tudo antes de vir postar. Podia ter escrito? Podia. Podia ter postado? Podia. Mas não queria, não conseguia. Eu abria o Word e não saia nada. Simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar na história.**

**Fiquei desmotivada, sem ideias, sem criatividade e inspiração mesmo e claro, sem concentração. Esse foi o principal motivo por ter parado de postar. Sei que agora todo mundo quer me matar e provavelmente ninguém vai me mandar uma review, só se for para me xingar... Sei que estão no direito de vocês, afinal sumi por quase um ano.**

**Mesmo assim peço humildes desculpas. Não posso garantir que não vá mais acontecer e sei que vocês odeiam quando isso acontece ~ eu leio fics e também odeio isso, então vão por mim, eu entendo. ~ Mas tem certas coisas que estão fora do nosso controle.**

**Vou fazer o possivel para postar aqui pelo menos uma vez por mês, mas quero assegurar que mesmo que eu suma, NUNCA VOU ABANDONAR A FIC.**

**Nunca! Acho uma coisa horrivel começar a postar e não terminar, sei como é porque fiz isso com a minha antiga fic e sinto dores no coração por isso até hoje, portanto não quero repetir a dose.**

**Vou continuar postando mesmo que estajam me odiando agora, mesmo que ninguém comente, porque eu devo isso a vocês.**

**Não se preocupem. Vou concluir a história.**

**Mais uma vez me perdoem. Agradeço todo o apoio que me deram. Já resolvi quase tudo, superei todo o meu problema e garnto a vocês... meus coração tá coladinho agora. XD  
**

**Eu realmente estou com saudades de vocês... Então se alguém quiser me deixar uma review mesmo que seja me xingando... Por favor, também digam como vocês estão. Sinto saudades das minhas Cats e quero saber como passaram esses meses, como foi de Natal, Ano Novo e etc.**

**Milhões de beijos...**

**Ina.**

* * *

**Li cada uma das reviews e agradeço a todas as Cats que comentaram. Amo muito vocês, Girls!**

**Julia, Fanytah, Sue, Bells, Regina Wassally, Laa, Rafaela, Baa Cullen, Viczanini, PriPriCullen,****Mari L** (Amore, não aparece email aqui. :( Mas se quiser entrar em contato comigo... Me add no msn, ele está lá no meu perfil, okay? É só se identificar como a Mari do FF. Tudo bem, gata? X*)** e  
****Priscila** **Cullen** (Inxerida? Eu achei você um amor. *-* Olha, seu msn não apareceu para mim, flor. Porque não vai no meu perfil e me add? Meu msn tá lá. É só me avisar que é aqui do FF. Okay, gata? X*)**  
**

**03/02/2012  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	28. Capitulo 27

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_**Capitulo 27**  
_

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

- Bella, mas será possível que você poderia ficar calma. Está suando e borrando toda a maquiagem que eu fiz em você.  
Alice, que até há alguns segundos estava entretida com o seu livro, parou de lê-lo assim que a aeromoça informou no alto falante para afivelarmos os nossos cintos, pois pousaríamos em cinco minutos. Eu, que estava calma até então, de repente fiquei uma pilha. Um ano e meio. Um ano e meio.  
Era o que ficava martelando na minha mente. Tinha exatos um ano e meio que eu não via o James, o Emmett, o Jasper e... bom, muitas pessoas. Como será que os três primeiros estavam? Aposto que o James estava lindo como sempre e arrasando com o coração das garotas. Ele é meu irmão, eu sei o poder que ele tem sobre o sexo feminino. E agora que está no ultimo ano da faculdade então...  
Já o Jasper, para o bem dele eu espero que ele tenha virado um adepto do celibatário, porque se não...  
O Emmett... Bom, o Emmett é o que eu sabia melhor. Eu sempre me comunicava com ele, mas de uma forma estranha era a pessoa que eu estava mais curiosa para ver. Era de quem eu sentia a saudade mais absurda de toda a minha vida. Sorri com esse pensamento e me peguei agarrando o álbum de fotos que ele me deu antes de partir. Alice tinha insistido comigo para coloca-lo dentro de uma das malas, mas eu fiz questão de coloca-lo na minha nécessaire e vir relembrando os tempos de criança durante o vôo.  
- Bella? - Alice estalou os dedos na frente do meu rosto. - Hello? Em que mundo você está?  
Sorri e afastei a sua mão.  
- Bem aqui, porque?  
- Não é o que parece. - ela franziu a testa e olhou ao redor. - Já pousamos e a aeromoça nos disse que podíamos sair a uns cinco minutos atrás.  
Eu olhei ao redor constrangida, notando que não tinha mais quase ninguém dentro do avião. Eu me freei na hora de levantar.  
- Allie, será que eles vão gostar da minha mudança?  
Alice riu histericamente.  
- Bellitcha, ta brincando? Eles vão A-M-A-R. - eu ri do entusiasmo dela e levantei num pulo. Mal deu tempo da Alice puxar a sua nécessaire do compartimento e logo eu a estava arrastando pelos corredores de desembarque.  
- Credo, menina! Que pressa toda é essa?  
- Eu quero muito ver o Emmett. - Alice riu e murmurou algo.  
- Ah, o amor... Sweet, sweet Love! - sussurrou baixinho.  
- Como é que é? - perguntei contrariada. Alice sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
- Nada, nada.  
- Sei... - decidi ignorar os despautérios da Allie e correr o máximo que podia até o salão de desembarque.  
Faltavam alguns metros para alcançarmos a saída e sair daquele corredor, quando Alice me freou.  
- Allie! - reclamei com ela.  
- Bella, você quer aparecer para o seu Ursão toda descabelada e suando? E para a sua família? Também? - eu olhei para ela, bufei, parei de andar e arrumei meus cabelos e a roupa.  
- Pronto, Allie. To bem?  
- Perfeita. Agora ande devagar. Devagar, entendeu?  
- Sim, entendi Allie.  
Eu respirei fundo e dei passos pequenos, precisos e contidos até a área de espera. Eu sabia que eles iam estar lá, menos o Jasper que tinha me avisado que estava de férias na casa da avó e não ia chegar a tempo, mas me veria no dia seguinte.  
Mas o Emmett ia estar lá. O James, Charlie, Renée, Esme. Eu só esperava sinceramente que ELE não decidisse ir também, porque senão eu ia fazer o Charlie passar com o carro em cima dele.  
Espantei esse pensamento para longe e foquei no fato de que logo logo estaria com as pessoas que amo.  
Assim que entrei no campo de visão da sala da área de espera, eu o vi. Emmett estava mais lindo e fofo do que nunca. Seu cabelo meio loiro curto, seus olhos azuis risonhos e seu sorriso de rasgar o rosto. Seu olhar se focou em mim e eu me senti feliz.  
Eu estava de óculos escuros e por isso sabia que não tinha como ele perceber que eu também o olhava, mas assim que todos os outros passageiros saíram da minha frente, me vi a alguns metros de distancia do Emm. Nada impedia o meu caminho, por isso levantei os óculos, olhei para ele e sorri.  
O sorriso mais glorioso que já dei em toda a minha vida.  
- Ursão! - eu gritei feito uma louca.  
Então antes que pudesse me dar conta estava correndo para os braços de Emm. Eu tinha soltado minha nécessaire no chão e corria para ele. Quando seus braços grandes e fortes circularam minha cintura e me levantaram do chão, eu aspirei o seu aroma com força e naquele momento eu soube... Eu estava em casa.  
- Como senti sua falta. Eu te amo tanto, Emm. - eu o enchi de beijos por todo o rosto. Eu estava tãoooooo feliz por ele estar ali. Tão feliz que o meu coração parecia estar mais leve, mais... Livre. Eu continuei sorrindo para o Emm quando ele finalmente me colocou no chão. - Você veio me esperar.  
- Claro. - ele disse dando o meu sorriso fofo. - Eu disse que vinha.  
Então eu o abracei de novo. Meus braços se apertando ao redor do seu peito com força. Suas mãos espalmadas nas minhas costas, mas o melhor de tudo... Nossos corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado no jeito como eu amava ao Emmett. Mas acima de tudo, era bom estar de volta. Era bom estar com ele.  
Um leve pigarro nos separou e eu olhei meio constrangida para o meu irmão. Mas James apenas sorriu e me puxou para um enorme abraço. Ele ainda tinha cheiro de éter, álcool e tudo que existe num hospital, mas depois de um ano e meio... Esse parecia o melhor cheiro do mundo.  
- Isabella Marie Swan. - James sussurrou no meu ouvido. - Como você consegue ficar cada dia mais linda?  
Sorri bobamente para ele e lhe dei um leve selinho.  
- Não sei. Mas acho que peguei a formula com você.  
Quando finalmente nos afastamos, vi que tinha uma enorme platéia emocionada. Não só a minha família, Alice, Emmett e Esme, mas como todas as pessoas presentes no desembarque.  
Pude ouvir uma velhinha murmurar com um senhor - acho que era o seu marido - o quanto éramos um casal fofo e eu sorri.  
Apesar de eu e James não sermos um casal, tinha certeza que a cena realmente tinha sido fofa.  
Alice me olhou com lágrimas nos olhos e eu decidi que aquela era a melhor hora para apresenta-La formalmente.  
- James, Emmett, Esme. - chamei a atenção de ambos que sorriam para mim. James ainda estava perto o suficiente para entrelaçar nossos dedos e me dar um meio abraço. - Essa é Alice Brandon, minha melhor amiga e irmã de coração.  
Alice sorria tanto que eu estava com medo do seu rosto rasgar. Ela veio até mim, que me afastei gentilmente de James e a abracei. Eu olhei para o meu irmão para ver o que ele achava, mas como sempre... Previ muito bem sua reação.  
Ele olhou para ela de cima a baixo e um brilho diferente, especial, cruzou o seu rosto e James sorriu. Não qualquer sorriso, mas um sorriso caloroso, esplendoroso. Ah meu deus...  
- Muitissimo prazer, Alice. - ele disse se curvando e tomando as mãos dela entre as suas para beija-las delicadamente.  
Eu balancei minha cabeça incrédula. James ia dar em cima dela?  
Não. Não, claro que não. Ele costuma se comportar bastante com as mulheres. Bom, nem todas, mas as que são minhas amigas ou conhecidas da família. Então porque ele continuava a olhar desse jeito para a Alice?  
Ele sabia que eu nunca permitiria que ele se aventurasse com ela. Não com ela. Então... Será que ele achou ela especial?  
Bom, bonita eu sei que sim, mas especial? Não. Ele tinha acabado de conhece-La. E só que... É mais forte que ele. Ele não consegue deixar esse lado galante e sedutor. Nunca.  
- Vejo que Bella não trouxe apenas um sorriso fascinante e um gosto refinado de moda de Paris. - James continuou a olha-La, Alice por sua vez estava corada. Espera, corada? Ouw! Isso não é bom sinal... - Ela trouxe uma jóia preciosa também.  
- James... - meio sussurrei, meio rosnei para ele. - Não.  
James se afastou polidamente, mas continuou sorrindo.  
- Humm... É um prazer conhece-lo também, James.  
Ela, apesar de corada, ficou em silencio e nada disso sobre os floreios galantes e desconcertantes do meu irmão.  
Eu aproveitei o silencio de todos - claro, eles estavam em choque também por toda a ceninha que James os proporcionou - e empurrei Alice em direção a Emmett.  
- Ursão... Alice. Alice, Ursão. Finalmente os meus melhores amigos estão se conhecendo. - um sorriu para outro, mas o sorriso durou somente um minuto, pois logo eles se abraçaram demoradamente.  
- Irmãozão! - Alice gritou se jogando em cima dele. Emmett riu e a abraçou ternamente e vi carinho em seu olhar.  
- Pequena. - ele retribuiu o apelido.  
Você deve estar confuso, eu sei. Mas é que nesses um ano e meio, eu e Emmett nunca paramos de trocar emails. Por isso, Alice e Emmett passaram a se conhecer também. Nos meus emails, eu e Allie contávamos as coisas para o Ursão e ele se mostrou tão encantado com a Alice que resolveu adota-La como irmã.  
O que eu achei ótimo. Ia facilitar muitas as coisas para a Alice ter eu e Emmett ao lado dela nesse país estranho e logo depois da perda de Paul.  
Esme olhou para eles de forma amável e sorriu para Alice enquanto abria os braços para recebe-La num forte abraço.  
- Minha querida. Você é tão linda e encantadora quanto Bella tinha me dito. - depois que ela se afastou, deu um beijo no rosto de Alice. - Sou Esme Cullen e toda amiga de Bella e Emmett, automaticamente é minha protegida. De coração.  
Alice estava tão encabulada que não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser corar e sorrir.  
- Obrigada.  
Depois disso, eu e Alice fomos puxamos para um enorme abraço proporcionado por Charlie e Renée. Eles não pouparam elogios a mim e a Allie. Mas com eles, ela já estava acostumada.  
Quando terminamos os abraços, amassos, beijos e afins, minha família e a família Cullen se reuniu e fomos para casa.  
Claro que antes fomos buscar as nossas malas e Charlie riu ao ver quantas tinham, mas sinceramente? Ele não se importou. Ele estava feliz por mim e Alice estarmos em casa.  
Esme e Emm tinham sido convidados para jantar lá em casa e eu me perguntei se a minha mãe estava armando alguma festa. Não que eu fosse me importar. Porque depois de um ano e meio com a Allie? Putz! Isso era o de menos. Mas eu não queria agitação hoje, eu queria calma. Estava de volta em casa e cansada pelo vôo. Queria apenas descansar e curtir as pessoas que eu amo sossegada.  
Dentro do carro, Renée informou a mim e a Alice que ela tinha expandido o meu quarto, porque agora eu o dividiria com a Alice. Eu não me importei e Alice também não, já que ficou pulando no banco de trás e dizendo animadamente como seria perfeito continuarmos a dividir um quarto. Pelo que minha mãe tinha me informado antes, ela estava fazendo uma reforma no antigo escritório do meu pai, de modo que a expansão no meu quarto tenha ocorrido por causa disso. O escritório do meu pai ficava ao lado do meu quarto e seria realmente perfeito poder usa-lo como um modo de expansão. E foi justamente isso que aconteceu, conforme me assegurou Charlie.  
- Não mexemos em nada seu. Só acrescentamos mais uma cama e mais um armário para a Alice. Fora a decoração e novas prateleiras e tudo mais, que foi por conta do bom gosto da Esme.  
Essa era a vantagem de ter uma vizinha decoradora.  
Alice ouvia tudo perplexa. Ela sempre quis uma família assim e agora... Ela tinha.  
Ela agradeceu tanto, mas tanto aos meus pai que eles tiveram que manda-La calar a boca e depois todos nós gargalhamos da cena. Principalmente James que parecia estar achando uma graça a mais em tudo que envolvia a Pixel.  
Assim que estacionamos Alice desceu correndo e parou para fitar a casa.  
- OH MY GOD! Bella, sua casa é linda. - eu sorri para ela.  
- Não. Nossa casa é linda. - Alice me abraçou com força e eu a conduzi para dentro.  
Subimos as escadas correndo enquanto Renée e Charlie riam do nosso entusiasmo. Meu pai, Emmett e James se responsabilizaram em trazer as malas para cima o que eu e Allie agradecemos prontamente.  
Parei em frente a porta do - agora - nosso quarto e sorri para Allie.  
- Preparada? - ela sorriu e pos a mão por cima da minha na maçaneta.  
- Preparadissima. - então empurramos a porta e olhamos maravilhadas para o quarto a nossa frente.  
Era verdade, eles não mexeram em nada que era meu, mas ao mesmo tempo... Estava tudo diferente. A sacada foi ampliada, assim como as enormes portas envidraçadas de correr. Ainda tinha uma enorme estante cheia de livros de um lado do quarto e o meu lindo armário e a minha cama. Mas fora isso... Era tudo novo. Tinham muitas e muitas prateleiras nas paredes com milhões de ursinhos de pelúcia - lembro que Alice disse que os adorava - e também vários puffs coloridos espalhados pelos cantos do quarto. O quarto tinha sido pintado todo de rosa bebê e ficou... Perfeito. A cama e o armário da Alice eram idênticas a minha, só que no canto da sua parede, ao invés de uma enorme estante como a minha, tinha uma pequena mesinha com um notebook, uma impressora e mais outras coisas eletrônicas. Claro, eu tinha um notebook antes, mas esse era novinho em folha e a tampa dele era desenhada. Tinha uma foto minha e da Alice e por cima estava escrito, Irmãs para sempre.  
Sorri para isso. Charlie e Renée estavam sendo muito atenciosos.  
- OMG! Temos um notebook personalizado. - Alice disse depois de minutos em choque. Ela seguiu o meu olhar e quase chorou quando viu o aparelho. Eu ri e mandei ela se sentar na cama antes que tivesse um treco. Ela prontamente me obedeceu.  
- Bella - Alice me disse uns minutos depois de os meninos terem saído. Eles subiram para nos levar as malas, mas depois desceram para esperar o jantar enquanto eu e Alice nos instalávamos. - Eu acho que estou apaixonada pela sua família.  
- Que bom. - disse sorrindo. - Assim você nunca vai embora.  
Alice chorou. E eu sabia que não era apenas de emoção, mas de saudade do avô e da França. Eu deixei que ela chorasse e quando acabou... Eu limpei seu rosto, lhe apliquei uma nova maquiagem e descemos para o jantar.

Depois do jantar, Alice já estava se sentindo mais em casa, mas ainda corava em alto grau quando James lhe fazia um elogio. Eu não sei o que houve com esse menino, mas se ele magoasse a Alice... Eu ia mata-lo. Com total certeza. O jeito como Emm olhava para os dois... Deu para sacar que ele tinha percebido também. Mas ele apenas olhou para mim e sorriu.  
O sorriso era uma mensagem clássica: Fica tranqüila. Está tudo bem. Sorria. E foi o que eu fiz. Sorri, brinquei e conversei muito.

- Acho que já está tarde e temos que ir dormir, não Allie?  
- Ahn... - ela resmungou com aquela carinha de bichinho fofa. Eu ri. - Porque?  
- Porque a senhora não me deixou dormir a noite passada ansiosa como estava para vir para cá e eu preciso descansar. Além do mais, ainda tem o fuso horário que apesar de pequeno, dá a maior confusão. - Alice sorriu para todos e se levantou.  
- Obrigada por tudo. Boa noite a todos!  
- Boa noite. - meus pais e James responderam em uníssono. Esme há muito já tinha ido e Emmett estava me esperando no pé da escada.  
- Boa noite Isa. - ele disse me dando um beijo na bochecha e um enorme abraço. - Boa noite, Pixel. - ele disse a Alice que lhe estirou a língua. Depois que ele descobriu esse apelido dela, vivia dizendo somente para irritá-La.  
- Argh! Seu urso grande e insuportável. - depois ela riu. - Boa noite. - deu um beijo em Emmett e subiu para o quarto na minha frente. Eu esperei até que a porta da frente fosse fechada por Emmett e subi atrás de Allie.  
Mas eu ainda estava no corredor quando Alice me gritou.  
- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Eu corri feito uma louca e com a bota de salto fino que eu estava, isso era um perigo, mas milagrosamente não cai.  
- Oi? - eu disse chegando cansada e bufando no quarto. Eu estava de frente para Alice e pude ver a sua cara de assustada. Ela olhou para trás de mim e fez uma careta.  
- Mas o que... ? - eu comecei a perguntar, mas quando virei para encarar o que ela via, minha voz sumiu.  
- Olá, Bella. - aquela voz aveludada disse preguiçosamente.  
- Edward. - eu praticamente rosnei.

** .**

**.**

**Emmett PDV**

**.**

**.  
**

Eu estava feliz. Tinha visto Isa. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca. Tinha visto Alice. Tinha passado um tempo de qualidade com a Isa e o melhor de tudo, sem o idiota do meu irmão.  
Ai meu deus! Por falar em irmão...  
Abri a porta de casa com exagerada força e estava prestes a subir a escada e libertar aquele traste. Porque tudo bem, ele era um idiota, mas ainda era meu irmão - infelizmente - e eu não podia mata-lo sufocado ou de fome. Mas eu parei assim que ouvi a voz da minha mãe atrás de mim.  
- Emmett Cullen. - eu gelei. Nome completo. Nome completo é malz. - Você por um acaso trancou o seu irmão no banheiro do meu quarto?  
Engoli em seco e praguejei Edward e toda a sua possível geração.  
Coloquei o meu melhor sorriso no rosto e me virei para ela.  
- Eu? Não. O que te faz pensar isso?  
- Ah, eu não sei. - ela disse se fazendo de desentendida e me circulando. - Talvez o fato de que eu tenha aberto a porta do meu banheiro e dado de cara com o seu irmão tentando fugir pelo basculante. - em engoli em seco novamente. Merda, Edward. Porque mesmo que você foi nascer?  
- Eu... Hum, não sei nada sobre isso. Provavelmente aquele imbecil se trancou sozinho no banheiro.  
Minha mãe me deu um olhar capaz de gelar até o mais quente dos profundos confins do inferno.  
- Emmett Cullen. Não. Minta. Para. Mim. - ela rosnou.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - me dei por vencido. - Eu o tranquei. Satisfeita?  
- Não. - ela suspirou e sentou no sofá. - Eu ficaria satisfeita se parasse de brigar com o seu irmão. Somos uma família. Não podemos viver em guerra.  
Eu tinha vontade de gritar que a culpa não era minha. E somos uma família? Uma família? Ah, qual é! Podemos ser tudo, menos uma família. Minha mãe vive enfurnada no jardim e quase não trabalha mais de decoradora, exceto quando fez o quarto da Isa e da Allie. Meu pai passa mais tempo no hospital do que em casa. Edward é um idiota, não preciso falar mais nada sobre ele. E eu... Bom, estou apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga que é apaixonada pelo meu irmão. Ou era. Sei lá...  
Isso definitivamente não é uma família normal.  
Ao invés de responder tudo isso, respirei fundo, contei mentalmente até dez e respondi o que podia.  
- Não estou em guerra. Só estou protegendo a Isa. Eu não quero que aquele imbecil a machuque novamente.  
Esme me deu um sorriso sábio.  
- Sobre isso... - ela bateu com a mão no sofá ao lado dela e eu me resignei e sentei ali. - Emm, querido, eu sei que você quer protege-La. Eu sei que a ama, mas... Não pode coloca-La numa redoma de vidro. Bella é forte. Saberá se cuidar.  
Eu olhei para ela chocado.  
- Saberá se cuidar? Você está se ouvindo por um acaso? - Esme abriu a boca para responder, mas eu a cortei. - Você sabe o que Edward fez a ela? Sabe porque ela partiu? Não, você não sabe. Eu sei. Eu vi. Eu senti. Então, me perdoe, mas não. Não vou deixa-La se cuidar sozinha. O que eu puder fazer para protege-La, farei.  
Esme me olhou por um minuto e seu semblante se tornou triste.  
- Emmett... - mas então eu me lembrei de algo.  
- Espera. Se você encontrou o Edward significa que deixou ele sair? - ela me olhou como se eu fosse um E.T.  
- Mas é claro que eu deixei ele sair...  
- Ai Deus! - eu murmurei indo em direção ao quarto dele. Ouvi Esme me chamar, mas não parei e muito menos me virei para vê-La. Eu corri a todo o vapor até o quarto do Edward, mas quando abri a porta... Estava vazio. E a porta da sua sacada estava aberta.  
- Merda, Edward. - o xinguei pela milésima vez só essa noite.

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.  
**

- Cadê o incinerador quando a gente precisa? - eu perguntei a Alice enquanto tirava a colcha na qual Edward Cullen havia se deitado.  
- Bella, precisa de tanto? - o olhar que eu dei a ela deve ter sido de fuzilar já que ela sorriu se desculpando. - Okay, eu vou ver se o Emmett tem algum.  
Eu ri e joguei a colcha no cesto de roupa suja no banheiro.  
- Não, não precisa. Eu... Só não estava preparada para encontra-lo aqui. Agora. Desse jeito. - Alice acenou.  
- Quer falar sobre isso? - ponderei. Eu queria?  
- Não, definitivamente não. - Alice riu e se jogou na cama dela.  
- Então tome um bom banho que depois eu vou e... cama. - ri e acenei concordando com ela. Eu entrei no banheiro e comecei a me despir. Assim que entrei no chuveiro e a água gelada bateu no meu corpo, eu senti toda a raiva e frustração me atingirem novamente. Mas que cara de pau. E eu comecei a relembrar a cena tudo outra vez...  
- Olá, Bella. - aquela voz aveludada disse preguiçosamente.  
- Edward. - eu praticamente rosnei.  
Aquele filho de uma boa mãe - Esme não merece o filho que tem - estava deitado na minha cama. Deitado. Yeeeah! Como se ali fosse o quarto dele. Como se fossemos íntimos. Como se fossemos... Amigos. Mas não somos.  
- Bella, quanto tempo. – ele disse descaradamente. – Senti falta da minha melhor amiga.  
- Jura? – eu disse sarcasticamente. – Então porque não vai atrás dela? – Edward estreitou os olhos para mim por um momento, mas depois sorriu.  
- Ela está bem na minha frente. – olhei ao redor dando uma de engraçadinha.  
- Sério? – então olhei para a Allie. – Alice? Mas você acabou de conhecê-la. – Alice só faltou rolar no chão de tanto rir.  
- Bella! – Edward me repreendeu.  
- Escuta só, para você é Isabella ou Srta. Swan, entendeu?  
-Bella... – quando eu estreitei os olhos para ele, Edward engoliu em seco e se corrigiu. – Isabella... porque está agindo assim?  
Alice que até aquele momento estava calada e assustadoramente quieta, começou a rir e se levantou num pulo ficando ao meu lado.  
- Bella, era dele que você gostava? Ain amiga, tenho que te dizer, você pode fazer melhor que isso.  
Eu ri e olhei profundamente nos olhos de Edward. Os olhos que um dia eu amei.  
- É, você tem razão. Nas duas coisas. Que eu posso fazer melhor e que eu gostava, tempo passado. Não gosto mais.  
Edward me olhou de uma forma estranha, eu quase achei que o olhar que ele me deu foi de magoado, mas foi apenas um segundo, porque depois ele gargalhou e se levantou para ficar de frente para mim. O que é? Ele perdeu a noção do perigo?  
- Ah, Bella. Por favor, todo mundo sabe que você é louca por mim.  
- Isso foi antes. **Hoje você é só um babaca qualquer que partiu o meu coração e fudeu com a própria vida.** – Edward arregalou os olhos por um minuto. Ele nunca tinha me visto falar assim antes. Pois é, Edward querido. Se acostume. Essa é a nova Bella. E ela veio para ficar. Definitivamente.  
- Bella... – dessa vez eu não imaginei, Edward Cullen estava realmente chocado. Ele esticou a mão para me alcançar, mas eu dei um tapa na sua cara.  
- Sai daqui, Edward. Sai daqui agora e não ouse voltar. E mas uma coisa... – eu me aproximei bastante dele e então gritei no seu ouvido. – Não me chame mais de Bella. NUNCA!  
- Mas...  
- Alice querida, você poderia chamar o James para mim, por favor?  
- Yep! – Alice saiu saltitando e antes mesmo que abrisse a porta, Edward já estava pulando para a sua sacada.  
- Isso mesmo. Acho bom você permanecer ai se quiser continuar inteiro.  
- Porque? – ele disse maliciosamente – Pretende arrancar um pedaço meu?  
Eu fiquei tão enojada que nem consegui responder, mas com isso Edward tomou a vantagem interpretando mal o meu silencio.  
- Eu sabia que no fundo você ainda me ama.  
- Credo! Eu acho que vou numa sessão descarrego me livrar de você. Porque isso só pode ser encosto e dos brabos.  
- Concordo amiga. Aproveita e na volta passa num canil e compra um PitBull assim ele vai deixar trapinhos inconvenientes longe do nosso quarto. – Alice sorriu e fez um cumprimento com as mãos comigo.  
- Nosso quarto? – Edward ecoou. – Desde quando essa lombriga mora aqui?  
Eu fechei a porta da sacada antes que eu decidisse ir até ele e matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Coisa que definitivamente eu não queria fazer tão cedo. Eu mal tinha começado a brincar e **_Deus é testemunha do quanto eu gosto de jogos..._**

**.**

**.**

**Alice PDV**

**.**

**.  
**

Bella já estava naquele banheiro a uma eternidade, mas quando ela ficava nervosa assim, não era eu que iria irritá-la. Não mesmo.  
Depois que o Edward foi embora, eu tive vontade de matá-lo por me chamar de lombriga, mas Bella me impediu.  
- Allie, que isso? Está perdendo o foco? Qual é a nossa missão?  
Eu respirei fundo e repeti o mantra que eu e Bella tínhamos criado desde que ela me contou toda a história, detalhadamente na França.  
- Acabar com a raça de Edward Cullen, fazê-lo se rastejar até não sobrar mais nada. E quando ele estiver sem ninguém... jogaremos o que sobrou aos cães. – Bella sorriu e veio me abraçar.  
- Eu te amo Allie. E espero que você saiba disso. Não só por isso. – disse fazendo referencia ao lance todo do Edward. – Mas por causa de tudo. Você é minha irmã de coração.  
- Eu sei disso, bellitcha. Você também é a minha.  
E depois ela começou a surtar porque aquele filhote de cachorro fedido tinha deitado na colcha novinha dela. Ela me pediu um incinerador e tudo. Vê se eu posso com isso!  
Tudo bem, Renée vai ter um trabalho desgraçado para tirar essa inhaca toda da roupa de cama, mas nada que eu bom sabão em pó, um litro de amaciante, e quem sabe cloro, não resolvesse.  
Nessa hora bateram na porta.  
- Entra. – disse automaticamente. Afinal de contas, eu estava vestida, Bella estava no banho e bom... não tinha porque não deixar quem quer que fosse entrar.  
- Olá. – ele colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.  
- Hum... oi! – eu não esperava que fosse ele.  
- Ta tudo bem? Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ele olhou ao redor, provavelmente procurando a Bella.  
- Hum... ta sim. - James franziu a testa. - Quero dizer, não. Não, não ta atrapalhando e sim, ta tudo bem. É que eu ainda não me acostumei a tudo isso aqui. - James riu e de uma certa maneira isso deixou o ambiente um pouco mais confortável.  
- Com o tempo você se acostuma. – ele então abriu a porta e entrou. – Posso...? – perguntou apontando a cadeira da mesa do computador que ficava bem em frente a minha cama que por sinal, era onde eu estava sentada nesse exato momento.  
- Hum... é claro. – disse sorrindo.  
James deve ter escutado o barulho do chuveiro ligado, pois sorriu quando começou a falar.  
- Se prepare, Bella demora horrores no banho. – sorri de volta, mas ainda me senti desconfortável em sua presença. Não sei. Era como se ele tivesse algo que me inibisse.  
Espera... eu? Inibida?  
- Alice... – James chamou a minha atenção. Balancei a cabeça para que os pensamentos se dissipassem.  
- Oi.  
- Eu sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas eu realmente preciso te pedir algo.- meu estomago começou a revirar.  
Deus do céu! Porque me sinto como uma garotinha do colegial agora? Não é como se o James fosse me pedir para casar com ele.  
Deus! Da onde surgiu esse pensamento?  
É claro que ele não pediria isso. Ou nada do gênero. Claro que não. Porque pediria, certo?  
Então qual era o meu problema? Eu não conseguia ficar calma e minhas mãos estavam suadas.  
Mas que droga! Porque ele tinha que ficar tão sério de repente. Agora sim eu estava altamente desconfortável. Será que ele não sabe que essa posição centrada dos meninos deixam as garotas sem graça? Alguém devia lhe dizer isso.  
Mas não eu, é claro.  
- Hum... fala. – James sorriu lindamente e se inclinou para segurar uma das minhas mãos. Ah Jesus!  
- Você é sempre tão monossilábica assim ou eu estou realmente te deixando constrangida? – devo ter corado, mas virei a cabeça para o outro lado e olhei para direção oposta para o James não ver.  
Era isso que ele queria me perguntar?  
Não, claro que não. Isso não era um pedido. De modo algum, de nenhuma espécie.  
- Hum... não. – quando ele riu percebi que estava fazendo de novo. Pigarreei. – Não, quero dizer, não sou monossilábica e não, você não me deixou constrangida assim. É só que, como disse antes, ainda estou...  
- Um pouco desconfortável. Eu ouvi. – James terminou a frase por mim. – e se possível, eu fiquei mais sem graça ainda do que antes.  
- Mas então... o que queria me pedir? – disse para quebrar o silencio que se instalou, o que era altamente estranho, pois James ainda segurava a minha mão.  
- Ah, sim... Bom, eu sei que essa pode não ser a melhor hora para isso, mas... eu gostaria muito que você ajudasse a Bella.  
Devo ter olhado com a maior cara de paisagem possível para ele já que ele sentiu necessidade de emendar.  
- Com o Edward.  
- Ah, claro. Com o Edward... – eu levantei sem parecer que queria me distanciar dele, quando de fato era o que eu queria mesmo. Não estava conseguindo pensar direito com ele segurando a minha mão tão forte. James não percebeu nada já que sorriu. – Mas porque está falando isso?  
Será que ele sabia do nosso acordo de acabar com a boa vida do idiota do Edward? Será que a Bella contou?  
Não, não. Não tinha como ela ter contado. Desde a hora que nós chegamos que não nos separamos, ele não ia conseguir conta para ele, nem mesmo se quisesse.  
- Porque... bom, a Bella pode se fazer de durona e tudo, mas eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém.  
Pelo que Bella tinha me contado, James não sabia que ela gostava do Edward e muito menos do que tinha acontecido entre os dois, até porque se soubesse, era uma vez um Edward. Não que isso fosse ruim, na verdade seria um favor para o mundo, mas Bella tinha planos para ele, o que significa que ele não pode morrer tão cedo.  
Então, porque James queria que eu a ajudasse com o Edward? Onde ele queria chegar com isso?  
- James, onde está querendo chegar? – ele suspirou e passou uma das mãos no rosto.  
- O que realmente quero dizer é que por mais que ela tenha tentado esconder, eu sei que ela gosta do Edward.  
Se eu dissesse que fiquei chocada seria pouco. Eu estava, hum... _sem palavras_. Mas percebi que ultimamente, **isso era rotina**.  
Pigarreei um pouco e tentei manter a compostura.  
-Ah, não. Você deve estar enganado, James. Bella não gosta do Edward. Na verdade ela acabou de expulsa-lo daqui. - automaticamente tampei minha boca. James me olhou de um jeito estranho e franziu as sobrancelhas. Eu tinha falado demais!  
- Alice, olha, eu sei que você é a grande amiga dela e quer protege-la e tudo mais, mas você não precisa mentir para mim.  
Suspirei vencida, afinal o que eu poderia fazer?  
- Por favor, não diga a ela que eu confirmei. - James sorriu.  
- Confirmou? Confirmou o que? - ri junto com ele.  
- Alice, tem mais. - ele disse se levantando e indo para a porta. - Eu sei que a Bella foi embora por causa dele e sei que ela não vai me contar nada sobre isso. Mas... Eu vou descobrir e quando eu descobrir...  
Engoli em seco com a cara fechada de James.  
- Que deus tenha piedade da alma do Cullen, porque eu vou mata-lo. - acenei para ele. Em parte demonstrando que entendi e eu parte concordando de que o Edward seria um homem morto. As feições de James se suavizaram e ele sorriu.  
- Boa noite, Alice.  
- Boa noite, James. - e então ele saiu e deixou meu coração aos pulos com o sorriso que a pouco tinha dedicado a mim.

* * *

**[N/A]:** **Oiie meus amores! Desculpa não aparecer aqui antes, mas eu disse que talvez só fosse possivel eu postar uma vez por mês e bom... infelizmente foi isso. Estou vindo aqui postar o capitulo do mÊs de março. Se der, eu apareço lá para o final do mês e posto mais uma vez, mas não posso prometer, okay? Minha aulas voltaram essa semana e as coisas estão corridas para mim. Já tenho um livro para ler (detalhe, para terça feira), dois artigos para amanha (que terminei de ler agora), dois trabalhos de escrita criativa para terça, dois ensaios teóricos para quarta, dois capitulos de um livro para quinta. UFA! E tenho aula amanha de 07:30 às 17:00. Deus do céu! Vou ter um treco. E na sexta feira tenho aula até as 16:00. Nem meu sábado escapa mais. Tenho curso no sábado. Entre essa correria toda e todos os trabalhos que tenho na faculdade, fica dificil sobrar tempo para escrever algo bom e decente para postar aqui, por isso posso demorar...**

**MAS, relembrando: NÃO VOU ABANDONAR A FIC. Pretendo concluí-la. Leve o tempo que levar. XD**

**Enfim... no meio dessa correria toda que são os dias atuais, espero que a minha fic traga um pouco de lazer e diversão para vocês. Espero que gostem do capitulo, se não gostarem... Bem, culpa da minha falta de tempo e imaginação. SAHUSHAUSHAUSHA**

**Vou tentar fazer melhor, caso não gostem.**

**Ah, e espero que acolham bem a Alice. Tadinha, ela estava nervosa com a estreia do primeiro PDV dela. SHAUSHAUSHUAHS. Sejam carinhosas!  
**

**Mas e vocês? Como vão? Adoro receber suas reviews. Elas me fazem sorrir e querer continuar a escrever qualquer coisa, nem que seja apenas uma linha ou sei lá, vinte páginas. **

**Milhões de beijos...**

**Ina.**

* * *

**Li cada uma das reviews e agradeço a todas as Cats que comentaram. Amo muito vocês, Girls!**

**DeniseBelle26: Oie amore. Não se preocupe, ainda teremos muitos foras da Bellinha no Ediota. SHAUSHAUSHA. Beijos!**

**Lara Cullen: Oiie flor. ^^ Confesso que você me animou muito a vir aqui e postar mais um capitulo. Você é a minha leitora mais fiel. Sério, sério. Rs. E eu estou pensando MUITO carinhosamente na sua proposta de postar de 15 em 15 dias, o problema é o tempo mesmo. Mas se eu tiver tempo, prometo que posto. Ta bom assim? Todo mundo quer o Jazz com a Lice, mas sinceramente... eu tinha pensado em outra coisa, mas vamos ver como fica... Não se preocupe quanto ao Emm, sou da torcida dele. \o/ Emmett é o meu melhor personagem dessa fic. S2 SHAUSHAU Fico feliz que a minha fic te deixe tão feliz assim. :) Sim, tenho pena do Emm pelo irmãoprestável que ele tem. Calma, calma... Não coloquei NINGUÉM na boa vida, muito menos esse traste. Fique de olho e entenderá o que pretendo fazer. MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH (risada maligna). Cara, eu chorei de rir - literalmente - escrevendo a cena em que o Ursão o tranca no banheiro. Foi merecido. SHAUSHAUHSA. E viu? Recebi no meu email a sua review hoje e vim aqui postar para você. XD Beijos!**

**CarolSantos: Oie amore. 4 dias de atraso no que? SHAUSHAUSH Desculpa a demora, mas eu avisei na nota final que talvez eu postasse apenas uma vez por mês. Como disse ali em cima ta tenso as coisas por causa da minha faculdade. :( Mas vou tentar aparecer sempre que der, só não posso prometer, mas pelo menos uma vez por mês eu venho, okay? Rs Pronto, sua curiosidade foi morta. SHAUSHAUSHA Beijos!**

**Bree Marques: Oiie flor. Weee! Olha só, mesmo sem saber, te dei um presente de aniversário. Que bom flor! ^^ Muitos aninhos de vida para ti, okay? Que tenhas muito sucesso, amor, saude e felicidade. Pronto, sua curiosidade acabou. Já temos o que o energumeno do Eddie fez nesse capitulo. SHAUSHAUSH. Beijos!**

**Laa: Oie amore. SAHUSHAUSHAUSH. Eu entendo perfeitamente se você quiser me xingar flor. Eu sou mesmo uma desnaturada e maluca, mas eu tenho motivos por não ter aparecido aqui, como expliquei. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado de capitulo e nossa! Sério que te fiz chorar? Me sinto honrada. XD Meu Natal E Ano Novo foi bem normal também, nada de mais. Familia reunida e só. Rs. Calma, suas duvidas vão ser respondidas com o tempo. Prometo! Rs. Sério? Seu irmão? Então diga a ele que eu lhe mandei um beijo! (Sim, eu sou maluca) Nem sabia que você tem um irmão. Rs. Mais velho ou mais novo? Bom, espero que vocÊs dois continuem a ler e que gostem dos capitulos e da fic. Beijos!**

**Carla Vampire: Oiie flor. Bom, eu postei. Espero que tenha matado um pouco da sua curiosidade sobre a cara do Ediota quando viu a nossa Bellinha, mas é claro que as coisas serão mais detalhadas nos capitulos futuros. Beijos!**

**Keke Ramoni: Oie amore. As cenas da Isa e do Ursão são as mais inspiradas - porque será? Rs - Sério... preciso mesmo de inspiração. Ta tendo conciliar as coisas com a Facul, mas obrigada pelo seu desejo. Vamos pedir para que se realize. Rs. Beijos!**

**Saabrina: Oiie flor. Se eu lembro de você? Claro que lembro, meu amor. E então... aquele lance com o seu amigo já passou? Você nunca mais falou nada... Rs. - Eu sei, sou inxerida. SHUASHUASH - Ah, você não era idiota. E eu adoro reviews loucas, sabe disso. Adorava conversar com você, alias, sempre que precisar... Tamos aqui! Rs. Nossa, nunca abndonaria meu bebê, não se preocupe. Ah, fique feliz que ainda goste, ainda leia e ainda acha minha fic boa. WEEEEE! \o/ Own, que linda! Dizendo que vai me esperar sempre. Ownnn, isso significa muito para mim, flor. Sério mesmo. ^^ Obrigadão! Não se preocupe, pelo menos uma vez por mÊs eu venho. E nunca me esqueci de ti também não, flor. Rs. Beijão!  
**

**11/03/2012  
**

**Sweet Kisses & Bloody Bites!  
**

**- Ina Ivashkov -**

* * *

**Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse link pequenino ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	29. Capitulo 28

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_**Capitulo 28**  
_

**.**

**.**

**Alice PDV**

**.**

**.**

- ...E vou te apresentar a ele. - Bella dizia. - Alice! Está me ouvindo?

-Hã? Que? - suspirei. - Ai me desculpe, Bella. Eu estava distraída.

Bella riu.

- Eu percebi isso. Mas o que foi que aconteceu, Allie?

- Eu... Hum... - como eu poderia falar isso a ela? Que tal: Bella, eu estava pensando no quanto o seu irmão é fofo. Não. E que tal isso: Bella, achei o James muito legal. Não. O jeito é encontrar algum outro assunto. Mas o que...?

- Allie? - Bella perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Hum... Eu estava pensando em como a minha vida vai ser diferente aqui, a começar pelo clima. - disse sorrindo. Não era bem uma mentira. Eu tinha pensado nisso, mas não agora. A julgar pela ruguinha no meio da testa da Bella, ela não acreditou muito nisso não.

- Hum... Entendi. Mas então, eu estava dizendo que as nossas aulas voltam semana que vem e que eu vou finalmente poder te apresentar ao Jasper. - e ela suspirou dramaticamente.

- Hum... - cantarolei. - Jasper, oh! Jasper. - Bella me jogou um travesseiro no rosto.

- Cala a boca, Allie. - ri.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Acho melhor irmos dormir. - murmurei enquanto bocejava. Bella riu e apagou a luz do abajur.

- Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, irmã. - ela já me chamava assim a um tempo, mas toda vez que ela dizia, ainda fazia o meu coração se aquecer.

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Ao contrário do esperado, eu acordei de muitíssimo bom humor no dia seguinte. O motivo?

**A tortura ao Edward começaria hoje.**

- Bella, essa roupa está boa? - Allie me perguntou enquanto dava uma voltinha para eu avaliar o visual. Mesmo eu dizendo para ela que não iríamos sair hoje e sim ficaríamos em casa arrumando tudo e nos preparando para a volta as aulas, Allie insistiu em se produzir.

Ela tinha acordado, tomado banho, secado o cabelo, e feito uma maquiagem leve e iluminada. Tinha um pouco de blush rosado nas bochechas, um batom rosa clarinho nos lábios e uma sombra prateada nos olhos. Perfeita.

Agora ela girava na minha frente, de costas para o espelho enquanto seu vestido azul claro florido esvoaçava com o movimento. Eu não tinha idéia do porque ela estava tão insegura assim, afinal Alice é a expert em roupas, mas hoje ela acordou numa duvida cruel. Pediu minha opinião para tudo, até para a cor da base que usaria no rosto, dá para acreditar nisso?

Eu acho que ela queria impressionar minha família, já que ainda era a novata. Ou o mais provável, impressionar mais alguém...

Sorri com o pensamento.

- Allie, está perfeito. Ponha as suas sandálias brancas e voilá!

Ela sorriu e veio me abraçar.

- Ain, Bella. Obrigadinha. - ri e me apressei em direção a porta.

- De nada, mas rápido ou perdemos o James a mesa. - Alice corou um pouco e me olhou de esguelha.

- Como assim?

- Daqui a pouco ele esta saindo. Ele está fazendo residência já. Dá plantão num hospital aqui perto. - ela acenou e se apressou atrás das sandálias.

Definitivamente querendo impressionar mais alguém. Ri de novo.

Desci as escadas calmamente, afinal de contas eu não iria sair correndo igual um furacão... Ou Alice.

Pensei depois que a baixinha passou por mim a todo o vapor e parou no patamar da escada para ajeitar a roupa.

Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e se virou para entrar na sala de jantar, mas por algum motivo, ela petrificou.

- Allie? - disse chegando perto dela. Alice olhou para mim assustada.

- Bella, fique calma. Não... - eu nem esperei ela terminar de falar, simplesmente contornei o corpo estático de Alice e entrei na sala de jantar.

Sentados a mesa se encontravam, minha mãe - servindo deliciosas panquecas -, meu pai - sorrindo do assunto -, James - com a cara mais fechada do mundo e olhando para uma das pontas da mesa com ódio mortal-, Jasper - olhando ao redor e falando como se estivesse em casa, mas também com o semblante sério - e ele, Edward Cullen - com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

Respirei fundo para não gritar com ele e perguntar o que aquele traste estava fazendo ali.

- Ma então... Bella! - Edward parou de falar o que quer que fosse que estivesse falando e me encarou de forma superior e com um sorrisinho presunçoso nos lábios. Logo, toda a mesa me olhava também.

Ah, Edward Cullen, esse é um jogo que dois podem jogar!

- Jasper, meu amor. - gritei enquanto corria e me jogava nos braços dele.

Todo mundo, e principalmente Edward, ficaram impressionados quando eu passei os braços ao redor do Jasper e o beijei demoradamente.

- Bella... - Jasper murmurou um pouco constrangido. Eu apenas sorri para ele e continuei estreitando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades do _**MEU NAMORADO.**_ - disse em alto e bom som. Minha mãe e James sorriram bobamente. Charlie franziu a testa e o Edward... Bom, só faltou ele soltar fumaça pela boca.

Eu estava prestes a gargalhar profundamente quando Alice fez sua entrada triunfal na sala. Automaticamente os olhos de todos se voltaram para ela e James ficou lá, hipnotizado. Ele nem sequer piscava. Charlie e Renée sorriram bobamente e chamaram Alice para se sentar na mesa. Adivinhem? Ao lado de James.

Então olhei ao redor e percebi que o tempo todo Edward e Jasper continuaram a olhar para mim.

Jasper não podia ser descrito sem mencionar a palavra bobo e apaixonado. Talvez tudo junto. Mas ainda sim era fofo.

-_ Bella..._ - Jasper sussurrou assim que eu sentei ao seu lado. O meu pai reclamou por eu ainda estar em pé, abraçando Jasper e me mandou sentar - veja a ironia do destino - entre Jasper e Edward, já que os meus pais estavam sentados em lados opostos na cabeceira da mesa e Alice e James estavam na nossa frente do outro lado da mesa. - _Você falou sério sobre o lance de namorado?_

- _Você ainda pergunta?_ - sussurrei de volta. - _Mas é claro que sim. Porque?_ - comecei a ficar insegura. - _Você não quer?_

Tomei cuidado para dizer isso bem baixo, pois o urubu do Edward estava ao meu lado, mais ligado que um radar e pronto para captar qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Quero! - Jasper deu um pulo da cadeira, sua voz subindo umas oito oitavas. - Desculpe. Desculpe. - ele murmurou para os meus pais que olhavam torto para nós.

Edward fechou seus olhos em fendas e me olhou de uma forma que só poderia significar uma coisa: "Você está me escondendo algo e eu vou descobrir o que é."

Ignorei seu olhar flamejante e apertei a mão de Jasper por baixo da mesa. Alice me olhou brevemente e gesticulou para baixo. Eu e ela sorrimos.

- Querida, não está contente em ver o Edward? - minha mãe perguntou animadamente. - Ele disse que houve um imprevisto e não conseguiu ir te buscar no aeroporto. Mas ele veio te ver hoje, isso não é ótimo?

James olhou feio para o Edward do outro lado da mesa. Jasper estreitou seus olhos e Alice deu um sorriso diabólico. Só ela provavelmente tinha deduzido o que eu iria falar.

- Não, na verdade eu acho péssimo ele ter vindo aqui. - o sorriso presunçoso que Edward estava dando se desmanchou numa total e completa cara de surpresa.

Todos os pares de olhos na mesa se voltaram para mim. Jasper e Alice me olhavam orgulhosos, James divertido e Edward e meus pais chocados. Eu, por outro lado, continuei passando geléia no meu pão, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- **O que?** - perguntei como se nada tivesse acontecido. - Allie, me passe o bule de café, por favor?

Alice sorriu e me passou o bule junto com o açucareiro.

- Bella, você quer ir ao meu trabalho semana que vem? Tem algumas crianças doentes no hospital e eu vivo falando da minha irmã para elas. E sabe como é a curiosidade das crianças...

- _Mas qual o seu problema?_ - Charlie esbravejou. - Seu melhor amigo desde... Sei lá quando vem te visitar depois de um ano e meio fora e você simplesmente o ignora e trata mal?

Ignorei o surto de Charlie, afinal de contas, não tinha como ele saber o que aconteceu entre eu e o Edward. Só Alice e Emmett sabiam disso, atualmente. Nem Jasper tinha todos os detalhes.

- Bom, já que o papai te interrompeu grosseiramente. - Charlie bufou e continuou olhando fixamente para mim, assim como toda a mesa. - Eu posso te dizer que vou. É só você marcar o dia, James.

- **Bella?** - Charlie continuou.

-**_ Pai?_** - disse cinicamente. Edward me lançou um olhar feroz.

- Bella, é muita crueldade você me tratar assim. Fiquei com saudades de você esse tempo todo e nem uma vez sequer você retornou meus emails, ou atendeu minhas ligações.

Se Edward achou que assim me colocaria contra a parede, ele estava muito errado.

Desvencilhei minhas mãos das dele. O safado teve a coragem de segurar minhas mãos por cima da mesa.

**HORA DE VIRAR O JOGO, Edward.**

- Então se eu não atendo as suas ligações e não respondo os seus emails, eu sou a vilã. Mas se você me escorraça da sua casa num dia de tempestade depois que eu me declaro apaixonada por você, ai ta tudo bem? É isso que eu entendi?

Edward não podia estar mais surpreso.

Nem em um milhão de anos ele poderia imaginar que eu revelaria isso para toda a minha família e para o meu namorado, aqui, em plena mesa do café da manha.

Agora todos os olhos estavam em Edward. E nenhum deles eram amigáveis. Apenas eu e Alice continuamos inabaláveis.

-** Bella, me passe a geléia?** - Alice pediu sorrindo.

- **Claro, Allie.** - eu disse como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto Renée, Charlie, James e Jasper olhavam para Edward como se fossem esquarteja-lo a qualquer momento.

- _Prepara-se para morrer, Cullen. Suas ultimas palavras?_ - sussurrei próxima a Edward. Ele me olhou com ódio e sibilou.

- Não é isso que estão pensando.

Mas todos na mesa já estavam de pé.

**.**

**.**

**James PDV**

**.**

**.**

Deixa ver se eu entendi bem. Edward Cullen, aquele verme rastejante, humilhou a minha irmã um dia antes dela viajar para a França? E porque mesmo esse infeliz esta vivo?

Ah, é. Ele está prestes a morrer, lentamente e sofrendo muito.

- Eu vou acabar com a bosta miserável que você chama de vida. E eu aposto que ninguém vira te salvar, sabe porque? Porque te matar será um favor para o mundo.

Alice que estava sentada do meu lado, calmamente, sorriu e segurou no meu braço.

- James, apesar de eu achar uma ótima idéia você querer matar o Edward, terá que desistir disso. - como todos estavam muito focados em olhar de forma assassina para Edward, não notaram a minha pequena conversa com Alice.

- E porque eu tenho que desistir disso? - Alice me puxou para baixo e sussurrou para que somente eu pudesse ouvir.

- Bella tem planos para ele.

- Planos? - perguntei com descrença e levantando a sobrancelha.

- Sim, planos malignos. Prometo te dar detalhes mais tarde. Portanto, não o mate, pode desfigurar se quiser, mas não matar.

Alice falou isso de forma tão natural que eu quase cai na gargalhada. A pequena olhou para mim e sorriu.

- **Tudo bem, mas desfigurar pode, né?**

- Pode sim. - ela acenou e eu me levantei de novo.

Meu pai deu um passo a frente e ficou cara-a-cara com o idiota do Cullen. Sério, como ele podia ser filho do Carlisle e da Esme? Eles são tão agradáveis, não mereciam um filho assim. E o pobre do Emmett então. Que desgraça ter um irmão assim.

Senhor, obrigada por Bella ser uma menina e ser tão linda e educada e claro, inteligente.

- **_Se eu ver a sua cara a menos de três metros da minha casa e a menos de cinqüenta metros da minha filha, eu vou garantir, pessoalmente, que você nunca se reproduza, entendeu moleque?_**

- Já disse que amo o meu pai hoje? - Bella cantarolou.

Eu fiquei atrás do meu velho e pus as mãos no seu ombro. Afinal de contas, eu tinha que dar apoio a ameaça do chefe, certo?

- Isso aí. E só para não perder o costume. - eu voeei para cima do Edward e dei um soco certeiro no meio do nariz dele.

- Ai, porra! Ta maluco? - ele berrou para mim. O Cullen de merda deu um passo cambaleando para trás e me olhou com ódio, mas mal ele processou o soco que eu havia lhe dado e já estava levando outro.

Dessa vez de Jasper. E ao contrário do que eu pensei, Bella não estava fazendo absolutamente nada para impedir.

- Seu viado! A próxima vez que você magoar ou machucar a Bella de algum jeito, eu acabo com a sua vida, entendeu? - Jasper tentou voar em cima dele de novo, mas surpreendentemente Edward revidou dando um soco na boca do estomago de Jasper.

- Ah, é? Se toca, cara. Tua garota se declarou para mim, entendeu? Ela disse que me amava e mesmo assim você fica defendendo ela? Você é um corno manso mesmo. - nessa hora Renée interveio e segurou Edward por sua orelha direita.

- Olha só como fala do meu genro e da minha filha hein, seu urubu sarnento. E saiba que a partir de agora, minha casa está fechada para você. - minha mãe levou Edward pendurado pela orelha até a porta da frente.

- Ai, ai, ai, dona Renée. Ta machucando.

- _Mas é para machucar mesmo. Sua mãe que me perdoe, mas eu sempre soube que você não era flor que se cheirasse._

- Dona Renée.

-_ E suma das minhas vistas antes que eu decida voltar lá e deixar o James, o Jasper e o meu marido acabarem com a sua raça._

Então ela largou o Edward no meio da varanda da nossa casa e fechou a porta na cara dele.

Todos nós, que estávamos a seguindo de perto, aplaudimos sua ação de pé.

- Isso aí, mãe. Sempre soube que a senhora tinha uma leoa ai dentro. - ela riu para mim e me deu um tapa no braço.

- Para de brincar, menino. Podem mexer com qualquer coisa, menos com os meus filhos, ora essa. - eu e Bella caímos na gargalhada. Mas o momento se tornou fofo quando Renée se aproximou de Alice, que estava timidamente num canto.

- Eu falo de você também, filha. - Alice teve que se controlar para não começar a chorar. Eu pude perceber porque seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Ela abraçou Renée e sorriu.

- Obrigada, Renée.

- Não por isso, querida.

E pela primeira vez na vida, eu olhei de forma diferente para uma garota. Alice Brandon era linda, inteligente e amiga. Além de tudo era uma pessoa frágil e amorosa. Ela precisava de nós e pelo que eu tinha acabado de notar, nós também precisávamos dela.

Bella mais do que ninguém. Eu soube disso quando ambas se olharam de modo conspirador, sorriram e se abraçaram.

É, eu acho que eu ganhei uma nova irmã.

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Se eu dissesse que não foi divertido ver toda a minha família contra o Edward, **eu estaria mentindo.**

Não só foi divertido, como foi hilário e eu adorei, mas agora eu tinha dois problemas. Um: explicar para todos o porque desse escândalo todo. Dois: explicar para o Jazz o porque dessa minha declaração contra Edward Cullen.

Apesar de eu não querer concordar com aquele verme do Cullen, ele tinha razão. Eu estou namorando o Jasper e disse na cara de pau que já tinha me declarado para ele. O mínimo que posso fazer é dar uma explicação para o meu fofo e rezar para que ele não me odeie e ainda queira namorar comigo.

Eu estava abraçada com Alice, mas como sempre podia sentir os olhos de todos em cima de mim.

- Okay, não vou prolongar esse momento. Eu fui para a França por causa de Edward Cullen. Ele me magoou na época e tudo que eu queria fazer era ficar longe dele, mas essa foi a melhor decisão da minha vida. Lá eu encontrei meus melhores amigos. - disse fazendo referencia a Alice e a Alec. - Agora ganhei uma irmã e recuperei minha sanidade. Sem falar que finalmente descobri quem eu sou. Então se vocês quiserem brigar comigo por conta disso, tudo bem. Mas saiba que não me arrependo nem um pouquinho. - olhei para meus pais, mas ambos estavam sorrindo.

- Tudo bem por mim e você Charlie? - Renée disse.

- Eu quero terminar de tomar café, o que acham?

**E esses são os meus pais. Percebem porque eu amo essa família?**

Todos começaram a se encaminhar para a sala de jantar novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas eu puxei Jasper pelo braço.

- Eu... - engoli em seco. - Eu acho que precisamos conversar.

Jasper sorriu. Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e segurou minha mão.

- Tudo bem. Se é o que você quer.

- É sim. - disse apertando sua mão para confirmar.

- Então vamos conversar.

Levei o meu namorado - ou pelo menos eu achava que era, já que até o momento ele não tinha me dado o fora - até o escritório do meu pai no primeiro andar.

Assim que entramos na sala, Jasper parou no meio do cômodo com as mãos nos bolsos da sua calça jeans e me olhou meio apreensivo.

- _**Hum... Agora é o momento em que você termina comigo?** _- surpreendentemente essa frase não veio de mim e sim do Jasper.

- Eu... **O que?** Da onde você tirou isso?

- Bella... - ele se aproximou cautelosamente. - Você disse na frente de toda a sua família que tinha se declarado para o Cullen e ele te rejeitou, eu pensei que agora você fosse me dar o fora, afinal de contas, agora você já afastou o Edward. - ele abaixou a cabeça e olhou para os próprios pés. - Agora não precisa mais de mim.

- Jasper. - ralhei com ele. - Olhe para mim. - ele relutantemente me obedeceu. - Você acha que eu só estou com você para fazer ciúmes no Cullen?

- NÃO. - eu respirei aliviada. - Achei que estava comigo para afasta-lo de você.

Se possível, minha boca foi até o chão. Olhei chocada e magoada para o Jasper.

- Eu... Eu sou tão ruim assim? Você me vê de forma tão mesquinha e egoísta assim? - Jasper continuou a me encarar como se eu tivesse dito que a estatua da liberdade era rosa. - Eu jamais faria isso, Jazz. _**Eu estou com você porque eu te amo.**_

- Mas... Mas...

- Eu sei, sou uma pessoa confusa e não espero que me entenda. Isso é pedir demais de você, mas eu nunca magoaria alguém assim, Jazz. Confesso que no começo eu decidi te dar uma chance para esquecer o Edward, mas nunca foi minha intenção provoca-lo, magoá-lo ou pior ainda, fazer isso com você.

- Bella, eu...

- Por favor, me deixe terminar. - respirei fundo. - Eu sei que errei. Naquela noite eu realmente me declarei para o Edward. Mas eu não vou mentir e nem arrumar desculpas para isso, Jazz. Eu simplesmente achei que tinha que falar. Eram anos com isso entalado na garganta, eu precisava saber como teria sido se eu tivesse falado. E agora eu sei. - dei um sorriso triste para o Jasper e ele retribuiu. - Mas não me arrependo. Isso me ajudou a ver como é Edward Cullen de verdade. E me deu a oportunidade de me libertar do amor que eu sinto por ele.

- Mas Bella, como você pode amar a nós dois?

- Jasper. Eu não posso negar que ainda amo o Edward. Não como antes, nunca como antes. _Mas o que eu sinto por você... É puro. É amor, mas de uma forma completamente diferente_, afinal vocês dois são completamente diferentes e ninguém nunca ama duas pessoas igualmente e da mesma maneira.** Eu só quero que você entenda que eu te amo, e de um jeito mil vezes melhor do que amei o Edward.** Você entende isso? - disse fitando o chão. Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele quando dissesse que eu era uma louca e terminasse comigo.

- Eu entendo. - Jasper disse. Levantei o rosto e o encarei esperançosa. Ele ia me perdoar? Mas Jasper permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Eu... - engoli em seco. Pela primeira vez na vida, eu não sabia o que falar, sequer o que pensar. - Eu vou entender se quiser ir agora.

Jasper passou por mim silenciosamente e parou ao pé da porta.

- Bella? - levantei meu rosto em sua direção. - Você não vem?

Meu olhar estava tão confuso quanto a minha expressão, mas essa se suavizou quando Jasper sorriu.

- Bella, eu vim aqui para levar a minha NAMORADA para um passeio. Não me faça a desfeita de recusar.

Eu corri ao seu encontro e pulei no seu colo o abraçando com força. Jasper gargalhou e só teve tempo de me segurar pelas pernas antes que eu estivesse em cima dele e minha boca pressionasse a sua.

- **Eu te amo.** - sussurrei bobamente.

- _**Eu te amo mais.** _- sussurrou de volta.

Nós nos separamos e arrumamos nossas roupas. Jasper e eu fomos de mãos dadas até a sala de jantar, onde toda a minha família tomava café normalmente.

Alice e James conversavam animadamente sobre os projetos do meu irmão para o hospital, sobre crianças carentes e um orfanato que precisava desesperadamente de assistência.

Charlie tinha saído a uns cinco minutos para o trabalho e Renée estava terminando de cortar o seu maravilhoso bolo de cenoura. Meu favorito.

- Então Bella, agora vai ter a decência e a educação de me apresentar ao seu namorado? - aquela pequena bolinha de energia saltitante me desafiou ficando de pé e sorrindo brilhantemente para mim e para o Jasper.

- _Eu gostei dela._ - Jasper sussurrou para mim em tom brincalhão.

- Allie! - briguei com ela que só fez gargalhar. - Jasper essa é Alice, minha irmã. Allie, esse é Jasper, meu amorzinho.

Um sorriu para o outro e Alice contornou a mesa do café da manha para cumprimentar Jasper. Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas a pequena Pixel lhe deu um abraço.

- Ah, eu já te considero meu irmão. E cunhado, é claro. Afinal de contas, você é namorado da minha irmãzinha. - Jasper riu e a abraçou de volta.

- Obrigada, Alice.

- Pode chamar de Allie. Somos amigos agora, mas deixe eu te avisar. - a Pixel fez uma cara tão sinistra que até mesmo eu fiquei com medo profundo dela. - _Magoe Bella e eu te mato com as minhas próprias mãos._

Então, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela sorriu alegremente e saltitou de volta para o seu lugar na mesa.

- Ahn... Tudo bem, Allie. - Jasper murmurou meio chocado. Eu tinha visto o quanto ele ficou assustado com a mudança brusca de Alice. Ele até mesmo tremeu.

- Mãe, eu e Jasper vamos dar um passeio, pode ser? - minha mãe que até agora estava entretida com o bolo de cenoura, levantou os olhos para nós e sorriu.

- Claro que sim, meu anjo. Pode ir. - Jasper agradeceu a ela, mas eu o puxei para um canto.

- Jazz, eu sei que já tem muito tempo que você não me vê e acredite, eu estou morrendo de saudades, mas a Allie nunca veio aqui e eu não quero deixa-La...

- Pode parar, Bella. - Jasper me interrompeu. - Você acha mesmo que eu deixaria a minha cunhada sozinha aqui? É claro que vamos leva-La conosco. - eu o abracei apertado.

- Você não se importa?

- _Me importar? Você já reparou o quanto fica feliz e sorridente ao lado dela? Essa menina é um anjo que veio para a sua vida e eu fico feliz sempre que você está feliz._ - ele deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz e se distanciou para falar com Alice na mesa.

- Allie? - ela levantou o rosto do seu prato e olhou para nós. - Eu e a Bella vamos dar um passeio, como acabamos de dizer a Renée e queríamos saber se quer ir conosco.

Alice riu de quase chorar.

- E servir de vela? Não obrigada. Mas achei super fofo o convite de vocês.

- Mas Allie, - comecei a protestar. - não quero te deixar sozinha.

- Não vou ficar sozinha... - James a interrompeu.

- Prometi levar Alice hoje no orfanato do qual estava falando com ela agora pouco. Ela quer ajudar as meninas e meninos que não tem pais, que nem ela. - meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas me controlei porque eu sabia que se começasse a chorar, Alice choraria também. E ela ia odiar borrar a maquiagem.

- Isso é ótimo, Allie. Mas vocês terão que me levar lá outro dia também. - James e Alice acenaram juntos e eu subi as escadas correndo, prometendo ao Jasper que só levaria cinco minutos para escovar os dentes e colocar um sapato decente.

Eu e Jasper já estávamos a trinta minutos dentro desse carro. Afinal de contas, aonde era esse tal lugar que ele queria me levar?

- Jasper, para onde estamos indo?

- Surpresa. - ele respondeu pela milésima vez. Já estava ficando cansativo eu perguntar a mesma coisa e ele responder do mesmo jeito e ainda por cima com um sorriso mega brilhante no rosto.

- Amor, é sério. Já estamos nesse carro há uma vida e nada. - ele riu da minha ansiedade e soltou uma das mãos do volante para segurar a minha.

- Little Bee, relaxe. Logo, logo chegaremos. Falta só um pouquinho. - me afundei um pouco mais no banco do passageiro e contei nuvens enquanto o carro se deslocava numa velocidade normal, mas que aos meus olhos parecia em marcha lentíssima.

- Bella? - Jasper me chamou momentos depois. Minha mente tinha começado a vagar e se ocupou de tramar planos para aniquilar o Cullen mais novo e qualquer que fossem as esperanças dele de reatar a nossa amizade.

- Oi. - murmurei.

- _O que aconteceu com você na França?_ - essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida, por isso me arrumei no banco e virei meu rosto de forma que ainda pudesse olhar a paisagem pela janela, mas também pudesse ver as expressões de Jasper.

Ele parecia estranhamente sereno.

- Como assim?

- Eu quero dizer... - ele começou novamente e lançou um breve olhar para mim. - O que aconteceu com você? Você mudou de atitude, de visual, de roupas, até o seu jeito de falar está meio diferente.

Prendi minha respiração. Jasper tinha odiado a minha mudança, era isso?

- Você... Você odiou o que aconteceu comigo, é isso? Odiou a minha mudança? - Jasper me deu um sorriso doce e meigo.

- Não Bella. Não é nada disso. Eu só queria saber o porque de toda essa mudança.

- Então você gostou? - perguntei ainda insegura.

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei. Você está mais linda do que nunca. - eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. - Além do mais, não tem nenhuma chance de eu odiar qualquer coisa que você venha a fazer. Eu te amo de qualquer jeito.

Me inclinei para poder beijar o lindo, maravilhoso e fofo do MEU NAMORADO.

- Obrigada, Jazz.

- Disponha, mas agora, porque dessa mudança toda? - eu ri com a curiosidade crescente dele.

- Bom, amor... Eu não sei. Simplesmente senti que precisava mudar. - Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu soube que tinha sido pega na mentira.

- Litlle Bee, realmente acha que eu te conheço tão pouco?

- _Desculpa, é o hábito de mentir._ - Jasper sorriu. - Bom, eu estava com uma alta estima pessimamente péssima, por isso decidi mudar o meu visual. Idéia de Alice, e bom, isso também me ajudará com alguns planos que tenho em mente.

- Bella... - Jasper me repreendeu.

- Não é nada demais.

- Tem certeza? Porque eu tenho a sensação de que isso tem a ver com o Cullen. - fiz uma pequena careta. - Você sabe que vingança não nos leva a lugar nenhum, não é?

- _**Sei, mas pelo menos ela nos diverti.** _- Jasper gargalhou e balançou a cabeça incrédulo.

- Você é inacreditável, Litlle Bee.

- Eu sei. - disse sorrindo. - Agora você não quer me contar aonde estamos indo, não?

- Nananinanão, Dona Isabella. Isso não vai funcionar. - bufei frustrada e Jasper apenas continuou sorrindo calmamente e guiando o carro.

Esse garoto é impossível. Passa uma vida sem me ver e quando eu volto para casa, ele fica me torturando desse jeito.

Ta legal, isso foi dramático até mesmo para mim. Alice está me influenciando demais.

Eu continuei tamborilando meus dedos na minha perna enquanto Jasper apenas ria do meu nervosismo. Quando começamos a subir a serra, eu fiquei preocupada.

- Que isso, Jazz? Vai me seqüestrar? - ele riu.

- **Ideia tentadora, mas não.** Só quero te mostrar um lugar.

Eu fiz uma careta contrariada por não saber aonde estávamos indo, mas não disse nada.

Quando alcançamos o topo da serra, Jasper sorriu e parou o carro no acostamento.

- Desce. - ele disse assim que desligou o motor. Olhei para ele incrédula.

- Mas estamos no meio de uma estrada de terra batida deserta. O que pode querer me mostrar aqui?

- Não aqui, lá. - Jasper disse apontando para uma pequena trilha que tinha mais para frente. Ela surgia num ponto cheio de matos e arvores altas na beira da estrada.

- Jasper! - ralhei com ele. - Como vou caminhar com essas roupas?

Jasper me olhou de cima a baixo e viu que como Alice, eu estava de vestido. O meu vestido era bem colorido, mas menos esvoaçante, mas ainda sim eu estava de vestido e sandálias. Tudo bem, eram de salto baixo, mas DEFINITIVAMENTE não eram roupas para se fazer um trilha.

Mas Jasper apenas riu e saiu do carro, logo depois ele estava abrindo minha porta.

- Litlle Bee, não se preocupe. Eu te carrego se for preciso. - fiquei meio sem graça com o pensamento dele me carregando no colo, mas não disse nada.

Deixei que Jazz me levasse até a trilha e me surpreendi quando ele me pegou no colo sem nem mesmo me deixar colocar um dos pés na terá batida e úmida da mata.

- **Jasper Withlock! Me coloque no chão agora!** - esbravejei.

- Litlle Bee, apenas curta a vista e se segure. Prometo que não te deixarei cair. - ele disse com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Jazz, eu sei que jamais faria isso, mas a questão não é essa. Eu tenho pés. Posso muito bem andar.

- E correr o risco de se arranhar, machucar ou cair nessas raízes de árvores? Ou pior, nesses espetos no chão? Não, não. Eu te carrego e não se fala mais nisso.

Ainda tentei persuadi-lo, mas como sempre eu tinha que arrumar o namorado mais teimoso e cabeça dura de todos!

Jasper deve ter me carregado no colo durante uns 20 minutos. Até que eu comecei a pensar que estava pesada demais e a caminhada muito longa.

- Jazz... Acho melhor me colocar no chão. Eu devo ser pesada, você já andou isso tudo e deve estar cansado, não negue! Até diminuiu o passo. - Jasper gargalhou.

- Bella, você não pesa nada. Eu diminui o passo porque é logo ali na frente. Agora confie em mim e feche os olhos.

Olhei para ele desconfiada, mas fiz como me pediu.

- Isso, muito bem. Deixa eu só tirar esse galho da frente... - pude ouvir o barulho dos pés de Jasper pisoteando as enormes folhas secas que tinha visto no chão. Mas logo o barulho sumiu e deu lugar ao som de água.

Muita água correndo. Um rio? Não, não faria esse barulho todo. Então só podia ser...

- Abra os olhos. - Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- **Oh meu Deus!** - disse perplexa assim que vislumbrei aquele pedacinho do paraíso. Jasper continuou me segurando, mas agora eu podia ver a ansiedade em seu rosto. Ele queria muito que eu gostasse daquele lugar. Mas nem precisava ter duvidas, ele era lindo.

Nos encontrávamos num córrego de uma linda cachoeira. Mas ao fundo, não muito ao fundo, uns 600 metros talvez, a cachoeira se apresentava em toda a sua magnitude. Eu estava mortificada com a paisagem. Ela parecia cena de filme de cinema. Tinham pássaros que cantavam alegremente, borboletas voando por sobre nossas cabeças, a água era clara e cristalina. O sol refletia perfeitamente na cachoeira e parecia formar um lindo arco íris. Umas pedras grandes e cheias de musgo completavam o cenário perfeito a minha esquerda. Tudo parecia... Sensacional.

- E então? O que achou? - Jasper perguntou não agüentando o meu silencio.

- Eu estou... Maravilhada. Em choque. Esse lugar é... Simplesmente perfeito. - Jasper sorriu e me beijou. Logo depois disso, eu o fiz me colocar no chão.

Em um piscar de olhos eu arranquei minhas sandálias e fui para a beira do córrego.

- Nossa, está mesmo empolgada. - sorri amarelo para ele e pensei em voltar, mas Jasper me parou. - Não, não. Fique ai. - ele começou a tirar seu tênis também. - **Sempre quis compartilhar isso com alguém.**

- _Obrigada por ser comigo._

- Disponha. - ele disse sorrindo e entrelaçando sua mão com a minha quando me alcançou na beira do córrego. - Agora que tal nadarmos um pouco?

Eu olhei para a roupa dele e depois para a minha. Ele estava maluco? Uma coisa era entrar na beirada e molhar os pés, outra completamente diferente era se molhar por inteiro.

- Jasper, claro que não.

- Porque, Litlle Bee? - e eu juro que nessa hora ele ficou idêntico ao Emmett quando faz carinha de cachorro pidão e fica parecendo uma criança de cinco anos fazendo bico.

- Oras, porque vamos nos molhar todinhos, molhar nossas roupas.

- Tudo bem. Tenho toalhas no carro. - suspirei sabendo que não adiantaria discutir.

- _Você pensou em tudo, não foi?_ - Jasper apenas sorriu brilhantemente enquanto caminhava e me levava com ele em direção a cachoeira e cada vez mais para dentro da água.

Uma hora e meia depois, eu e Jasper estávamos sentados em cima das toalhas que ele tinha trago. Ainda estávamos molhados, mas por incrível que pareça, isso não nos incomodava.

- Então... Você está preparada para o seu ultimo ano na escola?

Sorri meigamente para o Jasper.

- _Um ano e meio._ - eu corrigi. - Não sei. Acho que nunca vou estar preparada para a selva que é a escola, principalmente o ensino médio, mas bem... Eu tenho que tentar. Certo?

Jasper se inclinou me roubando um beijo longo e apaixonado.

- Você pode fazer muito melhor do que tentar. Eu sei. E para o caso de se sentir desmotivada... - ele me abraçou fortemente. - **Eu vou estar lá para você.**

Sorri para Jasper e tentei não pensar no quanto eu queria esmagar Edward Cullen e quem sabe assim poder curtir meu ultimo ano de escola. Bom, pensando bem, isso reduzia o meu tempo consideravelmente. Eu tinha exatos seis meses para fazer a vida de Edward Cullen um verdadeiro inferno.

_**E que Deus me ajudasse nisso!**_

* * *

**[N/A]: Oiiiiiie. Eu sei, eu sei, fiquei quase três meses sem aparecer aqui. Culpada! Podem me xingar se quiserem, mas deixem reviews. Rs**

**Não, falando sério... tive problemas pessoais que não cabem mais serem expostos aqui porque já enchi muito o saco de vocês, então... vou apenas falar do meu "probleminha" atual.  
**

**Minha faculdade entrou em greve. É, pois é. Supostamente isso deveria me deixar com mais tempo livre, certo? Errado! Tenho bilhões de textos e trabalhos para ler e fazer, porque quando as aulas voltarem vai ser... TENSO! Demais. To desesperada, porque do jeito que as coisas vão provavelmente vou ter aula no Natal e no Carnaval. Bom, o Carnaval que se exploda porque eu odeio ele e nem saio mesmo, mas no Natal é sacanagem. ¬¬'  
**

**Enfim... queria pedir desculpas mesmo por não aparecer e queria agradecer a uma gatinha em especial que me fez tirar a minha bunda da cama e a minha preguiça de dentro do meu cérebro e vir postar. SHAUSHAUSHAUS.  
**

**Nathlia Lobo! Obrigada, Cat! Não sabe o quanto sua review me deixou feliz. Mesmo, mesmo. ^^  
**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham se divertido com os surtos da Bella, a insegurança da Alice, a fofura do Jasper e os pensamentos loucos do James. Ah! E não podemos esquecer do episódio epico que foi ter Edward Cullen sendo escurraçado pela Renée. SAHUSHAUSHAUSHA  
**

**Bom, é isso. Cliquem no botão azul sexy ali no final e me digam o que estão achando, okay?  
**

**Beijos, Ina.  
**

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:  
**

**Laa: Oiie amore. Sim, a ideia da Bella foi boa. ^^ Desculpa ter sumido durante tanto tempo. :S Hum, seu irmão é mais novo. Que legal. VocÊs dois tem quantos anos? Ah, que bonitinho que ele corou. *-* Mas diz para ele que eu to triste. Ele podia muito bem entrar aqui e me deixar uma review. Isso me deixaria tãooooo feliz e nem precisa ter conta para comentar. Please? Diz para ele que se ele fizer isso, o próximo capitulo dedico a ele. Prometo. A proposito, qual o nome dele? Rs. Beijos para vocÊs dois, minha flor. ^^  
**

**Petite Hunter: Oiie amore. Seja muitissimo bem vinda. Não se preocupe, sou louca, enroladora, cheia de ideias na cabeça, mas não vou abandonar o barco não. Rs. Que bom que gostou tanto. ^^ Beijos, flor. ^^  
**

**Lara Cullen: Oiie amore. Eu acho que você é a minha leitora mais fiel e a que mais ama a fic, sério. ^^ Me surpreendo toda vez que entro aqui, porque alem de ter várias reviews suas, elas são sempre gigantescas e comentam tudo. Eu amoooo isso. *-* Mas começando os comentários sobre as reviews... Não é menina? Só ela que não notou ainda. Ela e o ursão são fofos, né? *-* Cara, a Alice é a personagem mais doida que eu tenho, ams ela é a melhor. A mais sincera pelo menos. Rs. Sweet, sweet love... Concordo também. Rs. SAHUSHAUSHUAHSUAHS Lara, você não seria a unica a entrar na briga pelo Ursão. Eu mataria por ele, FATO! Rs. Não, você não é a unica a enxergar isso. *Suspira* Eles são o melhor casal ever. Até eu to ansiosa para a Bella perceber isso. T.T Cara, fala sério. Eu releio essa cena e fico pensando: Como diabos eu escrevi isso? Sérinho. Tava inspirada. SHAUSHAUSHAUS. Sim, o momento irmão foi Cute! O James realmente é um fofo também. Vamos ver como ele fica daqui para frente... Rs. Calma, calma, calma. Não disse aqui que ele vai ficar sozinho. Alias não disse NADA. O James, a Alice e o Jasper vão ter seus respectios finais. Fique TRANQUILA. Rs. SHAUSHAUSHUAHSUA. Sim, esse é o meu quarto dos sonhos. Se eu tivesse uma irmã da minha idade, queria que fosse assim. Rs. ^^ E sim, o Edward é muito CRETINO mesmo. Apoiada companheira! O Emmett é PERFEITO. SHAUSHUAHSUAH. Pois é... eu te respondo... ele tem um irmão como esse porque a autora maluca que vos fala quis fazer com que ele pagasse todos os pecados numa fic só. SHAUSHAUSHA. Tadinho. É, a familia dele é... bem estranha. E olha que nem surgiu tudo ainda... okay, vou calar-me. :X Hummm, não sei não. Eu também queria um. Se encontrar em algum lugar para vender... me avisa. Rs. Cara, nem sei da onde tirei essa do incinerador. Rs. Sério. Mas também ri muito ao escrever. Rs. E sim, o Emmett é o orgulho nacional. *-* Edward não tem noção do perigo, AINDA. Logo logo ele aprende. Rs. ^^ CARA, EU PASSEI HORAS, HORAS E MAIS HORAS PENSANDO NESSA FRASE. Que bom que gostou. Porque pra mim, ela é a frase que resume a fic. ^^ Sério. Rs. SHAUSHAUSHUAHSUHAUSHA Que bom que achou o capitulo maravilhoso. ^^ Eu gosto de fortes emoções. ^^ Mesmo. Pw, nem me fale do tapa, senti como se eu mesmo tivesse batendo nele. A cena que escrevi com o maior prazer... ^^ Sim, continua frouxo e safado. ¬¬' A Bella vai aprontar MUUUUUUUUITO. Espere e verás! Vai virar o mantra da Bella e da Alice. ^^ Pois é. Eu tinha uma amiga assim, mas ela se afastou. Mas que bom que tem uma amiga assim, é muito bom né? Rs ^^ Sim, esses trÊs vai me dar trabalho ainda... James, Alice e Jazz. Mas eu já sei o que fazer com ele. E não se preocupe. Não deixarei o Jasper no caminho do Ursão e também não serei má com ele. Mas aguarde e verás! Rs. James é o irmão que eu nunca tive. Até eu fico assustada com as ameaças dele. Rs. ^^ Nossa, obrigada! De coração, fico felizessima que gostou tanto assim. ^^ *-* Ai, que legal. VocÊ ta na reta final. Portfólio? Hummm, se faz o que na facul, amore? Arquitetura, Moda, Artes? Putz! Cara, eu consegui quase tudo, ams eu fiquei supre estressada e depois peguei dengue, ai ficou complicado. Desculpa sumir por quase trÊs meses... vou compensar, prometo. ^^ Vou repetir: NUNCA VOU ABANDONAR ISSO AQUI. Sério. ^^ Okay, entendi seu ponto de vista sobre a Alice e o Jazz. Vou ver o que faço... Rs. SHAUSHAUSHASUHAUSHUSA Obrigada pela compreensão, pelo apoio, pelo carinho, por tudo. Você é a leitora mais fofa, mais fiel e mais maravilhosa que eu tenho. Sério. Obrigada mesmo. ^^ E é um prazer responder suas reviews, meus dedos ficam doend depois, mas vale muuuuuito a pena. SHAUSHAUSHA. Como disse antes... TRANQUILA sobre o Jasper, a Bella, o Emmett, a Alice e o James. Tenho coisas planejadas para todos. Rs. TEAM DO EMMETT? EU? IMAGINA! SHAUSHAUHSUAHSUA. Eu só sou louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuca por ele. COMPLETAMENTE. Rs. Adorei trancar ele no banheiro, mas ainda planejo coisas piores para ele. MUAHMUAHMUAHMUAHMUAH(risada maligna de novo). Não sei como escrevi o próximo capitulo, porque realmente não lembro, mas não se preocupe, está chegando a época de mais momentos EMM&BELLA. ^^ SAHUSHAUSHAUSHAUSH Fiquei imaginando a sua cara quando achou que ia perder a review inteiro. Eu teria um TRECO. Sério. Bom, respondendo sua outra review... Eu to bem. Agora to bem e você? Rs. Sério? Nem precebi que vocÊ estava ansiosa. SHAUSHAUSHAS. Desculpa te fazer esperar taaaanto. Obrigada pelo desejo de ótima páscoa ^^. Bom, espero que a sua tenha sido ótima. Rs. Nunca brigaria com você por me mandar reviews. Sério. ^^ Bom, não teve momento Ursão e Bellinha, mas teve bons momentos no capitulo. E tiveram muuuuuitas tiradas e cortadas para o Edward, né? Rs. Bom, está tudo bem comigo agora, mas to passando por uns problemas aqui em casa, fora que é como eu te falei, fiquei com dengue e me enrolei com os trabalhos na facul. Enfim... rs. Agora ta tudo bem, tirando a merda da greve. Porque a UFRJ tinha que aderir? Why? *Chora* Enfim... ficarei bem. Bom, é isso. Encerro a resposta "curtinha" - olha o sarcasmo - por aqui. Beijos, meu anjo. ^^  
**

**Christye Lupin: Oiie amore. Seja muitissimo bem vinda também. ^^ Que bom que ta gostando. Hum... tu assistia O Clone, né? Lembro disso... Queimar no mármore do Inferno. Adorei! Rs. Hum... como será com a Alice, né? To trabalhando nisso. Rs. Beijos, minha flor. ^^  
**

**Keke Ramoni: Oiie amore. Hummmm, Jasper, Alice e James não precisam necessariamente estarem numa mesma frase. São personagens que tomam conta de mim. Rs. Nem eu mesma sei como eles vão terminar. To deixando rolar... E sim, Bella ta arrasando corações. ^^ Sobre o Ursão... Minha boca é um túmulo. Rs. Beijos, flor. ^^  
**

**Nathlia Lobo: Oiie amore. To melhor sim, obrigada por perguntar, flor. E você, como vai? Sério que a primeira review que escreveu foi para mim? Owwwwwn, que amor. ^^ Obrigada. ^^ Olha, não precisa ficar nervosa não. Eu sou louca, mas sou boazinha. Não ataco ninguém. Rs. Ah, você lia a Cara, a Bella é tão hot! Hummmm, me desculpe realmente por tirá-la do ar, mas achei melhor. Estava passando por um momento ruim e não tinha mais a minima condição de postar a fic. O bom é que pretendo reescrevê-la porque eu a reli e senhor! Quanto erro de português - se esconde atras do teclado. Quando isso acontecer, eu vou repostâ-la. Prometo. ^^ Olha, não se preocupe, não pretendo abandonar essa. Alias, eu já tenho outra fic em mente para postar depois que essa acabar. Prometo. Rs. Ownnn, muito obrigada, florzinha. Não me sinto mais desmotivada. Obrigada mesmo. ^^ E agradeço o carinho. De coração. Beijos, minha flor. ^^  
**

**Sweet Kisses and Bloody Bites!  
**

**02/06/2012  
**

**Ina Ivashkov  
**

* * *

******Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse botão azul super sexy ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


	30. Capitulo 29

Esse agora é o Lema Oficial da Fic:

**"Porque para toda a garota com o coração quebrado, existe um garoto com uma pistola de cola! Ou dois... Rs"**

* * *

_**Capitulo 29**  
_

**.**

**.**

**Alice PDV**

**.**

**.**

Dá para acreditar? Eu estava aqui, na casa da Bella - quero dizer - na nossa casa a apenas 48 horas, mas me sentia como se pertencesse a esse lugar a minha vida toda.

Deus! Como nunca conheci essa garota antes? Estava me perguntando exatamente isso quando um belo raio de sol invadiu a cortina e iluminou meu rosto. Abri os olhos na hora.

- Bom dia raio de sol. Que tal levantarmos, tomarmos um maravilhoso café da manha e irmãos para a minha sacada pegar um pouco de sol? Quero estar bronzeada quando voltar as aulas daqui a uns dias. - Bella disse tudo isso num fôlego só.

Acho que ela está andando muito tempo comigo.

- Bella, respira. - eu murmurei divertida enquanto a via sair do banheiro com a toalha em volta do pescoço. A julgar pelos cabelos molhados dela, eu diria que ela tinha acordado a tempos e ido tomar banho. - E que mal lhe pergunte, o que faz acordada tão cedo?

Para confirmar minha suspeitas, me virei na cama e olhei o relógio que ficava na minha cabeceira. Sete e meia da manha. Isso era cedo demais até para mim.

- Não é tão cedo para quem mal dormiu. - Bella disse dando de ombros despreocupadamente.

Então, depois de dar uma segunda olhada para Bella pude perceber as fracas olheiras que se escondiam por trás do seu doce sorriso.

- WOW! O que aconteceu? - disse surpresa.

- Nada. - Bella murmurou enquanto abria e fechava as portas do armário e não satisfeita com aquela barulheira toda, ela também resolveu abrir e remexer as gavetas. - Ai! - ela suspirou fortemente sentando na beira da cama. - Tudo.

Então ela enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus! O que foi?

- Noni ei te contidi faie sissu. - Bella murmurou, mas por causa do travesseiro a voz saiu abafada e eu não consegui entender nada.

- Bella, levanta daí. - disse me levantando e puxando Bella pelo braço. Ela levantou o rosto e me olhou em desalento. - Agora repete o que você disse.

- Não sei se consigo fazer isso, Alice. Não sei. - franzi a testa confusa.

- Não sabe se consegue fazer o que, Bella?

- Alice, é difícil. Eu não sei se vou conseguir me vingar do Edward. Eu... não quero fazer coisas ruins, mesmo que seja com ele. - suspirei profundamente antes que decidisse dar na cara dela.

- Bella... - disse de forma gentil enquanto me sentava ao lado dela na cama e tomava suas mãos entre as minhas. - eu te amo. - ela sorriu para mim. - Mas as vezes você é uma imbecil!

- Alice! - ela me repreendeu.

- Querida, depois de tudo que aquele crápula te fez, você deveria querer matá-lo de forma lenta e torturante. Mas ao invés disso o que você faz? Fica aqui se lamuriando porque acha que não vai conseguir fazer isso. Ah, pelo amor de deus! Cadê aquela mulher linda, envolvente, provocante, sedutora e cheia de vida que eu conheci em Paris?

Bella me olhou sorrindo por um segundo e depois seu sorriso morreu.

- Ela deve ter ficado lá. - murmurou afundando seu rosto novamente no travesseiro.

- Santa Maria mãe de deus! O que eu faço com essa menina? - roguei aos céus. Então apelei para minha ultima opção. - Bella se você não parar de drama e levantar essa sua bunda ossuda da cama nesse momento, eu vou até a casa do Emmett e digo a ele que você está doente e você sabe como ele fica quando falamos que você está...

Nem tinha terminado a frase e a Bella já estava de pé, com a roupa alinhada e ajeitando os cabelos enquanto sorria e parava no batente da porta.

- Tudo bem, sua chantagista. Me convenceu. Agora tome banho e desça para o café da manha. - dito isso ela saiu rebolando na minha frente e sumiu pelo corredor.

Definitivamente ela anda convivendo muito comigo.

Enquanto tomava banho eu me lembrei de como James estava sendo fofo comigo. Ela até tinha me levado ao tal orfanato. As condições de moradia não eram muito boas e como era uma instituição não governamental, a verba era curta e quase não dava para nada. As crianças ali sobreviviam com doações. Muitas andavam com roupas rasgadas, sem sapatos e as vezes nem tinham comida direito para comer.

Por exemplo, no dia que eu fui lá com James, elas estavam comendo feijão e farinha, pois era tudo que tinha na dispensa e a diretora do orfanato não tinha dinheiro para comprar mais nada.

Nesse momento, eu percebi o quanto eu era abençoada por ter Bella, Renée, Charlie e James. Eles eram minha família agora e não me deixariam faltar nada.

Fiquei tão chocada com a situação que fui no mercado junto com James e compramos 700 reais em arroz, óleo, feijão, carne, e mais algumas coisas essenciais para as crianças.

O orfanato em si não era muito grande. Três andares sendo que cada andar tinham 8 quartos. No total eram umas 70 a 75 crianças. Um numero razoável, mas nada exorbitante.

Quando elas me viram chegar mais tarde de carro com o James e repleta de sacola de compras, elas pularam em cima de mim e praticamente não me largaram mais.

Eu estava feliz por ter ido ali e assim, me comprometi a ir todos os finais de semana vê-las, ler para elas, brincar e ajudar com que elas precisassem.

A diretora, Emily, ficou radiante ao saber disso.

Fechei o chuveiro e me concentrei em ficar em frente ao espelho e secar meus cabelos.

Lembrei de uma conversa que tinha tido com Bella ontem.

- Eu não vou e pronto. - dizia emburrada.

- Alice, não seja absurda. Você vai apenas terminar os seis meses que falta na escola e ir para a faculdade. - ela disse convicta.

- Bella, eu sei que você disse que eu podia muito bem ir para a faculdade com o Emmett e James. Também sei que eles estariam lá para qualquer coisa que eu precisasse, mas eu quero esperar você.

- E isso significa que você pretende terminar a escola esse ano e ficar um ano inteirinho sem fazer nada? não seja absurda, Allie!

Bella estava brava, mas não podia tirar a razão dela. Eu tinha acabado de anunciar uma decisão minha e isso vinha acarretando numa briga. Bella queria que eu fizesse os seis meses que faltam na escola e então ingressasse na faculdade de moda, mas quando eu fiquei sabendo que na escola dela o ensino médio era feito em quatro anos, me desanimei.

Isso significava que faltava um ano e meio para ela terminar e consequentemente, eu ficaria um ano a frente dela na faculdade. Eu não queria isso. De jeito nenhum.

- Não é isso que quero propor. - disse simplesmente.

- Então o que seria? - Bella disse desconfiada.

- De acordo com o sistema de ensino do Instituto, na França, eu deveria estar no ultimo ano, para me formar. Mas com o sistema de ensino da sua escola, eu deveria estar no terceiro ano, junto com você...

- Nada disso. Você sabe que a matéria do terceiro e do quarto ano aqui, equivalem ao terceiro ano inteiro de lá.

- Então, melhor ainda, você pode ir para o quarto ano junto comigo.

- Alice, isso é loucura.

- Bella, você tem duas opções: ou pula uma série e faz o quarto ano comigo, ou me deixa voltar uma série e fazer o restante do terceiro ano e o quarto com você na sua escola. Então... O que vai ser? - Bella bufou e balançou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem. Sou voto vencido mesmo... - ela suspirou. - Você pode fazer comigo.

Eu ri e sai pulando feito louca até Bella e a abracei fortemente.

Bella tinha a esperança que quando contássemos isso ao Charlie e a Renée, eles vetariam a minha idéia e assim eu teria que ir a faculdade. Mas eles não fizeram isso.

Eles compreenderam que eu ainda não estava habituada ao local, as pessoas e os método de ensino e que a melhor forma de eu me integrar na sociedade e na escola seria tendo Bella comigo. Então eles permitiram essa minha idéia maluca.

Charlie foi na escola e conversou com o diretor que assegurou a ele que isso não seria problema. Na verdade, o diretor tinha dito que seria obrigado mesmo a fazer isso, pois eu teria que passar pelo processo completo do ensino médio daquela escola e de acordo com eles, o ultimo ano na França equivaleria ao terceiro ano da escola e não ao quarto.

Bella se resignou com isso e disse que não queria me atrasar, mas eu finalmente a convenci que era mesmo isso que eu queria e que não seria atraso nenhum para mim.

Isso tranqüilizou as coisas entre nós duas e ela voltou a agir como minha melhor amiga e, agora, irmã.

Sai do banheiro e comecei a procurar uma roupa decente para eu vestir. Tinha fechado as cortinas da sacada e agora transitava de calcinha e sutiã pelo cômodo.

- Achei. - murmurei feliz enquanto puxava meu lindo vestidinho amarelinho do fundo da gaveta do armário quando ouvi uma batida na porta, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a porta foi aberta.

- Bella, vamos descer para tomar... - James parou com a frase pela metade enquanto me olhava em choque. Seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo até que eu percebesse que estava apenas de roupa intima.

Sai correndo em direção ao banheiro e me tranquei lá dentro.

- Ai meu deus! - sussurrei devagar tentando normalizar minha respiração e fazer meu coração parar de bater desenfreado.

Eu estava apertando com exagerada força o meu vestido contra o peito e apesar de não poder ver, sentia a quentura das minhas bochechas e isso só indicava o quanto eu deveria estar corada.

- Alice, me perdoe, eu não sabia que você estava... - James pigarreou do outro lado da porta e eu me afastei dela. Ridículo, eu sei. Mas tinha a impressão que se ficasse tão perto dele - mesmo com uma porta nos separando - ele conseguiria me ver.

- Tudo bem. - disse com um fio de voz.

- Eu... Me desculpe mesmo. Vim aqui chamar a Bella para tomar café. Achei que você ainda estivesse dormindo. Me perdoe.

- Ta tudo bem, James. - não queria ser rude com ele nem nada, mas desejava com todo o coração que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível e me deixasse enfiar a cabeça no fundo da terra e quem sabe, se eu tivesse sorte, nunca mais conseguir sair.

- Hummm, ta. Eu vou descer, okay? - ouvi os passos dele se afastando da porta e respirei aliviada. - Me desculpe mais uma vez. - James disse alto o suficiente para eu ouvir e então a porta do quarto se fechou.

- Ai meu deus! Que vergonha! Que vergonha! - resmunguei comigo mesma dentro do banheiro. Por via das duvidas, eu me troquei ali mesmo. Nunca se sabe...

Desci as escadas lentamente. A verdade é que depois de toda aquela cena com o James, o que eu menos queria era vê-lo logo no café da manha. Acho que deus ouviu minhas preces, porque quando cheguei a sala de jantar, somente Bella e dona Renée estavam lá. Nada do loiro fabuloso.

Suspirei aliviada e isso atraiu a atenção de Bella.

- Oh! Olha a Alice ai. - sorri para as duas.

- Bom dia. - murmurei mais controlada. - Onde está Charlie? - perguntei enquanto me sentava ao lado de Bella. Renée me deu um olhar felino e rapidamente me concertei. - Quero dizer, onde está o meu pai?

Ainda era estranho chama-lo assim, mas tanto Charlie quanto Renée tinham me instruído a chama-los de mãe e pai. Eu fazia o possível, mas as vezes era difícil para mim.

- O pai de vocês foi resolver uns problemas no escritório e deve voltar para o almoço.

- Ele trabalha demais. - resmunguei para Bella. - Ele devia descansar mais. - Bella acenou.

- Também acho. - ela me passou a geléia de morango quando viu que eu estava começando a cortar o meu pão. - A propósito... Não vai nos perguntar onde está o James?

Pude sentir meu rosto esquentando e rezei para Renée não notar nada, já que ela também olhava para mim.

- Hum, eu me distrai... - disse arrumando a primeira desculpa que me veio a mente. - Onde ele está?

- Ele desceu as escadas com pressa e meio agitado. Disse que tinha que fazer umas coisas no hospital, que tinha esquecido disso, e disse que voltava a noite. E então saiu feito um furacão.

Foi Renée que me deu a explicação e não Bella. Parecia que ela não tinha notado nada, mas não podia dizer o mesmo da garota ao meu lado. Ela me olhava com a testa franzida.

- Está tudo bem? - ela sussurrou para mim e eu enfiei o pão na boca e acenei com a cabeça para não precisar responder.

Porque eu tenho certeza que se eu respondesse, tudo iria por água abaixo.

Bella simplesmente me mataria ao descobrir que James quase me viu pelada. Espera! Ela mataria ele e não eu. Mas mesmo assim...

**.**

**.**

**Bella PDV**

**.**

**.**

Se a Alice achava que eu não percebi como ela está estranha hoje, se enganou redondamente. Pior de tudo. Eu tenho quase certeza de que isso tudo é culpa do James.

Bom, não culpa, culpa. Mas os dois andam bem estranhos ultimamente, principalmente quando se encontram.

Será possível que...?

Quase engasguei com o café pensando nisso. Não, não é possível.

Não James. Não James COM Alice. Não, Bella, não surte.

Ele não faria isso. Sabe que Alice é como uma irmã para mim. Portanto, ele jamais se engraçaria para cima dela sabendo que poderia partir o coração dela e me colocar numa péssima situação por ser irmã e melhor amiga. Céus!

Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e me foquei em outra coisa.

- Alice, o que vai fazer hoje? - perguntei já sabendo a resposta. Minha melhor amiga gostou de mudar o rumo da conversa e sorriu seu sorriso de 200 volts.

- Nada, porque? Eu sei que quando me pergunta algo do tipo é porque teve uma idéia.

- Bom, eu estava pensando aqui e amanha voltamos as aulas... Pensei em darmos um passeio por ai com o Emmett, que tal?

- Eu acho fantástico. - Alice disse enquanto enchia um copo de suco de morango para ela. - Mas e o Jasper? Vai esquecer o seu namorado?

- Claro que não. Ele disse que tinha alguns assuntos para discutir com o pai dele hoje, não entendi muito bem, mas parece que ele vai começar a ajudar nos restaurantes da família.

- Hummmm, ai Bella, já pode casar com ele.

- Credo Alice! Eu só tenho 17 anos. Vira essa boca para lá.

- Vira a boca para lá porque? - Emmett fez sua entrada triunfal na sala de jantar com essa pergunta.

- Ursão! - gritei me levantando e pulando no colo dele. Emm me segurou como se eu fosse um tesouro precioso.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você! - gritei para ele enquanto o esmagava num abraço, ou o máximo que posso esmagar já que Emm é três vezes o meu tamanho.

- Isa, você falando assim parece que não nos vemos a um século. Nos vimos anteontem.

- Emmett, você não devia ter dito isso. - Alice resmungou passando manteiga num pão e o levando a boca.

- Ué, porque? - ele perguntou confuso. Desci do colo dele, fiz cara de emburrada e olhei bem fundo nos olhos dele.

- Emmett McCarthy Cullen, você por um acaso não sentiu a minha falta?

- Isa, você está louca? Eu sinto falta todos os segundos do dia. - e nessa hora ele corou e devo dizer... Eu também.

- Own! Vocês dois estão tão fofos.

- Cala a boca, Alice! - gritamos juntos.

- Nossa, ta legal. Vou ficar quietinha aqui. - ela disse voltando a comer.

- Bom, como eu ia dizendo... Que bom que sente minha falta. - eu disse olhando para o chão e fazendo círculos com o meu pé. Eu não sei porque, mas estava nervosa com Emmett tão perto de mim. O que era um absurdo, certo?

- Isa... - ele disse levantando o meu queixo. - O que foi?

- Nada. Eu... Ah! Eu estava pensando se não quer sair comigo e com a Alice hoje. O que acha?

- Hum... Sair com as minhas melhores amigas hoje... Deixe-me pensar... É claro que sim, Isa! Vocês já estão prontas?

- Temos que escovar os dentes apenas e podemos ir. - Allie disse dando um pulo da cadeira e me puxando até as escadas.

- Ótimo. Vou trocar de roupa, quando terminarem, me encontrem lá em casa, okay?

- Okayyyyyy! - uma Alice super animada gritou.

- Espera, aonde vamos? - perguntei de repente. - Porque eu não tive idéias...

- Garotas... Ponham os biquínis. - Emmett disse sorrindo. - Vamos a praia!

Alice deu pulinhos de alegria e me arrastou para o quarto. Eu já sabia no que isso ia dar. Hoooooooooooras experimentando biquínis. Céus!

- Bella, larga de ser boba. - Alice me dizia. - Você está linda!

Estavamos em frente a casa do Emmett e não queria entrar de jeito nenhum. E não, não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o Edward. Para falar a verdade, eu nem me lembrava mais dele.

O problema é que Alice me fez vestir um biquíni super lindo azul marinho, que como ela disse ficava "Divino!" na minha pele, mas por cima dele me obrigou - esse é o termo certo - a vestir um vestidinho de crochê e os pontos eram super vazados...

Conclusão: Eu estava me sentindo nua.

- Alice! Eu não vou deixar que o Emmett me veja assim?

- Ué, porque não? Você está linda. Tenho certeza que ele vai concordar. - revirei os olhos para ela.

- Está louca? Claro que não. Ele vai achar que sou uma oferecida, isso sim. - bufei e olhei para o lado, mas Alice ficou estranhamente calada.

- Não vai rebater o que eu disse? - perguntei olhando para ela apenas para descobrir que Alice me analisava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que? - perguntei na defensiva. Sobrancelha arqueada + cara de pensativa da Alice = nada bom.

- Porque você acha que ele te acharia oferecida Bella? Você tem namorado e o Jasper nem vai a praia conosco...

- Eu... - nem eu sabia porque tinha pensando nisso. Simplesmente pensei, mas o que Alice queria dizer com isso? - É modo de falar Alice. Credo!

- Ta bom, ta bom. Agora para de fricote e toca logo essa campainha. Vai que consegue um bônus e o Edward que abre a porta e tem um infarto com você, a mulher fatal nesse modelito de arrasar!

- Alice, não viaja. - eu disse gargalhando.

Mas quando toquei a campainha, realmente foi o Edward que abriu a porta. Oh céus! Hoje não era meu dia de sorte, mas eu compensaria isso fazendo não ser o dia de sorte do Edward também.

- Bella! - ele disse todo animado. - Hummm, vejo que está arrumada para ir a praia... - ele me olhou de cima a baixo e por um momento me senti um pedaço de carne no abatedouro. Isso era nojento e fazia eu me sentir suja.

- Não é da sua conta, Cullen! - Alice disse torcendo o nariz para ele e provavelmente sua colônia barata - palavras dela. Não sei porque, mas ela odiava a colônia do Edward, vai entender...

- Não me diga que veio me convidar? - Edward perguntou todo oferecido. Deus do céu! Senti vontade de dar um soco nele, mas apenas revirei os olhos. - Se me esperar um pouco, posso trocar de roupa e podemos ir. Eu sabia que mudaria de opinião sobre mim... - disse o jumento já virando as costas e entrando em casa.

- Nem se dê ao trabalho, Cullen. Não vim por sua causa. Estamos esperando o Emm. E só para você não esquecer, ainda te acho um verme.

Alice deu uma risadinha e eu passei por Edward sem nem olha-lo, mas fiz questão de pisar no seu pé, o que Alice imitou perfeitamente.

- Ursão, estamos aqui! - gritei para o andar de cima e pude ouvir algo caindo e se quebrando.

- Emmett! Não traga a casa abaixo, mas se eu fosse você desceria logo... O seu irmão está nos, hum... - Alice pigarreou - incomodando!

Em menos de cinco segundos Emmett estava ao nosso lado.

A primeira coisa que notei é como ele estava bonito. Sua roupa não era nada muito elaborado, mas caia bem nele.

Uma bermuda cargo tom de areia, uma blusa azul celeste - o que ressaltava os seus olhos - e um chinelo cinza. Mas tudo isso se moldava ao seu corpo com perfeição.

Tive certeza que eu não era a única que tinha reparado quando Alice o olhou de cima a baixo e Edward bufou.

- Está bonito. - eu disse sorrindo e entrelaçando meu braço com o dele. - Podemos ir?

- Digo o mesmo de você. - Emm sorriu e Alice me olhou com aquela cara de "eu te disse". Céus, como ela era irritante! - E você também, Alice. Sim, podemos ir. Já falei com a minha mãe e ela disse para nos divertimos. Só não posso chegar muito tarde porque tenho faculdade amanha.

- Sim senhor, capitão. - eu disse batendo continência.

- Ora essa! A família buscapé. Para onde vão, homens das cavernas? - Edward disse completamente furioso.

- Esse são os Flintstones, sua anta! - Emmett rebateu.

- Cala a boca, idiota! Isso não faz diferença. - Edward se aproximou de mim e senti Emmett se enrijecer. - Bella, porque você sai com esse brutamontes e não sai comigo? Eu sou mais bonito, mais legal, mais atencioso...

- Mais humilde. - Alice disse como se estivesse tossindo.

- Edward... - eu levei uma mão ao rosto dele e acariciei devagar. Ele chegou a fechar os olhos e tudo. - Eu odeio você! É por isso que não vamos sair juntos nunca!

Então virei as costas e o deixei lá, em pé no meio da sua sala, com cara de bunda.

- Vamos pessoal ou nem teremos tempo de nos divertir.

- Devíamos ter vindo no meu carro. - Alice resmungava.

- Desde quando você tem carro, Pixel? - ela bateu tão rápido e tão forte na cabeça do Emm que por um momento ele nem soube de onde isso veio.

- Não me chame assim! - e ela deu língua.

- Muito maduro, Pixel! - ele saiu do carro correndo e começou a rir. Alice saiu atrás e ficou perseguindo ele por todo o estacionamento. Quando viu que era impossível agarra-lo, arumou suas roupas e voltou para perto de mim.

- Sério, se tivéssemos vindo com o meu bebê, já estaríamos aqui.

- Pixel, sério... Desde quando você tem um carro? - Emmett disse enquanto nos alcançava bufando. - Além do mais, você ficaria presa no transito do Rio de qualquer jeito, o único meio era se tivesse um helicóptero, coisa que eu duvido.

Alice revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada. Ao invés disse, ela apressou os passos e foi andando na frente em direção a praia. Ela as vezes era tãooooo madura que me impressionava.

- E então, Isa... - Emmett começou assim que Allie saiu em disparada. - Cadê o Jasper? Achei que ele fosse vir com a gente ou aparecer, sei lá. - ele deu de ombros.

- O Jasper está ocupado com um dos restaurantes da família hoje. Vamos nos ver na escola amanha.

- Entendi. - Emm disse devagar e olhando para frente.

- Emmett, está tudo bem? Porque você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo?

Emm não me olhou logo de cara, apenas ficou fitando o chão, mas depois de uns segundos andando lado a lado comigo, ele finalmente levantou a cabeça e me encarou.

- Eu...

- Bella! Emmett! Andem logo seus lerdos! - Alice gritou da areia.

Eu e Emmett rimos e corremos para alcança-La.

- Já estamos indo, Pixel. - Emm gritou bem alto, mais para irritá-la do que para responde-la.

Depois que nos instalamos num canto da praia - eu realmente fiz eles ficarem no canto perto das rochas, porque elas eram bem geladinhas e estava o maior calor - Alice decidiu nadar e Emmett foi com ela. Como eu nunca fui um peixinho, por assim dizer, me voluntariei a ficar na areia e tomar conta das coisas até eles voltarem.

- Deseja alguma coisa senhora? - um rapaz do quiosque que ficava bem atrás da onde sentamos veio me perguntar.

- Por enquanto não, obrigada. Vou esperar meus amigos voltarem da água. - ele acenou e se retirou.

Como sou muito branquinha, fiz Alice passar protetor solar em mim antes de ir para a água e claro, passei protetor nela também. Emmett, teimoso como é, se recusou a passar dizendo que protetor é coisa de mulherzinha. Eu mereço!

E eu rebati dizendo que se ele virasse um camarão tostando ao sol a culpa seria exclusivamente dele.

Ajeitei minha canga de uma forma melhor, deitei de costas nela e peguei meu chapéu dentro da bolsa para proteger meus olhos. Não é porque sou branquinha que não tenho direito de pegar um bronzeado.

Estava deitada ali não tinha nem cinco minutos quando senti gostas de água caírem nas minhas costas.

- Alice! - reclamei. A Pixel sempre gostava de implicar comigo.

Mas quando abri meus olhos e me sentei, dei de cara com o Ursão.

- Emmett! Eu pensei que fosse a Allie. É que ela me disse uma vez que quando viéssemos a praia não me deixaria ficar apenas na areia... - eu estava ali, desatando a falar e Emmett nem piscava. Só ficava lá em pé, olhando fixamente para mim.

- Emmett, tudo bem? - ele piscou por um momento, sorriu e sentou ao meu lado.

- Esse biquíni ficou muito bonito em você, Isa. - eu provavelmente devo ter corado, pelo menos ficar sem graça eu sei que fiquei.

- Obrigada. - disse mexendo numa mexa de cabelo meu.

- Ele te trata bem, Isa? - Emm mudou tão de repente de assunto que eu cheguei a ficar tonta.

- Ele quem, Emmett?

- O Jasper. Ele te trata bem, né? Quero dizer... Você está feliz com ele agora que voltou?

Eu não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer com isso e muito menos o que ele queria, mas por um momento... Eu não soube o que dizer.

- Feliz? - repeti para ver se fazia o meu cérebro voltar a funcionar. Baixei a cabeça, mas definitivamente isso não foi uma boa idéia. Bastou olhar para o Emmett, só de sunga, que percebi que REALMENTE não tinha sido uma boa idéia.

- É, Isa. Feliz. Ele te faz feliz?

- Ele é bom, gentil, carinhoso e muito romântico, Emmett. Ele está sempre comigo e eu posso sempre contar com ele. - disse de uma vez.

- Isso é bom. - Emmett sorriu e deitou na minha canga. Enquanto ele fechava os olhos, eu apenas fiquei ali, tentando entender esse pequeno momento e tentando apagar o sorriso dele da minha mente. Era um sorriso triste.

- Porque a pergunta, Emmett?

- Nada. Não posso saber se minha melhor amiga está feliz?

Eu sorri e acenei, mesmo que com os olhos fechados ele não pudesse ver. Mas então percebi uma coisa... Nenhum de nós tinha respondido a pergunta, não de verdade.

Balançando a cabeça, eu me virei novamente, deitei na canga ao lado de Emmett e voltei a colocar o chapéu cobrindo os meus olhos. Isso era o melhor que eu podia fazer no momento.

Mas eu estava impaciente agora e cinco minutos depois, eu levantei. Alice estava vindo da água e isso Ra tudo que eu precisava.

- Isa, você não ia pegar um sol? - Emm perguntou assim que me viu levantar.

- Ia, mas está calor. Acho que vou entrar na água. Não se preocupe, - disse antes que ele falasse - Alice está vindo aí, assim você não vai ficar sozinho.

Deu um salto e corri em direção ao mar.

- Onde vai? - Alice perguntou quando passei por ela.

- Dar um mergulho. - ela deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar até a areia.

Assim que eu entrei na água, meus pensamentos se acalmaram um pouco, mas eu ainda estava confusa.

Afinal, que diabos tinha sido aquela conversa com o Emmett?

Tudo bem, eu não era ingênua, sabia que o Emmett tinha uma quedinha por mim. Ou eu achava que era uma quedinha, mas agora...

Parecia que ele realmente gostava de mim e o pior, parecia que eu...

Mergulhei e fiquei debaixo d'água pelo tempo que consegui. Eu só podia estar perdendo o juízo. Tenho um namorado lindo, fofo e que me ama. É claro que eu estava perdendo o juízo.

Não era nada disso. NA-DA DIS-SO!

Levei um tremendo susto quando braços grandes me circundaram pela cintura e me levantaram na água. Ia gritar quando reconheci a risada.

- Emm! - resmunguei e tentei me soltar, mas tudo que consegui foi fazer ele achar a situação mais divertida ainda. Emmett me jogou por cima do ombro dele e tentou me dar vários caldos.

Eu digo tentou, porque eu fiquei rindo e me agarrando ao pescoço dele para ele não conseguir fazer isso.

Depois de vários minutos assim, eu percebi que estava me divertindo e que isso era o pedido de desculpas do Emmett por causa do clima estranho.

- Tregua, pelo amor de Deus! - eu disse quando percebi que estava morrendo de fome. E como para comprovar isso, meu estomago roncou.

- Okay, parece que temos uma esfomeada aqui. Tudo bem, Isa. Vamos comer e depois eu tento te dar mais alguns caldos.

- Hey! - reclamei indignada. - Eu escorreguei naquela hora.

- Aham, Isa. Sei... - Emmett disse cético e depois caiu na gargalhada. Mas eu realmente tinha escorregado, juro.

Chegamos na areia e Alice estava sentada confortavelmente apoiada na pedra, com um enorme chapéu de aba - que eu não sei da onde ela tirou - e folheando uma revista de moda que ela trouxe na bolsa.

- Caramba, vocês demoraram na água. - ela ergueu os olhos para nós. Emmett estava todo arranhado no ombro de eu ficar me segurando nele e eu estava toda descabelada.

Eu já até sabia o que a pequena Pixel pensaria, por isso expliquei logo.

- Emmett tentou me dar uns caldos e eu o arranhei quando me segurei nele. - Alice fez a cara de "Ta bom, vou fingir que acredito nisso", mas não disse nada.

- Tentei? - Emmett sorriu para mim e eu dei um soco no braço dele.

- Cala a boca e vamos logo comer. - ele ficou quieto, pegou nossas coisas e nos dirigiu até o quiosque.

Quando chegamos lá, Emmett ficou implicando comigo e com a Allie, mas principalmente comigo. Tanto que quando a garçonete veio nos atender - eu pensei que seria o rapaz que me abordou na praia, mas ele estava ocupado - ela achou que eu fosse namorada dele. O que rendeu muitas piadinhas da Alice e nos deixou super corados. Sem bem que o Emmett estava corado já por causa do sol.

- Emmett, eu acho que quando voltarmos para a areia, você devia passar um protetor solar. Você está ficando muito vermelho.

- Isa, isso é besteira. Eu não fico vermelho, eu fico um moreno espetacular. - Alice riu e eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Emmett, insolação é coisa séria e queimadura de sol também, portanto você vai passar o protetor solar e ponto final.

Depois dessa, ele parou de discutir comigo.

O resto do almoço ocorreu normalmente, Emmett quieto na dele e me encarando mais do que o de costume, mas Allie, pelo contrário estava faladeira e saltitante como sempre.

- ...E simplesmente precisamos fazer isso. - Allie disse feliz.

- Ahn? - perguntei piscando meus olhos. - Fazer o que?

- Bella, está no mundo da lua? Eu estava falando que precisamos pular daquela pedra lá. Deve ser incrível. - Allie apontou para a ponta da montanha onde ficavam as pedras em que estávamos apoiados na areia. Bem lá na ponta, já dentro do mar, tinha como se fosse um pequeno penhasco.

Espera! Alice disse que queria pular daquilo? Ela estava bêbada ou algo do tipo?

Emmett, que tinha ficado calado desde a minha discussão sobre o protetor solar, se manifestou de repente.

- De jeito nenhum! Vocês não vão pular daquilo.

- Emmett Cullen! Você não manda em mim. Se eu quiser pular, eu pulo e você não tem nada ver com isso. - a pequena Pixel, mal criada como sempre, deu língua para ele.

- Você tem razão, Pixel. Eu não posso controlar você, mas a Isa não vai. - virei minha cabeça na sua direção totalmente surpresa.

Tudo bem, eu não queria pular mesmo, mas o que me surpreendia era Emm mandando em mim. Ele nunca fez isso.

- Emmett, você também não manda em mim. - murmurei emburrada. Não sei porque, mas repentinamente fiquei com raiva dele.

- Isa... Me perdoe, mas não posso deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. Não posso.

- Emm, não seja absurdo. - disse um pouco mais calma. - Se algo me acontecesse, meus pais não culpariam você.

Emmett olhou para baixo e então subitamente se levantou da mesa.

- Já que terminaram de comer, eu vou pagar a conta. - e praticamente correu para o balcão.

- Emm... - eu tentei chamar, mas Allie segurou a minha mão.

- Você realmente não percebe, não é, Bella? - minha cara de confusa deve ter respondido isso, já que Alice bufou e revirou seus belos olhos. - Emmett não falou aquilo pelos seus pais, falou por ele. Ele nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você.

- Mas isso é ridículo! - reclamei.

- Não é não, Bella. Ele te ama. E nunca é ridículo proteger as pessoas que amamos.

- Alice, eu também o amo e nem por causa disso fico proibindo ele de fazer tudo. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pensei que fosse dizer algo engraçadinho, mas tudo que fez foi balançar a cabeça devagar.

- É diferente e você sabe disso.

Eu sabia, mas as vezes, era melhor fingir que não via. A questão era: A quem eu estava enganando?

Alice e eu saímos do pequeno quiosque e ficamos esperando Emmett na porta. A minha intenção era pedir desculpas, mas as coisas não saíram como o planejado.

Primeiro porque Emmett saiu rindo e conversando com a garçonete do quiosque. Porque ele estava falando com ela? Será que foi explicar que não éramos namorados e pegar o numero do telefone dela?

Eu sei que não devia me importar, mas Emmett era meu melhor amigo e eu nunca tive que dividi-lo com garota nenhuma. Pensar que esse dia podia ter chegado, me fez ficar com raiva.

Por isso bufei e virei a cara quando os dois chegaram até mim e Alice.

- Alice, Isa, essa é a Charlotte. Foi a garçonete que nos atendeu. Vocês acreditam que eu esbarrei nela e quase derrubei a bandeja que ela estava levando? - eles começaram a rir e Alice também, por isso só bati o pé e fui andando para a praia.

Aquela loira ridícula. Aposto que ela praticamente se jogou em cima dele. Aposto que ela...

Espere! Eu estou com ciúmes do Emmett?

Isso é ridículo, minha mente pensou. Ele é o seu melhor amigo, você só está se sentindo deixada de lado.

Deixada de lado? Era isso então? Eu estava chateada com a possibilidade do Emmett me abandonar?

Bufei comigo mesma. Eu tinha que deixar de ser tão possessiva com relação ao meu melhor amigo. Ele merecia ser feliz também, não é?

Estava prestes a voltar para o quiosque e pedir desculpas a todos pelo meu comportamento tão infantil quando a segunda coisa errada aconteceu.

- Oi Bella. - Edward disse enquanto puxava meu braço e tentava me dar um abraço na frente de todas as pessoas que estavam ali.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntei olhando ao redor. Emm não ficaria nada feliz ao vê-lo ali. - Alias, como nos achou? Você por um acaso virou minha sombra?

Edward apenas riu do meu desespero e não me soltou.

- Bella, minha linda, são muitas perguntas para uma frase só. Que tal um beijinho antes disso? - enquanto Edward se inclinava em minha direção, notei pela primeira vez a garota que vinha com ele. Ela era baixa, loira e tinha estúpidos olhos azuis turquesa, e claro ria como uma hiena.

- Me larga, Edward! - disse tentando empurra-lo com a mão.

- Larga ela, Edward. - Emmett chegou nesse momento e fazendo cara de entediado, Edward me soltou.

- Como você é estraga prazeres, maninho.

Emmett bufou e olhou para o lado.

- Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui? - Alice aproveitou a pergunta de Emmett e foi até mim, me levando para longe do Cullen do mal.

- Você está bem, Bella? Ele te machucou? - eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Estou bem. Ele não fez nada, vocês chegaram na hora. - Alice me deu um beliscão que por pouco eu não gritei.

- Allie, isso dói! - reclamei esfregando o meu braço. - Porque disso?

- Ora essa, sua anta! Porque você saiu correndo daquele jeito, hein! A minha vontade era de te trucidar se esse idiota não tivesse aparecido aqui agora.

- Sabe, eu posso ouvir você, anã de jardim. - Edward disse sorrindo sarcasticamente para Alice.

- Eu sei, seu verme rastejante.

- Tudo bem, crianças. Parem já com as ofensas! - Allie olhou para mim e revirou os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Bella.

- Da licença, será que vocês podem ficar quietas? - Emmett perguntou sério. - Eu quero saber o que ele - apontou com desdém para Edward - está fazendo aqui.

- Simples assim. Eu e minha amiga - Edward passou o braço pelos ombros da tal garota que estava com ele - viemos nos divertir com velhos amigos.

Emmett que até então estava sério, começou a rir.

- Ah, claro. Onde eles estão então? - Edward continuou nos encarando fixamente.

- Não, não. - Alice disse irredutível. - Nem pensar, seu pulguento.

- A praia é pública, sua duende. Me obrigue a sair então.

Alice bufou, cruzou os braços e olhou para mim.

- Bella?

Eu dei de ombros e levantei as mãos no sinal universal de "eu não sei o que fazer, estou de mãos atadas".

- Que se dane! - Emmett reclamou. - Só fique longe de nós.

Claro, como se Edward Cullen fosse mesmo fazer isso.

* * *

**[N/A]: **_Oiiiiiie. Dessa vez nem demorei muito né. Um semaninha mais ou menos. Vou tentar postar com mais frequencia para deixar minhas Cats felizes, okay? Mas eu quero reviews. Caramba, eu tive 25 visuualizações desse capitulo e pouquissimas reviews comparadas a isso. :(_

_Deixem de ser fantasminhas e comentem. NÃO PRECISA DE CONTA PARA FAZER ISSO! T.T_

_Enfim... bom, hoje não me estenderei muito porque estou com tendinite nas minhas "patinhas". Tanto na mão direita quanto no pé esquerdo - sim, existe tendinite no pé e eu descobri da pior forma possivel ¬¬ - então, estou querendo minha cama, colocar o pé para cima e apenas relaxar. E é isso._

_Espero que surtem com esse capitulo. Alice é muito louca, Emmett superprotetor e Bella... hum, será que to sentindo cheiro de revelações por aí? SHAUSHAUHSUSHA_

**AH, ANTES QUE ME ESQUEÇA. EU JÁ DISSE A ALGUMAS LEITORAS AQUI QUE EU COMECEI A ESCREVER UM LIVRO... ENTÃO, EU POSTEI O PRÓLOGO E VOU POSTAR O PRIMEIRO CAPITULO HOJE LÁ NO SITE. INFELIZMENTE É O NYAH! E SÓ PERMITE REVIEWS COM CONTA, MAS POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, DEEM UMA PASSADA LÁ. ISSO É IMPORTANTE PARA MIM, SÉRIO. QUEM TIVER UMA CONTA OU QUEM PUDER FAZER UMA CONTA PARA COMENTAR, EU FICARIA MUUUUITO GRATA. DE CORAÇÃO!  
**

**Aqui vai o link(só retirar os espaços): www . fanfiction . com . br /historia/231731/Saga_Espiritos_Imortais_-_Amaldicoada  
**

_Bom, é isso. Cliquem no botão azul sexy ali no final e me digam o que estão achando, okay?  
_

_Beijos, **Ina.**_**  
**

* * *

**Por causa da minha tendinite, eu não responderei as reviews, espero que me entendam e desculpem por isso. Mas eu li cada uma delas e amei amores! Obrigada! De coração. Amooooooooooooo vocês. ^^**

**Sweet Kisses and Bloody Bites!  
**

**11/06/2012  
**

**Ina Ivashkov  
**

* * *

******Uma review não custa nada e faz uma autora mega feliz, então porque você não tenta me fazer feliz e poupar o mundo de mais uma pessoa deprimida e frustrada... Hein? É só clicar nesse botão azul super sexy ai em baixo. Não doi nada, eu prometo!**


End file.
